Misteriosa como el lado oscuro de la Luna
by Dark Teana
Summary: Leo a tenido pesadillas que se repiten cada noche pero el problema es que cuando despierta no recuerda nada pero lo que no sabe es que esos sueños estan relacionado con un triste pasado que el y sus hermanos han olvidado. Pero una Kunoichi de otro clan Ninja tiene la mision que involucra a ellos, el Clan del Pie y un mismo y doloroso pasado. Chapter 38 Odio y Rencor
1. Chapter 1

**Por desgracia Leonardo, Donatello, Rafael, Splinter, Abril y Casey… mejor dicho ningún personaje de la serie Ninja Turtles 2003 me pertenecen T.T**

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

_Una pequeña tortuga mutante caminaba lentamente por las alcantarillas, la tortuga parecía un bebe de tres años, ojos azul celestes, piel verde y en su brazo izquierdo tiene una marca de nacimiento en forma de Luna nueva._

_Frente a él aparece una sombra de más o menos su estatura y con forma de tortuga caminando frente a él desapareciendo entre las sombras._

_La tortuga la sigue emocionado y con mucha curiosidad._

_-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AYUDAME AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Grita una voz femenina e infantil aterrada._

_La tortuga corre aterrado hasta llegar a un rincón y observa como alguien totalmente cubierto sube por las escaleras hasta la superficie _

_-¡ATENEA! ¡ATENEA!-Corriendo para ayudarla pero se tropieza cayendo al suelo- ¡ATENEA!_

_La tortuga logra ver un extraño símbolo en su espalda mientras salía de las alcantarillas_

_-¡POR FAVOR AYUDAME, AYUDAMEEE!_

_-¡NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_De pronto una sombra aparece frente a él oscureciendo todo._

* * *

Leo se revuelve entre las sabanas aterrado causando que se caiga de la cama logrando despertarlo.

-¡¿Qué, Que?!- se pregunta aterrado y confundido viendo a su alrededor.

Mientras su respiración esta agitada y no sabía porque pero sus ojos comenzaron a soltar lagrimas sin ninguna razón.

-¿Por qué quiero llorar? ¿Por qué no me acuerdo de lo que soñé?-se pregunta confundido mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas-No puede ser, es la octava noche que tengo estas extrañas pesadillas que jamás me acuerdo-dice molesto.

Leo mira la hora y ve que apenas son las tres de la mañana por lo cual se molestó un poco, acomoda un poco su cama y se vuelve a acostar para tratar de volver a dormir.

-Qué extraño sueño y lo peor es que no me acuerdo absolutamente de nada-piensa Leo mientras que el sueño volvía a apoderarse de él hasta que se pierde en el mundo de los sueños.

* * *

-¡BUEN DIA NEW YORK!-grita Mikey saliendo de su habitación- ¡Prepárese ciudad para volver a ver a su tortuga favorita! ¡MIGUEL ANGEL!-Grita orgulloso.

-Querrás decir la tortuga que odia y no grites que gracias a tus gritos me espantaste el sueño-dice Raph golpeándolo en la nuca.

-¡Auch! Que grosero-dice Mikey sobándose la nuca.

-Buenos días hermano-saluda Donnie saliendo de su cuarto-Mikey hazme un favor y deja de gritar cada vez que te despiertas-dice un poco molesto.

-Jejejeje ¿También te desperté?-dice Mikey nervioso.

-Oigan chicos ¿Dónde está Leo?-pregunta Donnie confundido viendo todas partes.

-No sé, últimamente despierta al último y se supone que de todos nosotros él siempre se despierta antes que nosotros-dice Mikey.

-Posiblemente fue a sus rondas matutinas-dice Raph desde la cocina.

-No lo creo, la puerta de su cuarto está cerrada y él siempre la deja semi-abierta como señal que salió, iré a despertarlo antes de que el maestro Splinter despierte y nos ponga a entrenar-dice Donnie caminando hacia su cuarto.

-Si hazlo, yo me hare un rico desayuno-dice Mikey yéndose a la cocina.

-Me sorprende que Leo y el maestro Splinter no se hayan despertado con tus gritos-dice Raph comiendo cereal.

Donnie entra al cuarto y ve a Leo dormido pero sudando mucho y aferrado a la cama con una expresión aterrada, Donnie ya sabía de las pesadillas extrañas de su hermano y está buscando la manera de ayudarlo pero al darse cuenta que esos extraños sueños continúan lo están asustado.

-¡Leo!-dice Donnie corriendo hacia su hermano y comenzando a sacudirlo- ¡Leo despierta! ¡Despierta Leo despierta!

Leo abre los ojos asustado, comienza a respirar rápidamente mientras veía a todos lados.

-¿Otra vez esas pesadillas?

-Si-dice Leo tratando de tranquilizarse-No entiendo es la octava noche que me pasa-dice confundido.

-Si eso no es normal-dice Donnie confundido-¿Ahora si te acuerdas que soñaste?

-No-contesta enojado-no puedo recordar lo que soñé pero tiene que ser algo muy fuerte porque esta noche comence a llorar sin ninguna razón.

-¿Estuviste llorando?-pregunta Donnie sorprendido.

-Sí y no sé por qué pero tenía tantas ganas de llorar-dice Leo confundido- ¿Qué está pasando Donnie?-viéndolo desesperado.

-No se hermano, pero creo que ya es hora de que le practiques a Splinter tus pesadillas-dice Donnie preocupado.

-No sé, una parte de mi dice que si debo decirle pero otra gran parte de mi dice que no porque sería muy fuerte para el-dice Leo confundido-estoy muy confundido y preocupado Donnie.

-Mira Leo agradezco que confíes en mí en tanto para que me contaras esos sueños extraños-dice Donnie viendo a su hermano que aún estaba tratando tranquilizarse-Pero tienes que decirle a Splinter para que los dos te podamos ayudar.

-Lo hare Donnie, solo dame tiempo-dice Leo un poco tranquilo.

-Todo el que ocupes Leo-dice Donnie sonriendo.

-Gracias Donnie por ayudarme-dice Leo tranquilo.

-Siempre hermano y ya vamos para que desayunes antes de que Splinter nos ponga a entrenar-dice Donnie dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Hoy no habrá entrenamiento-dice Leo un poco serio-acuérdate que día es hoy.

Donnie voltea a verlo confundido

-Si es cierto, es el día que el maestro Splinter desaparece todo el día y no hay entrenamiento-dice Donnie sorprendido de que se le haya olvidado-Con razón no lo vi en la sala.

Ambos salen del cuarto y ven a Mikey y Raph desayunando frente a la tele.

-Buenos días chicos-saluda Leo.

-Hola Leo-saluda Mikey sin verlo.

-Vaya Bello Durmiente por fin despiertas-dice Raph divertido.

-Muy gracioso Raph-Dice Leo cruzando los brazos-chicos recuerden que hoy no habrá entrenamiento ya que es 10 de agosto.

-¡SSSSIIIIII! ¡DIA LIBRE!-Grita Mikey emocionado.

-Si ya me acorde, el famoso día que el maestro Splinter desaparece todo el día y aparece a la media noche-dice Raph sonriendo- ¿Alguien recuerda porque el maestro Splinter desaparece?

-No lo sé pero debe ser algo importante para que desaparezca todo un día-dice Donnie yéndose a la cocina.

-Yo solo recuerdo que hace años él se iba con un ramo de flores-dice Mikey.

-Si yo también recuerdo eso-dice Raph levantándose del sofá-No recuerdo porque hace eso pero debe ser algo relacionado contigo Leo. Acuérdate que él nos ordenaba quedarnos en la guarida especialmente a ti.

-Si pero no sé porque-dice Leo confundido.

-Oigan chicos acuérdense que hoy es el partido de Béisbol-dice Mikey yéndose a la cocina.

-Así, Casey vendrá para que lo veamos aquí. Además le hice una apuesta-dice Raph sonriendo con malicia.

-No te confíes Raph que posiblemente la pierdas-dice Donnie saliendo de la cocina con un licuado en la mano.

-Por favor, el día que Casey gane una apuesta será cuando las vacas caigan del cielo-dice Raph orgulloso.

-Te recordare eso cuando pierdas-dice Leo divertido.

* * *

Splinter estaba del otro lado de la ciudad en las alcantarillas a unos cuantos kilómetros donde alguna vez fue su casa durante 15 años. Llego a una pared donde había unas escaleras que llegaba a la superficie y bajo las escaleras pone unas flores y dos velas encendidas. Se sienta frente a las escaleras con una mirada triste, destrozada y había lágrimas saliendo de los ojos del Maestro Splinter.

-17 años, han pasado 17 años desde que te separaron de nuestro lado-dice Splinter viendo la escalera-17 años que ese día me sigue atormentado.

_**Flash Back**_

_Splinter estaba meditando mientras que sus hijos de 3 años dormían tranquilamente en sus camas, estaba pensando en que ya pronto empezaría a enseñarles el Arte del Ninjutsu para que puedan defenderse en el futuro y estén preparados para lo que les pueda preparar ya que en el fondo sabe que no sea nada fácil ya que su familia son muy diferentes._

_Termina de meditar y se dirige hacia la habitación de sus hijos para ver como están y se sorprende al ver dos camas vacías, Splinter se asusta y comienza a buscar por todas partes en busca de sus dos hijos: Leo y la pequeña Atenea._

_Al darse cuenta que no están en la casa decide salir a buscar por las alcantarillas hasta que escucha algo que cambiaría su vida más de lo que ya está._

_-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AYUDAME AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Grita una voz femenina e infantil aterrada._

_-¡ATENEA! ¡LEONARDO!-Grita Splinter siguiendo los gritos._

_Splinter llega y ve a Leo tirado en el suelo y un hombre subiendo a la superficie llevándose a su hija._

_-¡POR FAVOR AYUDAME, AYUDAMEEE!-Grita Atenea mientras su captor la saca a la superficie._

_-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Grita Splinter subiendo a toda velocidad a la escaleras para salvarla._

_Splinter llega a la superficie pero ya era demasiado tarde, un automóvil negro se alejaba a toda velocidad llevándose a su hija._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Splinter comienza a llorar al recordar el día que vio por última vez a su pequeña hija, de su ropa saca una muñeca de trapo que encontró en la basura cuando buscaba comida para sus hijo, la muñeca tenia ojos de botones, cabello rojo, vestido azul con flores rosas y pecas en las mejillas, esa muñeca junto con una fotografia y los momentos que paso con su hija y los tiene guardados en su corazon son sus unicos recuerdos que tiene de su hija.

-No sé si estoy haciendo lo correcto de no contarle a mis hijos que una vez tuvieron una hermana…. Pero no quiero que sufran lo que yo estoy sufriendo-dice Splinter viendo la muñeca-Atenea como te extraño, perdóname por no haberte podido salvar.

Splinter abraza con fuerza la muñeca y comienza a llorar.

* * *

Tokyo, Japón

Un auto negro se estaciona en frente de un edificio y sale un hombre de traje negro bien vestido, ojos oscuros y cabello castaño. Unos guardias comienzan a escanearlo en busca de armas y al comprobar que está limpio le permiten la entrada.

El hombre camina en el pasillo y entra a una sala donde hay muchos hombres sentados alrededor de una gran mesa con un símbolo en medio de una criatura con alas oscuras, el símbolo del clan: El clan de las Sombras

En frente de la mesa estaba un hombre grande y muy fuerte de unos 50 años con cabello gris, ojos oscuros y usa ropa japonesa con el símbolo del clan en el pecho en el lado derecho. Kaito Yagami

El hombre se para a unos pocos metros frente a la mesa y hace una reverencia.

-Parece que Takemaru quiere compartir algo en el consejo-dice Yagami

-Venerable maestro, a pesar de su delicadeza y sutileza no hemos logrado apoderarnos del clan del pie-dice Takemaru viendo seriamente al maestro.

-En eso estoy enterado-contesta Yagami muy serio.

-Así que le pido que me dé a mí la tarea de destruir a Destructor y entregarle el clan a sus pies-dice Takemaru.

-¿No te enteraste verdad?-dice uno de los hombres sentados en la mesa.

-Destructor está muerto-dice otro de los hombres.

Takemaru se sorprende al oír eso.

-Destruido por un grupo misteriosos de ninjas en New York y ahora el clan está siendo liderado por la hija de Destructor: Karai-explica Yagami.

-En ese caso destruiré a Karai fácilmente-dice Takemaru.

-Tú lo único que quieres es liderar este clan cuando sabes perfectamente muy bien que a ti es quien menos le pasare el liderazgo-dice Yagami cansado de escuchar a Takemaru.

-Maestro, usted sabe mejor que nadie que yo soy el más indicado para liderar este clan-dice Takemaru enojado.

-Yo ya tengo a un sucesor a quien le pasare el clan-dice Yagami.

-Usted sabe que yo soy mejor que esa patética y débil Kunoichi-dice Takemaru furioso.

-¡No te permitiré que hables de esa manera a mi hija!-dice Yagami furioso

Takemaru saca de su ropa una Katana y los del consejo se levantan furiosos ya que ellos no llevaban sus armas para defenderse mientras que Yagami niega lentamente con la cabeza.

-Le demostrare que yo soy el más indicado para liderar este clan junto con el clan del pie y cuando eso ocurra su hija se…

Yagami no termina la frase ya que siente algo filoso en su cuello.

-Más vale que sueltes tu arma Takemaru-dice una voz femenina detrás de él.

Takemaru se enfurece al escuchar esa voz y comienza a atacarla pero la chica es muy rápida que lo ataca por detrás logrando que el soltara su arma y lo golpea en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

Los hombres del consejo se sientan viendo seriamente a Takemaru que estaba inconsciente mientras que Yagami mira con una malvada sonrisa a la kunoichi que estaba dándole la espalda, la chica vestía de un traje negro, armadura metálica que la cubría en el pecho, brazos y piernas per no evitaba que se viera su figura, una cinta en la cintura azul oscuro, cabello negro azulado suelto que llegaba a la cintura.

-Solo tú te atreverías a entrar a este salón con un arma en la mano-dice Yagami con una malvada sonrisa.

La Kunoichi gira para verlo mostrando unos bellos ojos azules celestes, su rostro estaba tapado por una máscara metálica que solamente cubría la mitad de su cara, su piel es blanca como la nieve y un la imagen del clan en el pecho.

-Pude burlar la seguridad sin ningún problema, creo que deberías reforzar la seguridad-dice la Kunoichi guardando su Katana.

-Saya-dice uno de los hombres sorprendido.

-En persona-dice Saya sonriendo maléficamente.

-Veo que terminaste tu entrenamiento antes de tiempo Saya-dice Yagami.

-Esos ninjas que mandaste para que lucharan contra mí no fueron más que pérdida de tiempo-dice Saya mostrando respeto.

-¿Te enteraste lo de Destructor?

-Así es y también sé que Karai es la nueva líder del clan. Pido permiso para ir a derrotarla junto con esos extraños Ninja que derrotaron a Destructor y así entregarle el clan del pie-Pide Saya viendo seriamente a Yagami.

-¿Por qué sientes que deber ir a New York a conquistar el clan?-pregunta Yagami con calma.

-Siento que es momento que pelee en una verdadera batalla y además podre aprender vivir sola por mi cuenta y aprender algo de la vida-dice Saya.

-Creo que ese tema que vivas sola ya lo hemos hablando-dice Yagami un poco serio.

-Lo sé pero sabes muy bien que seguiré insistiendo-dice Saya mostrando una media sonrisa.

Yagami se le queda viendo por un momento ya que sabía muy bien que ella jamás dejaría de insistir.

-Muy bien, iras a New York mañana por la mañana-dice Yagami.

-Muchas gracias Maestro-dice Saya inclinando la cabeza como muestra de agradecimiento.

-¡Retírense!-Ordena Yagami a los miembros del consejo.

Los miembros obedecen y hacen una reverencia a él y a Saya y comienzan a retirarse pero entran dos Ninjas al salón vestidos de traje negro completamente pero con la imagen del clan en su espalda y cinta en su cintura de color gris oscuro.

-Llévense a esa basura de aquí y enciérrenlo, más tarde me hare cargo de el-ordena Yagami viendo con desprecio a Takemaru.

Los ninjas obedecen llevándoselo dejando a él y a Saya solos en la sala.

-Ya sabía que tu querías tomar esta misión así que ya prepare un departamento, un auto y dinero-dice Yagami levantándose y acercándose a ella- Pero te explicare muy bien tu misión, primero investigaras muy bien quienes son esos extraños Ninjas que derrotaron a Destructor y me mandes informes, tienes aproximadamente un mes ya que yo y el clan iremos a atacar pero para eso debemos estar preparado-parándose frente a ella- Cuento contigo Saya.

-No te defraudare padre-dice Saya quitándose la máscara mostrando un bello y joven rostro de una jovencita de 20 años.

Yagami abraza a su hija y al soltarla Saya hace una reverencia poniéndose de nuevo su máscara y se retira del lugar dirigiéndose a su cuarto a empacar para irse a New York.


	2. Chapter 2

-¡GGAAANNEEEEE!-Grita Casey emocionado.

Raph estaba sentado a su lado con los brazos cruzados furioso ya que de nuevo había perdido la apuesta por que el equipo que el aposto perdió por un punto.

-¿Decías?-pregunta Leo en tono burlón.

-Cállate Splinter Junior-dice Raph furioso.

Leo ríe mientras se levanta y se dirigía hacia la cocina para servirse algo de tomar mientras gritaba los gritos de victoria de Casey.

-Muy bien Raph mi equipo gano por un buen punto, págame-dice Casey extendiendo su mano.

Raph mira con odio a Casey mientras le entregaba con dolor $150 dólares que tenía guardado para comprar su cerveza favorita.

-Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo-dice Casey guardando el dinero.

-Para mí no-de Raph molesto.

-Casey será mejor irnos ya es tarde-dice Abril viendo el reloj que son las 11:59 de la noche.

-Cielos tienes razón-dice Casey sorprendido por la hora.

-El maestro Splinter ya va a llegar, será mejor que recojamos todo-dice Donnie llevándose los platos sucios a la cocina.

-No entiendo como el Maestro Splinter puede desaparecer todo un día-dice Casey sorprendido mientras ayudaba a recoger todo.

-Créeme que tampoco nosotros entendemos, pero siempre nos ordena que nos quedemos en la guarida y no salgamos para nada y sobre todo Leo-dice Raph mientras tomaba cerveza.

-Esa parte no la sabia-dice Casey sorprendido.

-Ni yo ¿Por qué Leo?-pregunta Abril viendo a Leo.

-No lo sé pero créeme que eso es lo que más quisiera saber-dice Leo acomodando el sillón.

-Aunque debemos admitir que fue un agradable día libre-dice Mikey aun comiendo palomitas.

-Si pero debemos dormir para poder durar en el entrenamiento matutino mañana-dice Raph quitándole a Mikey el tazón de palomitas.

-De hecho ya es mañana-dice Abril apuntando el reloj que ya son las 12:00

De pronto escuchan que las puertas de la guarida se abren y voltean a ver quién entraba a la guarida y vieron a Splinter caminando con la vista baja.

-¡Maestro Splinter!-dicen todos emocionados de verlo.

-Ah-levanta su vista y ve a todos en la sala-Hola a todos ¿Qué hacen despiertos a estas altas horas de la noche?-pregunta un poco serio.

-Maestro Splinter le dije que iba a ver un partido hoy o mejor dicho ayer –dice Raph nervioso.

-¿No salieron de la casa?-pregunta Splinter viéndolo a sus tres hijos seriamente.

-No maestro-contestan Raph, Donnie y Mikey al mismo tiempo.

-¿Y tú Leo?-Pregunta Splinter acercándose a él viéndolo mucho más serio-¿Saliste de la casa?

-No Maestro Splinter-contesta Leo.

-Muy bien, iré a dormir hasta la mañana-dice Splinter yéndose a su cuarto.

-Sí que es muy sobreprotector contigo en este día-dice Abril a Leo viendo al Maestro Splinter entrar a su cuarto.

-Ya vistes que no exagero-dice Leo quitándole la cerveza a Raph.

-¡OYE!-grita Raph molesto.

-Suficiente cerveza Raph-dice Leo tirando la botella a la basura-Hora de dormir.

-Bueno chicos, buenas noches nos vemos mañana o mejor dicho más tarde jeje-dice Abril divertida dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Hasta mañana chicos y fue un placer hacer negocios contigo Raph-dice Casey en tono burlón siguiendo a Abril.

-Cállate-dice Raph entre dientes furioso.

-Creo que yo me voy a dormir-dice Mikey yéndose a su cuarto cansado.

-Yo también, hasta el amanecer chicos-dice Raph yéndose a su cuarto.

-Creo que también iré a dormir-dice Leo yéndose a su cuarto.

-Espero que esta noche no tengas esas extrañas pesadillas-dice Donnie siguiendo a su hermano.

-Yo también eso espero Donnie, bueno hasta el amanecer-dice Leo entrando a su cuarto.

-Hasta el amanecer-dice Donnie yéndose a su cuarto cansado.

* * *

Saya baja de la limosina que la llevo a un hangar donde un Jet privado la esperaba para llevarla a New York, vio a su padre con dos Ninjas a lado de él cómo guardaespaldas y un miembro del consejo que era 5 años menor que su padre pero ella lo conoce desde toda la vida ya que él la cuidaba y le enseño unos cuantos movimientos y ella lo quería como si fuera su tío, es el Maestro Takashi Komuro.

Saya estaba usando una blusa azul fuerte, pantalones negros con partes rotas, botas negras y llevaba puesto en su cuello un collar con la imagen del clan.

-Padre-dice Saya acercándose a él.

-Cuento contigo para esto Saya, aunque sé muy bien que tú jamás me decepcionaras-dice Yagami abrazando a su hija-Buen viaje.

-Cuídate mucho padre-dice Saya separándose de él y se acerca a Takashi-Maestro Takashi.

-Tú sabes bien que no me gusta que tú me llames maestro-dice Takashi abrazando a Saya-cuídate mucho pequeña y llámame si quieres hablar conmigo o si tienes algún problema-dice con una tierna sonrisa.

-Lo hare Takashi-dice Saya sonriendo tiernamente.

Saya se aleja de Takashi y sube al Jet donde el piloto la esperaba en la puerta de la cabina.

-Buenos días señorita Saya-Saluda el capitán.

-Buenos días-saluda Saya sentándose- ¿Cuántas horas son de aquí hasta New York?

-14 horas señorita, pero no se preocupe que nos aseguraremos que su vuelo sea lo más cómodo posible-dice el capitán entrando a la cabina.

-Eso espero-dice Saya viendo por la ventana a su padre y a su tío.

-¿Desea algo para comer señorita?-pregunta una Aeromoza.

-Por ahora no, gracias-dice Saya en tono amable-_Este será un largo día_-piensa aburrida-_Pero al menos en New York me divertiré a lo grande_-piensa con una malvada sonrisa.

* * *

Leo de nuevo se estaba revolviendo en su cama sudando mucho y aterrado teniendo de nuevo esa pesadilla.

-Atenea… Atenea-dice Leo dormido-¡NOOOOOOOOO!-Grita cayendo de la cama despertándolo.

Leo comienza a respirar profundamente aun asustado viendo a todos lados, se dio cuenta que de nuevo tuvo esa pesadilla pero de nuevo no se acuerda de nada. Vio el reloj y miro que son las 6 de la mañana, decidió levantarse y dar una caminata matutina antes de que los demás despierten y comiencen con el entrenamiento.

Leo toma sus katanas y sale de su cuarto en silencio para no despertar a nadie dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

-¿Vas a algún lado?

Leo se detiene y mira a Donnie saliendo de la cocina con un vaso de agua.

-Voy a hacer mis caminatas matutinas-contesta Leo nervioso

-¿Otra vez esas pesadillas verdad?-pregunta Donnie

-Sí.

-Creo que hacer esa caminata te hará muy bien Leo, pero ya es muy extraño que tengas esas pesadillas cada noche seguida y que no te acuerdes de nada-dice Donnie preocupado.

-Si es verdad-dice Leo preocupado.

-Aún no se lo dirás al Maestro Splinter ¿Verdad?-pregunta Donnie acercándose a su hermano.

-No, no me siento preparado-dice Leo viendo el suelo.

-Está bien hermano, ve a caminar que te hará bien-dice Donnie yéndose a su cuarto.

-Gracias Donnie-dice Leo saliendo de su hogar.

-_Cada vez Leo me preocupa mas_-piensa Donnie entrando preocupado a su cuarto.

Leo salta de edificio en edificio a toda velocidad como si quisiera escapar, aunque en realidad si quiere escapar pero de esas pesadillas que lo han estado atormentando desde hace noches. En el fondo sabe que significan algo pero por desgracia no los recuerda cuando despierta.

Se detiene al sentir una presencia cerca y no duda en sacar sus katanas por si es una ataque, cuando siente la presencia detrás de el comienza a atacar pero una katana bloquea el ataque.

-Oye cuidado que puedes lastimar a alguien-dice Karai bloqueando el ataque.

-Karai-dice Leo sorprendido guardando sus katanas-Lo lamento Karai no era mi intención atacarte-dice apenado.

-No importa, por suerte llevaba mi katana conmigo-dice Karai guardando su katana-¿Haciendo tus caminatas o mejor dicho saltos matutinos?

-Jejejejeje si ¿Tu que haces aquí a estas horas de la madrugada?-pregunta confundido

-No tuve sueño así que decidí patrullar las calles-contesta Karai viendo alrededor.

-Me cuesta tanto creer que el clan del pie ya no es nuestro enemigo si no nuestros aliados desde que Destructor murió-dice Leo aun sorprendido.

-Créeme que yo digo lo mismo-dice Karai sonriendo tranquila-Oye ¿Estas bien? Te veo asustado-dice preocupada.

-¿Quién? ¿Yo? Estoy perfectamente bien-dice Leo tratando de ocultarlo.

-¿En serio?-pregunta Karai no muy convencida.

-Si-Insiste Leo.

-De acuerdo-dice Karai no muy convencida-Pero yo te diré algo que me inquieta mucho-dice viendo el amanecer.

-¿Qué cosa Karai?-dice Leo un poco serio viendo igual el amanecer.

-Presiento que una amenaza de aproxima, puedo sentirlo-dice Karai muy seria viendo a Leo-Te lo digo para que tu y tu familia estén preparados y estén alerta.

-¿Qué clase de amenaza?-pregunta Leo muy serio.

-No puedo decirlo con exactitud no soy adivina-dice Karai cruzando los brazos-Pero ten mucho cuidado-caminando al otro lado del edificio-Adiós Leo-yéndose.

-Adiós Karai-dice Leo volviendo a ver el amanecer pensando en lo que dijo Karai-_Y si eso significan esas pesadillas, esa amenaza que dijo Karai-_piensa Leo confundido_-¡Dios si tan solo pudiera recordar esos sueños!_-Piensa furioso.

Leo decide volver a hacer sus rondas tratando de tranquilizarse pero al ver que la gente están empezando a salir se da cuenta que es hora de volver a casa.

Al volver a su hogar ve que sus hermanos ya se levantaron y estan desayunando.

-¡Miren quien llego!-dice Mikey desayunando huevos con tocino.

-¿Qué tal tu caminata Leo?-pregunta Donnie sirviendo el desayuno de Leo.

-Muy bien Donnie gracias-dice Leo sentandose para desayunar.

-Buenos días hijos míos-saluda Splinter saliendo de su cuarto.

-Buenos días Maestro Splinter-saludan todos al mismo tiempo.

-Oye Leo ¿Te encuentras bien? Te escuche gritar hace una hora-pregunta Raph.

-¿Paso algo hijo mío?-pregunta Splinter viendo a Leo preocupado.

-Claro que no, solamente me caí de la cama eso es todo-dice Leo sentándose a desayunar nervioso.

-Tu caerte de la cama jajajajaja eso si es nuevo-dice Mikey riéndose.

-¿Te parece gracioso eso Mikey?-pregunta Leo enojado.

-No, claro que no-dice Mikey nervioso.

-Además en la caminata me encontré a Karai y me dijo que les dijera que presiente que una amenaza se aproxima para que tengamos cuidado-dice Leo en tono serio.

-¿Qué clase de amenaza?-pregunta Raph interesado.

-No se, solo dijo que tengamos cuidado-dice Leo muy serio.

El maestro Splinter se queda pensando en la advertencia que le dijo Karai a Leo, al principio no hubiera echo caso a esa advertencia pero desde que Destructor murió, Karai comenzó a liderar el Clan del Pie y mostró que es digna de confianza no podía ignorar las advertencias.

-Hay que estar alertas hijos míos, uno jamás sabe cuando llega un peligro que nosotros debemos enfrentar-dice Splinter viendo a sus hijos-desayunen hijos y después vamos a entrenar.

-Si maestro-dicen al mismo tiempo.

-Espero que no sea tan aterrador esa amenaza-dice Mikey.

-Yo espero que si para ver tu cara de espanto-dice Raph en tono burlón.

-Jaja muy gracioso-dice Mikey enojado

* * *

El Jet se estaciona en el aeropuerto pero alejados de los otros aviones donde los esperaba una camioneta privada, al abrir las puertas y bajar las escaleras Saya de manera tranquila aunque en el fondo estaba emocionada ya que se estaba aburriendo mucho en el vuelo. Mejor dicho se la paso dormida la mayor parte del vuelo.

-Buenos días señorita Saya-saluda el conductor de la camioneta.

-Buenos días ¿Qué hora es?-pregunta Saya un poco seria.

-en diez minutos serán las 8-contesta el conductor.

Saya veía como los pilotos bajaban su equipaje y lo guardaban en la camioneta, ella los vigilaba ya que no era muy confiada cuando se trataba de sus cosas. Hasta que el piloto le dio a señal de que subió todas las maletas Saya vio al conductor y el entendió y le abrió la puerta de la camioneta.

Mientras el conductor la llevaba a su hogar temporal Saya aprovecho para ver la ciudad lo que podía, se sorprendió al ver que todo era diferente a Japón. Ella ya había estado en Estados Unidos pero nunca había esta New York, estaba sorprendida. Cuando el conductor se detuvo el conductor se bajo de la camioneta y le abrió la puerta.

-Llegamos a su hogar señorita Saya-dice el conductor.

Saya se bajo y vio un departamento de seis pisos elegante con un estacionamiento privado.

-Excelente-dijo Saya viendo el lugar-descansare por mientras y en la noche jugare un poco-piensa mientras sonreía maléficamente.


	3. Chapter 3

-Espero que les guste este pastel de chocolate-dice Abril mostrando un rico pastel de puro chocolate.

-Mmmm Chocolate-dice Mikey viendo con emoción el pastel.

-Ya paso que no alcanzaremos pastel-dice Casey divertido.

-Gracias por invitarnos chicos, necesitábamos salir después de un duro entrenamiento-dice Leo agarrando un pedazo de pastel.

-De nada chicos, ustedes saben mejor que nadie que siempre son bienvenidos-dice Abril con una tierna sonrisa-Siempre y cuando no estén huyendo de sus enemigos, aun no olvido lo que paso en mi otra casa hace años-dice un poco molesta viendo a Leo.

-¿Cuantas veces tengo que decir que lo siento?-Susurra Leo a Donnie.

-Hasta el día de tu muerte-contesta Donnie divertido.

-Muy gracioso Donnie-dice Leo viendo molesto a Donnie.

-Que lastima que el Maestro Splinter no haya podido venir-dice Casey.

-Por si no lo recuerdas Casey, el Maestro Splinter no sale mucho de la casa en estos días por el 10 de Agosto-dice Raph mientras agarraba cerveza del refrigerador.

-¿Pero que paso el 10 de Agosto que lo pone así?-pregunta Casey preocupado.

-Posiblemente la muerte Hamato Yoshi-contesta Abril.

-No puede ser, el murió en Marzo y el Maestro Splinter solo reza ese día-contesta Donnie.

-Ok, ya estoy muy confundida-dice Abril.

-Díselo a nosotros-dice los hermanos tortugas al mismo tiempo.

-¿Están seguros que no saben porque?-pregunta Casey.

-Segurísimos Casey-contesta Mikey con el pastel en la boca.

-No hables con la boca llena-dice Leo molesto.

-Por cierto chicos Karai nos llamo y nos advirtió que una amenaza llegara a New York ¿Ustedes ya lo saben?-pregunta Abril.

-Si, Karai me lo dijo en la mañana cuando hacia mis caminatas matutinas-Contesta Leo.

-¿Qué más te dijo Karai?-pregunta Raph muy serio.

-Que tengamos cuidado y estemos alerta-contesta Casey.

-Pues hasta no verlo yo no le creeré, yo aun no confío en Karai después de que destruyo hace años nuestra antigua guarida-dice Raph molesto.

-Pero Karai ha mostrado que es digna de nuestra confianza, además cuando paso eso ella estaba cegada por la ira-dice Leo en tono serio.

-Tan cegada que estuvo a punto de matarnos-dice Raph cruzando los brazos molesto.

-Ya, ya chicos no peleen-dice Abril poniéndose en medio de los dos-Mejor olvidemos los malos momentos y disfrutemos el ahora.

-Abril tiene razón, mejor comemos este rico pastel-dice Mikey agarrando otro pedazo.

-Si es que este glotón no se lo acaba-dice Donnie en tono divertido apuntando a Mikey.

-Tienes razón-dice Leo alejando su pedazo de pastel de Mikey.

-¿Me crees capaz de robarte tu pedazo de pastel?-pregunta Mikey ofendido.

-¡Si!-contestan todos al mismo tiempo.

-_Que groseros_-piensa Mikey enojado y muy ofendido.

-¿Alguien quiere un refresco?-Pregunta Abril dirigiéndose al refrigerador.

-Yo por favor-dicen Mikey, Leo y Donnie.

-Yo estoy bien con mi rica cerveza-dice Raph tomando cerveza.

-Yo también-dice Casey mientras abría su cerveza.

* * *

A unos cuantos kilómetros Saya saltaba de edificio a edificio vestido con su traje de Kunoichi con la imagen de su clan en su pecho que tenia el tamaño como la imagen de un collar. Estaba sorprendida de que podía saltar a los edificios tan fácil ya que en Japón es difícil ya que ahí hay edificios muy grandes y a lado hay pequeños.

-Por Dios si que esta ciudad es sorprendente, puedo saltar sin problemas en los edificios ¿Por qué no es así en Japón?-se pregunta furiosa.

Saya se detiene en un edificio al ver a un grupo armados con un tatuaje en el brazo de un dragón púrpura subiendo unas cajas a una camioneta.

-¡Rápido terminen de subir las cajas antes de que llegue la policía!-ordena uno de los hombres.

-Vaya si que esta ciudad esta llena de aventuras-dice Saya sonriendo con malicia.

Uno de lo hombres escucha un ruido detrás de el y lentamente con su arma en la mano se acerca a unos contenedores de basura pero al acercarse demasiado alguien lo tira al suelo y lo arrastra dentro de los contenedores de basura.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!-pregunta otro de los hombres viendo la dirección en la que se fue su compañero.

Los demás comienzan a apuntar sus armas a esa dirección.

-Señor aquí esta la ultima ca….AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El grupo voltea y ve la caja tirada en el suelo sin rastros de los dos hombres que la llevaba.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunta el líder del grupo apuntando su arma a todos lados.

-Deben ser las tortugas-dice uno de los hombres asustado.

-Imposible, las tortugas no hacen eso ellos aparecen, nos golpean y se van-dice otro de los hombres enojado apuntando su arma a todos lados.

-¡CUIDADO!-Grito uno de los hombres alejándose de la camioneta.

Dos objetos caen encima de la camioneta rompiendo las ventanas, el grupo se acercan y se horrorizan al ver lo que cayeron, eran los dos hombres que cargaban las cajas muertos cubiertos de sangre.

-¡¿Qué demonios es esto?!-pregunta el líder furioso y asustado- ¡¿QUIEN ESTA AHÍ?! ¡MUESTRESE!-exige furioso.

Una sombra sale de la oscuridad y a una velocidad pasa en frente de todo el grupo menos al líder y desaparece en la oscuridad dejando a todos confundidos.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunta el líder sorprendido y confundido.

Nadie le contesta y ve que las armas de su grupo se parten a la mitad y que sus hombres comienzan a sangran en su pecho y caen al suelo. El líder comienza a asustarse demasiado y comienza a apuntar su arma a todos lados.

Pero se detiene y comienza a temblar al sentir algo filoso tocando su espalda.

-Yo creí que esto seria un reto, pero ustedes son muy fáciles de vencer-dice Saya con voz seductora detrás de el.

El líder tiembla de ira y voltea y comienza a disparar pero Saya fue muy rápida y aparece detrás de el y lo golpea por detrás tirandolo al suelo pero antes de que el cogiera su arma ella lo parte por la mitad destruyéndola.

-Imposible-dice el líder sorprendido.

-¿Crees que unas simples armas pueden derrotarme?-pregunta Saya sonriendo con malicia mientras ponía la punta de su katana en su cuello.

-¿Quién demonios eres tu?-pregunta furioso.

-No, no…aquí la que hace las preguntas soy yo-Dice Saya tocando el cuello del líder con la punta de su katana- Escuche que sus hombres hablaron de unas tortugas ¿Quiénes son esas tortugas?-pregunta en tono serio.

-¿Por qué debería contestarte?-pregunta furioso pero hace muecas de dolor al el filo de la katana girando un poco en su cuello.

-Porque si no lo haces esta hermosa katana terminara atravesándote el cuello-dice sonriendo maléficamente- Ahora contéstame ¿Quiénes son esas tortugas?

-S….Son un grupo de cuatro tortugas de tamaño de hombres entrenada en a….artes mar...ciales, durante años ellos siempre han des….destruido nuestros pla….planes-dice el líder quejándose de dolor por lo que la katana le hacia en el cuello que comenzaba a sangrar.

-_Tortugas de tamaño de hombre, no puede ser_-piensa Saya sorprendida pero ve al líder y lo mira seriamente-¿Ellos tuvieron algo que ver con la muerte de Destructor?

-Destructor, ellos tuvieron demasiado que ver-dice furioso el líder-A…Ahora ellos y el Clan del Pie son….aliados.

-Así que ese es el grupo de los Ninjas que tanto eh oído hablar-dice Saya sonriendo con malicia-Pero tortugas del tamaño de hombres jajajajajaja eso ni te lo cree tu abuela-dice en tono burlón- Pero dime ¿Dónde encuentro a esa "_Tortugas_"?

-Yo que se, lo u…único que se…es que tienen amigos humanos…..Casey Jones y su esposa Abril O'Neil-contesta el líder.

-Casey Jones y Abril Jones que interesante que por cierto cuando una mujer se casa tiene el apellido del marido-dice Saya en tono burlón-Pero te agradezco tu información-dice alejando su katana del cuello del líder retrocediendo dos pasos.

El líder se sienta agarrandose el cuello viendo con un profundo odio a Saya.

-Gracias por la información-dice Saya al momento que le corta el cuello con su katana-pero no puedo dejarte vivir-dice sonriendo con malicia viendo el cadáver-_Tortugas del tamaño de hombres, eso es imposible_-piensa furiosa.

Saya sale de sus pensamiento al escuchar que se acerca la policía, subí sin ningún problema a la azotea en el momento que la policía llega a la escena.

-Esta policía es igual de lenta como los de Japón-dice en tono burlón yéndose al otro edificio- Casey y Abril Jones, al menos se que esas "_Tortugas_" tienen amigos. A ver si los puedo encontrar-dice alejándose más y más del lugar.

* * *

-Mmmm estuvo delicioso-dice Mikey robándose el estomago satisfecho.

-Como no, si te comiste 5 pedazos. Ósea todo el pastel-dice Raph cruzando los brazos.

-¿Qué esperabas? Así es Mikey-dice Donnie llevándose los platos sucios a la cocina.

-Les dije que el se acabaria el pastel-dice Raph en tono burlon.

Abril siente que poco a poco se debilita y se recarga en una mesa mientras se tocaba la frente.

-¿Te encuentras bien Abril?-pregunta Leo agarrandola con cuidado.

-Si chicos, solo estoy algo cansada así que me iré a dormir-dice Abril yéndose al cuarto-buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Abril-dicen todos al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno Casey será mejor que nosotros nos vayamos-dice Leo.

-Cierto, ya es tarde-dice Donnie.

-Gracias por el pastel-dice Mikey contento.

-De nada chicos, ya saben que siempre son bienvenidos aquí-dice Casey-Por cierto Mikey hubiera sido excelente si hubieras dejado un pedazo-dice cruzando los brazos.

-Jejejeje perdon pero mi estomago exigia el pastel-dice Mikey en tono burlon.

-Por que no me sorprende-dice Casey sonriendo a medias.

-Oye Casey si Abril sigue así mejor llévala con un doctor-dice Donnie.

-No te preocupes Donnie que eso hare-dice Casey tranquilo-además hoy Abril tuvo un duro día y por eso se puso así.

-Si puede ser-dice Raph acercándose a la ventana.

-Adiós Casey-dicen las tortugas saliendo del departamento.

-¡Adiós chicos, nos vemos mañana!

Los chicos comienzan a saltar de edificio a edificio de vuelta a su querido hogar sin darse cuenta que estaban siendo observados en la sombra.

-Así que es verdad, cuatro tortugas del tamaño de hombres y entrenadas en Ninjutsu y yo que creía que ese sujeto estaba loco-dice Saya impresionada saliendo de las sombras viendo como las tortugas se alejaban-Si que esta ciudad es mas interesante de lo que yo creía y esas tortugas, sus amigos y el Clan del pie son mis nuevos juguetes-dice sonriendo maléficamente viendo la casa de Abril y Casey-Al menos ya se donde viven sus amigos, pero por ahora a ellos los dejare "_En paz_", ya me serán útiles para atraerlos mas tarde-dice al momento que toma su camino a su departamento.

* * *

**Aaaaayyyy no, Saya ya sabe donde viven Casey y Abril. Espero que no les haga nada.**

**No se pierdan el prox Chapter**

**Espero pronto sus Reviews ya que significa mucho para mi ^^**

**Nos leemos pronto **

**Bye cuidense**


	4. Chapter 4

Raph se dirige con cuidado a la cocina por un vaso de agua, tenia que tener mucho cuidado ya que son las 3 de la maña y no quería despertar a nadie, al beber agua con mucho cuidado se dirige hacia su cuarto pero al pasar por el cuarto de Leo escucha unos ruidos extraños, lentamente abre la puerta y lo que ve lo sorprende. Ve a Leo aferrandose demasiado a su cama y moviéndose de un lado a otro sudando con una expresión de terror en su rostro.

-¡Leo!-dice Raph preocupado moviéndolo-¡Leo despierta! ¡Leo! ¡Leo!

-¡NNNOOO!-grita Leo despertando.

-Leo tranquilo que soy yo-dice Raph preocupado.

-Raph-dice Leo sudando y asustado.

-Wow por la forma en la que te encontré debe decir que debiste tener una fea pesadilla-dice Raph preocupado.

-¿Cómo estaba?-pregunta Leo curioso.

-Estabas aferrandote a tu cama, sudabas demasiado y tenias una expresión de terror en tu rostro-dice Raph imitando los gestos de terror-¿Qué estabas soñando?-pregunta cruzando los brazos.

-Me creerías si te dijera que no me acuerdo-dice Leo tratando de tranquilizarse.

-No te acuerdas-dice Raph sorprendido.

-No-dice Leo.

-Pues mejor no crees-dice Raph un poco tranquilo-trata de dormir otro rato hermano ya que son las tres de la mañana.

-Tratare-dice Leo.

-Descansa hermano-dice Raph saliendo.

-_Si pudiera_-piensa Leo recostándose-_Ojala no tenga mas esas pesadillas_.

Leo vuelve dormir pero a pocos momentos de dormir esa pesadilla aparece de nuevo.

* * *

_El pequeño Leo de tres años caminaba lentamente siguiendo una extraña luz y una sombra frente a el._

_-Apúrate Leo-dice una voz infantil femenina y emocionada._

_-Espera Atenea-dice Leo siguiéndola._

_Leo se detiene al ver un pequeño barquito de papel flotando en las aguas de alcantarilla, se acerca a la orilla y trata de alcanzarlo emocionado y curioso._

_-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA LEO AYUDAME AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

_Leo se aterra a escuchar esos gritos que olvida el barquito y corre hacia la dirección de esos gritos, llega hacia un rincón y ve una sombra atrapando a una pequeña sombra que gritaba de terror pero la sombra alza su vista y ve a Leo, el comienza a temblar pero aun así comienza a correr hacia el secuestrador. El secuestrador da la vuelta y comienza a subir por las escaleras hacia la superficie._

_-¡ATENEA! __¡ATENEA!- grita Leo corriendo para ayudarla pero se tropieza cayendo al suelo- ¡ATENEA!_

_Leo levanta su vista y logra ver un extraño símbolo en su espalda mientras salía de las alcantarillas_

_-¡POR FAVOR LEO AYUDAME, AYUDAMEEE!_

_-¡NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_De pronto una sombra aparece frente a él oscureciendo todo._

* * *

-¡NOOOOOOOOO!-grita Leo cayendo de la cama despertándolo.

-¡LEO!-grita Donnie entrando al cuarto-Leo ¿Estas bien?-acercándose a el.

-Ya no se Donnie, ya no se si estoy bien-dice Leo sintiendo furia, decepción y fracaso hacia el mismo.

-Tranquilo Leo, respira, respira profundamente y trata de calmarte-dice Donnie tratando de ayudar a su hermano.

-Donnie ya no se que hacer…. Me siento mal, triste, furioso conmigo mismo, decepcionado de mi mismo y sobre todo me siento fracasado-dice Leo golpeando su cama.

-¿Por qué sientes todo eso?-pregunta confundido y a la vez preocupado.

-No lo se, pero desde que tengo esos sueños me siento así, no se que demonios son esos sueños pero siento que tratan de hacer que recuerde algo pero ¡¿Cómo lo hare si no me acuerdo de lo que soñé?!-pregunta Leo furioso.

-Leo tus sueños cada rato empeoran y lo peor es que no recuerdas nada-dice Donnie en tono serio-así que esta noche te conectare a una maquina de sueños que cree desde la quinta noche desde que tienes esas pesadillas.

-Una maquina ¿No me dolerá?-pregunta nervioso.

-Para nada Leo-contesta Donnie con una sonrisa-_En realidad no se_-piensa nervioso.

-¡CHICOS VENGAN A VER ESTO!-Grita Mikey desde la sala.

-¿Ahora que?-dicen ambos saliendo del cuarto.

Los chicos salen de sus cuartos al igual del Splinter un poco molestos por el grito de Mikey y se dirigen a la sala.

-Se puede saber ¿Por qué esos gritos Mikey?-pregunta Raph molesto.

-Miren esto-dice Mikey subiendo el volumen a la televisión.

_-Un grupo de policías han encontrado un grupo de la peligrosa banda de Los Dragones Púrpuras muertos en el callejón de la calle Broadway en la noche-dice la reportera mientras los policías metían sus cuerpos en los carros de la morgue._

-Mataron a un grupo de Dragones Púrpuras-dice Donnie sorprendido.

-Eso jamás creí que sucedería-dice Raph sorprendido.

-Yo menos-dice Mikey sorprendido.

-_La policía han dicho que el arma homicida puede ser una especie de espada ya que las marcas de los ataques son demasiados grandes para que sea una navaja-dice la reportera con un poco de miedo._

-¿Esa es la amenaza que Karai te dijo?-pregunta Raph viendo seriamente a Leo.

-No estoy seguro Raph, pero después de ver esto tenemos que estar alertas-dice Leo muy serio.

-Llamare a Casey y Abril para ver si ellos ya vieron las noticias-dice Donnie yéndose a su computadora.

-Se nota que Los Dragones Púrpuras trataron de defenderse pero el atacante fue muy astuto que prefirió destruir las armas primero antes de matarlos-dice el Maestro Splinter viendo seriamente la tele.

Donnie logra entrar a la computadora y por suerte encuentra a Abril en línea.

-Hola Donnie ¿Vistes las noticias?-pregunta Abril desde la pantalla asustada.

-Acabamos de verlo Abril-contesta Donnie en el momento en que su familia se ponen a detrás de el.

-¿Creen que esa sea la amenaza que nos advirtió Karai?

-No estamos seguros Ab…..

-Pero aun así tenemos que tener cuidado-dice Karai desde la pantalla.

-¡Karai!-dicen todos sorprendidos de verla conectada.

-Tenemos que tener cuidado, piénsenlo chicos ¿Quién se atrevería a asesinar a Los Dragones Púrpura?-pregunta Karai muy seria.

-Pues ahora que lo pienso, nadie en New York-contesta Leo.

-Entonces el asesino debe ser alguien de otra ciudad o continente-dice Abril sorprendida.

-Así es, ya mande a mi gente a que me trajeran información de la policía y que investiguen el área, si eso es una amenaza para nosotros o New York les avisare-dice Karai desconectándose.

-Si cuídate-dice Mikey molesto por la amable despedida de Karai.

-De todas maneras un asesino en New York no es nada bueno, Abril cuidate mucho y ponte alerta-dice Leo seriamente.

-Lo hare, cuídense-dice Abril desconectándose.

-Tenemos que salir e investigar lo que esta pasando-dice Raph molesto.

-Son las 9 de la mañana Raph y de seguro el lugar esta lleno de gente, hay que esperar a la anochecer-dice Leo.

-Pero….

-Leo tiene razón Raph, es muy peligroso-dice Splinter muy serio.

-Como sea-dice Raph yéndose furioso.

-¿Creen que ese asesino vuelva a atacar?-pregunta Mikey preocupado por sus amigos.

-Espero que no, pero si vuelve a hacerlo nosotros lo vamos a detener-dice Leo muy serio.

* * *

_-Un grupo de policías han encontrado un grupo de la peligrosa banda de Los Dragones Púrpuras muertos en el callejón de la calle Broadway en la noche-dice la reportera mientras los policías metían sus cuerpos en los carros de la morgue._

Saya miraba sonriendo con malicia la noticia mientras desayunaba, veía el fruto de su trabajo de anoche en la tele y ya se siente famosa y temida en New York por atacar a un grupo de la peligrosa banda de Los Dragones Púrpuras.

-No puedo creer que aquí ya este corriendo la noticia,-dice Saya sonriendo con malicia-de seguro Karai y esas Tortugas ya debieron de haber visto mi obra de arte en la tele-dice mientras abría el periódico-incluso aquí esta en el periódico pero una un anuncio del periódico le llamo mucho la atención-Parece que se muy bien lo que hare-sonriendo con malicia.

Saya apaga la televisión y agarra el teléfono, marca el número que esta en el periódico mientras nos dejaba de sonreír.

* * *

Abril salía de su tienda de antigüedades para dirigirse al mercado para comprar los ingredientes que le falta para la cena, aun estaba nerviosa por lo que vio en las noticias en la mañana ya que es increíble de que alguien se atreviera a matar un grupo de Los Dragones Púrpuras y eso ocasiono que los del barrio estén asustados de que el asesino ataque a alguien mas o a ellos mismo.

Abril comenzaba a sentirse un poco mareada, era la tercera vez en la semana y últimamente a tenido mareos, ascos y sueño pero trataba de no demostrarlo para no preocupar a Casey y sus amigos.

-No de nuevo-dice Abril cubriéndose la boca.

-Disculpa ¿Podria dar…. ¿Se encuentra bien?-pregunta una voz femenina preocupada.

-Si, estoy bien gracias-dice Abril sintiéndose un poco mejor.

-Veamos-dice la chica tocando la frente-parece que tiene un poco de fiebre, será mejor que vaya a su casa.

-Si tiene razón-dice Abril viendo a la chica.

Abril se sorprende al ver que es una chica que jamás había visto en el barrio, tiene el cabello marrón oscuro agarrado en una coleta, una sombra de ojos de color rosa que hace destacar sus brillantes ojos azules, piel blanca. La chica parecía de entre veinte y veintitrés años.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

-No gracias vivo cruzando la calle-dice Abril apuntando su casa y tienda de antigüedades.

-Vaya, tienes una tienda de antigüedades. Genial-dice sorprendida.

-¿Te gusta las antigüedades?-pregunta Abril sorprendida.

-Si, de seguro tú y yo seremos buenas vecinas-dice la chica con una tierna sonrisa.

-¿Te estas mudando a este barrio?-pregunta Abril sorprendida.

-Si, estoy esperando al señor que vende esta casa-dice la chica apuntando la casa frente a la casa de Abril que esta en venta-Quería preguntarte la hora porque creo que llego antes de lo acordado.

-Son las 2:17-dice Abril viendo su reloj

-Que bueno, llegue antes ya que la cita es a la 2:20-dice la chica aliviada-aunque si la comprare ya que me queda cerca de mi trabajo y porque esta muy bonita.

-Si verdad-dice Abril-Por cierto soy Abril Jones-extendiendo su mano.

-Yo soy Ally Parker-se presenta Ally estrechando su mano.

-¿Eres doctora?

-No, mi mama era doctora pero murió hace 5 años por una enfermedad pero enseño algunas cosas. Yo trabajare en una oficina del producto de cremas que esta a 6 cuadras de aquí-dice Ally tranquila.

-Lamento lo de tu madre-dice Abril apenada.

-No te preocupes-dice Ally sonriendo tranquila.

-Bueno me iré a mi casa porque me siento un poco mareada, gusto en conocerte y a ver cuando te invito un café-dice Abril.

-Suena genial, cuídate-dice Ally sonriendo.

-Adiós-se despide Abril regresando a su casa-_Parece que ella y yo seremos muy buenas vecinas y amigas_-piensa contenta.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado **

**Nos leemos pronto y gracias por sus Reviews**


	5. Chapter 5

Las tortugas saltaban de edificio e edificio dirigiéndose hacia el callejón donde fueron asesinados uno de los grupos de Los Dragones Púrpuras.

-¿Estas seguro que no habrán policías vigilando la zona?-Pregunta Raph siguiendo a sus hermanos.

-Si va a ver Raph, pero no te preocupes que sabes lo que debemos hacer-dice Leo dirigiendo al equipo.

Al llegar al callejón viendo a un par de policías en su vehiculo tomando café y escuchando la radio, Leo hace una señal a Donnie y Raph y ellos se dirigieron hacia el vehiculo y noquearon a los policías. Donnie da la señal de que es seguro salir y Leo y Mikey bajan hacia el callejón.

-Wow miren esto-dice Mikey sorprendido.

El callejón estaba marcado donde estaban los cadáveres de las victimas, sangre alrededor de las marcas y también en la pared.

-El que debió de hacer eso pareciera que lleva haciéndolo desde hace mucho tiempo-dice Raph sorprendido.

-Tengan cuidado chicos que recuerden que los policías están investigando la zona, así que no toquen nada-dice Donnie tomando fotografías al callejón.

-O tal vez el asesino regrese ¿Qué tal si regresa?-pregunta Mikey asustado.

-Si regresa le pediré que te deje como dejaron a los que estaban aquí-dice Raph molesto apuntando donde estaban los cadáveres.

-¡Ya basta!-dice Leo callandolos.

-Díganme ¿Vinimos aquí para que Donnie tomara fotografías?-pregunta Raph molesto.

-Es mejor tomar fotografías y analizarlas bien por computadora Raph porque así podremos encontrar algo que no se puede ver a simple vista-dice Donnie.

-¿Cómo CSI?-pregunta Raph cruzando los brazos.

-Así es-dice Donnie sin dejar de tomar fotos-creo que con esas serán suficientes-dice guardando la cámara.

-Genial, vámonos-dice Leo.

-¡Espera! ¡¿Solo venimos a eso?!-pregunta Raph furioso.

-¿Qué esperabas Raph? Que el asesino venga y pelee con nosotros-dice Leo cruzando los brazos.

-Si-contesta Raph sonriendo con malicia.

-Nunca cambiaras Raph-dice Leo subiendo al techo.

Sus hermanos comienzan a seguirlo pero Mikey siente que algo lo agarra del pie y mira es una cadena que comienza a jalarlo hacia los botes de basura.

-¡CHICOS AYUDENMEEEE!-Grita Mikey siento arrastrado.

-¡MIKEY!-Gritan sus hermanos corriendo a ayudarlo.

Donnie y Raph lo agarran de los brazos y Leo con una de sus Katanas rompe la cadena liberando a Mikey.

-¿Estas bien Mikey?-pregunta Donnie.

-Si, gracias hermanos-dice Mikey.

-¡¿QUIEN ESTA AHÍ?!-Grita Raph sacando sus sais viendo los botes de basura-¡Si no sales te juro que ir…..

Raph no termina ya que alguien sale de los botes de basura para darle una patada en la cara y regresar a las sombras sin lograr ser vista.

-¿Estas bien Raph?-pregunta Leo acercándose a su hermano.

-Si….si que patea duro-dice Raph sobándose en el lugar donde le patearon.

-¡CUIDADO!-Grita Leo sacando su otra Katana y poniéndose frente a sus hermanos.

El ser que pateo a Raph vuelve a salir de las sombras sacando su Katana lanzando un ataque pero Leo lo bloquea con sus Katanas, Leo se sorprende al ver quien los esta atacando es una Kunoichi, ella logra patearlo alejándolo de ella y retrocede a unos cuantos metros frente a ellos.

-Vaya, así que era verdad lo que me dijeron-dijo Saya sonriendo maléficamente detrás de su mascara.

-Es una Kunoichi-dice Raph sorprendido.

-Y algo me dice que ella no es del Clan del Pie-dice Leo viéndola seriamente.

-Estas en lo cierto-dice Saya guardando su Katana-yo no soy del Clan del pie.

_-¿Quién es ella?-_piensa Donnie sacando su Bo.

-Me parece increíble ver a cuatro tortugas del tamaño de hombres entrenados en Ninjutsu y lo que se me hace imposible de creer es que ustedes hayan logrado destruir a Destructor-dice Saya furiosa.

Leo mira fijamente a Saya y no sabe porque pero siente que hay algo en ella que ha visto antes pero sabe que es.

-¿Quién rayos eres tu? Y ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-Pregunta Raph furioso apuntándola con uno de sus sais.

-Vaya parece que olvide las presentaciones-dice Saya sonriendo con malicia-Soy Saya Yagami hija de Kaito Yagami líder del Clan de las Sombras-dice apuntando el símbolo del clan- y vine aquí a vengarme de que ustedes hombres tortugas destruyeron a Destructor y destruyeron mi oportunidad de vengarme de lo que me hizo y la oportunidad de que mi padre domine al Clan del Pie-dice furiosa.

-¡Genial! Otro clan y otra Kunoichi que es hija del líder-dice Raph molesto.

-No puedo ver el símbolo de ese clan, esta oscuro y parece que es un collar que un símbolo impreso en tu armadura-dice Mikey.

-No te preocupes niño que lo veras de cerca-dice Saya sacando su Katana-cuando te saque los ojos-sonriendo con malicia.

Las tortugas se ponen en pose de batalla con sus armas en la mano viendo desafiadamente a Saya mientras que ella los mira sonriendo con malicia.

-No se porque pero comienza a creer que tu tuviste algo que ver con las muertes de un grupo de Los Dragones Purpuras-dice Donnie.

-Estas en lo cierto, creí que ellos serian un reto pero pude matarlos en menos de 2 minutos. Pero uno de ellos fue muy amable de hablarme sobre ustedes que era lo que quería y a cambio le di una muerte rápida y sin dolor-dice Saya sonriendo con malicia.

-Así que fuistes tú-dice Mikey sorprendido.

-Se nota que tú no tienes honor-dice Leo furioso.

-Claro que tengo honor, mi padre me entreno para ser una Kunoichi. Me entreno para ser una Kunoichi asesina-dice Saya al momento que se lanza hacia ellos.

-¡CUIDADO HERMANO!-Grita Leo.

Los chicos se separan y Saya aterriza en medio de ellos. Raph se lanza hacia Saya y comienza a atacarla con sus sais pero Saya es demasiado rápida que rápidamente los esquivaba sin ningún problema y en un ataque ella lo bloquea con su Katana y salta detrás de el y lo patea empujándolo hacia la pared golpeándose la cabeza desmayándolo.

-¡RAPH!-grita Leo corriendo a auxiliarlo.

-¡E….Ella dejo inconciente a Raph! ¡Imposible!-dice Mikey impactado ya que era imposible dejar inconciente a Raph tan rápido.

-Es mi turno-dice Donnie lanzándose hacia Saya.

Saya se da cuenta que Donnie esta apunto de darle un golpe pero se mueve a un paso esquivando el ataque cayendo al suelo, eso le da suficiente tiempo para quitarle su Bo antes de que se pudiera levantar lanzándolo lejos de el.

-Eres buena-dice Donnie levantándose.

-Gracias-dice Saya lanzándose a atacarlo con su Katana.

Donnie logra agarrar la tapadera de un bote de basura y lo usa como escudo logrando bloquear el ataque de Saya, pero ella aprovecha que el no puede verla lo suficiente y logra ponerle el pie logrando que se volviera a caer y lo patea en la cara desmayándolo.

-Buen intento, pero muy débil-dice Saya volteando a ver a Mikey-Ahora me toca que ver que tan fuerte eres tu-sonriendo con malicia.

Mikey no duda ni un segundo y se lanza hacia Saya pero ella logra esquivarlo, Mikey comienza a lanzar muchos ataques pero ella no tardaba en esquivarlos hasta que garra sus muñecas y las dobla y lo golpea en la cabeza con el mango de su katana desmayándolo.

-Parece que solo quedamos tú y yo azulito-dice Saya dándole la espalda.

Leo esta en pose de batalla con sus Katanas en la mano viendo desafiadamente a Saya, pero al mismo tiempo estaba sorprendido de que ella lograra vencer rápidamente a sus hermanos en menos de cinco minutos.

-Solo espero que seas mejor que tus hermanos y que seas el Líder-dice Saya volteando a verlo.

-En realidad soy el Líder-dice Leo.

-Que bueno, porque así será muy divertido-dice Saya apuntándolo con el arma-veamos que tanto duras peleando contra mi-sonriendo con malicia.

Saya se lanza hacia Leo pero el logra evitar que la espada lo golpee pero se lanza hacia Saya a gran velocidad pero ella logra esquivar el ataque de sus Katanas y comienzan los bloquees de armas de cada uno. Saya se sorprendida de que Leo lograba esquivar cada uno de sus ataques sorpresas y que estaba durando mucho en la pelea. Nadie había logrado hacer eso.

-Eres bueno, al fin alguien dura mucho en una pelea. Estoy sorprendida-dice Saya sorprendida

-Así, pues déjame seguir sorprendiéndote-dice Leo casi sin aliento.

Los dos se lanzan hacia delante, sus espadas que chocan entre si, Leo ve a Saya con mucha firmeza y seriedad mientras que ella sonreía con malicia mientras lanzaba cada ataque.

-Nada mal y eso que eh visto mejores-dice Saya bloqueando un ataque de Leo haciendo que ellos se miren frente a frente.

Leo se queda viendo a Saya pero no sabe porque pero baja su vista y ve el símbolo del Clan de Las Sombras causando que Leo sintiera que todo le daba vueltas y comenzara a escuchar voces.

-¿Qué me esta pasando?-piensa Leo tratando de concentrarse.

Saya puede ver que Leo se desconcentra y aprovecha en darle una patada en el pecho lanzándolo lejos.

Cuando Leo cae boca abajo comienza a ver que no esta en el callejón si no en las alcantarillas y ve a un hombre con el mismo símbolo del Clan de Las Sombras volteando a verlo desde las escaleras mientras sujetaba algo en su brazo al mismo tiempo se escuchaban voces.

_-¡POR FAVOR LEO AYUDAME, AYUDAMEEE!_

_- __¡__ATENEA!_

De pronto la imagen desaparece regresándolo al callejón dejándolo aterrado y confundido.

_-Atenea ¿Quién es Atenea?_-piensa Leo asustado y confundido.

Saya se acerca a el y le da una patada en el torso obligándolo a que se pusiera boca arriba y al ponerse en esa posición pone su pie su pecho y apunta con su espada su garganta.

-Déjame felicitarte, nadie había durado tanto peleando contra mi-dice Saya sonriendo.

-No puedo negar que eres buena peleando-dice Leo viendo con severidad a Saya.

-Sabes, pude notar que cada ataque que me lanzabas eran ataques que servirían para dejarme herida, no para matarme o dejarme herida de muerte-dice Saya enarca una ceja.

-Porque yo peleo con honor-dice Leo seriamente.

-Otra vez hablando de honor, vaya eres el primero que me habla sobre eso que no es mi padre o Takashi-dice Saya sorprendida quitando su pie de su pecho-Si que eres increíble.

Raph y Donnie logran recobrar un poco el conocimiento pero se sienten un poco mareados y todo les da vuelta.

-Vaya parece que tus hermanos están despertando-dice Saya viéndolos-creo que es hora de irme-dice guardando su Katana.

-¿No planeas matarnos?-pregunta Leo levantándose viéndola con mucha seriedad.

-Lo pensaba si no eran divertidos o duraban mucho en combate, pero tu y tus hermanos son afortunados-dice Saya sonriendo mientras volteaba a verlo-Si no fuera porque tu durastes demasiado peleando contra mi todos ustedes estarían muertos ahora-sonriendo con malicia-Además necesito a alguien con quien jugar, ya cuando termine con mi misión me asegurare de ser yo misma quien te mate-dice acercándose hasta quedar frente a el- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Leonardo.

-Nos vemos pronto Leonardo-dice Saya sonriendo con malicia golpeándolo en la cabeza dejándolo inconciente-considéralo como un recuerdo jajajajajaja-dice al momento que sube al edificio desapareciendo.

-¡LEO!-gritan Raph y Donnie corriendo a auxiliarlo.

-Esta bien solo esta desmayado-dice Donnie.

-Auch ¿Qué paso?-pregunta Mikey despertándose.

-Acaso esa chica nos gano ¡ME DEJO INCONCIENTE CON SOLO UN GOLPE!-Dice Raph furioso pateando un bote de basura.

-Entonces nos ataco esa Kunoichi que se llama Saya ¿No fue un sueño? Ella te venció-dice Mikey sorprendido.

-¡CALLATE!-Grita Raph furioso.

-Raph tenemos que irnos de aquí, ayúdame a llevar a Leo a casa-dice Donnie.

* * *

Saya llega a su departamento y entra por la ventana, camina lentamente hacia el sillón y agarra su Laptop, conecta una memoria y comienza a hacer una video llamada a su padre.

-Hola Padre-saluda Saya viendo a su padre en la pantalla en su Laptop

-Al fin decides aparecer Saya-dice Yagami muy serio.

-_También me gusta verte padre_-piensa Saya molesta- Padre descubrí quienes son los Ninjas que destruyeron a Destructor.

-¡En serio! ¿Quiénes?-pregunta furioso.

-Me creerías si te dijera que son cuatro tortugas del tamaño de hombres entrenados en Ninjutsu-informa Saya en tono serio.

-¡¿Qué dijistes?! Saya no digas tonterías-dice Yagami furioso.

-Sabia que no me creerías, así que grabe mi pelea contra ellos-dice Saya reproduciendo su pelea contra las tortugas.

Saya sabia bien que cuando le diría a su padre el no le creería así que se aseguro de colocar una cámara en una de las escaleras de incendio y grabo su encuentro con ellos.

Yagami miraba sorprendido la pelea, jamás imagino que Destructor haya sido derrotado por cuatro tortugas Ninjas, Yagami se impacta al ver la marca de nacimiento de forma de Luna Nueva en el brazo izquierdo de Leo mientras peleaba contra Saya.

-No…No puede ser-dice Yagami impactado.

-¿Pasa algo padre?-pregunta Saya preocupada.

-No…Nada Saya solo estoy impactado con lo que me estas mostrando-dice Yagami aun impactado pero cambia la expresión de su cara a una muy serio-Quiero que me mandes ese video y que investigues mas sobre esas tortugas, busca si tienen amigos y donde viven.

-No se preocupe padre que eso ya lo tengo resuelto, debo adivinar que recibiste mi mensaje-dice Saya sonriendo.

-Si, pero ¿Para que quieres que te envíe todo ese dinero?-Pregunta viéndola seriamente.

-Encontré la manera de acercarme a las Tortugas y para eso necesito ese dinero-dice Saya sonriendo con malicia.

-Muy bien, ve al banco mañana en la tarde y recoges el dinero. Bien hecho Saya-dice Yagami sonriendo con malicia.

Saya asiente orgullosa y se desconecta.

Al ver que Saya ya no esta conectada Yagami cierra su Laptop impactado por lo que vio en el video.

-No puede ser posible, imposible-dice Yagami impactado.

_**Flash Back**_

_Yagami comenzaba a subir las escaleras hacia la superficie sujetando a una niña que gritaba y suplicaba ayuda._

_-¡ATENEA! ¡ATENEA_

_Yagami voltea y ve a un niño tortuga de tres años corriendo hacia ellos pero se tropieza y el ve una marca de nacimiento en su brazo izquierdo en forma de Luna Nueva_.

_-¡ATENEA!_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-Jamás me imagine que ese niño tortuga siguiera vivo-dice Yagami furioso pero después comienza a pensar lo que eso significa-No, no si el sigue vivo y es ahora un Ninja, el podria arruinar mis planes de conquistar el Clan del Pie. Debi matarlo en el momento en que lo vi-dice mas furioso pero de pronto comienza a tener una idea causando que sonría de maldad-Al menos que lo obligue a que me ayude a conquistar el Clan del Pie a cambio que le diga donde esta esa niña-dice mientras sacaba algo de una caja fuerte-Si le digo que fue de esa tal Atenea jajajajajajaja

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**Leo comenzó a recordar el día que secuestraron a su hermana**

**¿Pero seguirá recordándolo cuando despierte?**

**No se pierdan el siguiente Chapter**

**Gracias por sus Reviews, significan mucho para mi**

**Si les gusta este fic ponganlo en favoritos o siganlo porque me di cuenta que lo comentan pero no lo sigue o lo ponen en favoritos... Por favor un favorito aunque sea :( **

**Nos leemos pronto adios….**


	6. Chapter 6

_Había una rata que tenia una especie de collar que brillaba lucecitas de colores y atrás de ella había una sombra y una tortuga de 3 años del mismo tamaño siguiéndola._

_-Apúrate Leo-dice una voz infantil femenina y emocionada siguiendo a la rata._

_-Espera Atenea-dice Leo siguiéndola._

_Leo se detiene al ver un pequeño barquito de papel flotando en las aguas de alcantarilla, se acerca a la orilla y trata de alcanzarlo emocionado y curioso._

_-Ya…ya casi te tengo-dice Leo apunto de atrapar el barquito._

_-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA LEO AYUDAME AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

_Leo se aterra a escuchar esos gritos que olvida el barquito y corre hacia la dirección de esos gritos, llega hacia un rincón y ve un hombre vestido de Ninja subiendo las escaleras hacia la superficie. Leo aparece y ve el símbolo del Clan de Las Sombras en su espalda._

_-¡ATENEA! ¡ATENEA!- grita Leo corriendo para ayudarla pero se tropieza cayendo al suelo- ¡ATENEA!_

_El Ninja voltea y ve a Leo tirado en el suelo temblando de miedo mientras trataba de levantarse, Leo no puede ver bien el rostro del secuestrador ya que esta usando una mascara que solamente se podía ver los ojos. Rápidamente voltea y logra llegar a la superficie._

_-¡POR FAVOR LEO AYUDAME, AYUDAMEEE!_

_-¡NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-Grita Splinter apareciendo frente a el._

_-¡ATENEAAAAAAAAAAA!_

* * *

-¡NNNNOOOOOOOO!-Grita Leo despertándose en su habitación.

-¡Leo!-dice Donnie entrando al cuarto- Leo ¿Estas bien?-pregunta preocupado.

-Ese símbolo, el símbolo del clan-dice Leo asustado.

-Ya tranquilo Leo-dice Donnie tratando de calmarlo.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo llegue a mi cuarto?-dice Leo viendo todas partes-¿Qué fue de los chicos? ¿Están bien? ¿Saya les hizo algo?

-Si están bien, se sorprendieron mucho que tu durastes mucho peleando con Saya-dice Donnie sorprendido-pero se sorprendieron también que tú no despertaras en la noche y yo me imagine que fue por la falta de sueño desde tus pesadillas. Y no te preocupes que apenas van a hacer las 10:30

-Pesadillas-piensa Leo abriendo los ojos-Donnie ¿Sabes algo del Clan de Las Sombras?-pregunta desesperado.

-No pero Karai esta en la sala junto con Abril y Casey esperando que despertaras para explicarnos sobre ese Clan pero nos traje sus símbolo-dice Donnie mostrándole una fotografía.

Leo le arrebata la fotografía y mira fijamente, desde que vio ese símbolo en la armadura de Saya logro recordar sus pesadillas que lo han estado atormentado desde hace muchas noches. Pero aun no entendía quien era Atenea.

-Leo ¿Estas bien?-pregunta Donnie preocupado.

-El nombre de Atenea ¿Te suena?-pregunta Leo un poco serio.

-Atenea-dice Donnie confundido-Pues...No, no me...No espera ya me acorde, es el nombre que nosotros le dimo a una amiga imaginaria cuando éramos niños-contesta-Que ni idea tengo que porque la imaginamos. Vaya ya ni me acordaba de esa amiga.

-No creo que haya sido imaginaria-dice Leo agarrando sus Katanas y sale del cuarto.

-¿Qué esta pasando Leo?-pregunta Donnie siguiéndolo.

* * *

-Es la segunda vez que Leo grita dormido-dice Raph mientras comía su desayuno.

-Segunda, vaya un nuevo record-dice Mikey sentado viendo televisión.

-Parece que Donnie supo lo que le estaba pasando a Leo, se llevo la fotografía antes de que todos ustedes lo vieran-dice Karai.

-Últimamente Leo ha estado raro, e notado que no duerme bien desde hace dias. Solo espero que mi hijo me tenga la confianza de decirme que es lo que tiene-dice Splinter bebiendo café.

-Miren, ahí viene el bello durmiente-dice Raph viendo como Leo y Donnie aparecían.

-Hola Leo-saluda Abril

-Bueno dias Leo-saluda Casey.

-Hola Leo ¿Quieres que te prepare el desayuno?-pregunta Mikey.

-No gracias Mikey-contesta Leo en tono serio

-Hijo mío ¿Estas bien?-pregunta Splinter acercándose a el preocupado.

-Si maestro Splinter-dice Leo acercándose a Karai mostrándole la fotografía-Tienes que decirme que es el Clan de Las Sombras ¿Quien es su lides? y ¿Que es lo que quieren?-dice en tono serio.

-Eso es lo que yo quisiera saber y más sobre esa tal Saya-dice Raph furioso.

-Me hubiera gustado estar ahí, con la descripción que Donnie me dio debo de adivinar que es una mujer muy guapa-dice Casey sonriendo.

-¿Qué dijistes?-pregunta Abril molesta pellizcándole su brazo.

-¡Nada! Nada linda-dice Casey nervioso sobándose el brazo.

-Te recuerdo que estas casado-dice Mikey riendo.

Karai mira la imagen seria y después ve a Leo.

-El Clan de Las Sombras es un clan que se fundo hace 400 años, el líder actual del Clan se llama Kaito Yagami un Ninja poderoso, bueno no tan poderoso como lo era Destructor, el siempre estuvo obsesionado con conquistar el Clan del Pie pero jamás a logrado vencer a Destructor. El tiene una hija, la chica que los ataco anoche y asesino al grupo de Los Dragones Púrpuras, su nombre es Saya Yagami ella es una Kunoichi entrenada para luchar y para matar, es muy ponderosa, muy pocos que ella deja vivir pero nadie a logrado escapar de una batalla contra ella-explica Karai en tono serio.

-¿Quieres decir que nosotros somos de los pocos afortunados?-pregunta Mikey sorprendido y asustado.

-Así es-contesta Karai.

-¿Cómo se enteraron lo de Destructor?-pregunta Abril confundida.

-Al igual que en mi Clan el Clan de Las Sombras tienen contactos y gracias a ellos pudieron enterarse-contesta Karai viendo a todos seriamente-No me sorprende que Yagami aun este interesado en conquistar el Clan del Pie.

-Eso quiere decir que esta es la amenaza que nos advertiste-dice Raph molesto- Una chica.

-No escuchastes Raph, esa chica es una asesina-dice Mikey nervioso.

-Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver con nosotros? Recuerden que Saya nos estaba buscando-dice Donnie confundido.

-Porque nosotros destruimos a Destructor, cosa que ese Clan quería y por eso quieren vengarse-contesta Leo.

-Es verdad-dice Karai.

-Y como llegaron ustedes ayer me imagino que esa chica es demasiado poderosa-dice el Maestro Splinter viendo a sus hijos.

-No tiene idea Sensei, dijo que gracias a que yo dure mucho en la pelea salve la vida de mis hermanos-dice Leo volteando a verlo seriamente

-Yo digo que le gustastes Leo-dice Casey con una sonrisa picara.

-Quien le gustaria a alguien tan feo-dice Raph en tono burlon.

-Pues nadie se fijara en ti Raph-dice Mikey en tono burlon.

Raph va hacia el y lo golpea en la nuca.

-Lo dices como si tu fueras el mas guapo de la familia-dice Raph cruzando los brazos.

-Pues obviamente lo soy-dice Mikey sonriendo.

-Eres todo lo contrario-dice Raph volviendo a golpearlo en la nuca.

-¡Ya basta!-dice Leo demasiado serio callando a sus hermanos-Tambien hay algo que me inquieta mucho y algo me dice que usted debe saber

-¿Que te inquita Leonardo?-pregunta El Maestro Splinter.

-Es algo que le eh estado ocultando desde hace dias y solamente Donnie lo sabe-dice Leo.

-Vaya un secreto de Leo-dice Mikey emocionado acercándose.

-¿Qué pasa Leonardo?-pregunta el Maestro Splinter tranquilo.

-Hace unas semanas e estado teniendo pesadillas que cuando despertaba no las recordaba, cuando despertaba de cada pesadilla me siento mal, triste, furioso conmigo mismo, decepcionado de mi mismo y sobre todo me siento fracasado-dice Leo muy serio.

-¿Cómo podrías sentir todo eso si no recordabas nada?-pregunta Casey confundido.

-Bueno hay sueño que al despertar la gente siente cosas de ellas mismas-explica Donnie.

-Tienes pesadillas que no puedes recordar-pregunta Splinter preocupado.

-Así es Sensei-dice Leo.

-Y ¿Qué tiene que ver esas pesadillas con lo que esta pasando?-pregunta Raph aburrido.

-Porque cuando pelee con Saya vi algo en ella que hizo que recordara esas pesadillas, incluso volví a soñarla y me acuerdo perfectamente ahora-contesta Leo viéndolo muy serio.

-¿Lo recuerdas?-Pregunta Donnie sorprendido.

-Si Donnie-dice Leo volteando a ver a Splinter-¿Quieres que se la diga?

-Claro hijo mío.

-Estoy caminando en las alcantarillas siguiendo una sombra que hablaba como una niña y seguíamos algo brillante que se arrastraba al piso, era una rata normal con un collar brillaban lucecitas de muchos colores-explica leo muy serio.

-Una rata con un collar que daba lucecitas. Que tontería-dice Raph cruzando los brazos.

-Ssshhh no interrumpas-dice Abril enojada.

-Me detengo porque veo un barquito de papel flotando en las aguas de las alcantarillas, trato de alcanzarlo y puedo ver en el reflejo del agua que soy un niño de tres años. Cuando estoy apunto de alcanzarlo escucho a la niña gritar y corro para ayudarla y me encuentro a un Ninja con este símbolo del Clan de las Sombras en su espalda subiendo a la superficie junto con la niña a la que veo como una sombra suplicando y pidiéndome ayuda. Me tropiezo y me lastimo el pie y no puedo ayudarla, ese Ninja me mira por un momento pero no puedo identificarlo porque su cara esta tapada. El sube a la superficie y llega usted Maestro Splinter-dice Leo viendo a Splinter quien lo miraba en shock-gritaba a la niña con el nombre de Atenea.

El Maestro Splinter siente que todo se derrumba y que su corazón estaba apunto de romperse en miles de pedazos, jamás imagino que Leo recordara lo que paso ese día ya que se aseguro de que lo olvidara cuando era un niño.

-Atenea ¿Qué no así se llamaba la amiga imaginaria que creamos cuando éramos niños?-pregunta Mikey confundido.

-Yo ya la había sacado de mi mente, no siquiera se porque la creamos-dice Raph cruzando los brazos.

-Así que crearon una novia cuando eran niños-dice Casey sonriendo picara.

-¡NO ERA NUESTRA NOVIA!-grita Mikey molesto-aunque al igual que Raph yo también la olvide.

-Todos la olvidamos Mikey-dice Donnie.

-Pero hay algo extraño ¿Por qué Leo sueña con su amiga imaginaria y es secuestrada por el Clan de Las Sombras?-pregunta Karai confundida.

-Eso también quisiera saber Sensei-dice Leo viéndolo seriamente.

El Maestro Splinter mira a su hijo con tristeza y con el corazón destrozado, jamás quiso que sus hijos recordaran lo que paso hace 17 años pero sabia que tarde o temprano ellos querían saber a verdad. Además sabe que Leo no dejara de insistir en saber la verdad.

-Esperen aquí-dice Splinter entrando a su cuarto.

-O es mi imaginación o el Maestro Splinter estaba triste-pregunta Mikey sorprendido.

-No es tu imaginación Mikey-contesta Donnie confundido.

El Maestro Splinter sale de su cuarto con una caja en sus manos, se pone en medio de todos y mira la caja con mucha tristeza pero trataba de contener las lágrimas.

-Jamás quise que ustedes se enteraran pero llego el momento en que sepan la verdad-dice Splinter viendo a sus hijos que estaban frente a el-Les mentí sobre nuestra creación

-¡¿QQQQUUUUEEEE?!-gritan todos sorprendido.

-El imposible Sensei, yo vi nuestra creación cuando viajamos en el tiempo cuando estábamos atrapados en el año 2105-dice Donnie confundido.

-Pero no vistes bien la creación Donatello-dice Splinter con la vista baja-La mayor parte es cierta sobre su creación pero les mentí en algo que no quería que ustedes un dolor que yo e cargado todos estos años.

-¿Nos mintió?-pregunta Raph sin poder creerlo.

-¿Cuál es la verdad Maestro Splinter?-pregunta Leo confundido.

El Maestro Splinter suelta un fuerte suspiro y mira a sus hijos, Abril, Casey y Karai.

-Como ya saben ustedes el inicio de la historia, un niño llevaba un frasco con tortugas, el esperaba cruzar la calle cuando un adolescente se dio cuenta de que un anciano ciego estaba cruzando la calle mientras que un camión se dirigía hacia el. El adolescente empuja al niño causando que se le cayera el frasco con las tortugas terminando en las alcantarillas, el adolescente salva la vida del anciano pero el camion pierde el control liberando un frasco con una extraña sustancia y tambien cae a las alcantarillas liberando la sustancia cubriendo a las pequeñas tortugas.-dice Splinter viendo a sus hijos-Eran cinco tortugas que encontré cubiertas con esa sustancia.

-¡5 tortugas!-dice Raph impactado.

-Así es Raphael, la quinta tortuga era una niña del mismo tono de color verde, ojos azul celestes como los de Leonardo pero al igual que el ella también tenía una marca de nacimiento en forma de Luna Nueva pero esa marca estaba en su brazo derecho. Ella era la hermana gemela de Leonardo-dice Splinter sacando del cofre una fotografía y se las mostró a sus hijos-Su nombre era Atenea.

Leo le arrebata la fotografía y el junto con sus hermanos miran sorprendidos la fotografía, había una quinta tortuga junto a Leo que se podría decir que es una versión femenina de el pero lo diferenciaba era que ella abrazaba a una muñeca de trapo envuelta en una manta azul Aqua con corazones rosas como si fuera un bebe. Los chicos no podían creer que ellos tenían una hermana y lo peor es que ellos creían que era una amiga imaginaria cuando en realidad era su hermanita.

-Nuestra hermana-dice Donnie sin poder creerlo.

-¿Tenia una hija?-pregunta Abril muy sorprendida.

-Así es Abril, Atenea era mi única hija. Ella era muy unida a Leonardo y siempre ellos dos jugaban juntos y había veces que Raphael la empujaba pero Leonardo la defendía. Esta era su muñeca favorita-dice el Maestro Splinter sacando la muñeca de trapo-ella le puso el nombre de Lucy y siempre jugaba de que era su hija. Jamás soltaba su muñeca para nada del mundo-dice viendo con tristeza la muñeca.

-¿Qué fue de ella?-pregunta Leo viendo con tristeza a su padre ya que tenía miedo que el sueño haya sido un recuerdo.

-Fue una noche del 10 de Agosto hace 17 años yo estaba meditando mientras ustedes dormían, estaba pensando en que pronto llegaría el momento en que comenzara a entrenarlos en el arte del Ninjutsu para que puedan defenderse en el futuro, al terminar de meditar fui a verlos pero me sorprendí al ver dos camas vacías. Me asuste tanto que…..que comencé a buscarlos por toda la casa-dice el Maestro Splinter sintiendo que ya no podría controlar las lagrimas- Al no encontrarlos en la casa salí a las alcantarillas a buscarlos hasta que comencé a escuchar a Atenea grita. Corrí lo más rápido que pude y encontré a Leo tirado en el suelo y a un Ninja llevándose a Atenea, subí a la superficie para salvar a mi niña pero fue demasiado tarde. Ese Ninja se la llevo en su camioneta y no pude alcanzarlos-dice soltando lagrimas-No pude salvar a su hermana.

Los chicos estaban en shock, no podían creer que ellos tenían una hermana, la haya secuestrado y se hayan olvidado de ella. Les hacia imposible creer que El Maestro Splinter les haya mentido durante tantos años.

Leo estaba peor que sus hermanos, ahora entiende porque se sentía tan miserable cuando despertaba de sus pesadillas, se sentía así porque no pudo salvar a su hermana. Su hermanita.

-¿Por qué jamas nos lo dijo?-pregunta Leo sintiendo como sus ojos se humedecían.

-Porque no quería que ustedes sufrieran, y mas tu Leo…. Por eso les prohíbo salir cada 10 de Agosto y en especial a ti Leo porque temo que el regrese y te aparte de nuestro lado como lo hicieron con Atenea-dice El Maestro Splinter agachando su vista-Lo siento mucho hijos míos.

Leo ya no podia seguir escuchando mas así que se levanta, le arrebata la muñeca a Splinter y sale corriendo de la guarida.

-¡LEO ESPERA!-Grita Abril preocupada.

-Déjalo Abril, el necesita tiempo a solas-dice Karai poniéndose frente a Abril.

-Igual yo-dice Raph saliendo furioso de la guarida.

Mikey y Donnie también necesitan estar a solar y salen corriendo de la guarida dejando al Maestro Splinter con el corazón destrozado.

-Maestro Splinter lo admiro por querer proteger a sus hijos pero….no debió mentirles de esa manera-dice Casey poniéndose a lado del Maestro Splinter.

-Casey tiene razón Maestro Splinter-dice Karai.

-Solo quería protegerlos, ya perdí a mi hija y ahora que se que ese clan volvió no dudaran en querer atacar a mis hijos y apartarlos de mi lado-dice el Maestro Splinter con lagrimas en los ojos.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**Por fin El Maestro Splinter les cuenta a sus hijos la verdad de su hermana**

**¿Qué pasara en el siguiente Chapter?**

**¿Qué hara Leo? ¿Buscara venganza?**

**¡No se lo pierdan!**

**Les agradezco mucho sus Reviews, acepto sugerencias para este Fic y haber si las pongo XD **

**Nos leemos pronto ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

Leo saltaba de edificio e edificio sintiéndose todo lo que siente cuando despierta de sus pesadillas que en realidad resultaron ser recuerdos, recuerdos del día que se la llevaron. Logra llegar hasta el puerto y se detiene y comienza ver el cielo con sus ojos rojos llenos de lágrimas que parecen que habían esperado mucho tiempo para salir.

Leo se siente en una parte abandonada del puerto en uno de los muelles mientras observaba la muñeca y la fotografía, no podía creer que había olvidado a su hermana y que la haya convertido en una amiga imaginaria. Eso no se lo podía perdonar. Cada vez que observaba la muñeca muchos recuerdos de los momentos que vivió con su hermana comenzaron a hacer presentes. Y es lo que Leo más deseaba en esos momentos, recordarla.

_**Flash Back**_

_Una pequeña niña tortuga de tres años estaba sentada en el sofá jugando con su muñeca Lucy que estaba tapada como si fuera una bebe en una __manta azul Aqua con corazones rosas__._

_-Vamos Lucy, termina de comer que pronto el "Gran Ninja" vendrá por nosotras-dice Atenea fingiendo darle de comer a Lucy._

_-¡Y aquí entro yo!-dice Leo apareciendo detrás de ella._

_-¡Gran Ninja!-dice Atenea levantándose emocionada._

_-Mi princesa, eh venido a rescatarte-dice Leo parándose frente a ella._

_-Ya lo se Gran Ninja… pero aun no viene el monstruo malvado que me va a secuestrar-dice Atenea un poco seria._

_-¿Me adelante?_

_-Y mucho-dice Atenea sonriendo divertida._

_-¿Cuándo llegara Raphael?-pregunta aburrido._

_-Ni idea-dice Atenea acercándose a el-Oye Leo ¿Tu crees que algún día podremos ir a la superficie?-pregunta viendo el techo._

_-No lo se-dice también viendo el techo._

_-Tengo muchas ganas de ir a la superficie, poder jugar con otras como yo ya que me canse de tener que jugar la mayor parte del tiempo sola con Lucy-dice Atenea con tristeza._

_-Yo estoy aquí Atenea y aunque no soy una niña yo siempre jugare contigo-dice Leo sonriendo con ternura mientras la agarra de la mano._

_-¿Lo prometes con el corazón?-pregunta Atenea sonriendo._

_-Con el corazón-dice Leo sonriendo._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Leo veía la fotografía mientras que su corazón se destrozaba aun mas, esa fotografía y la muñeca son lo único que le queda de su hermana y no piensa soltarlos jamás.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder recordar el rostro del Ninja que secuestro a su hermana, el esta seguro de haberlo visto pero se maldecía por no recordarlo ya que si lo encuentra a el podrá encontrar a su hermana. El siente que Atenea esta viva, lo siente en su corazón.

-Te falle una vez Atenea… pero no te fallare otra vez. Te voy a recuperar, juro que te voy a recuperar-dice Leo lleno de tristeza, odio e ira-Tengo que hacerlo…tengo recuperarte Atenea-rompiendo en llanto.

* * *

Raphael estaba en su antiguo hogar donde había vivido por 15 años, mejor dicho lo que quedaba del lugar donde antes era su hogar. Estaba demasiado furioso, tan furioso como nunca lo había estado en su vida.

-¡¿Cómo es posible que la haya olvidado?! ¡¿COMO ES POSIBLE MALDITA SEA?!-grita furioso rompiendo las paredes débiles sin importarle si se derrumbaban encima de el.

Raph golpea una pared que la tira sin ningún problema y ve el antiguo asiento de los autos que a veces usaban para poder descansar de los entrenamientos, se acerca con cuidado ya que sabe que la estructura ahí es delicada y comienza a recordar momentos que vivió con su hermana.

_**Flash Back**_

_-Y el Demoledor lo golpea por detrás pero el Ninja se da cuenta y lo esquiva-dice Raph sentado en el asiento mientras jugaba con sus dos muñecos que el Maestro Splinter encontró en la basura._

_-¿Qué estas jugando?-pregunta Atenea viendo a Raph con Lucy en sus brazos.._

_-A las Luchas-contestas Raph sin verla._

_-¿Puedo jugar?-pregunta emocionada._

_-¡No! este juego es para niños, ve a jugar con tus muñecas-dice Raph molesto._

_-No seas malo Raph-dice Atenea molesta._

_-Esas son las reglas._

_-¿Quién lo dice? ¿Tu?-dice Atenea cruzando los brazos._

_-Si, además dudo mucho que aguantes jugar a las luchas-dice Raph viéndola cruzando los brazos._

_-Dejame tratar-dice Atenea._

_Raph la mira por unos momentos y suelta un fuerte suspiro ya que sabe que Atenea jamás dejara de insistir._

_-Esta bien, tu serás el Demoledor y yo el Ninja-dice Raph entregándole el Demoledor._

_-Si-dice Atenea feliz._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-Ahora me acuerdo que me ganastes y después de eso ya no te deje jugar a las Luchas conmigo-dice Raph sonriendo con tristeza.

Raph siente como sus ojos comienza a humedecerse pero el siempre trata de impedirlo ya que no le gusta demostrar sus debilidades hacia los demás. Pero en estos momentos no le importaba y se recarga en la pared y comienza a llorar.

* * *

Mikey estaba en un edificio sentado en una esquina llorando, no podía creer que haya olvidado a su hermana y la haya convertido en una amiga imaginaria. No se lo podía perdonar, se sentía tan miserable y se odiaba demasiado por eso.

Pero ahora se explicaban muchas de sus preguntas que a tenido por muchos años. Desde que era niño el sentía que algo le faltaba y que su familia jamás estuvo completa, que siempre había faltado algo. Ahora ya sabía porque se sentía así.

_**Flash Back**_

_Mikey estaba ocupado coloreando en el piso, estaba tan aburrido que se le ocurrió dibujar que el era un gran Súper héroe _

_-¿Qué dibujas Mikey?-pregunta Atenea sentándose a lado de Mikey._

_-Dibujo-contesta sin verla._

_-¿Qué dibujas?_

_-Que soy un Súper héroe-contesta Mikey sin verla._

_-Wow ¿Puedo dibujar?-pregunta emocionada._

_-Claro hermanita-dice Mikey entregándole una hoja blanca._

_-Gracias Mikey-dice Atenea comenzando a dibujar._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-Ahora recuerdo que tú eres mi única amiga Atenea, siempre dibujabas conmigo cuando los demás me quitaban mis colores y los rompían-dice Mikey con el corazón destrozado-Y aun así te olvide.

Mikey se cubre los ojos con sus manos ya que siente que ya no podía más, siempre soñó con tener una hermana y creyó que al fin se le cumplió cuando conocieron a Abril. Pero ahora que sabe que tenía una hermana, una verdadera que lleva su sangre y que es de su misma especie se la llevaron de su lado. Mikey tenía miedo que su hermana posiblemente ya esta muerta y que jamás, jamás la volverá a ver.

-¿En donde estarás hermanita? ¿En donde?-pregunta Mikey llorando.

* * *

Donnie estaba en el barrio pobre junto con el Profesor, el le contó todo lo que El Maestro Splinter les contó sobre su hermana, Donnie estaba destrozado, se siente inútil y miserable por olvidar a su hermana y convertirla en una amiga imaginaria. El Profesor siente una gran pena por Donnie, jamás lo había visto en ese estado.

-Lamento muchísimo lo de tu hermana amigo-dice el Profesor entregándole una taza de te.

-No puedo creer que El Maestro Splinter jamás no lo dijera-dice Donnie con tristeza secándose las lagrimas-y no puedo creer que yo la haya olvidado a ella, a mi propia hermana.

-Entiende a tu padre, para el no a sido fácil vivir con ese peso de mentirles y también con el dolor de perder a su hija. Entiéndelo el no quería que ustedes también cargaran con ese dolor-dice el Profesor sentándose junto a el-Aunque estoy de acuerdo contigo, no debió decirles que esa niña era su amiga imaginaria.

-Ahora que me contaron sobre Atenea….comienzo a recordar momentos que viví con ella-dice Donnie secándose las lagrimas.

-¿Quieres contarme uno de esos momentos?-pregunta el Profesor.

Donnie suelta un fuerte suspira y concentra su vista en su te.

-Me acuerdo que una mañana Splinter llego junto con Leo y Atenea a la casa con una bolsa de cosas que el Maestro Splinter encontró en la basura-cuenta Donnie.

_**Flash Back**_

_-¡YA VOLVIMOS!-grita El Maestro Splinter cargando una bolsa mientras que Leo y Atenea aparecían detrás de el._

_-Maestro Splinter nos morimos de hambre-dice Mikey acariciando su estomago._

_-Mejor dicho tu tienes hambre-dice Donnie armando su carrito._

_-Pero pronto todos tendremos-dice Mikey sonriendo._

_-No se preocupes que comenzare a preparar la cena-dice El Maestro Splinter yéndose a la cocina._

_Atenea va a su cuarto y recoge a Lucy que según ella estaba durmiendo su siesta y vuelve a la sala y se acerca a Donnie._

_-¿Qué haces Donnie?-pregunta Atenea agarrando una rueda del coche._

_-Trato de armar mi carrito-contesta Donnie quitándole la rueda._

_-Pero antes estaba armado-dice Atenea confundida._

_-Si lo se…pero quise desarmarlo y volver a armarlo-dice Donnie volviendo a lo suyo._

_-Oye Donnie, desde la entrada de las alcantarillas logre ver el cielo-dice Atenea emocionada._

_-¡Enserio! ¡¿Cómo es?!-pregunta Donnie emocionado._

_-Azul, el cielo es azul con nubes blancas que parecen algodón-dice Atenea emocionada._

_-Wow, yo quisiera verlo-dice Donnie un poco triste._

_-El Maestro Splinter dijo que algún día veremos el cielo cuando queramos pero cuando estemos listos para ir a la superficie-dice Atenea con una tierna sonrisa._

_-Pero falta mucho-dice Donnie un poco enojado._

_-Ya se, eso también a mi me molesta-dice Atenea un poco triste-Pero mira lo que encontré en las alcantarillas-dice sacando un coche rojo en mejores condiciones de su manta._

_-¡WOW! ¡GRACIAS ATENEA!-dice Donnie emocionado abrazándola._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-Ahora entiendo porque jamás me atreví de deshacerme de ese coche cuando tire la mayor parte de mis juguetes. Por que era un recuerdo que me quedaba de mi hermana-dice Donnie con mucha tristeza-Ese choche dejo de existir cuando Karai destruyo la otra guarida.

-Se notaba mucho que Atenea te quería, los quería a todos-dice el Profesor.

-Yo se que esta viva Profesor, y juro que la voy a encontrar-dice Donnie furioso-Y juro que el secuestrado pagara muy caro por lo que hizo y por lo que le a echo a mi hermana.

* * *

Casey y Abril se dirigían a su casa demasiado tristes por sus amigos ya que jamás los habían visto de esa manera. Tan destrozados.

-Pobrecitos, ojala pudiéramos hacer algo-dice Casey con tristeza.

-Lo único que podemos haces es apoyarlos-dice Abril con tristeza.

-Si tienes razón. Cielos jamás los había visto así tan…tan destrozados-dice Casey-Es que es verdad….El Maestro Splinter no debió de mentirles de esa manera-dice enojado.

-Tienes que entenderlo Casey, para el fue algo terrible saber que no logro salvar a su hija y creyó que negar su existencia a los chicos ellos no cargarían con el dolor que el a cargado por tantos años-dice Abril con tristeza.

-Imagínate a Leo Abril….el fue testigo del rapto de su hermana y ya sabes como se pone cuando se siente tan decepcionado de el mismo. Ahora se siente mil o millones de veces peor-dice Casey sintiendo pena.

-Se muy bien como debe estar Leo, pero no solamente es el….también están Donnie, Mikey y Raph que seguramente están sufriendo en estos momentos-dice Abril teniendo ganas de llorar-Ojala pudiéramos retroceder el tiempo y evitar que esa tragedia ocurriera.

-Hola Abril.

Casey y Abril voltean y miran a Ally despidiéndose de los hombres de la mudanza.

-Hola Ally-saluda Abril tratando de fingir que no pasaba nada-Comprastes la casa.

-Si, en realidad me encanto-dice Ally sonriendo.

-Casey ella es Ally la chica que te conté, Ally el es Casey mi esposo-dice Abril.

-Hola, Ally Parker su nueva vecina-extendiendo su mano.

-Arnold Casey Jones, me llámame Casey Jones-dice Casey estrechando su mano-y bienvenida.

-Gracias-dice Ally sonriendo-Y como as estado ¿Te has vuelto a sentir mal?

-Un poco, iré al doctor mañana en la tarde-dice Abril.

-Que bueno, ojala no sea nada grave-dice Ally.

-Eso espero también, aunque de seguro sea un bicho en el estomago-dice Casey-Bueno Ally fue un placer conocerte pero estamos cansados y queremos ir a descansar.

-Entiendo, yo también estoy agotada, mudarme si que es pesado-dice Ally agotada.

-Dímelo a mi-dice Abril-bueno nos vemos mas tarde-dice yéndose junto con Casey a su casa-a y bienvenida.

-Gracias Abril, cuídate y fue un placer Casey-dice Ally entrando a su casa.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**Les agradezco muchos sus reviews ya que significan mucho para mi**

**Nos leemos pronto**


	8. Chapter 8

Karai estaba en la guarida junto con el Maestro Splinter esperando a los chicos, después de que Casey y Abril se fueran ella decidió quedarse ya que le tenia un gran respeto a Splinter que decidió acompañarlo en la guarida.

Pasaron muchas horas y ellos aun no aparecían, Karai entendía que ellos necesitaban estar a sola pero jamás creyó que tardarían tanto, definitivamente fue muy fuerte enterarse de la verdad.

-Creo que es hora de que se vaya a su casa señorita Karai-dice el Maestro Splinter sentado en la sala.

-No, yo me quedare aquí-dice Karai preocupada.

-Ya es muy tarde, ya casi serán las 8 de la noche. Además entiéndame Karai….necesito estar solo-dice el Maestro Splinter secándose las lagrimas.

Karai lo miro con tanta pena, ella jamás lo había visto de esa manera y mucho menos a los chicos. Pero entendía que en momentos como estos es mejor estar solos.

-De acuerdo maestro, me retiro-dice Karai dirigiéndose hacia la salida-Llámeme si necesita algo.

-Muchas gracias Karai-dice el Maestro Splinter sin verla.

-Pero… lamento decirle esto pero….no debió ocultarles a los chicos que tenían una hermana. Ocultarles algo así es lo más horrible que hay en el mundo-dice Karai desde la salida-Adiós Maestro Splinter.

El Maestro Splinter escucha como Karai se va pero las palabras que ella dijo se quedaron rodando la casa. Se quedo quito como piedra viendo aun la caja donde guardaba todos los recuerdo que tiene de Atenea.

Se sentía demasiado culpable, había ocultado a sus hijos la existencia de su hermana, había negado que tenia una hija y solo por creer que era lo mejor para sus hijos que no cargaran con un profundo dolor el resto de sus vidas y mas Leo ya que el fue testigo del secuestro de su hermana. Aun recuerda como estuvo Leo cuando secuestraron a su hermana, apenas comía y apenas dormían, sus otros hijos estaban deprimidos y apenas podían dormir. Al pasar una semana el decidió decirle a sus hijos que jamás tuvieron una hermana si no que era una amiga imaginaria que ellos crearon, aunque fue duro convencerlos desde el principio a los siente meses ellos aceptaron que era una amiga imaginaria y con el tiempo se olvidaron de ella. Hasta ahora.

El Maestro Splinter tira la caja furioso y dentro de la caja sale un objeto que llamo mucho la atención de Splinter, lentamente se acerca y recoge el objeto y se impacta al ver lo que es. Era la caja de música de su hija. Splinter no lo podía creer, creyó que la muñeca era lo único que quedaba de su hija pero comenzó a recordar que cuando guardo los objetos preciados de Atenea como una fotografía de ella junto con el y sus hermanos, la muñeca y al final la caja de música. El apena podía conseguir las fuerzas necesarias para sacar la muñeca de la caja cuando es el día de su desaparición que por eso jamás vio la caja de música.

Aun recuerda cuando le regalo esa caja de música, la encontró tirada en la calle cuando salio a buscar comida y al verla en tan buenas condiciones se la regalo a Atenea y ella siempre la sacaba en las noches y la cantaba antes de dormir, aunque había veces que ella la cantaba cuando estaba feliz y cuando quería dormir a su muñeca Lucy.

Lentamente la abre y una tranquila música comienza a sonar, una pequeña lágrima cae en la mejilla de Splinter al recordar a su hija cantando una canción que invento con la música de la cajita.

_**Flash Back**_

_-Ya es hora de dormir Lucy, las niñas buenas duermen la siesta-dice Atenea poniendo a Lucy en su cama-Y no creas que no te cantare tu canción de cuna._

_Lucy saca debajo de su cama la pequeña caja de música y al abrirla se escucha una tierna canción la cual ella invento la letra._

_**Las flores que brotan en primavera**_

_**Y el amplio cielo del verano**_

_**Dentro de mi corazón**_

_**Su brillo ha sido grabado...**_

_**.**_

_**Tambien los días que cierro mi ventana**_

_**Para que no entre la lluvia en la mañana**_

_**Flotan en mi corazón**_

_**y la luz de abre paso a través de las nubes**_

_**.**_

_**Una voz muy lejana, muy lejana me guía**_

_**Como si riera como si cantara**_

_**Resuena el sonido del viento**_

_**.**_

_**La alegría y la tristeza**_

_**Abrazo las dos y sigo mi camino**_

_**Mi mano y la tuya**_

_**Se estrecharan fuertementeee….**_

_Atenea le da a Lucy un beso y cierra la caja de música y ve al Maestro Splinter parado detrás de ella._

_-Que hermosa canción Atenea-dice El Maestro Splinter viéndola con ternura._

_-Gracias Maestro Splinter….yo la invente con la música de la cajita-dice Atenea nerviosa._

_-Es muy hermosa Atenea, jamás debes avergonzarte de tus creaciones porque esa canción es tu creación-dice El Maestro Splinter acariciándole la cabeza._

_-Gracias-dice Atenea con una tierna sonrisa._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-Cometí ese horrible error de negarles tu existencia a tus hermanos, no sé qué fue lo que estaba pensando…..pero yo creía que era lo mejor-dice El Maestro Splinter soltando lagrimas mientras cerraba la caja de música y lo abraza con fuerza-Perdónenme hijos míos….Perdónenme.

* * *

Karai saltaba de edificio e edifico regresando a su departamento pero aun sentía lastima por los chicos, ella jamás los había visto de esa manera cuando era su enemiga. Deseaba poder ayudarlos de alguna manera para que pudiera tranquilizarse pero sabe que en estos momentos ellos necesitaban estar solos.

Pero se detiene en un edificio ya que comenzaba a sentir que alguien la seguía, sabía que no eran los chicos porque no estaban en condiciones de atacar por sorpresa. Al sentir más cerca la presencia da un salto y lanza shruikens pero su atacante retrocede antes de que la alcanzaran pero se esconde en la sombras.

-Vaya Karai que grosera ¿Así saludas a tus viejos amigos?-Pregunta una voz femenina en tono burlón.

-Saya-dice Karai furiosa.

Saya sale de las sombras y se quita su máscara mostrando una sonrisa maligna mientras que Karai saca su espada y se pone en pose de combate.

-Hola Karai, han pasado 6 años desde la última vez que te vi-dice Saya.

-Sabía que vendría una amenaza a esta ciudad, pero jamás me imagine que fueras a ser tu-dice Karai viéndola con odio- ¿Qué demonios quieres?

-Tú ya sabes lo que quiero Karai, vengarme de tu padre. Pero esas tortugas evitaron que me vengara así que vine a vengarme de esos infelices que destruyeron mi oportunidad de acabar con Destructor con mis propias manos-dice Saya furiosa.

-Y otra razón es que tu padre aun desea El Clan del Piel-dice Karai.

-Bingo-dice Saya sonriendo con malicia.

-Se puede saber ¿Por qué tu obsesión de vengarte de mi padre? Además el jamás entendió porque siempre le decías que pagaría por lo que te hizo ¡¿Qué demonios te hizo?!-pregunta Karai furiosa.

-Por culpa de Destructor estoy enferma-dice Saya furiosa.

-¿Enferma? ¿Pero de qué?-pregunta confundida.

-¿Cómo si te lo fuera a decir?-dice Saya sacando su Katana-Además que bueno que te encontré Karai porque tengo ganas de jugar ya que hace muchos años tu y yo no hemos jugado juntas-dice en tono burlón.

-¡¿No piensas matarme?!-pregunta furiosa.

-Si te mato ahora ya no tendría a mi amiga para jugar, y también quiero ver tu rostro cuando mi padre te quite tu amado Clan del Pie-dice Saya poniéndose su máscara.

-No has cambiado en nada Saya-dice Karai furiosa.

Karai se lanza contra Saya pero ella esquiva el ataque y ambas comienzan a pelear chocando sus espadas. Karai estaba demasiado sorprendida ya que se dio cuenta que Saya se ha vuelto mucho más rápida que ella lo que significa que se ha vuelto mucho más poderosa de lo que era antes. Ella hace todo lo posible para esquivar cada ataque pero apenas podía lograr que la Katana no la toque, de pronto comienza a recordar que su clan fue quien se llevó a la hermana de las tortugas y posiblemente Saya sepa algo sobre eso. Karai lanza un ataque y logra empujarla haciendo distancia.

-¿Qué te pasa Karai? Te volviste muy lenta-dice Saya en tono burlón.

-Quiero preguntarte algo Saya-dice Karai furiosa.

-No, no, no Karai-dice Saya negando con el dedo-la que hace las preguntas soy yo-dice lanzándose hacia ella.

Karai bloquea el ataque y salta alejándose de ella.

-¡Te la hare y espero que me la respondas! ¡Hace 17 años un Ninja del clan de tu padre secuestro una niña! ¿Qué fue de esa niña?-pregunta furiosa.

Saya la mira enarcando la ceja confundida por unos momentos pero se lanza hacia ella pero Karai bloque su ataque pero Saya la golpea causando que ella caiga del edificio, Karai cae en un montón de bolsas de basura que amortiguaron la caída pero estaba algo adolorida por las cosas duras que estaban dentro de las bolsas.

Saya aterriza a lado de ella y saca un cuchillo y se lo entierra en la pierna causando que Karai grite de dolor.

-No sé de qué estás hablando, pero si lo supiera te juro que jamás te lo diría-dice Saya poniendo su Katana en su mejilla-Te has vuelto muy aburrida-dice viéndola con seriedad alzando su Katana-Creo que si te matare.

Karai cierra sus ojos esperando el ataque pero jamás llego, abre un poco los ojos y ve dos katanas bloqueando el ataque.

-Leo-dice sorprendida al ver a Leo bloqueando el ataque con sus Katanas.

-Hola da Vinci ¿Quieres jugar de nuevo conmigo?-pregunta Saya en tono burlón.

Leo solo la ve con un profundo odio y la aleja de él y de Karai. Saya solo lo mira en modo burlón pero al mismo tiempo estaba confundida ya que sentía que algo no estaba bien. No sabía porque pero siente que le importa.

-¿Por qué estás tan enojado?-pregunta Saya fingiendo que no le importaba.

-¡Deberías saber porque!-dice Leo furioso.

Karai miraba sorprendida a Leo, la última vez que lo vio así fue cuando ella destruyo su antiguo hogar y creyó haber asesinado a su familia. Pero ahora que lo pensaba él estaba mil veces peor.

-Por lo de ayer, por favor no sabía que te molestaría tanto jugar contigo-dice Saya sonriendo de forma burlona.

-No hablo de eso ¿Qué fue lo que tu clan le hizo a mi hermana?-pregunta furioso.

-Otro con esa pregunta-dice aburrida-No sé de qué están hablando-cruzando los brazos-Además si lo supiera ¿Porque se los diría?

Leo se enfurece y se lanza contra Saya pero ella ya sabía que lo iba a hacer y logra esquivarlo.

-No seas tonto, crees que no iba a saber que te lanzarías contra mí-dice Saya en tono burlón-mejor nos vemos cuando te tranquilices-dice volteando ver a Karai-nos vemos amiguita, otro día volveremos jugar y espero que seas mucho más rápido y menos aburrida.

Al decir eso Saya lanza una bola de humo desapareciendo del callejón.

Leo se levanta y mira con ira el lugar donde antes estaba Saya pero no entendía porque pero algo dentro de él le decía que con ella es con quien menos debería está enojado, eso lo confundía demasiado. Leo alza su vista donde esta Karai y ve que tiene un cuchillo encajado en su pierna y corre para auxiliarla.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunta preocupado.

-Estoy bien-miente Karai muy adolorida-gracias por sal…varme

-No hay problema-dice Leo viendo la cuchilla-te la voy a quitar….de seguro te dolerá así que cierra los ojos y piensa en algo bonito.

-¿Cómo qué?-pregunta confundida.

-No lo sé….puedes pensar en tus amigos, flores o lo que sea-dice Leo agarrando el cuchillo y lastimando a Karai-bueno a la cuenta de tres 1…2.. ¡3!-sacando el cuchillo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grita Karai adolorida con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ya, ya paso-dice Leo quitándole a Karai la cinta en su cabeza y poniéndosela en su pierna para detener la hemorragia-te llevare a la guarida de tu clan para que te den atención medica-dice cargando a Karai en sus brazos.

Leo sube al edificio y comienza a dirigirse hacia la base del Clan del Pie ya que ahí tienen atención médica.

-Leo ¿Cómo supiste que estaba en peligro?-pregunta Karai confundida.

-No lo supe, me dirigía de vuelta a la guarida hasta que te escuche gritar y ahí vi a Saya apunto de enterarte su Katana-contesta Leo muy serio sin detenerse-Por cierto Karai ¿Le preguntastes a Saya sobre mi hermana? Ya que ella dijo que otra vez le preguntaron lo mismo.

-Sí, trate de conseguir información sobre tu hermana pero olvide que es imposible lograr que Saya te responda ya que ella es la que hace pregunta pero no contesta las pregunta de los demás-dice Karai molesta.

-Si me di cuenta-dice Leo furioso-pero no me rendiré ya que sé que mi hermana está viva.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunta Karai sorprendida.

-Lo siento en mi corazón, Atenea sigue viva y no me rendiré hasta encontrarla-dice Leo muy serio.

-_Ojala tengas razón_-piensa Karai viéndolo con tristeza y sufriendo de dolor en su pierna.

Leo llega a la guarida del Clan del Pie y los Ninjas vieron a Karai herida rápidamente fueron a ayudarla, le hicieron una señal a Leo de agradecimiento y el solo asiente y se dirige de vuelta a su guarida.

Al llegar ve al Maestro Splinter sentado en el sillón viendo la caja de música, logra escuchar unos pasos y se levanta y ve a Leo parado en la entrada viéndolo con tristeza.

-Leo-dice el Maestro Splinter aun con lágrimas en los ojos-hijo perdóname, yo solo quería protegerlos y creí que negando la existencia de su hermana ustedes no cargaría este dolor que he cargado por tantos años. Perdóname por favor.

-Debería de odiarlo sabía, por ocultar la existencia de mi hermana-dice Leo furioso pero al decir eso la furia desaparece-pero tú eres mi padre y entiendo que lo hizo para protegernos y más a mí porque yo fui testigo y el culpable que la secuestraran-dice soltando lágrimas.

El Maestro Splinter corre al ver a su hijo llorar y lo abraza con fuerza.

-No, no hijo no fue tu culpa, tú no tienes la culpa de nada Leo. Eras tan solo un niño y no podías hacer mucho para salvarla-dice el Maestro Splinter limpiándole las lágrimas-Además también pude haberte perdido a ti.

Leo lo mira con el corazón destrozado y lo abraza de nuevo con todas sus fuerzas, de pronto escucharon a alguien entrar a la guarida y voltean y miran a Mikey entrando con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

-Mikey-dice el Maestro Splinter viéndolo con tristeza.

-¿Por qué padre? ¿Por qué hicistes que olvidara a mi hermanita? ¿Por qué?-pregunta Mikey demasiado triste.

-Perdóname hijo, perdónenme los dos-dice el Maestro Splinter soltando lagrimas-creí que era lo mejor pero me equivoque. En mi interior sabía que tarde o temprano se iban a acordar pero temía que sufrieran en resto de su vida. Era lo que más quería evitar.

-Preferiría haber vivido sabiendo lo que le paso a mi hermana que vivir sin saber de su existencia-dice Mikey acercándose a Splinter-pero entiendo que lo hizo por nuestro bien-dice abrazando a Splinter-lo quiero muchísimo padre.

El Maestro Splinter abraza con fuerza a Mikey ya que el también lo quería, a el y a sus hijos los quería más que su propia vida.

-Maestro Splinter ¿Qué es esa caja?-pregunta Leo apuntando la caja de música que Splinter tiene en la mano.

-Es la caja de música de su hermana, acabo de encontrarlo en el fondo de la caja-dice el Maestro Splinter entregándole la caja a Leo.

Leo la agarra y lo abre liberando la canción que su hermana cantaba, él y Mikey comenzaban a recordar los momentos que su hermana vivió con esa caja y la canción que ella creo.

-Esa canción-dice Mikey acercándose a Leo.

**Las flores que brotan en primavera**

**Y el amplio cielo del verano**

**Dentro de mi corazón**

**Su brillo ha sido grabado...**

Canta Leo solo una parte mostrando al Maestro Splinter que recordaba esa canción ya que cuando era niño él siempre la escuchaba y le encantaba escuchar a su hermana canta, Mikey sonríe al oír la canción, comenzaba a recordar que él siempre le pedía a su hermana que se la cantara antes de dormir o cuando estaba triste ya que esa canción siempre lo calmaba.

-¿Podemos conservarla?-pregunta Leo.

-Claro hijos, es toda suya-dice el Maestro Splinter con una débil sonrisa.

-Gracias-dicen ambos viendo con ternura y tristeza la caja de música.

Leo saca a la muñeca Lucy y la carga con un brazo como si fuera una bebe.

-_A pasado tiempo Lucy, por fin vuelves a estar en los brazos del Gran Ninja_-piensa Leo sonriéndole a la muñeca.

* * *

**Aquí termina este capitulo**

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**La cancion la saque del anime de Kobato y la cancion se llama Ashita kuru hi **

**¿Cómo creen que se pondrán Donnie y Raph al oir la caja de música?**

**¿Qué es lo que tendrá Abril para que se sienta mal?**

**No se pierdan el próximo capitulo**

**Nos leemos luego y gracias por sus Reviews ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

Raphael estaba en la superficie en el techo de un edificio bebiendo una lata de cerveza, había logrado conseguir dos latas de cerveza de la casa de Casey aprovechando que el y Abril están dormidos. Miro el reloj de una casa, tenían las 9:40 p.m. para los humanos comunes y corrientes es muy tarde pero para una tortuga mutante y sobre todo Ninja esa hora no era nada.

Tenia la necesidad de golpear a alguien como los Dragones Púrpuras, necesitaba con urgencias descargar toda su ira que tiene dentro.

-¡Oye nena! ¡Ven aquí!-dice una voz masculina.

Raphael logro escucha una voz y algo le decía que no tenia que ser nada bueno, se asoma y ve a un grupo de 5 hombres rudos con la imagen que decía que pertenecen a los Dragones Púrpuras sentados en el callejón viendo con malas intenciones a una chica que caminaba por ahí.

La chica solo los miro por un momento y sigue su camino ignorándolos.

-¡Ven preciosa! ¡Ven a divertirte con nosotros!-dice uno de los hombres.

La chica solo negaba con la cabeza y seguía su camino.

-¡Oye a donde vas!-dice uno de los hombres parándose frente a ella.

-Si, qué no ves que vamos a divertirnos-dice uno de los hombres detrás de ella.

-¿Por qué creen que quería divertirme con ustedes?-pregunta la chica furiosa.

-Pues si tú no vas a divertirte, nosotros nos divertiremos contigo-dice uno de los hombres agarrandola por detrás.

-Que lindo collar-dice uno de los Dragones Púrpura viendo el collar de la chica

-Mas bien el que se divertirá soy yo-dice Raphael furioso parándose frente a ellos-Déjenla ir y les prometo que ser tierno con ustedes-miente mientras los miraba con odio.

-¡Rayos! ¡Es uno de las tortugas!-dice uno de los hombres furioso sacando su arma.

-No des un paso más, o ella lo pagara muy caro-dice uno de los hombres apuntándolas con su arma.

-Claro si es que puedes-dice la chica agarrando la muñeca se su atacante y doblándola.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grita su atacante de dolor.

Sus compañeros voltean y Raphael aprovecha la oportunidad y se les lanza encima, los chicos tratan de golpearlo pero el es demasiado rápido y no tarda ni un minuto para dejarlos inconcientes.

Voltea a ver a la chica y ve que ella dejo inconciente a su atacante.

-No creas que todas las chicas que ves son débiles-dice la chica sonriendo-gracias-dice viendo a Raph.

-De nada-dice Raph aun molesto ya que esos chicos no eran lo suficiente para desahogarse pero aun así no evito sorprenderse de lo que hizo la chica con su atacante-¿Cómo hiciste eso?

-Fui a clases de Karate, viví en un barrio peligroso y tenia que aprender a defenderse-dice la chica acercándose a el-Por cierto soy Ally Parker-extendiendo su mano.

-¡¿Acaso no ves lo que soy?!-pregunta Raphael furioso-¡¿No te da miedo?!

-Espera ¿No es un disfraz lo que llevas puesto?-pregunta sorprendida.

-Si fuera un disfraz no me dolería su me pellizcara la cara-dice Rafael pellizcándose la mejilla haciendo muecas de dolor.

-Pues no-contesta Ally sonriendo nerviosa.

-No verdad-dice furioso yéndose hacia el callejón.

-¡ESPERA!-grita Ally siguiéndolo logrando detenerlo- dime ¿Por qué deberia de tenerte miedo?

-Acaso debo de repetirte lo que soy-dice furioso cruzando los brazos.

-No, pero no creo que des miedo-dice Ally sonriendo tiernamente.

-Ah no-dice sorprendido.

-No, además creo que eres increíble-dice Ally sonriendo.

-Puesss gracias-dice Raph sorprendido ya que nadie o mejor dicho ninguna chica le había dicho eso.

-¿Ahora si me dirás tu nombre o prefieres que te llame tortuga?-pregunta Ally divertida con las manos en su espalda.

Raphael la mira un rato, acaba de conocer a la chica y comienza a sentir que puede confiar en ella, no entiende porque pero siente una gran confianza en ella y que toda su ira y tristeza se desvanecían lentamente.

-Mi nombre es Raphael pero mis amigos me dicen Raph-dice Raphael un poco mas tranquilo

-Raphael ¿Cómo Raffaello Sanzio da Urbino?-pregunta Ally acercándose un poco a el.

-Si-contesta Raph

-Mucho gusto-dice Ally extendiendo su mano.

-Como digas-dice Raph estrechándola-¿Qué haces caminando sola a estas horas de la noche?-pregunta cruzando los brazos.

-Pues veras, acabo de mudarme y me aburrí estar encerrada así que decidí caminar-dice Ally nerviosa.

-Pues te daré un consejo, jamás camines solas en las calles de New York a estas horas de la noche porque a estas horas un grupo de criminales que se hacen llamar Los Dragones Púrpuras y muchos criminales comienzan a rondar por las calles-dice Raphael cruzando los brazos.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias-dice Ally sonriendo tranquila.

-No hay de que ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

-No gracias, vivo a dos cuadras-dice Ally apuntando la dirección.

-_También a dos cuadras viven Casey y Abril, seguramente esa es la chica que Abril dijo que quería comprar la casa que esta en frente de la suya_-piensa Raph mostrando una media sonrisa-bien, yo tengo que irme. Hay algo importante que tengo que hacer.

-Muy bien Raphael ¿Te volveré a ver?-pregunta Ally nerviosa.

-Claro, veme en el techo de este edificio-dice Raph apuntando el edificio-nos vemos mañana.

-De acuerdo, pero ¿tienes teléfono?-pregunta Ally sacando su celular.

-Si-dice Raph quitándole su teléfono y anota su teléfono-aquí lo tienes, mándame tu un mensaje y así podré guardar el tuyo-dice devolviéndole su teléfono.

-De acuerdo, adiós Raph y gracias-dice Ally yéndose.

-Que rara es-dice Raph sonriendo-_Quien lo diría…. Apenas conozco a esa chica y logro que todas mis tristezas desaparecieran por unos momentos_-piensa viendo el suelo ya que sus tristezas e ira estaban regresando-_esa chica es especial…. Me pregunto ¿Si así habría sido mi hermana si estuviera aquí?_-piensa tratando de imaginarla-_tengo que regresar, el maestro Splinter me debe una gran explicación_-piensa molesto.

Raphael sube al edificio y comienza a dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia su casa sin darse cuenta que Saya oculta entre las sombras que lo había estado observando todo el tiempo.

-Vaya, vaya Raphael ya hiciste una nueva amiga-dice Saya sonriendo malévolamente-Ustedes tortugas están haciendo mi misión mas divertida, cuidado Raphael que tu nueva amiga definitivamente me servirá jajajajajaja-riendo de maldad.

* * *

Raphael llega a la guarida, se queda en la entrada observándola ya que no estaba segura de entrar o no. pero el no era de los que no enfrentaba los problemas, y mas cuando se trata de una mentira de su pasado. Así que suelta un fuerte suspiro y entra a la guarida y encuentra a Mikey, Leo y al Maestro Splinter sentados en el comedor.

-Raphael-dice El Maestro Splinter levantándose.

Raphael camina hacia pero no estaba enojado con el ya que no podría estarlo, el era su padre y mientras estaba afuera entendió que el lo hizo para protegerlos y no cargar con el dolor que el cargo durante muchos años.

-Sensei….-dice Raphael parándose frente a el-Entiendo que nos mintió para protegernos….Aunque no lo puedo aceptar-dice agachando su cabeza-me duelo mucho saber que me oculto la existencia de mi hermana y que cuando la raptaron no estaba ahí para ella, pude haberla salvado-dice soltando unas lagrimas.

-Yo si estaba-dice Leo viendo la caja de música con tristeza-y yo no pude hacer Raph, nada.

-Pero podría haberte ayudado-dice Raph sin verlo.

-Hijo mío, yo solo quería protegerlos pero en vez de eso solo los hice sufrir, perdóname hijo, perdóname-dice el Maestro Splinter soltando lagrimas.

-Claro que lo perdono padre-dice Raphael abrazándolo.

El Maestro Splinter abraza con fuerza a su hijo, temía miedo que el fuera el único que no lo perdonara por su dura actitud pero en el fondo en su corazón que no seria así.

-Yo también lo perdono Padre-dice Donnie parado en la entrada.

Todos voltearon a verlo sorprendidos ya que no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia.

-Fui con el Profesor y me hizo entender que para usted debió de ser un infierno ocultarnos la verdad-dice Donnie acercándose a Splinter.

-No tienes idea-dice Splinter acercándose a el-perdóname Donnie por fa….

El Maestro Splinter no termina de hablar ya que Donnie lo abraza con fuerza.

-Tu eres mi padre y se que lo hiciste para protegernos, lo perdono padre-dice Donnie soltando unas lagrimas.

-Gracias, gracias hijo mío-dice Splinter abrazándolo con fuerza.

Raph veía sonriendo la escena al igual que sus hermanos, Raph pudo notar la caja de música que tiene Mikey en la mano. El sentía que ya había visto esa caja antes pero no recordaba de donde.

-Oye Mikey ¿Por qué tienes esa caja de música?-pregunta Raph apuntándola.

Donnie deja de abrazar a Splinter y observa como Mikey y Leo miraban la caja de música con ternura, por alguna razón el sentía que esa caja de música se le hacia familiar. Hasta que comienza a tener Flash Backs de su infancia donde veía a Atenea con la caja de música sonriendo.

-A…Acaso es…-dice Donnie sorprendido.

-Si Donnie, es la caja de música de nuestra hermana-dice Mikey abriendo la caja de música liberando la música.

Donnie y Raph se acercaron mas a la mesa observando la caja de música, sintieron que sus corazones se calmaban un poco pero no podían dejar de sentir el triste sentimiento de que su familia no este completa.

-Como extrañaba escuchar esa música, a pesar que no me acordaba-dice Donnie sentándose.

-Si Atenea la cantara seria mejor-dice Raph sentándose.

-Si….Atenea amaba mucho esa música que invento la canción y a veces nos la cantaba a nosotros y a Lucy para que se durmiera-dice Leo viendo a la muñeca que estaba a lado de la caja de Música-Si ella estuviera aquí de seguro la estuviera cantando ahora-dice viendo la fotografía.

-Si, Atenea tendría su edad ahora-dice el Maestro Splinter viendo a sus hijos- Siempre me a gustado pensar que ella llegaría a ser una gran Kunoichi y una gran mujer-dice viendo la fotografía con ternura.

-Pero por desgracia ella esta muerta-dice Mikey con tristeza.

-¡No digas eso Mikey!-dice Leo furioso sorprendiendo a todos-¡Atenea sigue viva! Yo lo se, mi corazón me dice que sigue viva.

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso?-pregunta Raph confundido.

-Atenea es la hermana gemela de Leo y tengo entendido que los gemelos tienen una especie de conexión-contesta El Maestro Splinter-además yo también tengo la esperanza de que ella este viva.

-Yo también-dice Donnie.

-Debe estar viva-dice Raph.

-La vamos a encontrar, la traeremos de vuelta a casa y volveremos a ser la familia que éramos hace 17 años-dice Leo levantándose-¿Quién esta conmigo?

-Yo-dice Donnie.

-Yo también hermano-dice Mikey.

-No me importa cuando ni donde pero vamos a recuperar a nuestra hermana-dice Raph.

-Y no nos detendremos hasta encontrarla-dice Mikey-_No te preocupes hermanita que algún día volverás con nosotros_-piensa Mikey viendo la fotografía de su hermana.

* * *

**Aquí termina este capitulo**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Ay no Saya vio que Raph hizo una nueva amiga**

**¿Qué pasara con Ally?**

**¿Sabremos que tiene Abril?**

**No se pierdan el próximo capitulo**

**Nos leemos pronto y gracias por sus reviews**


	10. Chapter 10

El sol comenzaba a iluminar lentamente las calles de New York anunciando un nuevo día. Mikey lentamente abre los ojos y se levanta sin tantas energías, aun estaba afectado lo que paso el día anterior y ahora sentía que lo único que podría regresarle todas sus energías y alegrías es que le regresen a su hermana.

-Buen día New York-dice Mikey levantándose de su cama.

Comienza a poner sus protectores y agarra sus Nunchakus pero antes de salir de su cuarto encuentra a lado de su cama la caja de música. Mikey se acerca y la agarra con mucho cuidado viéndola con ternura y un poco de burla porque el se la robo a Donnie mientras dormía ya que hicieron un volado para ver quien se quedaba con la caja de música por un día. Como todos querían quedarse con la caja de música Leo sugirió hacer un volado con una moneda y el último que quede gana y se quedan con la caja por una noche y si perdían quedaban fuera. Pero obviamente Mikey no se iba a rendir fácilmente así que espero que Donnie se quedara profundamente dormido para poder quitársela y lo logro.

-Buenos días Atenea, espero que hayas podido dormir bien donde quieras que este-dice Mikey con tono de tristeza mientras liberaba la música de la caja-Me pregunto si en donde estas te estarán tratando bien y no te traten como un monstruo-dice sentándose en la cama con la caja de música en sus manos.

-¡MIKEY!-grita Donnie furioso golpeando la puerta.

Mikey se aterra al oír a Donnie detrás de la puerta así que cierra la caja de música y la pone debajo de su cama ya que para él es el único sitio seguro en su cuarto.

-Hola Donnie-dice Mikey nervioso abriendo la puerta encontrándose con un Donnie furioso-Buenos días.

-¿Dónde esta?

-¿Dónde esta que?-pregunta Mikey nervioso.

-¡La caja de música! ¡¿Dónde esta?! ¡Se que tu la tienes!-dice furioso entrando a su cuarto.

-¿Qué no tu ganastes y te la quedastes una noche? De seguro esta en tu cuarto-dice Mikey nervioso.

-Buen intento Mikey pero sabia que uno de ustedes entrarían a mi laboratorio y se llevaría la caja de música así que puse una cámara de seguridad en mi cuarto y adivina que…. ¡Sales tu con la caja!-dice furioso cruzando los brazos.

-Rayos-piensa Mikey asustado.

-¡AJA!-dice Donnie sacando la caja debajo de la cama de Mikey- Con que no la tenias-dice furioso.

-Bueno pues jejejeje-dice Mikey nervioso.

-¡Oigan! ¿Por qué tanto ruido? Que no ven que necesito descansar mi hermoso cuerpo-dice Raph furioso.

-Mikey se robo la caja de música mientras dormía-dice Donnie furioso.

-¡¿Qué hicistes que?!-Pregunta Raph furioso ya que si se la robo a Donnie podría robársela a el.

-Solo te la pedir prestado, además yo me merezco conservar esa caja ya que le perteneció a mi hermana-dice Mikey molesto.

-Te recuerdo que también era mi hermana-dice Donnie furioso.

-Y también la mía-dice Raph furioso-Así que no te lleves mucho crédito enano.

-¡NNNOOOO!

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunta Mikey asustado.

-Es Leo ¡Otra vez esta teniendo pesadillas!-dice Donnie saliendo del cuarto corriendo.

-Pero si ya Leo recuerda su sueño y ya sabemos la verdad ¿Por qué las sigue teniendo?-pregunta Raph confundido saliendo del cuarto junto a Mikey.

* * *

_-¡ATENEA! ¡ATENEA!- grita Leo corriendo para ayudarla pero se tropieza cayendo al suelo- ¡ATENEA!_

_El Ninja voltea y ve a Leo tirado en el suelo temblando de miedo mientras trataba de levantarse, Leo no puede ver bien el rostro del secuestrador ya que esta usando una mascara que solamente se podía ver unos ojos color oscuro. Rápidamente voltea y logra llegar a la superficie._

_-¡ATENEA!-grita Leo tratando de levantarse_

_-¡POR FAVOR LEO AYUDAME, AYUDAMEEE!_

_-¡NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-Grita Splinter apareciendo frente a el._

* * *

Donnie entra al cuarto de Leo y lo encuentra aferrándose en las sabanas con gestos de terror en su rostro y sudando demasiado.

-¡Leo! ¡Leo despierta!-dice Donnie moviendo a su hermano-¡LEO!

-¡NOOO! ¡ATENEA!-grita Leo despertándose.

-Tranquilo Leo, tranquilo-dice Donnie tratando de tranquilizar a su hermano.

Leo comienza a respirar profundamente aun asustado viendo a todos lados tratando de tranquilizarse y en ese momento entran Raph y Mikey al cuarto preocupados.

-¿Estas bien hermano?-pregunta Mikey acercándose preocupado.

-No Mikey-contesta Leo asustado y furioso-Otra vez tuve esa pesadilla y ahora si me acuerdo…. ¡¿PERO PORQUE SIGO TENIENDO ESAS PESADILLAS?!-pregunta furioso.

-No lo se pero si sigues así te volverás loco-dice Raph parando en la puerta.

-Tienes razón-dice Leo tratando de tranquilizarse-¿Pero porque sigo teniendo esos sueños si ya recuerdo lo que paso con mi hermana?

-Solo falta que sea como en las películas, que esos sueños sean una señal-dice Mikey.

-No empieces Mikey-dice Raph dándole un zape en la nuca.

-Eso también pasa en la vida real Raph, a veces los sueños son señales de que algo cambiara nuestras vidas-dice Donnie.

-Solo espero que esas pesadillas me dejen en paz-dice Leo levantándose.

-¿Están bien hijos míos?-pregunta el Maestro Splinter entrando al cuarto-Escuche gritos.

-Otra vez tuve esa pesadilla-contesta Leo con la vista baja.

El Maestro Splinter mira con tristeza a su hijo ya que sabe que no debe ser fácil revivir ese horrible momento una y otra vez, se acerca a su hijo y lo abraza.

-Ya hijo mío, ya paso-dice el Maestro Splinter.

Raph siente su telefono vibrar y sale del cuarto para que nadie lo vea, lo revisa y ve que es un mensaje.

_Buenos días Raphael, espero verte en el edificio hoy a las 9_

_Atte: Ally_

-_Vaya, al menos si sabe decir buenos días-_piensa Raph con una sonrisa burlona.

Guarda el número de Ally y se dirige a la cocina para hacerse el desayuno.

* * *

-¿Creistes que no me daría cuenta que fuiste tu quien asesino a ese grupo de delincuentes?-pregunta Yagami furioso desde la pantalla.

-No padre, pero ellos me dieron lo que quería-dice Saya nerviosa ya que ella le tiene miedo a su padre.

-¿Qué es lo que querías?-pregunta enarcando la ceja.

-Información de quienes destruyeron a Destructor, antes de que me dieras la misión descubrí que Destructor tenia mas o menos una especie de conexión con el líder de Los Dragones Púrpuras y si el líder sabe también sus seguidores-contesta Saya.

Yagami comienza a analizar lo que dijo su hija viendo que tiene razón.

-Muy bien, me impresiona que hayas logrado conseguir información en tan solo tres días-dice Yagami sonriendo malévolamente-Espero que pronto me traigas mas información.

-La tendrá padre, ayer volví a ver a mi querida amiga Karai. Ella ya no me divierte tanto como antes pero ese da Vinci si que es divertido-dice en tono burlón pero esa sonrisa se borra al recordar su pelea de anoche contra Leo-Padre hay algo que debo decirte.

-¿Qué cosa hija mía?

-Anoche el y Karai me preguntaron por una niña que según nuestro clan se robo hace 17 años ¿Sabes algo sobre eso?-pregunta Saya cruzando los brazos.

-Tu misión es investigar mas sobre esas tortugas, encontrar sus debilidades y destruirlas para después dominar el Clan del Pie. Todo lo demás es distracción-contesta Yagami furioso.

-¿Qué eso es distracción?-dice confundida- Padre hay algo que no sepa que hizo el clan hace 17 años, porque cuando Leo me pregunto sentí una especie de escalofríos en mi espalda

-¡Lo hicieron para distraerte!-contesta Yagami con una voz severa asustando a Saya-¿Has olvidado lo que Oroku Saki te hizo cuando eras una niña? Por su culpa no puedes salir a la calle como una persona normal sin que tengas miedo de que el mundo descubra lo que te convirtió

Saya baja su vista con tristeza agarrando con fuerza su collar mientra una lagrima sale de sus ojos.

-Además acuérdate que por culpa de esas Tortugas ya jamás podrás hacer que Destructor pague por lo que te hizo-dice Yagami furioso.

Saya levanta su vista mostrando un profundo odio y rencor en su mirada.

-Cada día que esas Tortugas viven y el Clan del Piel no esta bajo nuestro mando son unas manchas que están ensuciando nuestro honor-dice viéndola con seriedad-Concéntrate en tu misión Saya.

-Si padre, lo siento-dice Saya con tono de respeto.

-Estas perdonada Saya-dice Yagami tranquilo-Espero que muy pronto me tengas más información sobre las Tortugas y sobre el Clan del Pie.

-Descubrí que las Tortugas tienen amigos humanos, Abril y Casey Jones y también una nueva amiga que también me será muy útil-dice sonriendo maléficamente.

-Eso espero jovencita.

Saya hace una reverencia y corta la señal

Yagami cierra su laptop demasiado furioso mientras que Takashi estaba detrás de el negando la actitud del líder del clan.

-Tarde o temprano te van a descubrir Yagami-dice Takashi en tono serio.

-¡Cállate!-dice Yagami furioso-Definitivamente esa tortuga va a destruir nuestros planes, definitivamente debí matarlo cuando era niño-dice furioso.

-Jamás entenderé ¿Por qué secuestraste a esa niña?-pregunta Takashi cruzando los brazos.

-Eso lo sabes mejor que nadie Takashi-dice Yagami furioso-Era por el bien del Clan.

-El bien del Clan de Las Sombras es que dejes tu obsesión de conquistar ese Clan del Pie y le regreses a esa familia lo que le quistaste hace 17 años-dice Takashi furioso.

-¡JAMAS!-Grita Yagami furioso-jamás me oistes, tu debes apoyarme mas que nada en el mundo porque eres mi primo el hijo de la hermana de mi padre.

-Aunque a todos le niegas lo que soy, ni siquiera Saya lo sabe-dice Takashi furioso-Quiero que sepas que no me e ido del clan es por ella, Saya no tiene la culpa de nada y jamás te perdonare en lo que la convertiste

-¡CALLATE!-grita Yagami furioso-mi hija es una excelente maquina asesina, mi gran creación y no permitiré que esas tortugas me la echen a perder-dice yéndose furioso.

-Tu obsesión por ese Clan te llevara a la ruina primo-dice Takashi viendo seriamente las estrellas.

* * *

Abril salía de su casa tranquila y se dirigía hacia su camioneta.

-Hola Abril-saluda Ally acercándose a ella.

-Hola Ally-saluda Abril contenta de verla.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Al Doctor, me dijo que dos pacientes le cancelaron la cita así que me atenderá antes-dice Abril.

-Vaya que suerte, mientras mas temprano mejor-dice Ally sonriendo divertida-y Casey ¿No ira contigo?-viendo confundida todas partes.

-No, su primo Sid lo metieron a la cárcel y fue a pagar la multa. Esta al otro lado de la ciudad así que no podrá acompañarme-dice Abril un poco triste.

-Bueno, yo no tengo nada que hacer ¿Te molestaría si te acompaño?

-Claro, no me gusta ir al doctor sola. Vamos-dice Abril entrando a su auto.

-Gracias-dice Ally entrando al cuarto del copiloto.

Abril enciende el carro y comienza su camino hacia la clínica donde Abril tiene la cita. Pero aun estaba preocupada por los chicos, desde ayer ella no a sabido nada de ellos pero rezaba de que estuvieran bien, estén de nuevo en su hogar y hayan perdonado a Splinter.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunta Ally preocupada a notar a Abril triste.

-Si…bueno no, no se-dice Abril ya que no podía ocultarlo.

-¿Quieres que conduzca?

-No, estoy bien-dice Abril viendo al frente-es que la familia de mis amigos tuvieron problemas y estoy preocupada por ellos.

-Tus amigos ¿Qué les paso?-pregunta preocupada.

-Es algo familiar y personal, no me corresponder decirlo-contesta Abril Aun preocupada.

-Si claro entiendo-dice Ally preocupada-solo espero que estén bien.

-Si yo también espero-dice Abril estacionarse en frente de la clínica-que suerte, encontramos estacionamiento.

Abril y Ally entran a la clínica y miran a pocos clientes en la sala de espera acompañados por sus familias esperando a ser entendidos.

-Buenos días, soy Abril Jones y tengo cita con el doctor Baker-dice Abril a la secretaria.

-Claro, favor de esperar al ratito la paso-dice la secretaria en tono amable.

Abril asiente y junto con Ally van a la sala de espera.

-Espero que no sea nada grave-dice Abril preocupada y nerviosa.

-Tranquila Abril, ya veras que todo saldrá bien-dice Ally

-Gracias Ally por acompañarme-dice Abril viéndola con una tierna sonrisa.

-Oye somos amigas, bueno no nos conocemos mucho pero tenemos tiempo para conocernos-dice Ally con una tierna sonrisa.

-Tienes razón-dice Abril con un tierna sonrisa.

-¿Qué bonito collar señorita?-dice una niña viendo el collar de Ally.

-Gracias pequeña-dice Ally sonriendo tiernamente a la niña

-Oye es verdad, ese collar es hermoso-dice Abril viendo el collar de Ally que tiene forma de luna menguante con una piedrita azul en medio.

-Gracias, este collar es muy preciado para mi-dice Ally agarrandola con tanto cariño-le perteneció a mi madre.

- Definitivamente es un tesoro muy valioso-dice Abril sonriendo.

-Señorita Jones, el doctor Baker la espera-dice la secretaria.

-Ahí voy-dice Abril nerviosa.

-Suerte-dice Ally.

Ally se quedo en la sala de espera viendo como los niños abrazaban con ternura a sus padre y jugaban con sus hermanos, ella siempre deseo tener hermanos ya que siempre se sintio sola.

-¿Quiere ordenar algo?-pregunta una niña jugando ser mesera.

-Hija no la molestes-dice su padre apenado.

-No señor, esta bien-dice Ally sonriendo con ternura a la niña-Estoy bien pequeña gracias.

La niña sonríe y se va con los otros niños a jugar.

-Disculpe señorita, algo me dice que usted será una excelente madre-dice una señora de tercera edad.

-No lo creo señora-dice Ally sonriendo un poco triste-_Mi vida es complicada y dudo mucho que pueda tener hijos_-piensa con tristeza.

Pasó media hora y Abril salía con lágrimas en los ojos del consultorio y agacha la cabeza mientras continuaba llorando, Ally se asusta mucho y se acerca a su amiga preocupada.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Qué te dijo?-pregunta asustada.

Abril levanta su vista mostrando una enorme sonrisa y la abraza con fuerza dejando a Ally mas confundida.

-Estoy embarazada, voy a ser mama-dice Abril emocionada.

* * *

**Aquí les dejo el capitulo 10**

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Abril esta embarazada ¿Quién se lo hubiera imaginado? XD**

**La que comento que posiblemente este embarazada el atino XD**

**Bueno me retiro**

**Nos leemos luego ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

-¡Felicidades!-dice Ally emocionada abrazándola.

-No puedo creerlo, no puedo-dice Abril emocionada saliendo de la clínica seguida por Ally-No puedo creerlo Ally….Casey y yo siempre hablamos de tener hijos pero eso seria cuando tuviéramos 2 años de casados y apenas tenemos 7 meses.

-Tranquila Abril, respira profundo-dice Ally tratando de calmarla.

-Perdón Ally-dice Abril respirando profundo-seré mama, voy a ser mama.

-Jijiji se que estas muy emocionada, tengo entendido que ser mama es el mejor regalo que puede recibir una mujer-dice Ally con una tierna sonrisa.

-Tienes razón-dice Abril entrando al auto-Tengo decírselo a Casey, debo hacerlo-sacando su celular.

-Una noticia así no se dice por teléfono, se dice en persona en una cena, en la sala o en el parque-dice Ally quitándole el celular.

-Tienes razón Ally, tengo que preparar todo-encendiendo el carro-tenemos que ir de compras.

-¿Se lo diras en la cena?-pregunta Ally sonriendo divertida.

-Si y necesito tu ayuda-dice Abril emocionada.

-Bueno...yo solamente e visto cenas romanticas en la television pero a ver que puedo hacer-dice Ally con una tierna sonrisa.

-Gracias-dice Abril agradecida-Pero... ¿nunca has tenido una cena romantic?-pregunta sorprendida.

-No, jamas e tenido ninguna cita-dice Ally.

-¿Por que?

-Pueesss hasta ahora no tengo interes en tener pareja ademas...dudo mucho que los hombres se fijen en mi-dice Ally.

-¿De que hablas? Eres muy hermosa y juraria que tienes muchos hombres detras de ti-dice Abril.

-Lo dudo-dice Ally viendo la ventana-que te parece si dejamos esta conversacion y nos vamos de compras.

-Hecho-dice Abril no muy convencida

* * *

-Estoy agotado-dice Leo tirándose al sillón.

-Yo también, esta vez el Maestro Splinter nos dio un duro entrenamiento-dice Mikey agotado.

-Cierto-dice Donnie con una botella de agua.

-Bueno chicos, me voy a bañar ya tengo que tener limpio mi hermoso cuerpo-dice Raph yéndose al baño.

-Si claro-dicen sus hermanos.

-¡ESTAN CELOSOS!-grita Raph desde el baño.

-En realidad me siento afortunado de que mi cuerpo no se parezca a nada como ese reptil horrible-dice Mikey en tono burlón.

-¡MIKEY!-grita Raph furioso desde el baño.

-Parece que te escucho-dice Donnie en tono burlón.

-Me di cuenta-dice asustado.

-Por cierto Mikey, Donnie me contó que te robaste la caja de Música de Atenea-dice Leo cruzando los brazos.

-Lo lamentó chicos, es que me acorde que cuando teníamos 3 años Atenea de vez en cuando me cantaba para dormir y quería recordar lo que sentía. Aunque sea con esa caja-dice Mikey con tristeza.

-Es verdad, Atenea hacia eso para que te pudieras dormir-dice Donnie triste.

-Por eso lo necesitaba y al oírlo me sentí un poquito bien ya que faltaba que ella la cantara-dice viendo el suelo tristemente.

Leo se acerca a su hermanito y lo abraza con ternura ya que sabe que extraña demasiado a Atenea.

-Tranquilo Mikey, tranquilo-dice Leo tranquilo.

-Si Mikey, te perdono por llevarte la caja de música-dice Donnie con una tierna sonrisa.

-¡De verdad!-dice emocionado.

-Si ¡Pero la próxima vez no habrá misericordia!-dice Donnie enojado yéndose.

Mikey se queda petrificado por lo que dijo Donnie.

-Espero que Raph se apure para que yo me pueda bañar, que por cierto mi cuerpo es más hermoso que el suyo-dice Leo en tono burlón yéndose.

-Por favor, el mío es el mejor-dice Mikey sentándose el sillón encendiendo la tele, pasaron su película favorita o mejor dicho una de su lista de películas favoritas: Piratas del Caribe: El fin del Mundo. Estuvo ahí esperando que sus hermanos se ducharan para que el pudiera ducharse sin prisa. Hasta que la película estaba llegando a la mejor parte hubo una interrupción por las noticias.

-_Interrumpimos este programa para dar esta noticia._

-Y justo en la mejor parte-dice Mikey.

-Me gusta que te hagan esto-dice Raph acercándose a su hermano.

-_Se han encontrado en un callejón de la calle Houston a cuatro hombres que pertenecen a la banda de los Dragones Púrpuras muertos, según la policía ellos fueron asesinados por el mismo asesino que asesino a otro grupo de Los Dragones Púrpuras hace días-dice la reportera mostrando como los policías cubrían los cadáveres._

-No puede ser- dice Raph impactado al ver que los que murieron son los mismo que peleo ayer en la noche cuando salvo a Ally.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta Donnie acercándose.

-Saya de nuevo asesino a otros miembros de Los Dragones Púrpuras-dice Mikey viendo la tele.

-_Hasta ahora solo uno sobrevivió y esta muy grave. Fue trasladado al hospital central de New York….._

-Parece que Saya fallo esta vez-dice Donnie cruzando los brazos.

-Cada vez odio mas a esa mujer-dice Raph furioso.

-No eres el único-dice Donnie enojado-Pero por lo que vimos y nos contó Leo de su lucha contra ella anoche cuando salvo a Karai, Saya es muy poderosa…digo apenas Leo puede contra ella y no es todo ella le gano a Raph y a Karai.

-Si lo se, eso es increíble-dice Mikey sorprendido-Pero también ella es muy rápida.

-Iré a hablar con Splinter-dice Raph yéndose a la habitación de Splinter.

-Oigan y Leo-dice Mikey.

-Se esta bañando y después de el sigo yo-dice Donnie serio.

-Muy bien-dice Mikey volviendo a ver su película-Rayos….y justamente cuando Jack Sparrow peleaba contra Davy Jones-dice enojado.

* * *

-Estoy segura que a Casey le encantara esta comida-dice Abril emocionada.

-No lo dudo-dice Ally comiéndose unos chocolates.

-Enserio Ally, no se como agradecerte por haberme acompañado-dice Abril agradecida.

-No es nada Abril, es todo un placer-dice Ally sonriendo.

-Gracias de verdad-dice Abril-si tu no hubieras podido seguramente hubiera tenido que ir sola-dice un poco triste.

-¿No tienes mas amigos?-Pregunta Ally curiosa.

-Si….cuatro amigos-contesta nerviosa Abril.

-¿Amigos? Hablame de ellos-dice Ally curiosa.

-Bueno….son unos buenos chicos… Es mas son como mis hermanos menores-dice Abril nerviosa.

-Menores ¿Son menores que tu?-pregunta Ally confundida.

-Bueno ellos tienen 20 años-contesta Abril nerviosa.

-¡20! Tienen mi edad-dice Ally emocionada.

-¿Tienes 20? Creí que tenías 23 –dice Abril sorprendida.

-¿Me estas diciendo que me veo vieja?-pregunta Ally cruzando los brazos.

-¡No, no! es que hay casos de gente que son traga años-contesta Abril nerviosa.

-Es cierto-dice Ally sonriendo.

-Pero ellos no habrían podido venir, ellos están pasando por algo difícil-dice Abril con tristeza.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunta Ally preocupada.

-Es algo personal, no me corresponde decirlo-dice Abril.

-Entiendo…. Me gustaría algún día conocerlos-dice Ally.

Abril se asusta con eso, ella sabe que nadie debe saber lo que ellos son en realidad: Tortugas Mutantes del tamaño de hombres.

-Eso depende de ellos, no son muy sociables que digamos-dice Abril nerviosa-Además ellos tampoco me habrían podido acompañar porque se fueron de viaje a visitar a su familiares.

-Que lastima-dice Ally decepcionada-bueno cuando regresen-dice con una tierna sonrisa.

-A ver-dice Abril nerviosa encendiendo la radio.

-_Se han encontrado en un callejón de la calle Houston a cuatro hombres que pertenecen a la banda de los Dragones Púrpuras muertos, según la policía ellos fueron asesinados por el mismo asesino que asesino a otro grupo de Los Dragones Púrpuras hace días. Hasta ahora solo uno sobrevivió y esta muy grave. Fue trasladado al hospital central de New York la policía esta esperando a que despierte para que pueda dar declaraciones-anuncian en la radio._

-No puede ser-dice Ally sorprendida.

-Dios mío-dice Abril sorprendida y asustada-_Saya_

* * *

-Tenemos que ir a hablar con ese Dragón Púrpura-dice Leo serio después de oír a sus hermanos.

-Estoy de acuerdo hijos míos, ese hombre puede darles información sobre Saya-dice el Maestro Splinter.

-Estoy de acuerdo Sensei, pero tendríamos que ir en la noche ya que de seguro habrá muchos reporteros esperando afuera-dice Donnie.

-Si eso es lo malo-dice Raph molesto.

-Entonces esta decidido, hoy en la noche iremos a visitar a ese Dragón Púrpura antes de que Saya vaya por el y termine el trabajo-dice Leo en tono serio.

-Y si la encontramos seria una gran oportunidad para que nos de respuesta-dice Raph apretando los puños.

-¿Respuestas?-pregunta Mikey confundido.

-Si Mikey, su clan secuestro a nuestra hermana y si la usamos podremos hacer que su padre nos regrese nuestra hermanita. Pero por lo que dijo Leo y Karai de que ella jamás contesta las preguntas-dice Donnie seriamente.

-Pero insistiremos hasta que nos lo diga-dice Raph.

-Sensei-dice Mikey viéndolo.

-Hagan lo que tengan que hacer, solo quiero a mi familia completa de nuevo-dice el Maestro Splinter con tristeza.

-Y lo volveremos hacer maestro, prepárense chicos que saldremos a las 9:30 de aquí-dice Leo yéndose.

-Esto será divertido-dice Mikey yéndose a la sala.

Raph agarra su celular y comienza a escribirle a Ally.

_Lo lamento Ally pero no podré hoy, tal vez mañana_

_Atte: Raph_

Raph guarda su celular pero recibe un mensaje y se da cuenta que es de Ally, se sorprende por la rapidez en que le contesto.

_No te preocupes, mañana te veo. Cuídate_

_Atte: Ally_

-_Al menos no se enojo_-piensa Raph sonriendo.

-¿A quien le escribes Raph?-pregunta Mikey desde la sala.

-A un amigo-dice Raph-iré por una cerveza-yéndose hacia la cocina.

-_Amigo ¿Cuál amigo?-_piensa confundido-_de seguro Casey-_piensa sonriendo mientras prendía la tele.

* * *

**Aqui termina el capitulo 11**

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews**

**Nos leemos pronto adios!**


	12. Chapter 12

Los chicos rápidamente saltaban de edificio e edificio dirigiéndose hacia el Hospital central de New York, sabían que tenían que llegar antes de que Saya se entere y vaya a terminar su trabajo.

-Chicos ¿Creen que ese Dragón Purpura siga vivo?-pregunta Mikey siguiendo a sus hermanos.

-Más vale que si porque de lo contrario golpeare a una tortuga con bandana naranja-dice Raph furioso.

-Cielos, no quiero ser esa tortu….-Mikey no termina la oración ya que analiza lo que dijo Raph-Hay no-dice asustado.

-¡Chicos quieren callarse y apurarse!-dice Donnie enojado.

-De una vez te lo advierto Mikey, si robas la Caja de Música cuando me toque cuidarla te juro que te despides de tu cabeza-dice Raph furioso.

-_Mami_-piensa Mikey asustado.

Los chicos logran llegar al hospital pero se dan cuenta que afuera hay muchos reporteros esperando noticias.

-Lo único que faltaba-dice Raph furioso.

-Raph acuérdate que somos Ninjas-dice Leo serio-Donnie metete a la computadora del hospital y busca en que habitación esta nuestro sujeto.

Donnie saca su Laptop y comienza a hacer lo suyo, sus hermanos esperaron impacientemente que logre encontrar el cuarto.

-Listo, habitación 234, cuarto piso-dice Donnie apuntando el piso.

-Y ahí esta nuestra entrada-dice Raph apuntando la ventana abierta.

-Tengan cuidado chicos, recuerden que hay cámaras-dice Leo viendo seriamente a los camarógrafos.

Leo es el primero en meterse por la venta, después entra Donnie, Mikey y Raph. Por suerte el cuarto al que entraron está vacío pero aun así deben de tener cuidado. Leo abre lentamente la habitación y se asegura que no haya nadie por los pasillo cuando vio que era seguro dio señal a sus hermanos de que pueden salir y así lo hicieron.

-Cuarto 210-dice Leo viendo el número de la habitación-será mejor seguir-dice caminando por el pasillo.

-Vaya, con que así se ve un hospital de noche. Aterrador…. Solo falta que nos aparezca la enfermera de la leyenda de la planchada-dice Mikey asustado.

-¿La enfermera de qué?-pregunta Donnie confundido.

-¿No te sabes la leyenda?-dice Mikey sorprendido y Donnie solo lo niega- En un hospital en el año de 1943, trabajó una enfermera llamada Eulalia, que siempre se caracterizó por estar bien presentable, con su uniforme bien planchado, siempre dispuesta a cuidar a los pacientes. A este mismo lugar, llegó a hacer sus prácticas profesionales un doctor de nombre Joaquín, quien al poco tiempo de conocer a Eulalia la hizo su novia. Quisieron ocultar su romance de las monjas que administraban el hospital, porque no era bien visto. Duraron un tiempo así y, como todo marchaba bien, Joaquín le propuso matrimonio a la inocente enfermera, ella aceptando. Sólo como condición, el joven doctor le pidió que lo esperara seis meses porque tenía que tomar un curso de medicina en Monterrey. Pasó el tiempo y, cuando estaba por cumplirse el lapso, Eulalia, con la ilusión de que pronto se casaría, compró el vestido de novia. Al mismo tiempo, en el hospital hubo un baile y cuando le preguntaron a Eulalia si asistiría, ella dijo que no porque no estaba su novio Joaquín. Uno de los doctores le dijo que estaba equivocada, porque Joaquín se había marchado a Monterrey a casarse. Tal noticia derrumbó a Eulalia, provocando que no fuera más a trabajar. Pero ante la carencia económica, regresó al hospital siendo otra. Trataba de mala gana a los pacientes, no les daba sus medicinas y se dice que muchos murieron por sus negligencias. Una noche (cuenta la leyenda) se le apareció la muerte reprochándole sus actos, condenándola a una eternidad cuidando a los pacientes en estado grave. A partir de este encuentro, nadie volvió a ver a Eulalia; nadie de sus compañeras o doctores, porque los enfermos sí, preguntando quién era esa mujer de buenos modales, con el uniforme bien planchado que les había llevado sus medicinas.-dice temblando de miedo.

-Por favor zoquete-dice Raph dándole un zape en la nuca-eso es una antigua leyenda que sucedió en la ciudad Juárez en México-dice alejándose.

-Pero según dice que sucede en cada hospital-dice Mikey.

-Ya no seas sensible-dice Donnie en tono burlón.

-No soy sensible-dice Mikey ofendido.

-Ya cállense-dice Leo en tono serio mientras veía los numero en cada puerta y revisaba que no había nadie en los pasillos.

-Chicos la encontré-dice Leo corriendo hacia la habitación.

Los chicos lo siguen y Leo abre lentamente la puerta y se asegura que no haya nadie, logra ver al chico en la cama conectado a muchas maquinas pero daba la señal que sigue vivo. Él estaba ventado de la cabeza, brazos, piernas o mejor dicho la mayor parte del cuerpo pero aun así las maquina daban la señal a sus hermanos y entran, caminan lentamente hacia el sujeto y Donnie le toma el pulso.

-Está un poco débil-dice Donnie.

-Pero ¿Estará bien?-pregunta Mikey.

-Vaya, él se convirtió de los pocos sobrevivientes de Saya-dice Raph sorprendido.

El sujeto lentamente abre los ojos y mira a las tortugas, no sabía porque pero siente por primera vez en su vida desde que los conoció feliz de verlos.

-M…Me alegro de….de verlos-dice demasiado débil.

-Está despierto-dice Mikey sorprendido.

-No te esfuerces, estas muy débil-dice Donnie.

-No…no soy tan débil-dice muy ofendido.

-Si como no-dice Raph cruzando los brazos- eres muy fuerte para atacar a una mujer.

-L…La chica de ayer….s…si la recuerdo…m…muy her…mosa….tuvo s…suerte que la sal…varas-dice muy débil pero sonriendo con malicia.

-¡¿Conociste a una chica?!-pregunta Mikey sorprendido.

-Sí, luego les digo. No quiero hablar sobre ella delante de uno de sus atacantes-dice Raph serio.

-Tienes razón-dice Leo en tono serio-Cuéntanos sobre la chica que te ataco anoche.

-¿C….como saben…que fue una m…mujer?-pregunta sorprendido.

-Porque conocemos bien esa forma de atacar-dice Donnie.

-M…Mi nombre es….. S…Steve…. Y mis amigos se llamaban…Mark, Dylan, Ch…Chris y Clint-dice Steve adolorido viendo el techo- a…anoche después de q…que la tortuga r….roja nos ata…atacara y salvara a esa…chica….nosotros fuimos a un bar a beber para p….poder desahogarnos. D….después fuimos a f…fumar a un callejón hasta….que una mujer vestido con una armadura…..cabello largo negro azulado.. Aunque tenía una máscara podía notar que era muy hermosa…..pero letal…. Saco una katana y por más que l…luchamos ella asesino atravesando su katana uno…por uno… cuando me ata….ataco a mi p…pero logre-gimiendo de dolor-quitarle un pedazo de su armadura y…y ella….ella ca….ca….-sintiendo que se asfixiaba.

-¿Ella que?-pregunta Mikey desesperado.

La puerta comenzó a abrirse y las tortugas se dieron cuenta y se ocultaron en el baño de la habitación, entro una enfermera a la habitación vestida con su uniforme blanco y con un sombrero blanco que tapaba totalmente su cabello.

-Buenas noches caballero, vengo a darle un tranquilizante para el dolor-dice la enfermera en tono amable inyectándolo-descuida, todo saldrá bien.

Steve abre los ojos y al ver a la enfermera trata de alejarse pero con todo su cuerpo lastimado y debilitado le es imposible.

-Tranquilo-dice la enfermera quitándose su sombrero mostrando su cabello negro azulado-ya no sentirás dolor.

-¡SAYA!-grita Leo abriendo la puerta.

La enfermera voltea y los demás descubren que es Saya vestida de enferma y usando una mascarilla. Donnie la mira con un profundo odio pero logra ver que un pequeño frasco se le cae a Saya.

-Vaya, vaya pero si son mis tortugas favorita-dice Saya cruzando los brazos en tono burlón-¿Qué no saben que está prohibido entrar al hospital con armas?

-¿Y tú no sabes que es ilegal fingir ser enfermera?-pregunta Donnie furioso sacando su Bo.

-No cambies la conversación-dice Saya quitándose los guantes-además yo no traje mi arma-dice levantando las manos.

-Genial, ahora vas a contestar nuestras preguntas-dice Raph furioso acercándose a ella.

-Claro que contestare a sus preguntas-dice Saya caminando hacia Raph con las manos arribas hasta quedar frente a el-¡Cuando estén agonizando!

Saya le agarra un brazo a Raph lo dobla logrando quitarle su sai y comenzando a luchar contra él.

-Es buena-dice Mikey sorprendido.

-Donnie ve con Steve y protégelo-dice Leo uniéndose junto a Mikey a la pelea.

-Si-dice Donnie corriendo hacia Steve pero logra ver la botella que se le cayó a Saya y se aterra al ver que es veneno-No, no-dice viendo a Steve-resiste…pediremos ayuda-dice mientras buscaba algo que sirve para llamar a las enfermeras.

-N…No es…..lo…lo que cre…en que es…-dice Steve demasiado débil.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunta Donnie confundido.

-Ella ta…bien es… una ….una….-Steve trata de hablar pero comienza a cerrar los ojos.

-¿Qué es qué? Steve resiste-dice Donnie aterrado.

Steve suelte un suspiro y las maquinas anuncian que ha muerto por causa del veneno.

-No-dice Donnie sorprendido ya que jamás vio a alguien morir en su vida-S…Steve

-Está muerto-dice Mikey asustado.

-¿Creyeron que no me daría cuenta que uno sobrevivió y que no vendría a terminar mi trabajo?-pregunta Saya esquivando los ataques de Leo y Raph.

-Eres una maldita-dice Raph furioso.

-Vaya, nunca me habían llamado maldita-dice Saya sonriendo.

-Lo eres, justamente como tu clan-dice Raph furioso lanzándole un ataque.

Saya lo esquiva logrando que Raph se estrelle contra la pared y caiga al suelo mareado.

-No lo creo-dice volteando a ver a Leo, Donnie y Mikey-Quiero lo que ustedes me quitaron-dice furiosa.

-Pues nosotros queremos algo valioso que tu clan nos quitó-dice Leo furioso viendo como Donnie se ponia detrás de ella preparado para atacarla.

-No tienes vergüenza, matas gente por diversión-dice Donnie furioso.

-No por diversión-dice Saya pateándolo en el estómago tirándolo junto a Raph-así me entrenaron-dice en el momento que voltea a ver a Leo y Mikey- Ustedes me quitaron mi venganza así que me vengare de ustedes-dice furiosa.

-¿Tu venganza?-pregunta Mikey confundido.

-Sí, pero saben…. Aun no es el momento, aun no lo es. Pero les daré una advertencia-dice Saya caminando hacia un rincón de la habitación lejos de la puerta y ventana.

-¿Una advertencia?-pregunta Leo sin bajar la guardia.

-Si-dice Saya sonriéndole- disfruten mucho estas últimas semanas, lucharemos obviamente pero en unas cuantas semana comenzara una tormenta, ustedes, su familia, amigos incluso el Clan del Pie deben de estar preparados para lo que viene-dice sonriendo con malicia-porque de seguro ustedes pensaron que destruir a Destructor seria el fin de sus sufrimientos cuando en realidad es solo el inicio-cruzando los brazos.

-Perdón, no entendí su advertencia. Podrías repetírmelo pero en español por favor-dice Mikey nervioso.

Saya niega divertida ya que por la cara que tiene Mikey entendió que no entendió absolutamente nada.

-Lo siento, pero solo las digo una vez-dice Saya sentándose en el suelo-Y su fuera ustedes correría-dice lanzándole la inyección que uso para asesinar a Steve frente a Leo-antes de que los descubran-sacando un botón.

-¡El botón!-dice Donnie levantándose y viendo la maquina donde anunciaba que Steve estaba muerto que faltaba una pieza para activar la alamar-¡NO LO HAGAS!

Saya lo aprieta y una especie de alarma y de pronto comenzaron a escucharse muchos pasos y voces acercándose hacia ellos.

-¡AAAAAAAAAA AYUDENMEEEE PORFAVOR!-grita Saya fingiendo estar aterrada.

-¡Es hora de correr!-dice Raph levantándose.

Los chicos corrieron hacia la ventana y justamente la puerta se abre y entran los doctores.

-¡DETENGASE!-grita un doctor que alcanzo solo a ver una sombra saliendo por la ventana.

-¡AYUDENME POR FAVOR!-grita Saya a una enfermera.

-¡Tranquila todo está bien! ¡Está a salvo!-dice una enfermera abrazándola.

-El paciente está muerto, llegamos demasiado tarde-dice un doctor tapando el cuerpo de Steve.

Saya fingía que estaba llorando aterrada mientras miraba por la ventana y sonreía con malicia ya que su plan funciono mejor de lo que imagino.

* * *

El Maestro Splinter estaba en la sala esperando a que sus hijos volvieran con una información que podría llevarlos hacia Atenea ya que era lo único que deseaba en esos momentos. Escucha que la puerta de la guarida se abre y ve que entran sus hijos furiosos dándole entender que no tuvieron suerte.

-Murió verdad-dice el Maestro Splinter acercándose a sus hijos.

-Sí, logro darnos una información pero entro una enfermera y resulto ser Saya pero no pudimos salvarlo porque le inyecto veneno que acabo con su vida-dice Donnie sentándose furioso.

-¿Qué clase de información?-pregunta el Maestro Splinter.

-De que fue lo que les paso ayer en la noche-dice Leo apretando los puños.

-Y entendí un poco, como si quisiera contarnos algo que descubrió de Saya pero murió antes de que me lo dijera-dice Donnie tratando de calmarse.

-¡JURO QUE ASESINARE A SAYA! ¡LO JURO!-dice Raph furioso.

-Cálmate Raph, pensemos mejor en la advertencia que nos dio-dice Mikey.

-¿Qué advertencia?-pregunta el Maestro Splinter confundido.

-No sé, no le entendí nada-dice Mikey cruzando los brazos.

-Dijo que en unas semanas vendría una tormenta y que estemos preparados para lo que viene-dice Leo muy serio-eso significa que unas semanas su clan vendrá y comenzara una guerra.

-¡Una guerra! ¡Genial!-dice Raph furioso.

-No, no es perfecto-dice Donnie levantándose.

Todos lo miran furiosos y confundidos.

-¿Estás loco?-pregunta Mikey enojado.

-Piénsenlo, si viene su clan posiblemente encontremos el Ninja o uno de ellos sepa que fue de Atenea-dice Donnie lleno de esperanzas.

Su familia se quedaron callados y comenzaron a analizar las palabras de Donnie.

-¿Cómo sabremos quién secuestro a Atenea?-pregunta Mikey confundido.

-Yo no alcance a ver su rostro-dice el Maestro Splinter sintiéndose miserable.

-Usted no pero Leo si-dice Donnie viendo a su hermano mayor-no dijistes que ese Ninja voltea a verte antes de que Splinter llegara.

-Si…pero él tiene una máscara. Solo logro ver sus ojos que son color oscuro-dice Leo sintiéndose fracasado.

-Sí, pero si lo volvieras a ver de seguro te acordaras. Seguramente si lo vistes pero como al fin lograstes recordar algo del día que se llevaron a Atenea aun ese recuerdo no está completo-dice Donnie cruzando los brazos.

-Tienes razón, si al ver el símbolo logre recordar a Atenea posiblemente logre recordarlo al ver sus ojos-dice Leo lleno de esperanzas.

-Y así sabremos donde esta nuestra hermanita-dice Raph.

-Y volveremos a ser una familia-dice Mikey emocionado.

-Mejor hay que prepararnos para esa guerra, Mikey llama a Abril y Casey y diles que mañana vengan para decirles y comenzar a prepararnos-dice Leo.

-Si capitán-dice Mikey agarrando su teléfono y comenzando a marcar.

-Solo espero que Casey no haya olvidado su teléfono de nuevo-dice Raph.

-Hola Casey, necesita…oye ¿Por qué estás tan emocionado?-pregunta Mikey confundido-Espera, espera más lento-dice Mikey tratando de entender lo que dice Casey y su rostro forma una enorme sonrisa-¡DE VERDAD! ¡FELICIDADES! ¡VAMOS PARA ALLA! ¡QUE GRAN NOTICIA!-dice emocionado colgando su teléfono-¡HERMANOS! ¡MAESTRO SPLINTER! ¡TENEMOS QUE IRNOS A LA CASA DE ABRIL AHORA!-grita emocionado.

-¿Qué pasa Mikey?-pregunta Leo confundido.

-¡Ellos nos lo dirán vámonos!-dice Mikey corriendo emocionado.

-Bueno-dice el Maestro Splinter siguiéndolo.

-¿Por qué Mikey se emocionó tanto y los felicito?-pregunta Donnie confundido.

-Pues si vamos con ellos nos lo dirá-dice Leo saliendo de la guarida.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado **

**A ver como se pondrán los chicos cuando se enteren de la gran noticia XD**

**Nos leemos pronto y gracias a todos por sus reviews**


	13. Chapter 13

Saya entra a su departamento agotada, tuvo pequeñas complicaciones para liberarse de las dos enfermeras que la estaban ayudando y no dejaban de preguntarle qué fue lo que paso, espero hasta que ellas se distrajeran y las golpeo en la cabeza dejándolas inconsciente para después salir huyendo del hospital antes de que aparecieran los reporteros.

Se dirigió al baño y se miró en el espejo y se rio por la forma por cómo estaba vestida, de enfermera, no tuvo problemas para conseguir el uniforme. Solo lo tuvo que robar de un tendedero que está a unas cuadras de su casa.

-No puedo negar que me veo bien con esto puesto, pero ser enfermera no es lo mío-dice Saya en tono burlón.

Se quita tranquilamente el uniforme pero lo único que no se quita es el collar con la imagen de su clan, no tenía nada de prisa y cuando se la quitó se metió a darse un buen baño. Mientras que el agua recorre su cuerpo, de la nada comenzó a recordar una canción que ella invento cuando era niña, no sabe porque pero es muy importante para ella ya que es una historia que ella invento.

**En este mundo tú intentaste**

**No dejarme sola, jamás**

**Siempre unidos fuimos **

**Éramos inseparables**

**.**

**Y solo una luz nos separo**

**Y ya no estas junto a mí**

**.**

**Escuche tus gritos gritando mi nombre**

**Pero se acercaban**

**Y se alejaban**

**Tu voz comenzó a desaparecer**

**Todas mis lágrimas**

**Salían por ti**

**Pero tu no estas aqui**

**.**

**Nos hicimos una promesa**

**De ver el cielo juntos, tomados de la mano**

**Pero eso jamás paso**

**Y vi el cielo sola**

**El sol comenzó abrazarme**

**Pero no lo sentí**

**Porque no estaban aquí**

**.**

**Escuche tus gritos gritando mi nombre**

**Pero se acercaban**

**Y se alejaban**

**Tu voz comenzó a desaparecer**

**Todas mis lágrimas**

**Salían por ti**

**Pero tu no estas aqui**

**.**

**Pero una voz quiso guiarme**

**A un camino que jamás encontré**

**Mi corazón solo exigía una cosa**

**Tu mano sosteniendo la mía.**

Saya no podía recordar porque invento esa canción, siente que significa pero no recuerda que.

Revisa su brazo derecho y ve la marca que le hizo Destructor cuando era una niña, el día que le destruyo la vida. No recordaba nada lo que pasó ese día, su padre le dijo que él la secuestro y comenzó torturarla y en una de ellas le echo algo que causo que ella se enfermara de algo incurable. Por culpa de Destructor debe de tener cuidado todo el tiempo y vivir con temor. Juro vengarse pero gracias a las Tortugas jamás podrá hacerlo así que su venganza ira directamente hacia las Tortugas.

Pocos minutos después sale del baño y después de cercarse se pone su piyama que consistía de un short corto y una camisa de tirantes.

Se acuesta en su cama para tratar de dormir pero comienza a recordar su pelea contra las Tortugas.

_***Flash Back***_

_-No tienes vergüenza, matas gente por diversión-dice Donnie furioso._

_-No por diversión-dice Saya pateándolo en el estómago tirándolo junto a Raph-así me entrenaron._

_***Fin del Flash Back***_

No lo negaba, así fue entrenada ella por muchos años, para matar. Pero ella no mataba por diversión si no porque no conoce otra cosa, ella solo mata a criminarles sin corazón (ya que sabe que había gente que robaba por necesidad o porque no tienen elección) o asesinos en serie para que ya no hagan daño. Jamás había dañado a gente inocente, ninguna mujer, niños ni ancianos, si ella matara por diversión ella hubiera asesinado a las enfermera en vez de dejarlas inconscientes.

-Si tengo vergüenza, yo no soy mala….no lo soy-dice Saya comenzando a llorar mientras agarraba con fuerza su collar-yo no quiero matar, pero es lo único que se hacer.

* * *

Los chicos junto con Splinter llegan a la casa de Casey y de Abril, encontraron la ventana de la sala abierta y entraron por ahí y vieron a Casey y Abril parados agarrados de la manos emocionados.

-Qué bueno que llegaron chicos-dice Abril emocionada.

-Muy bien ¿Qué pasa aquí?-pregunta Raph cruzando los brazos.

-Tranquilos amigos que no les dije nada-dice Mikey acercándose a sus amigos humanos.

-Gracias Mikey-dice Casey emocionado-chicos por favor agárrense bien porque la noticia podría hacer que pierdan el equilibrio.

-¿Por qué?-pregunta Donnie confundido.

-Bien-dice Abril emocionada- ¿Se acuerdan que he estado mareada hace unos días?

-Claro, casi vomitas en nuestra guarida-dice Raph con los brazos cruzados.

-Y te dio asco el desayuno que comía Raph ayer-dice Splinter.

-Bien, hoy fui al doctor y ¿Adivinen qué?-pregunta Abril emocionada.

-¿Qué?-preguntan todos confundidos.

-Estoy embarazada-dice Abril emocionada.

-¡¿QQQQUUUUEEEE?!-gritan impactados.

-Así es amigos, Abril y yo vamos a ser padre-dice Casey emocionado acariciando la panza de Abril.

-¡WOW! Esto jamás me lo espere-dice Raph en estado de shock.

-Ahora entiendo porque Mikey se emocionó tanto ¡Felicidades!-dice Leo abrazándolos.

-Me alegro tanto por ustedes-dice el Maestro Splinter emocionado abrazándolos-les deseo el más bello y sano bebe.

-Gracias Maestro Splinter-dice Abril agradecida mientras que sus ojos salían lágrimas.

-¡Wow amigo felicidades!-dice Raph emocionado.

-Ya nos están haciendo tíos-dice Donnie abrazándolo.

-Y obviamente yo seré su favorito-dice Mikey orgulloso.

-Si como no-dice Raph dándole un zape en la nuca-nos aseguraremos que no esté tanto tiempo contigo para que no se vuelva tonto como tú.

-¡OYE!-dice Mikey ofendido.

-Me alegro tanto por ustedes chicos-dice Leo sonriendo.

-Y yo por ustedes chicos, están reunidos de nuevo. Teníamos miedo de que estuvieran aun enojados-dice Abril preocupada.

-Sé que deberíamos estarlo Abril-dice Donnie con tristeza.

-Pero nos dimos cuenta que el Maestro Splinter solo lo hizo para protegernos-dice Raph cruzando los brazos.

-Y posiblemente nosotros hubiéramos hecho lo mismo-dice Mikey con tristeza.

-Pero tenemos la esperanza de que Atenea volverá y volveremos a ser la familia que éramos antes-dice Leo sonriendo a sus amigos-además, siento en mi corazón que ella está viva y no está esperando-dice llevando una mano a su pecho-y no descansaremos hasta encontrarla.

-Y nosotros los apoyaremos-dice Abril acercándose a Leo-ella volverá a donde pertenece, con ustedes su familia-sonriéndole con ternura.

Leo le sonríe agradecido por aumentar más sus esperanzas.

-No pierdan la esperanza chicos, hemos pasado por millones de cosas y salimos de ellas. Estoy seguro que encontraremos a su hermana-dice Casey sonriendo.

-Gracias Casey-dice el Maestro Splinter agradecido.

-Oigan dejemos de habla y celebremos que veo mucha comida llamándome-dice Mikey corriendo hacia el comedor.

-Sí, me muero de hambre-dice Raph siguiéndolo-¡MAS TE VALE QUE NO TE ACABES LA COMIDA MIKEY!

-Ven, comamos antes de que Mikey se la acabe-dice Abril jalando a Leo.

-Jajaja tienes razón-dice Leo divertido.

* * *

_Al día siguiente_

Saya veía orgullosa las noticias desde su cama.

-_Desafortunadamente la enfermera que fue testigo del asesinato del Dragón Purpura desapareció misteriosamente y las enfermeras que estaban con ella no tienen idea de quien las golpeo dejándolas inconsciente-_dice una reportera.

-Vaya, que más que esa enfermera desapareciera misteriosamente-dice en tono burlón y luego suelta un gran suspiro-creo que iré a pasear un rato-dice levantándose.

Saya se levanta de su cama y se da un rico baño para salir fresca, después de bañarse se pone una camisa negra de manga media que llega a los codos que tenía una imagen de luna llena, chaleco color negro, pantalón negro y una diadema negra. Se pone un poco de delineador de ojos de color negro y un poco de brillo labial rojo. Agarro una bolsa negra y puso ahí una navaja y unos shurikens.

Salió tranquila de su hogar y pidió un taxi que la llevo hasta la ciudad. Comenzó a recorrer tranquila la ciudad ya que desde que llego no tuvo tiempo en conocer la ciudad y ya que no tenía ganas pelear contra las tortugas decide salir a conocer la ciudad donde vivirá por un tiempo.

Vio tantas tiendas de ropa de moda que ella podría comprar sin ningún problema pero no le interesaba. Llega hasta el museo que le llama la atención, El Museo Americano de Historia Natural, ella lo reconoce por ser el escenario principal de una de sus películas favorita: Una Noche en el Museo.

Decide entrar a echarle un vistazo y se sorprende al ver que todo es igualito a la película, bueno no todo ya que ve en los folletos historia y demostraciones que no salen en la película. Que son la historia de la mitología griega, historia de Cleopatra y otras cosa, pero a ella no le importaba.

Comienza a recorrer el museo tranquilamente, por alguna razón siempre le a interesado el arte desde que era una niña ya que por alguna razón se siente conectada a ellos.

-Vaya, por fin me siento como en casa-dice Saya soltado un suspiro mientras recorria el museo.

-¿Te gustan mucho las artes?-pregunta una voz femenina e infantil.

Saya voltea y agacha la vista y ve a una niña de 9 años, cabello rubio, ojos verde esmeralda, piel morena y usa un vestido rosa con zapatos negros parada detrás de ella.

-Hola pequeña-dice Saya sonriendola tiernamente mientras se ponia a su altura-si, me gustan muchos las artes.

-A mi tambien-dice la niña emocionada-Oye no pareces de por aqui ¿Como te llamas?

-Saya, Saya Yagami-contesta Saya poniéndose a su altura.

-Saya Yagami, jamás escuche esos nombres-dice sorprendida.

-Soy Japonesa-contesta Saya sonriendo divertida- ¿Tu cómo te llamas?

-Diana Martínez-dice la niña sonriendo tiernamente- Saya, que bonito nombre

-Gracias, a mí también me gusta y más porque es corto y fácil de pronunciarlo-dice Saya divertida.

-Jajajajajaja si verdad-dice Diana divertida

-¡DIANA!-grita una mujer.

-Es mi mama, bueno adiós señorita Saya-dice Diana yéndose.

-Adiós Diana-dice Saya despidiéndose mientras se levantaba-que linda niña.

De pronto el celular de Saya comienza a sonar y lo contesta molesta ya que sabe quién le habla y porque no le gusta ser molestaba cuando está en un museo.

-Hola padre-dice fingiendo que no estaba molesta.

-Hola hija mía, creo que sabes porque te llamo-pregunta Yagami interesado.

-Lo se padre, te envié la carta con la nueva información-dice Saya rodando los ojos.

-Sí, interesante lo que me mandaste-dice Yagami orgulloso

-Y ya les di a las tortuga la advertencia que me pediste que les diera-dice Saya sonriendo de malicia al recordar sus caras.

-Excelente Saya, estoy muy orgulloso de ti-dice Yagami orgulloso-Sigue así Saya que cuando menos te lo esperes la venganza y el clan del pie serán nuestra-dice colgando.

-Sí, también te quiero-dice Saya guardando su teléfono-es lo único que te importa el Clan del Pie siempre el Clan del Pie-dice molesta-Bueno sera mejor que me vaya-dice dirigiendose hacia la salida.

Saya sale del museo y se dirige hacia el Parque Central de New York, camina un buen rato y encuentra un buen lugar y se sienta debajo de un árbol y se relaja un buen rato.

-Esto si es relajante-dice Saya viendo el cielo-Que hermoso es el cielo, es tambien de las pocas cosas que me relajan y me ayudan a sentirme bien-dice sonriendo con ternura.

-Ayer mataron a ese chico Purpura que sobrevivió a esos asesinatos-dice una anciana sentada.

Saya se incorpora y mira a dos ancianas sentada en una banca.

-Sí, Dios que horrible aunque debo de decir que al fin alguien les pone un alto a esos criminales-dice la anciana orgullosa pero preocupada.

-Si, ellos se lo buscaron-dice la otra anciana volviendo a tejer.

-_Es un placer ayudar_-piensa Saya sintiéndose orgullosa.

De pronto su celular comienza a sonar anunciando que tiene un mensaje de texto, saya saca su celular y al ver el mensaje sonríe maléficamente.

-Perfecto, Saya definitivamente tienes buenos contactos-sonriendo con malicia mientras se levantaba y se iba del parque.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Gracias por sus Reviews**

**Adiós!**


	14. Chapter 14

_En la mañana._

-No puedo creerlo, en uno meses vamos a ser tíos-dice Mikey emocionado sirviéndose su desayuno.

-Sí, ya era hora que ellos dos tengan hijos-dice Donnie en tono burlón.

-Solo espero que sea niño porque si es una niña les juro que no soportare jugar a la comidita-dice Raph comiendo su desayuno.

-Jajajajajajajajaja ojala sea niña para poder ver eso-dice Mikey riéndose.

-Ríete porque ¿Qué tal que si es niña y te pone a ti a jugar a la comidita con ella?-pregunta Raph cruzando los brazos y enarcando la ceja.

-Mmmmm que rico desayuno-dice Mikey asustado comenzando a desayunar.

Donnie niega la cabeza sonriendo divertido pero esa sonrisa desaparece cuando ve a Leo saliendo de su cuarto con la cabeza agachada.

-Buenos Días Leo-saluda Mikey.

-Hola Mikey-saluda Leo sentándose en el comedor.

-Buenos días Bello durmiente, vaya las 10 de la mañana un buen record-dice Raph en tono burlón.

-Si buenos días Raph-dice Leo ignorando el amable "Buenos días" de Raph.

-¿Otra vez esas pesadillas?-pregunta Donnie preocupado.

-Tu qué crees-dice Leo enarcado la ceja.

-Que si-dice Raph volviendo a desayunar.

-Ten Leo, te hice huevos revueltos-dice Mikey entregándole el desayuno.

-Gracias Mikey ¿Dónde está el Maestro Splinter?-pregunta Leo volteando por todos lados.

-El despertó temprano y desayuno, está meditando en estos momentos-contesta Donnie desayunando.

Leo asiente y comienza a desayunar tranquilamente su desayuno. Hubo un largo rato de silencio, los chicos se sentían demasiado incomodos ya que nunca les ha gustado comer en silencio.

-Bien ¿Qué haremos ahora con la advertencia de Saya?-pregunta Raph cruzando los brazos.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunta Leo sin verlo.

-Bueno, Abril esta embaraza y dudo mucho que pueda ayudarnos sin arriesgar la vida del bebe-dice Raph.

Sus hermana alzaron sus vistas sorprendidos y asustados, Raph tiene razón ¿Qué pueden hacer?

-No puedo creer que no hayamos pensado en eso, Abril y él bebe están en peligro-dice Mikey golpeándose la frente.

-Tranquilo chicos, Saya no sabe nada de ellos-dice Donnie tratando de calmarlos.

-Si Donnie pero cuando se entere-dice Leo cruzando los brazos.

-Descuiden, hablaremos más tarde con ellos dos para que tomen medidas y se protejan-dice Donnie cruzando los brazos.

-¿Por qué eres tan tranquilo?-pregunta Raph enarcando la ceja.

-Alguien tiene que serlo-contesta.

-¡Bueno ya!-dice Leo levantándose-No sabemos que si la advertencia que nos dio Saya sea verdad o no, pero si es verdad debemos de estar más alerta que nunca. Pero aun así no debemos de bajar la guardia, ya vimos lo buena que es Saya en el arte del Ninjutsu-sus hermanos asienten-tenemos que advertirle a nuestro amigos, ella no es solo una Kunoichi… también es una asesina sin corazón-dice cruzando los brazos.

-Yo le advertí al Profesor y a Leatherhead-dice Donnie.

-Abril me dijo que ella le advirtió a Ángel y Casey a su familia-dice Mikey.

-Y yo tengo que advertirle a Ally-dice Raph sacando su teléfono.

-¿A quién?-preguntan sus hermanos en unísono confundidos.

-A Ally, es la chica que salve de los Dragones Purpuras que acompañaban a Steve y que ahora están muertos-dice Raph.

-¿La chica que Steve menciono anoche?-pregunta Donnie sorprendido.

-Si-contesta Raph cruzando los brazos.

-Deja ver si entendí…. ¿Conociste a única chica y le revelaste nuestra existencia?-pregunta Leo enojado.

-Bueno tenía que salvarla pero sorprendentemente ella no se asustó al contrario quiso ser mi amiga-dice Raph.

-¿Tu amiga?-dice Leo enarcando la ceja.

-Si-dice Raph.

-Algo me dice que Raph se enamoró-dice Mikey en forma picara.

-No, claro que no bobo-contesta Raph enarcando la ceja-porque si ella me gustara no creen que estaría rojo de vergüenza y jamás la hubiera mencionado.

Sus hermanos se quedaron callados ya que Raph tiene toda la razón, además él no tiene ningún síntoma de que esa chica lo atrae.

-Cuéntanos lo que sabes de ella-dice Leo un poco más tranquilo.

-Bueno, su nombre es Ally y su apellido no me acuerdo, parece tener nuestra edad, se acaba de mudar a New York, vive enfrente la casa de Casey y Abril, sabe Karate y parece ser que conoce mi nombre por Raffaello San…No sé qué-dice Raph.

-Raffaello Sanzio da Urbino. No puedo creer que aún no te acuerdes de ese nombre-dice Donnie en tono burlón.

-Entonces ella debe ser la chica que Abril nos habló-dice Mikey sorprendido.

-Así parece-dice Raph-le mandare un mensaje para que nos veamos en el edificio que quedamos en vernos ayer pero por lo de ese Steve lo cancele. Tengo que advertirle en persona.

Leo asiente ya que Raph tiene razón, en cosas como estar y más cuando acabas de hacer un nuevo amigos es mejor advertirles en persona. Si Saya se entera de la existencia de Ally no dudara en ir por ella.

Raph comienza a escribir por su celular y manda el mensaje.

-Listo-dice Raph guardando su teléfono.

-Oye Raph ¿Podemos también conocerla?-pregunta Mikey.

-Sí, yo también quiero conocerla-dice Donnie sonriendo.

-Y yo también-dice Leo.

-Está bien, solo esperen a que ella me conteste el….-Raph no termina de hablar ya que su celular suena-parece que ya me contesto.

-¿Qué dice?-pregunta Leo.

-Dice _"Esta bien, te veré a las 9 en el edificio acordado"-_Lee Raph-parece que a las 9 iremos a ver a Ally.

-¡Genial, una nueva amiga!-dice Mikey emocionado.

-Sí, solo espero que no se asuste al ver tu horrible rostro-dice Raph en tono burlón yéndose a la sala.

-¡Oye!-dice Mikey ofendido.

-Pero tenemos que decirle al Maestro Splinter-dice Leo serio.

-¿Por qué?-pregunta Mikey confundido.

-Él tiene que saber sobre Ally-dice Leo.

-Si pero aún no Leo porque si le dices no nos dejara salir-dice Mikey.

-Tiene razón-dice Raph cruzando los brazos.

-Es cierto Leo, mejor hagamos esto-dice Donnie acercándose a el-primero vamos y la conocemos y al ver que es digna de nuestra confianza le diremos al Maestro Splinter para que ella venga a la guarida cuando haya una gran amenaza que se llama Saya.

Leo analiza las palabras de Donnie ya que tiene razón, si Saya ataca tiene que poner a Ally en un sitio seguro y que mejor lugar que en la guarida.

-Tienes razón-dice Leo en tono serio-veremos primero si es digna de nuestra confianza.

-¡SI!-dice Mikey emocionado.

* * *

_Más tarde_

Saya caminaba tranquilamente por la ciudad y apenas vio el reloj y se sorprendió al ver la hora: 4:58 p.m. no podía creer que recorrer y conocer bien la ciudad se le iría muy rápido el día. Se da cuenta que no ha comido nada y ve a un restaurante llamado "Carnegie" y decide entrar a comer algo, se alegra mucho que no haya mucha gente y logra encontrar un lugar frente a una ventana.

-Buenas tardes señorita-saluda el mesero dejándole el menú-¿Espera a alguien más?

-No, solamente yo-contesta Saya en tono amable.

-Bien ¿Desea algo de tomar?

-Sí, una soda Coca Cola por favor-dice Saya.

El mesero asiente y se retira, Saya se queda viendo el menú y ve comida muy diferente a la de Japón. Había mucha comida que se ven deliciosas hasta que ve una orden que realmente se le antoja.

-Aquí tiene señorita-dice el mesero dejándole la soda y un vaso con hielos.

-Gracias.

-¿Esta lista para ordenar?

-Si-contesta Saya viendo el menú mientras que el mesero saca su libreta.

Después de un rato el mesero le lleva su orden y Saya tranquilamente come, mira a los hombres que están leyendo el periódico y ve la obra que hizo anoche.

-_Parece que si soy realmente famosa_-piensa tranquilamente.

De pronto su celular comienza a sonar, ella se limpia un poco la comida que tiene alrededor de su boca y contesta su celular.

-Bueno-contestando el celular.

-_Hola Saya ¿Me recuerdas?-_pregunta una voz masculina y burlona.

_-_Takemaru-dice Saya furiosa.

-_Vaya al menos no me olvidaste, déjame decirte que te perdono de la gran golpiza que me distes hace unos días-_dice Takemaru en tono tranquilo-_Además se me hizo fácil derrotar a esos Ninjas que me vigilaban en esa prisión en donde me metió tu padre._

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-pregunta furiosa.

-_Obviamente el Clan de Las Sombras, el Clan del Pie y a ti-_contesta Takemaru con malicia lo último.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero estar contigo?-pregunta Saya en tono burlón.

-_Cuando conquiste ambos clanes sabrás que yo soy el hombre para ti o tu perdición porque acuérdate que yo se me tu más grande secreto-_dice en tono burlón.

Los ojos de Saya se abren de terror al oír eso.

-Cállate-dice furiosa y asustada.

-_Mejor que tú y tu padre se preparen porque yo pronto tendré un ejército, la guerra apenas comienza-_dice Takemaru colgando.

Saya se queda temblando de furia al oír esas palabras, rápidamente pide la cuenta, la paga y sale rápidamente del restaurante y se dirige hacia el parque. Saca su celular y marca a su padre pero después de 4 intentos por fin contesta.

-_Saya-_Contesta Yagami.

_-Padre de una vez te digo que no te enojes conmigo por la hora allá en Japón pero Takemaru escapo-_dice Saya molesta.

_-¿Te llamo?-_pregunta furioso.

_-_Sí.

_-Rayos, si se escapó hoy en la noche gracias a unos traidores del Clan. Saya parece que tendremos que adelantar los planes. Parece que en una o dos semanas atacaremos y conquistaremos el Clan del pie antes de que ese traidor lo haga-_Dice Yagami furioso.

-Más vale porque ya quiero que esas Tortugas paguen por quitarme mi venganza_-_dice Saya furiosa-debí de haber asesinado a Takemaru hace días- furiosa.

-_No vale la pena eso Saya, concéntrate en tu misión. Ese es tu único deber ahora-_dice Yagami en tono serio y enojado.

-Pero padre, sabes lo que es capaz Takemaru. Él es uno de tus estudiantes más poderosos que has tenido, debemos de estar preparados-dice Saya cruzando los brazos.

-_No te preocupes hija mía, estaremos preparados. Tu solo concéntrate en tu misión y descubre las debilidades de esas tortugas y la forma en como pelean, podremos usar eso contra ellos-_dice Yagami.

-No te preocupes padre que tengo muy buenas fuentes para conseguir esa información-dice Saya sonriendo con malicia.

* * *

Faltaban 3 minutos para que sean las 9 de la noche, las tortugas saltaban de edificio e edificio con destino al edificio donde Raph le dijo a Ally que se verían. Leo, Donnie y Mikey tenían ganas de conocer a la nueva amiga de Raph pero solo esperaba que no se asustara cuando los vea.

-¿Cómo dijistes que se llama?-pregunta Mikey.

-Ally-contesta Raph.

-Ally…. Diminutivo de Alan: Armonía, piedra, o noble. También justo, hermoso. Originalmente el nombre de un santo, que se volvió a introducir a Gran Bretaña durante la conquista normanda, siguió siendo popular en la Edad Media, y fue revivido en el siglo 19-dice Donnie siguiéndolos.

-¿Quién dijo que queríamos saber el significado de ese nombre?-pregunta Raph enarcando la ceja.

-Nomas digo-dijo Donnie.

-Miren ahí está-dice Raph deteniéndose a dos edificio antes.

Los chicos se detuvieron detrás de él y vieron a Ally sentada viendo la luna dándoles la espalda.

-¿Ella es Ally?-pregunta Mikey sorprendido.

-Sí, me adelantare ustedes cuenten hasta 5 y me siguen de acuerdo-dice Raph adelantándose.

Los chicos asintieron y esperaron un poco ya que saben que es mejor que vea a Raph primero. Se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos detrás de Ally.

-Hola Ally-saluda Raph tranquilo.

Ally voltea asustada pero al ver que era Raph se tranquiliza y le sonríe.

-Hola Raph, que gusto verte-dice Ally contenta.

Cuando Raph estaba a punto de contestarle sus hermanos aparecen detrás de el y Ally se sorprende al verlos.

-Ally ellos son mis hermanos, ellos quisieron venir a conocerte-dice Raph cruzando los brazos.

-¿Así que tú eres Ally?-dice Mikey alegre.

-Si-dice Ally acercándose-Soy Ally, Ally Parker-extendiendo su mano.

-Hola soy Miguel Ángel pero puedes decirme Mikey-estrechando la mano.

-Tu nombre se parece al arquitecto, escultor y pintor italiano renacentista Michelangelo di Lodovico Buonarroti Simoni-dice Ally.

-Si-dice Mikey sorprendido.

-Mucho gusto-dice Ally amablemente acercándose a Donnie.

-Hola soy Donatello pero puedes llamarme Donnie-dice Donnie estrechando su mano.

-Donatello del famoso Donato di Niccolò di Betto Bardi-dice Ally sonriendo.

-Si ¿Cómo lo sabes?-dice Donnie sorprendido.

-Me gusta mucho el arte, soy artista-dice Ally.

-¡En serio!-dice Mikey sorprendido.

-Sí, más tarde se los enseñare-dice Ally acercándose a Leo-No me digas ¿Tambien tienes el nombre de un famoso artista del renacimiento?

-Adivinaste-dice Leo sonriendo divertido.

-A ver déjame adivinar… Mmmmm ¿Sandro Botticelli?-pregunta divertida.

-No, me llamo Leonardo como Leonardo da Vinci, pero puedes llamarme Leo-dice Leo riendo divertido extendiendo su mano.

-Casi Jijiji un placer Leo-dice estrechando su mano.

-Igualmente, así que ¿Eres artista?-pregunta cruzando los brazos.

-Sí, pero solo pinto en mis tiempos libres cuando estoy motivada. Pero trabajo en una oficina a unas cuadras de aquí-dice Ally apuntando el camino.

-¿De que trabajas?-pregunta Donnie.

-Soy secretaria de un edificio de productos de cremas-contesta Ally.

-Debe ser difícil-dice Mikey.

-No, es muy fácil para mí-dice Ally tranquila.

-Vaya, me sorprende mucho que no te asustaras al vernos, digo…mucha gente lo hace-dice Donnie.

-Si, a mí lo que más me sorprendió es que no te asustaras por la horrible cara de Raph-dice Mikey en tono burlón.

-Chistosito-dice Raph dándole un zape en la nuca.

-No sé por qué debería temerles miedo, claro si fueran a atacarme si les tuviera miedo pero como veo que son muy amables entonces no hay nada que temer-dice Ally sonriendo con ternura.

-Al fin alguien piensa-dice Mikey en tono burlón.

-Oye Raph vistes las noticias….Los chicos que me atacaron la noche que te conocí están… están-dice Ally asustada.

-Muerto, lo sé-dice Raph serio.

-Y venimos a advertirte-dice Leo muy serio.

-A….Advertirme-dice Ally asustándose.

-Ally de verdad lo sentimos por involucrarte o tu misma lo hicistes al querer conocer a Raph pero hay una Kunoichi ósea mujer Ninja que ha estado asesinando a los miembros de Los Dragones Purpuras y nos está amenazando a nosotros y venimos a decirte que tengas mucho cuidado ya que ella es muy poderosa-dice Leo.

-Dios mío-dice Ally asustada-p….pero yo se karate.

-Si pero tu Karate no te salvara de una Kunoichi que tiene más años de experiencia en artes marciales-dice Raph demasiado serio.

-Así es, ella puede vencernos a todos nosotros-dice Mikey sobándose la cabeza acordándose de los fuertes golpes que Saya le ha dado.

-Ally lamentamos mucho haberte involucrado-dice Leo apenado.

-No importa, uno nunca sabe lo que pasara en el futuro-contesta Ally con una tierna sonrisa-además ustedes me protegerán ¿verdad?-dice un poco asustada.

-Claro, no te preocupes-dice Leo sonriéndole.

-Gracias-dice Ally aliviada-por cierto les doy mi teléfono para que me llamen por si pasa algo y deba ocultarme.

-Claro, danos tu teléfono para darnos el nuestro y Raph nos da el tuyo-dice Leo.

Ally asiente y le da su celular y Leo escribe su número de teléfono y el de sus hermanos.

-Listo, si ves algo sospechoso no dudes en llamarnos-dice Leo entregándole su celular.

-Gracias chicos, de verdad-dice Ally sonriendo.

-Bueno es hora de irnos ¿Te dejamos en tu casa?-pregunta Leo.

-No gracias, mi casa no está lejos-dice Ally.

-Bien, bueno fue un placer Ally-dice Leo.

-Igualmente-dice Ally dirigiéndose hacia la escalera de incendios-adiós chicos y no se preocupen que no le diré a nadie sobre ustedes… adiós- yéndose.

-¡Adiós Ally!-se despiden los chicos.

-Vaya, que chica tan genial-dice Mikey.

-Si-dice Donnie-apenas la conozco y ya la quiero ¡Como amiga claro!-dice nervioso.

-Jajajajaja si claro-dice Raph en tono burlón.

-Esa chica si se ve diga de nuestra confianza chicos, le diremos al Maestro Splinter sobre ella-dice Leo.

-Estoy contigo-dice Donnie.

-Vayamos a patrullar un rato-dice Leo comenzando a alejarse.

Sus hermanos asienten y comienzan a seguirlo vigilando las calles de New York asegurándose que todo esté bien.

Pero lo que no se dieron cuenta es que en las sombras del edificio de alado de donde ellos estaban algo o mejor dicho alguien sale de las sombras viendo a las tortugas que ya estaban demasiado lejos.

-No importa que traten de proteger a sus amigos que ahora tengo a dos o mejor dicho tres que me importan-dice Saya sonriendo maléficamente-Ally Parker jajajajaja definitivamente estas en mi lista.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**Ay no definitivamente Ally ya está en la lista de Saya O.O**

**Le agradesco a** AlondraHamatom**,** I Love Kittens too **y a **dragonazabache **Por los Reviews ^^**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Adios!**


	15. Bibliografia de Saya Yagami

**Por si quieren conocer mas a Saya**

**Aquí les dejo la bibliografía de Saya de lo que hasta ahora ha pasado de Saya, después lo configurare cuando pase cada cosa nueva en el Fanfiction pero lo configurare en el Deviantart ^^ **

**Disfrútenlos**

* * *

"**Saya Yagami"**

Es la hija de Kaito Yagami, tiene 20 años, es una poderosa Kunoichi, una excelente asesina y futura Líder del Clan de Las Sombras. Aunque asesinar es una de las pocas cosas que ella sabe hace no lo disfruta pero lo hace porque no sabe qué otra cosa hacer y lo único que desea ella es encontrar una salida que la saque del mundo del asesinato.

Puede que ella parezca cruel y le guste hacer sufrir a los demás pero en el fondo Saya tiene un gran corazón, le gustan los niños, el arte y no asesina a niños, bebes, mujeres, ancianos o gente inocente solamente criminales.

No se sabe mucho de su pasado aunque Yagami y ella han mencionado que Destructor le hizo algo que termino enfermándola desde que ella era una niña aunque nadie sabe de qué pero ella exige justicia pero al enterarse que Destructor murió quiere vengarse de las Tortugas por haber destruido sus oportunidades de vengarse. Tiene una marca en el brazo derecho como recuerdo de lo que Destructor le hizo que la sigue de por vida. Hasta ahora no se sabe nada sobre su madre.

Esta dispuesta a destruir a Karai y a las Tortugas para lograr su venganza y conquistar el Clan del Pie

Su arma es la espada Katana y es muy excelente usándola.

Tambien tiene un collar con el símbolo del clan y como se ha visto en los capítulos anteriores (En Fanfiction) no se lo quita aunque es un misterio que no se vea cuando tiene puesta la armadura. Puede ser que este debajo de ella para no perderla en una batalla.

**Relaciones:**

**Kaito Yagami: **La relación con su padre aun no es muy clara aunque se puede ver que es mitad buena y mitad mala. Ella parece no soportarlo cuando le recuerda que el Clan del Pie debe ser conquistador por su clan y también le recuerda con frecuencia que Destructor le destruyo la vida. Aunque ella es leal a su padre y se puede ver que se preocupa por él porque cuando descubrió que Takemaru escapo y ella lo llamo para advertirle dando entender que ella quiere su padre.

**Takashi Komuro: **Es el primo de Yagami por ser hijo de la hermana de su padre y es el tío de Saya (aunque ella no lo sabe), él quiere demasiado a su sobrina y ella es la razón por el que no abandono el clan, para no dejarla sola. Él es demasiado diferente a su primo ya que él no está de acuerdo en los deseos de Yagami, en la forma en la que crio a Saya, no quiere conquistar el clan del Pie y de que haya secuestrado a Atenea hace años. Él es de los pocos que sabe que fue de esa niña pero no lo ha mencionado. Él está dispuesto a dar su vida por proteger a su sobrina.

**Madre de Saya: **No se sabe nada sobre la madre de Saya, no ha salido en el Fic y jamás ha sido mencionada.

**Enemigos:**

**Leonardo: **Es su rival favorito pero es uno de sus más grandes enemigos, lo odia por destruir a Destructor ya que también destruyo sus oportunidades de venganza. A pesar que ya quiere destruirlo junto con su familia le gusta divertirse con él ya que es de los muy pocos que a durado mucho en una pelea contra ella. Hay veces que lo llama da Vinci porque su nombre es igual al famoso pintor Renaciste Leonardo da la odia con toda su alma ya que el Clan de Saya secuestro a su hermana frente a él y no descansara hasta saber que fue de ella.

**Raphael: **Se puede ver que Raphael la odia con toda su alma porque ella ha logrado derrotarlo dejándolo inconsciente o mareándolo. El odia con toda su alma a Saya ya que su Clan secuestro a su hermana y no piensa descansar hasta saber que fue de ella.

**Donatello: **El la desprecia por asesinar a Los Dragones Purpuras a sangre fría pero más la odia porque su Clan secuestro a su hermana hace 17 años.

**Miguel Ángel: **Él le tiene un poco de miedo por la forma que ella asesina a Los Dragones Purpuras pero la odia porque su Clan secuestro a su hermana y no piensa descansar hasta recuperar a su hermanita.

**Maestro Splinter: **Saya un no sabe su existencia por lo cual su enemistad no está muy clara aunque Splinter quiere saber si ella sabe que fue de su hija Atenea.

**Casey, Abril y Ally: **Ellos aún no se encuentran en persona, aunque Saya ya sabe sobre ellos y piensa utilizarlos para poder atacar a las Tortugas aunque sus verdaderas intenciones que tiene para ellos aún no son muy claras.

**Karai: **Ambas son enemigas desde el principio de la adolescencia, Saya la odia ya que es la hija del hombre que le arruino su vida pero hay veces que le gusta jugar con Karai dejándola gravemente herida pero no suficiente para dejarla en peligro de muerte. Ella de que enfermedad habla Saya que Destructor le puso y destruyo su vida, posiblemente Destructor aun no rescataba a Karai de vivir sola en la calle o lo hizo a escondidas.

**Atenea: **Saya no sabe nada sobre ella por lo que su enemistad no está muy clara.

**Takemaru: **Tiene 8 años mayor que Saya. Su rivalidad es muy grande ya que Takemaru quiere conquistar el Clan y también tener a Saya pero ella lo odia con toda su alma. Se sabe que él sabe que es lo que Destructor le hizo a Saya u la amenaza con usarlo y también de forma un ejército para lograr conquistar ambos clanes y a Saya.

**Canción**

Esa cancion la invento cuando era una niña aunque ella no sabe ni recuerda porque pero significa mucho para ella.

**En este mundo tú intentaste**

**No dejarme sola, jamás**

**Siempre unidos fuimos**

**Éramos inseparables**

**.**

**Y solo una luz nos separo**

**Y ya no estas junto a mí**

**.**

**Escuche tus gritos gritando mi nombre**

**Pero se acercaban**

**Y se alejaban**

**Tu voz comenzó a desaparecer**

**Todas mis lágrimas**

**Salían por ti**

**Pero ya no te veo**

**.**

**Nos hicimos una promesa**

**De ver el cielo juntos, tomados de la mano**

**Pero eso jamás paso**

**Y vi el cielo sola**

**El sol comenzó abrazarme**

**Pero no lo sentí**

**Porque no estaban aquí**

**.**

**Escuche tus gritos gritando mi nombre**

**Pero se acercaban**

**Y se alejaban**

**Tu voz comenzó a desaparecer**

**Todas mis lágrimas**

**Salían por ti**

**Pero ya no te veo**

**.**

**Pero una voz quiso guiarme**

**A un camino que jamás encontré**

**Mi corazón solo exigía una cosa**

**Tu mano sosteniendo la mía.**

**Apariencia**

Saya tiene casi la misma estatura de las tortugas, tiene el pelo negro azulado lacio que le llega a hasta la cintura, piel blanca y tienes los ojos azul celestes. Cuando esta vestida como una Kunoichi su vestimenta está formado de un traje negro debajo de armaduras metálicas que la cubren en el pecho, brazos y piernas per no evitaba que se viera su figura, una cinta en la cintura azul oscuro, una máscara metálica que cubre solamente la mitad de su rostro dejando ver sus ojos y la imagen del clan en su pecho.

Cuando no está vestida de Kunoichi usa ropa normal para salir pero se asegura de que las blusas sean de mangas un poquito largas que la ayuden a cubrir la marca que le hizo Destructor.

**Personalidad**

Es un poco rebelde, le gusta divertirse y aunque asesine es una chica de buen corazón que lo único que quiere es encontrar una salida. Su relación con su padre no es muy buena pero aun así se preocupa por él, también quiere mucho a su tío Takashi con quien tiene una relación que se parece amor de padre e hija.

Tiene un gran rencor hacia Destructor por lo que le hizo y también tiene un rencor hacia las tortugas por destruir a Destructor destruyendo sus oportunidades de venganza.

Le gusta el arte por lo que va al museo para sentirse conectada con el arte y la historia aunque no se sabe si ella pinta.

**Trivialidades**

*Saya y Ally les gusta el arte y parece que ambas tienen collares que son muy valiosos para ellas.

*Ella no mata por diversión solo mata a criminales para que la gente inocente vivan tranquilos.

*Se nota que le gusta muchos los niños.

*Hasta ahora no se sabe que fue lo que Destructor le hizo.

*Karai no sabe qué fue lo que Destructor le hizo a Saya.

*En el Chapter 8 del Fanfiction ella parece preocuparse por Leo al ver que estaba furioso.

*Ella invento una canción cuando era niña contando una historia que tiene que ver con una promesa.

*Muchos fans creen que ella es Atenea aunque no está confirmado y además es raro ya que Atenea es una tortuga y Saya es una humana.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Aquí les dejo el Link para que vean la imagen de Saya pero en versión 2012 ya que mi prima me lo pidió XD **

**Link: art/TMNT-Saya-Yagami-2012-version-396375842**

**(Le pedí a un amigo que me la hiciera pero se equivocó con poner SayaHamato T.T ) si no lo miran vaya a mi pagina principal ahi estara un link que los llevaran para ver la imagen jijiji**

**Bueno si quieren que haga más imágenes me avisa y si también quieren que haga imágenes de Atenea y Ally me avisan ^^**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Adiós!**


	16. Chapter 15

Los chicos llegaron a la guarida y encontraron al Maestro Splinter saliendo de la cocina con una taza de té en la mano.

-Bienvenidos hijos míos-saluda el Maestro Splinter viendo con ternura a sus hijos.

-Hola Maestro Splinter-saludan al mismo tiempo.

-¿Paso algo nuevo hoy?-pregunta el Maestro Splinter.

-Si Maestro Splinter-dice Leo.

El Maestro Splinter asiente y se dirige al Dojo, sus hijos lo siguen y se sientan haciendo un círculo.

-¿Qué paso hijos míos?-pregunta Splinter un poco preocupado.

-Conocimos a una chica-dice Leo.

-¿Cómo?-pregunta Splinter sorprendido.

-En realidad yo la conocí primero, le salve la vida de un grupo de Los Dragones Purpuras, los que fueron asesinados hace dos noches. No se asustó al verme al contrario quiso ser mi amiga-explica Raph.

-Nosotros la acabamos de conocer hoy y es una buena muchacha-dice Mikey.

-Y tiene nuestra edad-dice Donnie.

-Hijos míos ¿Que les he dicho respecto de los humanos?-pregunta Splinter un poco molesto.

-Lo sabemos Maestro Splinter pero…. Ella es diferente y posiblemente sea la chica que Abril nos contó que se mudó en frente de su casa ya que ella vive en la misma calle donde viven ella y Casey-dice Donnie.

-Yo primero quise conocerla antes de juzgarla, además antes de que la pidiéramos que no le dijera a nadie de nuestra existencia ella dijo que no se lo dirá jamás a nadie-dice Leo en tono serio.

-Mmmmm ¿Es cierto eso?-pregunta el Maestro Splinter viendo a sus otros hijos.

-Si Sensei-dice Raph.

-¿Qué conocen de esa chica?-pregunta el Maestro Splinter un poco más tranquila.

-Pues ella trabaja como secretara en un edificio de productos de cremas, sabe Karate y es artista-dice Leo.

-Interesante-dice Splinter-pero aun así estoy decepcionado de ustedes, con Saya ahí afuera es muy peligroso hacer amigos en estos momentos-dice en tono serio.

-Lo sabemos Sensei, pero ya le advertimos a Ally sobre Saya y aun así quiere seguir siendo nuestra amiga-dice Leo.

-Vaya, cualquier otro se hubiera escapado aterrado-dice Splinter sorprendido.

-Lo sé-dice Mikey sorprendido.

-Me gustaría preguntarle primero a Abril y a Casey sobre esa chica y después me gustaría conocerla-dice el Maestro Splinter levantándose-¿Eso es todo?

-Si Sensei-dicen los chicos en unísono.

-Bueno, vayan a descansar, buenas noches hijos míos-dice Splinter retirándose.

-Buenas noches Padre-dicen sus hijos en unísono.

-Vaya, yo creí que sería muy difícil-dice Mikey sorprendido.

-Vamos a dormir que ya es muy tarde-dice Leo levantándose.

-Sí, estoy muerto-dice Raph agotado.

-Y aun me toca la caja de música-dice Donnie viendo con enojo a Mikey.

-Como digas-dice Mikey cruzando los brazos molesto.

* * *

_Al día siguiente_

Ally no estaba segura en salir o quedarse en su casa aprovechando que no tenía nada que hacer. Aún estaba pensando lo que paso ayer en la noche con la advertencia que les dio los chicos. Parece que si se preocupan demasiado cuando sus amigos están siendo amenazados.

-_Esos chicos de verdad me tienen sorprendida, espero verlos pronto_- piensa con una media sonrisa.

Ally se levanta de su cama, se quita su piyama pero lo único que no se quita es su collar, se da un rico baño y después de secarse se pone una blusa rosa que el brazo derecho es de manga larga y el izquierdo no tiene mangas pero se puede ver tirantes de color rosa, unos pantalones negros, botas negras, se pone un poco de sombra rosa y se hace una trenza. Suelta un pequeño suspiro pensando en que podría hacer el día de hoy.

Ally agarra su bolsa y sale de su hogar para encontrarse con Abril en la entrada.

-Hola Ally-saluda Abril.

-Hola Abril ¿Cómo estás?-pregunta Ally sonriendo.

-Bien gracias, ya mi bebe me deja comer a gusto-dice Abril divertida acariciando su panza.

-Qué bueno-dice Ally contenta.

-Oye ¿Tienes algo que haces?

-No, iba a salir para ver que podría hacer-dice Ally.

-Te invito al Museo Americano de Historia Natural, dicen que trajeron más cosas de historia y arte-dice Abril.

-El Museo Americano de Historia Natural ¿No es el museo donde hicieron la película de Una noche en el museo?-pregunta Ally con una sonrisa divertida.

-Si ¿Quieres venir?-pregunta Abril.

-Fui hace unos días pero ir otra vez no estaría nada mal-dice Ally cerrando su casa.

Ambas se subieron a la camioneta de Abril y se dirigieron al Museo, por suerte encontraron un buen lugar para estacionarse, se meten al museo y comienzan a explorar todo el lugar.

-Y esta es una réplica de la corona de la princesa Nefertiri-dice Abril leyendo el escrito.

-Ojala fuera el original-dice Ally divertida.

-Si fuera el original obviamente se lo hubiera robado-dice Abril caminando.

-Cierto-dice Ally siguiéndola.

-Vamos a ver la historia Griega-dice Abril.

Ambas se meten al cuarto donde se encuentra muchas imágenes, fotografías, estatuas y escritos de los Dioses griegos.

-Wow mira los Dioses griegos-dice Abril viendo la estatua de Zeus.

-Zeus, según es el padre de los Dioses y del hombre-dice Ally divertida.

-Sí, asi dicen de el-dice Abril viendo las demás estatuas-su hermano Hades el Dios del Inframundo, me daba miedo cuando lo vi en una película cuando era niña-dice volteando a ver a Ally.

Abril se sorprende a no ver a Ally pero se alivia al encontrarla viendo con atención la escritura de la estatua de una mujer que parece ser una Diosa Griega. Se acerca con curiosidad para ver lo que está leyendo.

-Atenea-Lee Abril sorprendida y a la vez triste ya que es el nombre de la hermana perdida de sus amigos.

-Es la diosa de la guerra, civilización, sabiduría, estrategia, de las artes, de la justicia y de la habilidad. Una de las principales divinidades del panteón griego y una de los doce dioses olímpicos, Atenea recibió culto en toda la Grecia Antigua y en toda su área de influencia, desde las colonias griegas de Asia Menor hasta las de la Península Ibérica y el norte de África. Su presencia es atestiguada hasta en las proximidades de la India. Por ello su culto tomó muchas formas e incluso tuvo una extensión considerable hasta el punto de que su figura fue sincretizada con otras divinidades en las regiones aledañas al Mediterráneo-dice Ally sin verla y dejando de ver el escrito para ver la estatua-No sé porque pero me siento conectada con ella como si su nombre significara algo, pero deber ser porque a ella y a mí nos gusta el arte-dice divertida.

-Tambien se dice que en la versión más tradicional de su mito la representa como hija partenogenética de Zeus, nacida de su frente completamente armada después de que se tragase a su madre. Jamás se casó o tuvo amantes, manteniendo una virginidad perpetua. Era imbatible en la guerra, ni el mismo Ares pudo derrotar-Lee Abril el escrito de la historia de Atenea.

-Atenea era una de las Diosas más poderosas-dice Ally alejándose.

-Si es verdad ¿De verdad te sientes conectada con ella?-dice Abril siguiéndola.

-Si ¿Por qué te sorprendes?-pregunta Ally confundida.

-No por nada-dice Abril.

De pronto el celular de Ally suena y suelta un suspiro al ver quien la llama.

-Un momento, es mi padre-dice Ally alejándose de Abril para contestar.

Abril se queda muy pensativa ya que recuerda como están sus mejores amigos reptiles desde que se enteraron que tenían una hermana y que fue raptada hace años. Desde que se enteraron de eso el nombre de Atenea es muy nombrado.

-Perdón Abril pero mi padre quiere verme-dice Ally con vergüenza.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?

-No, tomare un taxi-dice Ally sonriendo-nos vemos-alejándose.

-¡ADIOS ALLY!-grita Abril yéndose a la siguiente atracción del museo.

* * *

-Ally Parker, no la conozco bien pero ella es una gran chica. Acompaño a Abril a ver al doctor cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada-dice Casey a Splinter y a sus amigos- no puedo creer que la conozcan.

-Y yo he no hacer una apuesta porque la habría ganado-dice Mikey molesto cruzando los brazos.

-Joven Jones ¿Qué más sabes sobre ella?-pregunta Splinter tranquilo.

-Bueno…. Abril me dijo que Ally perdió a su madre y que tiene un collar que es lo único que tiene sobre ella-contesta Casey.

-Perdió a su madre, que mala suerte-dice Mikey con pena.

-¿Cómo murió?-pregunta Donnie.

-No lo sabemos, posiblemente por una enfermedad pero sabemos que su madre era una enfermera-dice Casey.

-Ya perdimos nuestra oportunidad de tener una amiga enfermera-dice Mikey.

-Cállate y respeta a los muertos-dice Raph dándole un zape en la nuca.

El Maestro Splinter solo niega y se pregunta una vez más "¿En que se equivocó?"

-Y ¿Cómo les va con Saya?-pregunta Casey.

-Nada bien, no la hemos visto desde aquella vez en el hospital pero aun así hay que estar alerta-dice Leo con mucha seriedad.

-Pero…. ¿No les ha dicho nada sobre Atenea?-pregunta Casey.

-No, nada-dice Leo con tristeza.

-Lo único que ha hecho es golpearnos-dice Mikey molesto sobándose la cabeza.

-Esa chica es demasiado misteriosa, Karai dice que no sabe como pero ella descubre cosas como si nosotros le dijéramos. Esa chica Saya es misteriosa como el lado oscuro de la Luna-dice el Maestro Splinter con seriedad.

-Misteriosa o no le sacaremos a golpes información que nos pueda llevar hacia nuestra hermana-dice Raph tronándose los nudillos.

-Y acabar con esa estúpida guerra-dice Donnie furioso.

-Si en verdad ocurre esa guerra yo pienso estar ahí-dice Casey emocionado.

-Ya sabíamos eso Casey pero también debemos pensar en Abril, ella querrá ayudarnos pero con su estado sería muy arriesgado-dice Splinter en tono serio.

-Rayos no pensé en eso-dice Casey furioso-Pero si se atreven a hacerle algo a ella o a mi hijo me las pagaran-dice furioso.

-Para su seguridad es que cuando ocurra esa guerra Abril y Ally se queden aquí en la guarida donde estarán a salvo-dice el Maestro Splinter.

-Claro, si es que Saya no lo descubre-dice Mikey.

-Dudo mucho que lo haga-dice Leo.

-No dudes Leonardo, la duda te llevara a la perdición-dice Splinter.

-Con razón Mikey pierde-dice Raph en tono burlón.

-¡Oye!-dice Mikey ofendido.

De pronto la pantalla comienza a sonar y rápidamente Donnie se acerca y comienza a teclear.

-Es Karai-dice Donnie sorprendido.

-¡Ponla en pantalla!-dice Leo acercándose junto con los demás.

Donnie obedece y Karai aparece en la pantalla vestida de una blusa negra ligera.

-Hola chicos-saluda Karai en tono serio.

-Hola Karai ¿Cómo te encuentras de tu pierna?-pregunta Leo.

-Mejor gracias-dice Karai regalándole una media sonrisa.

-¿Fue muy doloroso verdad?-pregunta Casey en tono burlón.

-¿Quieres ganarte está herida? Porque yo con gusto te lo hago-dice Karai sonriéndole con malicia.

-Estoy bien así, gracias-dice Casey en tono burlón.

-Me alegra verla bien señorita Karai-dice Splinter tranquilo.

-Gracias Maestro Splinter-dice Karai mostrándole respeto.

-Algo me dice que no nos llamas para saludarnos ¿Verdad?-pregunta Leo cruzando los brazos.

-No chicos, los llamo por la advertencia que me enviaste que les dio Saya cuando asesino al Dragón Purpura en el hospital-dice Karai en tono serio.

-¿Qué opinas sobre eso?-pregunta Leo en tono serio.

-Que si es una guerra chicos, y sin Destructor aquí Yagami el líder del Clan de las Sombras ganara. Él es muy poderoso yo jamás pude vencerlo en las veces que me enfrente a el-dice Karai en tono serio.

-Lo dudo-cie Raph serio.

-Yo sé que esta podría ser la oportunidad para saber que fue de su hermana chicos, pero déjenme advertirles sobre Takemaru-dice Karai en tono serio.

-¿Quién es Takemaru? ¿Es tu novio?-pregunta Raph confundido.

-Ya quisieras Raphael-dice Karai molesta-él es uno de los más poderosos alumnos de Yagami, es igual o casi más o menos poderoso que Saya.

-Más diversión para mí-dice Casey emocionado pero su sonrisa desaparece al ver el rostro serio y enojados de los demás-no dije nada-dice apenado.

-¿Por quién deberíamos preocuparnos más: por Saya, Yagami o Takemaru?-pregunta Mikey confundido.

-No sé cómo decirles chicos, hace años que no veo a Yagami ni a Takemaru-dice Karai en tono serio.

-Hasta ahora nuestro problema es Saya-dice Mikey.

-Así parece-dice Karai.

-Gracias Karai-dice Donnie desconectándose- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?-pregunta serio.

-Buscaremos a Saya, esta noche-dice Leo en tono serio.

* * *

Saya estaba en su departamento enviándole más información a su padre que estaba en la pantalla de su Laptop.

-Así que la amiga de esas tortugas Abril Jones está embarazada-dice Yagami sonriendo con malicia.

-Si padre, ella está esperando un hijo-dice Saya en tono serio.

-Esto se pone más interesante y más con su amiga Ally Parker-dice sonriendo con malicia viendo las imágenes de Abril y Ally juntas en el museo.

Saya solo rueda los ojos molesta por la espera.

-Padre ¿Cuándo llegara el momento de nuestra venganza y conquista?-pregunta desesperada-Esas tortugas me tienen harta.

-Paciencia hija mía, paciencia que parece que muy pronto lo será-dice Yagami sonriendo maléficamente.

-¿En serio?-pregunta Saya interesada.

-Sí, con Takemaru amenazándonos debemos acelerar nuestros planes. Así que posiblemente en dos semanas comenzara la guerra y tu hija mía harás que esas tortugas paguen por quitarnos nuestra venganza-dice Yagami sonriendo maléficamente.

-Ese Takemaru pagara por traicionarnos padre-dice Saya sonriendo con malicia.

-Lo hará Saya, concéntrate en tu misión y has que esas fuentes te den toda información necesaria para saber las debilidades de nuestros enemigos-dice Yagami.

-Si padre-dice Saya desconectándose- Es lo que más deseo en estos momentos, que esas tortugas paguen por destruir mis oportunidades de venganza, los quiero matar, los quiero degollar y quiero que se pudran-dice sonriendo de maldad.

_-Tengo tantos deseos de ir allí-_dice una voz femenina e infantil.

Saya se aterra al escuchar esa voz que hace muchos años no lo escuchaba y voltea a ver rápidamente todas partes.

-¡¿Quién eres?!-pregunta Saya aterrada y furiosa.

-_El me lo prometió, el jamás rompería su promesa._

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Quién eres? –pregunta sacando su Katana.

-_Juntos tomados de la mano_

-¡¿QUIEN ERES?!-grita furiosa.

La voz misteriosa ya no volvió a hablar, parece que había desaparecido. Así de simple.

Pero Saya sabía bien que algo no estaba bien, juraba que es la misma voz que había escuchado hace años pero jamás se lo dijo a su padre para que no creyera que estaba loca, suelta un fuerte suspiro y decide no darle importancia al asunto y que solo es producto de su imaginación.

-Creo que tanto pelear con esas tortugas me está haciendo mal- dijo Saya mientras se ponía una mano en su cabeza y de repente rio un poco- No, no es eso ya que ellos me divierten-dice divertida- Bueno, creo que lo mejor sería mejor salir un poco por aire fresco y prepararse para la noche ya que visitare a unos lindos amigos-dice sonriendo con malicia saliendo de su departamento.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Gracias a todos por sus Reviews ^^**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Adios!**


	17. Bibliografia de Atenea Hamato

**Aquí les dejo la Bibliografia de Atena Hamato**

**La hermana perdida de los chicos**

* * *

"**Atenea Hamato****"**

Es la hermana melliza de Leonardo, hermana mayor de Raphael, Donatello y Miguel Angel, y es hija del Maestro Splinter.

Fue secuestrada por Kaito Yagami (El Padre de Saya) cuando tenía 3 años cuando ella perseguía un ratón que tenía puesto un collar con lucecitas.

**Historia:**

Ella junto con sus hermanos estaban dentro de un frasco que un niño cargaba en sus manos, el esperaba cruzar la calle cuando un adolescente se dio cuenta de que un anciano ciego estaba cruzando la calle mientras que un camión se dirigía hacia él. El adolescente empuja al niño causando que se le cayera el frasco con las tortugas terminando en las alcantarillas, el adolescente salva la vida del anciano pero el camión pierde el control liberando un frasco con una extraña sustancia y también cae a las alcantarillas liberando la sustancia cubriendo a las pequeñas tortugas.

El Maestro Splinter las recoge y después que la sustancia los cambia el decide criarlos como si fueran sus hijos, les da nombre de los Famosos Renacistas de la historia y a ella le puso el Nombre de Atenea la Diosa Griega de la Sabiduría y la Estrategia.

Ella era unida con sus hermanos pero con quien más era unida era con su hermano mellizo Leonardo a quien ella llamaba "El Gran Ninja" a pesar que ella siempre quería jugar con sus hermanos se sentía sola por ser la única niña de la familia. El Maestro Splinter le regala una muñeca de trapo que encontró en la basura mientras buscaba comida, ella encantaba llama a su muñeca Lucy y la cuidaba como si fuera su hija cubriéndola con una manta azul aqua con corazones rosas y una caja de música que ella invento una canción con la música.

Una noche de 10 de Agosto mientras sus hermanos dormían ella ve a una rata normal con un collar con lucecitas de muchos colores, despierta Leo y ambos lo persiguen pero su hermano se distrae al ver un barquito de papel y trata de alcanzarlo. Atenea sigue siguiendo la rata hasta que el Líder del Clan de las Sombras, Kaito Yagami, la secuestra. Ella grita a su hermano suplicando que la salve pero Leo se tropieza lastimándose y el Maestro Splinter llega pero demasiado tarde ya que Yagami la sube a una camioneta y se la lleva.

**Personalidad:**

Atenea era una niña tierna, inocente, cariñosa y ama demasiado a su familia.

Nadie sabe cómo es hoy en día.

**Apariencia:**

Ella es idéntica Leo ya que es su hermana melliza, tienen el mismo tono de piel, mismo color de ojos y una marca de nacimiento en forma de Luna Nueva pero la diferencia es que Atenea la tiene en el lado derecho y Leo en el Izquierdo.

**Relaciones:**

**Leonardo: **Es su hermano mellizo, era muy unida a él y juntos se prometieron ver la superficie junto con sus hermanos tomados de la mano. Ellos dos siempre jugaban juntos y ella lo llamaba "El Gran Ninja" y la llamaba "Mi princesa". Él fue testigo del secuestro de su hermana y por el Maestro Splinter la olvido y la convirtió en su amiga imaginaria hasta que después de 17 años el vuelve a vivir el momento del secuestro y la recuerda sintiéndose miserable por olvidarla. Pero jura con su vida encontrarla y volver a ser una familia.

**Raphael: **Él no era muy unido con Atenea pero había pocas veces que la dejaba jugar con sus muñecos, la última vez que jugo con ella fue a las luchas libres y ella le gano y desde ese entonces ya no dejaba que ella jugara con él. Se puede ver que la quería mucho al recordarla después de 17 años y jura recuperar a su hermana aunque le cueste su vida.

**Donatello: **No se sabe bien que tan unidos eran pero se notaba que se querían, Atenea le regalo un carrito de juguete después de ver como Donnie desarmaba uno de sus carritos. El sufre mucho por la pérdida de su hermana y jura recuperarla no importa el costo.

**Miguel Ángel: **Él quería muchísimo a su hermana, ella era su mejor amiga y siempre dibujaban juntos y había noches que Atenea le cantaba su canción de cuna para que el pudiera dormir. Mikey sufre mucho después de recordar a su hermana y descubrir la verdad y jura recuperarla y volver a tener a su familia completa.

**Maestro Splinter: **Es el Padre adoptivo de Atenea, al igual que sus hijos en tampoco la dejaba que subiera a la superficie solo porque eran demasiado diferentes. Al igual que sus hijos él la quería y la cuidaba con mucho amor. Sufre de una gran depresión ya que no pudo rescatarla cuando fue secuestrada y para que sus hijos no sufran igual que él les dice que Atenea era su amiga imaginaria y así duro por 17 años**.**

**Takashi Komuro: **No se puede considerar Takashi como enemigo ya que el jamás estuvo de acuerdo que su primo secuestrara a Atenea pero no ha mencionado que fue de ella.

**Enemigos:**

**Kaito Yagami: **Es el líder de Clan de las Sombras y el secuestrador de Atenea, nadie sabe que hizo con ella.

**Saya Yagami: **Saya no sabe nada sobre Atenea así que su enemistad no está muy clara.

**Takemaru: **No se sabe nada si son enemigos o si el la conoce.

**Canción:**

Cuando El Maestro Splinter le regala una caja de música ella invento una canción que a veces ayudaba a su hermanito Mikey a dormir.

_**Las flores que brotan en primavera**_

_**Y el amplio cielo del verano**_

_**Dentro de mi corazón**_

_**Su brillo ha sido grabado...**_

_**.**_

_**Tambien los días que cierro mi ventana**_

_**Para que no entre la lluvia en la mañana**_

_**Flotan en mi corazón**_

_**y la luz de abre paso a través de las nubes**_

_**.**_

_**Una voz muy lejana, muy lejana me guía**_

_**Como si riera como si cantara**_

_**Resuena el sonido del viento**_

_**.**_

_**La alegría y la tristeza**_

_**Abrazo las dos y sigo mi camino**_

_**Mi mano y la tuya**_

_**Se estrecharan fuertementeee….**_

**Trivialidades:**

*Hasta ahora ella solamente ha salido en los Flash Back y es muy mencionada

*Nadie sabe que fue de ella

*Ella y Saya inventaron una canción cuando eran pequeñas

*Ella era más unida a Leo que sus hermanos.

*Atenea y Leo tienen la misma marca de nacimiento en forma de Luna Nueva solamente que lo tienen en brazos diferentes.

*La caja de música, la muñeca de trapo y la fotografía son lo único que su familia tienen de ella.

*Muchos fans creen que ella es Saya aunque no está confirmado y además es raro ya que Atenea es una tortuga y Saya es una humana.

* * *

**Ya subi la imagen de Atenea en mi pagina de DeviantART  
**

**El Link esta en mi Perfil de Fanfiction ^^**

**Espero que les guste**

**Nos leemos pronto**


	18. Chapter 16

**Hola a todos ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien**

**Ya inicie la Universidad así que no subiré tan seguido como antes T.T**

**La chica de la imagen de muestra es Saya en version 2012 (Ya se que el fic esta en el mundo 2003 pero le prometi a mi prima hacerla primero en la version 2012), espero que les guste**

**Espero que les guste**

* * *

Casey y Abril estaban afuera de su casa comiendo helado hablando de lo que hicieron en el día.

-Así que los chicos conocen a Ally jajaja ¿Quién lo diría?-dice Abril sorprendida

-Lo se ¿No es increíble?-dice Casey

-Si, aunque peligroso ya que no se porque decidieron hacer nuevos amigos en estos momentos-dice Abril preocupada.

-En realidad Raph conoció a Ally salvándola de los 5 Dragones Púrpuras que asesinaron hace unos días cuyo uno fue asesinado en el hospital-dice Casey

-¡La atacaron Los Dragones Púrpuras! ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?-pregunta sorprendida.

-Posiblemente porque no quería preocuparte y porque si no conociéramos a los chicos ¿Le creerías a alguien que te dijera que la salvo una Tortuga que sabe artes marciales?-pregunta Casey cruzando los brazos.

-No, tienes razón-dice Abril comiendo su helado aun preocupada- dijistes que Karai les dio mas información ¿Qué tipo de información? ¿Es sobre su hermana?

-Por desgracia no. Nos advirtió de un Ninja del Clan de Las Sombras cuyo nombre es Takemaru que según Karai el es mas o menos poderoso que Saya ósea mas diversión para mi-Dice Casey alzando el puño.

-No es divertido Casey-dice Abril con seriedad.

-Lo se, pero no crees eso. Además siempre me la paso escuchando cosas de Saya pero no la e conocido, me muero por ver que tan fuerte es ella-dice Casey.

-Espero que no le coquetees cuando la veas, acuérdate que se como te pusiste cuando conociste a Karai-dice Abril cruzando los brazos.

-Te recuerdo que en ese entonces tú y yo no estábamos casados-dice Casey nervioso.

Abril lo mira furiosa.

-No dije nada querida-dice Casey asustado ya que olvido que jamás debe hacer enojar a una mujer y menos si esta embarazada.

Abril rueda los ojos y continua comiendo su helado.

-¿Dijo algo mas?-pregunta si verlo.

-No, fue todo lo que dijo Karai-dice Casey aun nervioso-Pero eso si, El maestro Splinter quiere conocer a Ally.

-¿Conocerla?-pregunta Abril confundida.

-Si, va a ver ocasiones que tendremos que ocultarnos junto con nuestros demás amigos que no son Ninjas claro por si Saya nos busca o sus Ninjas cuando lleguen-dice Casey.

-No lo se, no e visto a Ally desde el museo-dice Abril.

-No te digo que la llevemos hoy, podremos llevarla mañana-dice Casey.

-A ver, dudo mucho que….-Abril no termina de hablar ya que ve a Ally dirigiéndose hacia su casa demasiado seria-Mira ahí viene ¡ALLY!-grita dirigiéndose hacia ella.

Ally voltea y ve a Abril acercándose a ella junto con Casey.

-Hola Abril-saluda Ally sonriendo-Hola Casey

-Hola Ally ¿Cómo estas?-pregunta Casey.

-Bien-contesta ella simplemente.

-¿Cómo te fue con tu padre?-pregunta Abril.

Ally suelta un fuerte suspiro

-Siempre el preocupándose en otras cosas, jamás me pregunta como estoy o que e hecho que no se trate de mi trabajo-dice Ally cruzando los brazos molesta.

-Vaya, ¿Siempre es así tu padre?-pregunta Casey sorprendido.

-Siempre desde que era niña-contesta Ally- a veces me pregunto ¿Qué se siente tener una familia de verdad?-pregunta viendo el cielo.

-¿Pero tu madre te lo daba todo verdad? Cuando vivía-pregunta Casey.

-Mejor cambiemos de tema antes de que empiece a llorar-dice Ally.

-Buena ide….-Casey no termina de hablar ya que tiene una idea-Oye Ally yo se que te pondría de buen humor.

-Así ¿Qué?-pregunta Ally confundida.

-Ven-dice Casey jalándola del brazo.

-¡Oye! ¡Espera!-dice Ally siendo jalada.

-¡Arnold Casey Jones! ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!-pregunta Abril molesta siguiéndolos.

-Acuérdate de lo que hablamos hace rato Abril-dice Casey metiendo a Ally a su camioneta-vamos-entrando al asiento del piloto

-No puedo creerlo Casey-dice Abril entrando a la camioneta a lado del copiloto.

-Pues créelo-dice Casey encendiendo el auto.

-¿A dónde me llevan?-pregunta Ally asustada.

-Con unos amigos, creo que los conoces-dice Casey manejando.

-¿Amigos? ¿Habla de esos amigos que me contaste que tienen mi edad pero no son nada sociables?-pregunta Ally confundida.

-Si-dice Abril nerviosa- ya veras porque no son tan sociables-dice-_o mejor dicho porque no pueden ser sociables_-piensa nerviosa.

-¿Por qué dices que seguramente los conozco?-pregunta confundida.

-Porque posiblemente los vistes en tus recorridos en New York-dice Casey.

-E visto tanta gente, no quiere decir que me acuerde-dice enarcando la ceja.

-Nuestros amigos son fáciles de recordar-dice Casey.

-Enserio ¿Qué tan fácil?-pregunta sorprendida.

-No tienes idea-dice Abril.

Durante el recorrido el camino Casey le cuenta a Ally de cómo conoció a Abril y como conoció a sus amigos (Claro que no le a dicho que son Tortugas y nada sobre Ninjas), Abril a veces le corregía en algunas partes de la historia que el se llevaba el crédito.

-A ver si entendí, sus amigos son como guerreros que luchan contra Los Dragones Púrpuras y criminales-dice Ally sorprendida.

-Si-contesta Casey.

-Ósea ¡¿Ellos son los que mataron a esos Dragones Púrpuras?!-pregunta fingiendo estar aterrada ya que sabe quien es por los chicos.

-¡NO!-gritan la pareja al mismo tiempo.

-No Ally, ellos no hicieron eso. Ellos no son capaces de lastimar de esa manera o gravemente a alguien-dice Abril nerviosa.

Ally finge estar aliviada

-Ya llegamos-dice Casey estacionándose.

Ally baja de la camioneta una vez que Casey terminara de estacionarlo y mira confundida el lugar ya que ve que están en una zona solitaria y al frente se miraba una especie de isla con una especie de mansión encima.

-¿Viven en esa mansión?-pregunta apuntando el lugar.

-No, aunque seria genial-dice Casey jalándola del brazo.

-Casey mas vale que no le arranques el brazo-dice Abril siguiéndolos.

Casey la lleva hasta una tapa de alcantarilla, Ally mira confundida y asqueada al ver a Casey quitando la tapa.

-Las damas primero-dice Casey dándole el paso.

-¿Estas bromeando verdad?-pregunta Ally viendo asqueada la entrada de las alcantarillas.

-No-dice Casey

-¡¿Sus amigos viven en las alcantarillas?!-pregunta asqueada.

-Si-dice Abril acercándose-se lo que piensas pero cuando entres y lo veas te sorprenderas.

Ally la mira arqueando la ceja

-¿Tengo otra opción?-pregunta cruzando los brazos.

-No-contestan en unísono.

Ally mira de nuevo la entrada y suelta un fuerte suspiro y entra a las alcantarillas. Al entrar se sorprende al notar que no huele mal o mejor dicho no apesta nada el lugar como se supone que debe ser.

-¿Sorprendida?-pregunta Ally terminando de bajar.

-Si-dice Ally-creí que apestaría el lugar.

-Ellos siempre limpian este lugar porque es una de las entradas-dice Casey bajando-Son muy limpios-dice caminando.

-Vamos-dice Abril siguiendo a su esposo.

Ally comienza a seguirlos y ve que ellos se detienen en una gran pared, Abril se acerca en una esquina y comienza a poner la contraseña sin que Ally lo vea y la pared se abre dándoles el paso. Ally se sorprende al ver lo que acaba de pasar.

-Vamos-dice Casey entrando.

-Esto es increíble, necesito uno de estos-dice Ally entrando sorprendida.

-Yo también-dice Abril entrando y la entraba se cerraba detrás de ellos.

Ally los sigue sorprendida ya que no esperaba ver todo esto, comienza a escuchar unas voces de lejos que a medida que se acercaba las voces se hacían mas claras y eran demasiado conocidas.

-_Esas voces se parece a las de las Tortugas_-piensa Ally sorprendida.

Los tres llegan hasta la guarida y Ally se sorprende al ver una gran computadora frente a ella, una sala con una gran televisión y muchas cosas. Jamás se imagino que alguien o una familia que viven en las alcantarillas tuvieran estas cosas.

-¡HOLA CHICOS!-saluda Mikey entrando con su patineta.

-Hola Mikey-saluda Abril

-¡MIKEY!-grita Ally sorprendida.

-¡WOW!-dice Mikey deteniéndose frente a ellos-Hola Ally-dice emocionado- No esperaba verte hoy y menos en mi hogar.

-Yo no esperaba que fueras tú y tu familia los famosos amigos de Casey y Abril-dice Ally sorprendida.

-Hay cosas que no sabes de nosotros-dice Casey orgulloso.

-Presumido-dice Abril.

-¡CHICOS VENGAN! ¡TENEMOS VISITAS!-Grita Mikey emocionado.

-Auch-se queja Ally tapándose los oídos.

-Bienvenida a nuestro mundo-dice Casey en tono burlón.

-¿Ahora que Mikey?-pregunta Donnie saliendo del laboratorio y se sorprende al ver a Ally en la guarida-Ally.

-Hola Donnie-saluda Ally-oye Mikey cuidado que casi me dejas sorda-dice en tono burlón.

-Lo siento-dice Mikey apenado.

-Vaya, vaya, miren que tenemos aquí-dice Raph saliendo de la cocina.

-¡Hola Ally!-saluda Leo con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola chicos, que gusto verlos-dice Ally entrando mas a la guarida- ¿Con que esta es su casa?-pregunta sorprendida.

-Si-contesta Mikey siguiéndola.

-Que lugar tan lindo y cómodo, jamás me imagine que vivieran en las alcantarillas y tuvieran estos lujos-dice sorprendida viendo el lugar.

-Oye ¿Dónde creerías que vivían cuatro tortugas mutantes que deben de vivir ocultos de los humanos?-pregunta Raph cruzando los brazos.

-Cierto-dice Ally divertida.

El Maestro Splinter aparece detrás de ella y toca su hombro.

-Disculpe jovencita ¿Usted quien es?-pregunta el Maestro Splinter serio.

Ally voltea a verlo y se sorprende a ver una rata gigante detrás de ella y retrocede pero por alguna razón no tiene miedo si no tranquilidad sin ninguna razón siente tranquilidad y que esta segura al verlo.

-Tranquila Ally el es El Maestro Splinter nuestro padre y Sensei-dice Leo tocando su hombro.

-¿Su padre es una rata?-pregunta sorprendida

-¿Tu eres Ally verdad?-dice Splinter acercándose a ella.

-Si señor, soy Ally, Ally Parker-dice Ally sonriendo.

El Maestro Splinter se acerca para ver sus ojos pero por alguna razón siente un lazo uniéndola a ella, un lazo antiguo que no puede recordar.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-pregunta Leo preocupado.

-Ah, si, si hijo mío-dice Splinter saliendo de sus pensamiento y regresa su vista hacia Ally-Bienvenida señorita Parker y por favor llámame Maestro o Splinter.

-Domo arigato Splinter-sama-dice Ally haciendo una reverencia (**Muchas gracias Splinter)**

**-**¿Hablas japonés?-pregunta Leo sorprendido.

-Si, mi padre siempre quiso que aprendiera otros idiomas-dice Ally.

-¿Cuántos idiomas sabes?-pregunta Abril sorprendida.

-Se hablar Ingles, español y japonés-dice Ally.

-Jovencita tenemos una situación muy seria ¿Mis hijos te hablaron de la Kunoichi verdad?-pregunta Splinter.

-¿De esa Kunoichi asesina?-pregunta Ally cruzando los brazos y Splinter asiente-si ¿Qué pasa ahora?

-Hasta ahora ella no a hecho nada pero debemos estar alertas, posiblemente ella ya sepa la existencia de Casey, Abril y posiblemente la tuya-dice Splinter preocupado.

-Y no somos capaces de derrotarla así que en caso de que vayas tras de ustedes van a tener que venirse aquí a ocultarse ya que aquí estarán a salvo-dice Leo serio.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclama Ally.

-¡GENIAL!-grita Mikey emocionado.

Ally voltea a verlo y cruza los brazos molesta.

-Digo, lo siento Ally no quisiéramos que cuando ocurra eso te encierres en esta guarida hasta que todo termine en ¿Quién sabe cuanto tiempo seria?-dice Mikey nervioso.

-¡No puedo quedarme aquí!-espeto Ally-¿Qué hay de mi trabajo? ¿Mi padre? Y ¿Mis amigos?

-Ally lo lamento, no quisimos involucrarte pero es por si llegara a pasar porque si Saya va por ti este es el único lugar seguro. Hasta que derrotemos a Saya y a su clan ya podrás tener tu vida de vuelta-dice Leo tocando su hombro.

Ally lo mira el suelo y suspira.

-¿Mi Karate no es suficiente para defenderme y aun si sigo entrenando verdad?-pregunta Ally viendo el suelo.

-¿Cuántos años llevas entrenando Karate?-pregunta Splinter.

-2 años-contesta Ally viendo a Splinter

-No será posible, estamos hablando de una Kunoichi que tiene años de experiencia-dice Splinter tocando su hombro-pero yo veo en tus ojos que tienes alma de guerrera.

-¿Qué?-pregunta Ally confundida.

-Tienes que estar preparada para ayudarnos a derrotar a Saya o a sus Ninjas si descubren nuestra guarida, dime ¿Te gustaría que te entrene para ser una Kunoichi? Una mujer Ninja-pregunta Splinter sonriendo.

-Wow, seria un honor-dice Ally sorprendida y emocionada-si hago esto ¿Podré patear el trasero de todos?-pregunta levantando el puño.

-No creemos en usar nuestras habilidades para eso-dice el Maestro Splinter enarcando la ceja.

-Ah, claro jejeje yo tampoco-dice Ally nerviosa.

-Yo si-dice Raph apretando sus puños.

-Por desgracia el si-dice Splinter viendo a Raph-¿En que me equivoque con el?-se pregunta de nuevo.

-No tengo idea-dice Leo cruzando los brazos.

-Escucha Ally, con tu entrenamiento de Karate estarás un poquito avanzada pero a medida que te vaya entrenando te darás cuenta que será demasiado diferente a lo que has visto en esa clase de Karate-dice Splinter.

-Me lo imagino-dice Ally-¿Podemos empezar después de las 2:30 de la tarde? Es que salgo a las 2 de mi trabajo

-Claro-dice Splinter sonriendo.

-Gracias-dice Ally.

-Yo creo que no tendrás problema, te quitaste de encima a ese Dragón Púrpura cuando te ataco-dice Raph sonriendo.

-Otra Kunoichi en el grupo, y también muy linda-dice Casey.

-¡¿Qué dijistes?!-pregunta Abril jalándolo de la oreja.

-nada, nada-dice Casey adolorido.

Todos ríen divertidos al ver la escena de la feliz pareja y futuros padres.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Nos leemos pronto amigos y amigas ^^**

**Adios!**


	19. Chapter 17

_Una semana después_

Leo y sus hermanos estaban terminando de entrenar, habían pasado una semana desde la última vez que vieron a Saya que los chicos comenzaron a sospechar. Una semana que las pesadillas de Leo lo persiguen, siempre es la misma escena y no puede ver la cara del secuestrador.

-Que duro entrenamiento-dice Mikey tomando una botella de agua.

-Ni que lo digas-dice Donnie.

-Muy bien, de nuevo-dice Splinter.

Los chicos voltean a ver a Splinter que estaba enseñando a Ally la técnica de Ukkei que es bloquear los ataques a velocidad. Ella bloqueaba los ataques con facilidad y con increíble velocidad como si ya conociera la técnica.

-Vaya es buena y rápida-dice Leo sorprendido.

-Les dije que era buena defendiéndose-dice Raph cruzando lo brazos.

-¿Seguros que fue a una clase de Karate? Yo tarde en perfeccionar el Ukkei-pregunta Mikey sorprendido.

-¡Yame!-dice Splinter y Ally baja la guardia-Te felicito Ally, desde hace una semana comencé a entrenarte y déjame decirte que me tienes demasiado sorprendido, jamás vi a alguien que logre hacer todo a la primera y que solo tenga pocos errores-dice sonriendo con ternura-si que estas destinada en ser una Kunoichi

-Domo arigato gozaimasu-dice Ally haciendo una reverencia **(Muchísimas gracias)**

**-¿**Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-pregunta Splinter tranquilo.

-Claro-dice Ally.

-¿Esos movimientos los aprendiste en esa clase de Karate?-pregunta curioso.

-Si-contesta Ally.

-Se parecen mas al arte de Ninjutsu que de Karate-dice Splinter.

-Pues ahí decía "Escuela de Karate", les diría donde esta la escuela pero yo lo aprendí cuando viví en Chicago cuando era niña, la escuela cerro y el Maestro que me enseño esos movimientos murió en un accidente-dice Ally.

-Pobre hombre, que en paz descanse-dice Splinter cerrando los ojos.

-Si-dice Ally pero escucha la alarma de su celular, corre para ver de que se trata y rápidamente lo apaga-Debo irme, tengo algo que hacer esta noche-dice guardando sus cosas.

-Esta bien-dice el Maestro Splinter.

-¿Qué tienes que hacer?-pregunta Mikey.

-Cosas-contesta Ally.

-¿Qué cosas?-pregunta Mikey.

-Cosas que mi padre me pidió que hiciera-dice Ally.

-¿No puedes hacerlo mañana, es peligroso salir de noche?-pregunta Leo preocupado.

-No puedo-dice Ally-pero si pasa algo sospechoso y peligroso juro que los llamare-dice dirigiéndose hacia la salida-¡Nos vemos!-yéndose

-¡ADIOS!-se despiden todos.

-Bueno hijos míos yo también me voy a descansar-dice Splinter yéndose a su cuarto.

-Que descanse Maestro-dice Leo

Leo mira la dirección donde se había ido Ally, por alguna razón estaba demasiado preocupado por ella, se preocupa demasiado por su seguridad pero no sabe porque. No siente nada por ella mas que amistad pero no es amistad de amigos o de mas allá de una amistad que puede terminar en romance, el siente una amistad demasiado extraña.

-¿Estas bien Leo?-pregunta Mikey

-¿Qué?-pregunta Leo volviendo a la realidad- A si estoy bien Mikey. Será mejor descansar un poco, en dos horas saldremos a patrullar la ciudad y buscar a Saya-dice serio.

-Vaya, hace una semana que no veo a esa mujer-dice Raph molesto.

-Es cierto, también no hemos sabido nada de ella-dice Mikey sentándose en el sillón-seguramente ya se fue.

-Y dejarnos con esta amenaza, lo dudo-dice Donnie.

-Esta decidido, saldremos en dos horas. Así que descansen-dice Leo yéndose.

-Como usted diga jefe-dice Mikey encendiendo la televisión

* * *

Karai estaba en su habitación en la guarida del Clan del Pie y un doctor de Clan le estaba revisando la pierna.

-Muy bien Karai, parece que tu pierna estará mejor y podrás a hacer Artes Marciales para la próxima semana. Pero aun así debemos vendarla para que no se infecte ya que aun la herida no se a cerrado por completo-dice el Doctor volviendo a vender la herida.

-Me urge recuperarme doctor, debo de estar lista para la batalla y regresarle a Saya la herida-dice Karai furiosa.

-Lo se Karai pero ya vistes como te dejo la herida, si no fuera porque Leo llego a tiempo y te trajera a tiempo la herida hubiera empeorado y habríamos tenido que amputarla-dice el doctor.

-Lo se-dice Karai viendo con odio la ventana-No seria la primera vez que ella hace eso.

_**Flash Back**_

_Tokyo, Japon_

_9 años antes_

_Karai estaba practicando los bloqueos con la espada Katana, habian pasado 7 años desde que Oroku Saki la encontró en una vieja casa abandonada poco después de que sus padres la abandonaran y comenzara a criarla como si fuera su propia hija. Ahora ella tenía 15 años._

_Comienza a escuchar ruidos de cosas tirándose, destruyéndose y de que alguien se estaba peleando. Deja de entrenar con su Katana y sale del Dojo para ver que esta pasando y cuando sale del templo ve a su padre peleando contra un hombre alto de cabello negro, piel blanca, ojos oscuros, usando ropa japonesa con un extraño símbolo en su pecho y en su espalda._

_-¡PADRE!-grita Karai corriendo para ayudarlo._

_Pero un par Shurikens se dirigen hacia ella pero por suerte ella se da cuenta y da un brinco hacia atrás logrando esquivarlos._

_-¡Eres muy buena!-dice una voz femenina detrás de ella._

_Karai voltea bruscamente y ve a niña de 11 años de piel blanca, ojos azul celestes, cabello negro azulado, usando un traje negro completo con el símbolo de su clan en su pecho y lleva una Katana en su espalda._

_-No debes interrumpir a los adultos, están hablando-dice la niña sonriendo con malicia- ¿Tu debes ser Karai, verdad?-cruzando los brazos_

_-¿Quién eres tu?-pregunta Karai apuntándola con su Katana._

_-Me llamo Saya Yagami, el hombre con quien tu padre esta peleando es Kaito Yagami mi padre lider del Clan de las Sombras. Solo vinimos a que tu padre pague por lo que me hizo y tomemos lo que nos pertenece-contesta Saya_

_-¿Qué es?_

_-El Clan del Pie-dice Saya sacando su Katana._

_-¿Piensas pelear contra mi? Dudo que puedas ganarme-dice Karai en tono burlón._

_-Ya lo veremos-dice Saya lanzándose hacia ella._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Esa fue la primera vez que peleo contra Saya, aun recuerda la velocidad que Saya tenia cuando luchaban. Para ser una niña Saya logro derrotarla en menos de cinco minutos y le hizo una fuerte herida en su brazo, pudo haber terminado gravemente herida de no ser que su padre la llamo diciéndole retirada y se fue.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Karai?-pregunta el Doctor Chaplin entrando al cuarto de Karai.

-No Chaplin-contesta Karai furiosa-debemos prepararnos para la batalla contra el Clan de Las Sombras, no permitiré que ellos dominen el Clan del Pie-dice en forma severa.

* * *

Las tortugas saltaban de edificio e edificio patrullando la ciudad asegurándose que no haya nada extraño o que hubiera señales de Saya.

Leo se detiene en un edificio y se queda observando seriamente la calle.

-Vaya sí que hoy las calles de New York están muy tranquilas-dice Mikey sorprendido.

-Es verdad, no hay señales de los Dragones Purpuras, criminales o de Saya-dice Donnie sorprendido.

-Es que con esos asesinatos parece que Los Criminales están ocultos y Los Dragones Purpuras buscando a Saya-dice Leo en tono serio.

-Buen punto-dice Raph cruzando los brazos-Me muero de ganas de ver la cara de Hun cuando se entere que el que esta asesinando a sus hombres es una chica

-Seguramente estará más furioso que nunca-dice Mikey en tono burlón.

-Bien chicos es mejor separarnos para patrullar mejor la ciudad-dice Leo.

-¡Estás loco!-dice Mikey sorprendido- No recuerdas a una Kunoichi de nombre Saya que es capaz de derrotar a Raph en menos de cinco segundos

-No creo que sea capaz de matarnos Mikey, ella quiere solo divertirse antes de que comience la guerra-dice Leo en tono serio-Además si quisiera matarnos ya lo habría hecho en el momento en que la conocimos.

-Buen punto-dice Mikey.

-Bien separémonos y si ven algo sospechoso no duden en llamar pero si no pasa nada nos veremos en la guarida en 2 horas-dice Leo.

-Buena idea-dice Raph.

Los chicos se separan y comienzan a patrullar la ciudad por diferentes partes.

Leo saltaba de edificio e edificio asegurándose que no esté pasando nada peligroso por la ciudad, pero en realidad no estaba concentrado ya que su mente está recordando sus pesadillas.

Aún seguían siendo iguales, veía a su hermana siendo secuestrada, el Ninja que solamente podía ver sus ojos pero estaba seguro que logro ver su cara, si tan solo pudiera recordar.

Leo furioso decide bajar a un callejón y tratar de tranquilizarse para poder concentrarse por si acaso iba a ser atacado.

-_Concéntrate Leo, concéntrate_-piensa furioso dando pocos pasos hacia adelante-Es definitivo, cuando vea a Saya juro que…..

-No sabía que me extrañaras tanto da Vinci- dice una voz femenina en tono suave atrás de él.

Leo voltea y ve a Saya parada detrás de él sonriendo y enarcando la ceja.

-¿Siempre hablas solo?-pregunta en tono burlón

-Justamente a ti te quería ver-dice volteando a verla enojado.

-Deseo concedido da Vinci, pero mi deseo es verte suplicar por tu vida-dice al instante que saca su Katana.

-Escucha Saya tengo preguntas para ti y mas te vale que las respondas-dice en forma severo mientras saca una de sus Katanas.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a responderte?-pregunta en forma burlona.

-Lo harás si no quieres salir herida-dice Leo furioso –_Vaya jamás creí decir eso_-piensa sorprendido

-Yo digo que el saldrá herido será otro-dice Saya sonriéndole lanzándose hacia el.

Leo bloquea con su Katana el ataque de Saya y comienzan los bloques y ataques de armas de cada uno. Leo trataba de evitar lo más rápido que pudiera los ataques de Saya ya que cada vez que peleaba notaba que ella era más rápida.

Leo lanza un ataque pero Saya lo esquiva y retrocede con una marometa.

-Vaya, si que estas mejorando da Vinci-dice Saya sonriendo.

-¿Acaso creías que no entrenaría mas?-pregunta Leo ligeramente sin aliento.

-Esperaba que tu y tus lo hicieran. Así cuando llegue el momento sea muy excitante-dice Saya sonriendo con malicia.

-Porque no me sorprende escucharte decir eso-dice Leo viéndola con severidad-Y ya que estamos habando más te vale que me contestes a esta pregunta. Hace 17 años tu clan se robo una niña aquí en New York y no era una niña co…..-no termina de hablar ya que Saya se lanza hacia el y le da una patada en el estomago causando que cayera al suelo.

-Oye vine a pelear no a escuchar historia o que me hagan una entrevista-dice Saya cruzando los brazos aburrida.

Leo se enfurece y se lanza hacia Saya pero ella esquiva el ataque y vuelven a pelear.

* * *

Raph estaba saltando de edificio e edificio patrullando la ciudad pero lo que mas le importaba era encontrar a Saya para que le diga donde esta su hermana o secuestrarla para hacer que su padre venga a salvarla y el le diga todo lo que quiere saber.

Escucha ruidos en un viejo edificio cuyas ventanas están clavadas con madera vieja, le llega la curiosidad y va a explorar. Logra entrar por una de las ventanas que no están clavadas y se esconde entre las sombras con sus habilidades Ninjas, y se sorprende de lo que ve. Los Dragones Púrpuras reunidos en una especie de ceremonia o conferencia y en medio de ellos estaban una arena de lucha con un micrófono en el suelo.

-Vaya pero si son mis amigos Los Dragones Púrpuras. Con todo lo que esta pasando y la muerte de sus compañeros piensan tener Lucha Libre. Que vergüenza me dan-dice Raph furioso.

De pronto Hun con una gigantesca tortuga mutante (**Acuérdense que se muto por accidente en la película Turtles Forever) **y se para en medio de la arena y agarra el microfono.

-¡CALLENSE!-grita con el micrófono logrando la atención de todos quienes estaban quejándose ya que se grito le lastimo sus oídos.

-¡Auch!-se queja Raph con ambas manos en cabeza.

-¡Escuchen bien, hace una semana perdimos a 15 de nuestros hombres en diferentes días! ¡Hasta ahora lo único que sabemos es que el asesino usa una espada como arma homicida y solo conocemos hasta ahora a dos que usan espadas y son esa Tortuga Leonardo y esa chica llamada Karai!-dicen Hun furioso.

Todos comenzaron a lanzar gritos furiosos de "Asesinos" "Hay que ir por ellos"

-¿Qué? ¡Están sospechando de Leo y Karai! ¡Malditos!-dice Raph sorprendido.

-¡Pero, aunque sea difícil de creer y tampoco puedo creer que lo diga yo mismo! ¡Ellos no son los asesinos!-dice Hun furioso.

El lugar se queda en un completo silencio viendo en shock a Hun al igual que Raph ya que jamás creyó escuchar que no culpa a su hermano de nada.

-¿Quién es el y que le hizo a Hun?-pregunta Raph en estado de shock.

-¡Se que es difícil de creer! ¡Pero todos nosotros conocemos a esa tortuga y hemos luchado contra el…. Pero! ¡¿Alguien ha visto que el asesinara a uno de nosotros después de tantos años de pelear contra el y sus hermanos?! O ¡¿Qué dejara a uno de nosotros herido de muerte y después lo asesine?!-pregunta cruzando los brazos.

Todos comenzaron a murmurarse entre ellos sorprendidos.

-¡Y sobre Karai, ella jamás nos a hecho caso! ¡Además ella apenas se da cuenta que existimo después de tantos años!-dice Hun algo ofendido.

Todos volvieron a murmurar.

-Es cierto-dice Raph.

-Así que tendremos que descartar a esos dos como sospechosos y encontrar al verdadero culpable-dice Hun en forma severa.

-¡ESA TORTUGA LLAMADA RAPH!-grita uno de los Dragones Purpuras.

-¡¿Qué yo que?!-dice Raph tratando de controlar los impulsos de ir a golpearlo.

-No, el solo le gusta golpearnos y dejarnos inconciente, si quisiera asesinarnos lo habria hecho desde hace mucho tiempo-dice Hun.

-¡LA TORTUGA DE LA BANDANA MORADA!-grita otro

-El se la pasa mas en las computadoras y pocas veces pelea contra nosotros-dice Hun.

-¡EL MOCOSO ESE DE LA BANDANA NARANJA!

-Jajajajajaja por favor, ese enano no es capaz de matar a una mosca-dice Hun muriéndose de la risa.

-No lo niego-dice Raph.

-¡ESE TIPO CASEY JONES!

-Podría ser el pero el asesino usa una espada y el jamás a usado una espada en su vida. Además en la forma que asesino a nuestros compañeros se nota que el asesino es un experto en el uso de la espada-dice Hun cruzando los brazos.

-Te salvaste Casey-dice Raph soltando un fuerte suspiro-pero no niego que en lo de la espada es verdad-dice furioso.

-¡Tendremos que seguir buscando hasta encontrar el asesino y que pague por lo que a hecho!-dice Hun furioso.

-Yo puedo decirles quien-piensa Raph sonriendo con malicia preparandose para saltar hacia Hun.

-_No lo hagas-_dice una voz femenina e infantil

Raph voltea sorprendido pero no ve a nadie.

-_No lo hagas Raph_

_-_¿Quién esta ahí?-pregunta Raph confundido.

_-No lo hagas_

_-Esa voz, se parece a…_-piensa Raph sorprendido-¡Atenea!

La voz desapareció así de simple dejando a Raph confundido y asustado.

-Esa voz era de Atenea, estoy seguro ¿Pero como es posible? Han pasado 17 años y obviamente Atenea ya creció-dice Raph demasiado confundido-Solo falta que sea mi imaginación.

Raph vuelve a ver a los Dragones Púrpuras pero ya no tenia ganas de decirles quien es la asesina de su gente y decide irse del lugar sin ser visto y aun confundido.

* * *

Leo y Saya continúan peleando entre ellos, cada vez que Leo intenta preguntarle a Saya ella siempre lo golpea. Saya logra darle un puñetazo en la boca y Leo retrocede un poco de ella se limpia un poco y Saya se le queda viendo.

-Si que tienes huesos duros-dice Saya sobándose la mano.

-Soy una tortuga ¿Qué esperabas?-pregunta Leo.

Saya enarca la ceja y vuelven a pelear.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Ambos se detienen y corren hasta la salida del callejón pero escondidos entre las sombras y miran a una mujer tirada en el suelo y un hombre huyendo en su moto.

-¡AYUDENME POR FAVOR! ¡ESE HOMBRE SE ROBA A MI BEBE!-Grita la mujer desesperada llorando.

Saya se enfurece al oír eso, guarda su Katana y se sube al edificio y comienza a seguir al secuestrador.

Leo también se dispone a seguir al secuestrador ya que no quiere que un bebe este separado de su familia y el ya sabe lo que se siente que te quiten a un ser que tanto amas.

Pero también estaba sorprendido por la reacción de Saya, creyó que seguiría peleando pero no se imagino que también persiguiera al secuestrador.

Saya corre a toda velocidad para alcanzar la moto del secuestrador pero tenia que pensar en una estrategia de atacarlo sin lastimar al bebe. Ve un tubo tirado en el techo de un edificio y rápidamente lo toma logra arrebatarlo.

Saya siente que alguien la esta siguiendo y ve a Leo detrás de ella, saca su cadena que guarda en su cinta y la lanza enredando sus pies causando que caiga y deje de seguirla.

-¡Demonios!-dice Leo tratando de desenredarse.

Saya espera al que el de la moto pase por donde esta ella y al verlo da un gran salto lanzando el tubo a las llantas de la motocicleta. El secuestrado trata de tomar el control y al ver que esta a punto de estrellarse contra un auto decide saltar junto con el bebe antes de que la motocicleta chocara.

El secuestrador cayo boca arriba sosteniendo al bebe y antes de que pudiera levantarse ve a Saya apuntándole el cuello con su Katana.

-Ese bebe no le pertenece-dice Saya furiosa.

El secuestrado se levanta furioso saca su pistola pero Saya lo corta a la mitad con su Katana aterrándolo.

-No uses pistolas en frente del bebe-dice Saya acercándose a el lentamente.

-Tu…Tu eres la que asesino a Los Dragones Púrpuras-dice el secuestrador aterrado.

-En persona-dice Saya sonriendo con malicia.

-No, no por favor no me haga nada. Este niño es mi hijo, por favor-suplica aterrado.

Saya lo mira fijamente buscando signos que estuviera mintiendo y los encuentra.

-No te creo-dice Saya quitándole el bebe con un solo movimiento-no veas esto pequeño-dice Saya cubriendo la cara de bebe con su cobija.

Con un movimiento Saya le corta al sujeto su garganta y cae muerto al instante.

Saya comienza a caminar rumbo donde vio a la madre del bebe mientras trataba de calmarlo.

-Ya, ya bebe no llores. Ahorita te llevo con tu mama-dice Saya en tono maternal.

Leo llega y ve al secuestrador muerto, encuentra a Saya alejándose junto con el bebe llorando en sus brazos.

Al ver eso siente que esta reviviendo el momento que secuestraron a su hermana: Saya el secuestrador y el bebe su hermana.

Leo siente que su ira crezca aun mas y estaba a punto de saltar para quitarle al bebe.

-_No lo hagas _– dice una voz detrás de el

-¿Quién anda ahí?-pregunta Leo volteando sorprendido y asustado pero ve que no hay nadie.

-_No lo hagas-_repite.

-¡Hola! dice Leo alejándose de la orilla viendo por todas partes.

-¡_No lo hagas!_

-¿Quién eres?

Ya no volvió a escuchar la voz de su hermana, misteriosamente desapareció.

-¡HOLA!-grita Leo pero no recibe respuesta

Escucha que la policía se acerca sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-La policía, hay no el bebe-dice Leo acercándose a la orilla pero ve la policía deteniéndose cerca del cadáver pero no hay rastro de Saya-La señora

Leo comienza a correr dirigiéndose hacia donde vio la señora quien es la madre del bebe y al llegar la encuentra llorando de felicidad abrazando a su bebe.

-Gracias, gracias-dice la señora abrazando a su bebe.

Leo se sorprende al ver eso, Saya le devolvió el bebe a la señora en ves de robárselo. Eso jamás se espero de Saya al ver lo que ella es capaz de hacer.

Leo alza su vista y ve en el edificio de enfrente a Saya viendo a la señora con una tierna sonrisa, alza su vista y ve a Leo y lo único que hace es despedirse con la mano y desaparecer.

-Esto si que es raro-dice Leo sorprendido.

Escucha que la policía se acerca a la señora y decide irse antes de que alguien lo vea.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**Este Fic se suponía que iba a ser el Chapter 16 pero decidí que no para que Splinter ya conociera a Ally.**

**Por eso lo subí rápido, tratare de subir los otros Chapters y el de las otras series rápido pero no prometo nada. La escuela T.T**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Bye!**


	20. Chapter 18

Leo se dirige hacia la guarida sorprendido de lo que paso en su encuentro con Saya, no podía creer que ella rescatara al bebe y se lo devolviera a su madre. No entiende porque si ella es una asesina y su clan secuestro a su hermana.

Por una extraña razón el siente que está orgulloso de ella, no entiende porque pero siente un gran orgullo hacia ella por lo que acaba de hacer.

-No entiendo ¿Por qué ella rescato al bebe y lo regreso a su madre en vez de robárselo como lo hicieron con Atenea? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué me siento orgulloso de ella?-se pregunta Leo furioso acercándose a la entrada de la guarida-me estoy volviendo loco-dice entrando a la guarida.

-¡Leo!-dice Mikey sentando en la sala junto con los demás.

-Qué bueno que llegastes-dice Donnie.

-No creerán que, me encontré con Saya-dice Leo muy serio acercándose a los demás.

-Vistes a esa maldita-dice Raph furioso.

-Si-contesta Leo-la vi, peleamos y yo quise preguntarle sobre nuestra hermana pero ella siempre me atacaba antes de terminar la pregunta-dice enojado.

-¿Pues que esperábamos de esa maldita? Ella obviamente jamás nos dirá donde esta Atenea o quien se la llevo-dice Raph furioso.

-Cálmate Raphael-dice el Maestro Splinter en tono serio y Raphael solo se sentó en el sillón furioso.

-Espera, dijistes que te en contrastes con Saya y obviamente peleaste con ella pero…. No te veo herido-dice Donnie ya que en cada pelea contra ella siempre terminan con algún moretón.

-Tiene razón-dice Mikey viendo que Leo no tiene ningún moretón.

-Lo que pasa es que mientras peleábamos escuchamos un grito de una mujer, ambos dejamos de pelear y fuimos a ver qué pasaba… vimos a una mujer tirada en el suelo pidiendo ayuda ya que un criminal se llevó a su bebe-dice Leo.

-Malditos criminales-dice Raph furioso.

-¿Qué paso Leo?-pregunta Splinter sorprendido.

-Saya comenzó a seguirlos al igual que yo pero ella me lanzo una cadena heredando mis pies impidiendo que siguiera corriendo. Cuando logre liberarme corrí y vi a Saya con él bebe en sus brazos asesinando al secuestrador-explica Leo.

-No puede ser ¡Saya se robó al bebe!-dice Mikey aterrado.

-¡Debemos rescatarlo!-dice Donnie enojado.

-No es necesario-dice Leo mientras que todos lo miraban sorprendidos-sé que será difícil de creerlo pero….Saya le regreso al bebe a su madre

-¡¿QQQQQUUUUUEEEEEEE?!-gritan sus hermanos impactados.

-Creo que necesitare tapones de oídos-dice Splinter tapándose los oídos.

-Yo también-dice Leo con ambas manos en la cabeza.

-¡Saya devolvió al bebe!-dice Donnie en shock.

-Es mentira, tus ojos te engañaron Leo-dice Raph furioso-ella es del Clan de la Sombras, el clan que se encarga de robar niños.

-No es mentira-dice Leo agarrando el control remoto-mire-encendiendo la tele.

-Ese es el canal de hombre solteros desesperados que buscan pareja-dice Mikey viendo la tele-Sé que soy soltero pero no estoy desesperado por buscar pareja para tener a mis hijos hasta llegar con mi gran tataranieta Amy-dice orgulloso al recordar a su tataranieta **(Es mi personaje que salió en TMNT Fast Foward: Lazos a través del tiempo) **¿Ustedes si?-pregunta en tono burlón.

Raph lo golpea en la nuca.

-Sigue presumiendo a tu descendiente y te juro que no tendrás ninguno-amenaza Raph.

-Auch-se queja Mikey sobándose la nuca.

-Esa no chicos-dice Leo cambiando al canal de noticiero-_espero que aparezca en las noticias_-piensa un poco desesperado para que sus hermanos le crean.

-_Hoy una mujer que salió a dar un paseo con su bebe, un niño de 5 meses fue atacada y el criminal le robo a su bebe. Pero ocurrió un milagro, según la señora vio a alguien dejando a su bebe a unos metros cerca de ella y desapareció misteriosamente-dice la reportera mostrando a la señora con su bebe- Señora ¿Qué nos puede decir del héroe que salvo a su hijo?- pregunta la reportera apuntándola con el micrófono._

_-No la vi en realidad, solo vi una sombra dejando al bebe y subiendo a un edificio, pero no me puse a buscarla ya que lo único que hice fue abrazar a mi bebe-dice la señora abrazando con alegría a su hijo-pero si ese héroe o heroína está viendo esta noticia….solo quiero decirle gracias-dice en forma agradecida._

_-_No puede ser-dice Mikey impactado.

-Se los dije-dice Leo en tono serio cruzando los brazos viendo la noticia.

-_El secuestrador fue encontrado muerto a 6 cuadras de donde ocurrio el ataque, según la policía el secuestrador fue asesinado por el mismo asesino de Los Dragones Purpuras pero el ataque fue demasiado diferente-dice la reportera._

_-_No lo puedo creer-dice Raph apagando la tele-¿Por qué Saya rescataría a ese bebe y no se lo llevo?

-Parece que Saya solo está empeñada en solo destruirnos a nosotros y no a los demás-dice Donnie serio.

-Ni tan empeñada, ya asesino a algunos miembros de los Dragones Purpuras-dice Mikey enojado.

-Así es, pero como lo habrán notado todos los que esa Saya asesino son criminales peligrosos y no gente inocente-dice Splinter serio-Esa chica no asesina a gente inocente solo mata a criminales.

-Pero nosotros no somos criminales-dice Mikey.

-No, pero somos gente que destruyo a Destructor-dice Leo serio-y ella quiere vengarse porque según nosotros destruimos sus oportunidades de vengarse.

-Pero ¿Qué le hizo Destructor?-pregunta Donnie.

-No lo sé, ni siquiera Karai lo sabe-dice Leo.

-Pero yo si se está, cuando nos separamos me encontré a Los Dragones Purpuras reunidos en un edificio abandonado. Así que entre y ahí está Hun como Tortuga dando un anuncio sobre los asesinatos de su gente-dice Raph serio.

-¿Entraste a una reunión de los Dragones Purpuras?-pregunta Leo enojado.

-Sí, pero tranquilo que no me descubrieron. Pero eso si…. Los Dragones Purpuras comenzaron a sospechar de nosotros pero de quienes más sospecharon fuero Karai y tu Leo-dice Raph.

-¡¿Qué?!-grita Leo impactado.

-Sí, pero no se preocupen que aunque sea difícil de creer Hun no cree en eso, él sabe que somos inocentes que incluso nos defendió-dice Raph.

-Jajajajajjajaja Hun defendiéndonos jajajajajaja no me hagas reír-dice Mikey en tono burlón.

-No te ofendas Raph…. Pero a mí también me cuesta trabajo creerlo-dice Donnie.

-Y a mí-dice Leo.

-No lo crean si no quieren, pero ellos ya no sospechan de ninguno de nosotros-dice Raph.

Leo solo asiente y se queda muy pensativo, no quería decirles a sus hermanos lo que había pasado que había escuchado una voz de la nada hablándole. Creía que si se los decía sus hermanos creerían que está loco, así que prefiere no decirles.

Raph tampoco piensa decirle sobre aquella voz que escucho que impidió que le dijera a Hun quien asesino a los Dragones Purpuras ya que si no le creyeron lo de Hun de seguro menos creerán que está loco por a ver escuchado voces, así que prefiere callarlo.

* * *

Saya regreso a su departamento demasiado pensativa por lo que acaba de pasar. Lo que ella más odiaba en la vida era que los criminales secuestren a niños, no sabía porque pero ella lo odiaba con toda su alma.

Maldito, mil veces maldito-dice Saya arrojando su Katana-con eso aprenderán todos los criminales a no atacar o separar a los niños de sus familias-dice furiosa.

Se dirigió al baño quitándose rápidamente su armadura para darse un rico baños y mientras se bañaba le dieron ganas de cantar su canción favorita.

**En este mundo tú intentaste**

**No dejarme sola, jamás**

**Siempre unidos fuimos**

**Éramos inseparables**

**.**

**Y solo una luz nos separo**

**Y ya no estas junto a mí**

**.**

**Escuche tus gritos gritando mi nombre**

**Pero se acercaban**

**Y se alejaban**

**Tu voz comenzó a desaparecer**

**Todas mis lágrimas**

**Salían por ti**

**Pero ya no te veo**

Saya sintió que sus ojos querían soltar lágrimas de tristeza, no sabe porque pero tenía ganas de llorar.

Sale del baño y se pone su piyama, se dirige a la cocina para servirse un cereal pero antes de entrar a la cocina ve una flecha clavada en su pared, se acerca a la flecha y puede notar que alguien la lanzo en el edificio de enfrente ya que directamente entro por la ventana. Saya ve que hay una nota en la flecha la quita y la lee sorprendiéndola y enojándose con lo que dice la nota.

_Mi querida Saya_

_Es una lástima que al llegar a New York no hayas ido a recibirme en tus brazos._

_¿Creías que tardaría mucho en venir a New York?_

_Déjame decirte que cuando estaba encerrado por tu culpa hace casi dos semanas yo siempre soñé gobernar el Clan de la Sombras y el Clan del Pie a tu lado. Pero parece que tendré que conformarme con soñarlos e imaginarlos. ¿Por qué no aceptas que yo soy el único hombre para ti ya que te amo sin importarme lo que tienes?_

_Tu negatividad de unirte a mí no me deja otra opción, no puedo permitir que tú y Yagami destruyan mis planes de convertirme en Ninja más poderoso del mundo gobernando a los clanes más poderosos que existen en la tierra. Si debes morir, será por mi mano. De nadie más. Tu vida me pertenece en el momento en que te vi._

_Sin embargo, deseo que disfrutes lo que te quede de vida, aun puedes salvarte convirtiéndote en mi esposa. _

_Ya pronto será la guerra y ahí tu destino se sabrá. Pero te juro que antes de esa guerra nos veremos en algunas ocasiones, yo me muero de ganas de conocer a esos hombres o mejor dicho Las Tortugas que destruyeron a Destructor. Quiero ver que tan buenos son._

_Aunque ya se cómo es uno, ese tal da Vinci. Así es Saya, te vi luchando contra él y no me sorprende que hayas decidido dejar esa pelea y rescatar al bebe. Adoro ese instinto de heroína de ti mi amada._

_Ni se te ocurra huir porque te estoy vigilando, aunque sé que tu jamás huirías._

_Con amor_

_Takemaru_

Saya arruga la nota furiosa y lo tira al suelo, saca su Laptop tratando de hacer contacto con su padre y por suerte lo encuentra.

-Saya, hace cuatro días que no tengo noticias de ti. Me tenías preocupado-dice Yagami en tono serio.

-_Si como no_-piensa Saya molesta-Padre, Takemaru está en New York-dice furiosa.

-Era de esperarse-dice Yagami furioso-No te preocupes hija que adelantaremos los planes-dice sonriendo con malicia-muy pronto el clan y yo iremos a New York a tomar lo que es nuestro y acabar con esas Tortuga y sus amigos.

-¿Cuándo padre? Estoy desesperada por acabarlo que ya no quiero perder mi tiempo con lo que estoy haciendo para descubrir más sobre ellos-dice Saya enojada.

-En estos momentos me dirijo a New York-dice sonriendo con malicia.

Saya se sorprende al escuchar eso pero después sonríe con malicia ya que significa que el momento de su venganza está a punto de llegar.

* * *

6:58 am.

Leo se encontraba dormido en su cama pero parecía que no tenía pesadillas, todo estaba tranquilo en el mundo real pero en el mundo de los sueños de Leo quien sabe.

* * *

_Leo caminaba tranquilo en las alcantarillas, pero está sorprendido de estar en unas alcantarillas que jamás había estado en su vida ya que no las reconocía. _

_El lugar parecía estar limpio como si no fuera las alcantarillas ya que no siquiera olía feo, no podía encontrar ninguna tapa de alcantarilla para salir a la superficie y saber en qué pate de New York se encontraba._

_De pronto escucha unos paso corriendo pero él no podía ver a nadie._

_-¿Quién está ahí?-pregunta Leo sacando sus katanas_

_De pronto se vuelven a escuchar los pasos y unas risas_

_-¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estamos?-pregunta Leo volteando por todas parte._

_-Gran Ninja-dice una voz detrás de él._

_Leo siente que su corazón se detiene al escuchar ese apodo, lentamente da la vuelta y ve a una niña tortuga de 5 años idéntica a él con una muñeca envuelta en una manta azul aqua con corazones rosas cargándola como si fuera un bebe: su hermana Atenea._

_-A….Atenea-tartamudea Leo en Shock pero sintiendo que sus ojos lentamente soltaban lágrimas._

_-Has crecido mucho-dice Atenea sonriéndole con ternura mientras se acercaba a el-estas muy grande y fuerte como siempre lo imagine._

_Leo suelta sus Katanas y lentamente se acerca a ella._

_-Eres un Gran Ninja ahora-dice sonriéndole parándose frente a él._

_-A…Atenea-tartamudea Leo aun si poder creer que su hermana esta frente a él._

_-Soy yo Leo, tu hermana-dice Atenea agarrando tiernamente su mano-te extraño mucho-soltando unas lágrimas._

_Leo se pone a la altura de su hermana y la abraza con tantas fuerzas como si su vida dependiera de ellos y Atenea suelta su muñeca y abraza también con fuerza a Leo._

_-Yo también, también te extrañe mucho-dice Leo llorando._

_-Pero tú me olvidaste, tú y mis hermanos lo hicieron-dice Atenea._

_-Perdóname-dice Leo separándose de ella viéndola frente a frente-perdónanos, Splinter nos engañó….. ojala nunca lo hubiera hecho._

_-Los perdono, sé que no era tu intención ni de los otros-dice Atenea limpiándole las lágrimas a su hermano._

_-Estas hermosa, así hubieras sido si te hubiéramos visto cuando teníamos 5 años-dice Leo viéndola de pies a cabeza- ¿Dónde estás hermanita?_

_-Perdida hermano, no sé en donde en realidad-dice Atenea con tristeza-estoy atrapada._

_-¿Qué dices?-pregunta Leo sorprendido._

_-Estoy atrapada, apenas tuve oportunidad de venir a verte en forma espiritual-dice Atenea agarrando con ternura la mejilla de su hermano-pero estoy viva._

_-Lo sé, te juro que te voy a salvar-dice Leo agarrando sus manos con ternura._

_-Lo sé Gran Ninja-dice Atenea con una tierna sonrisa._

_-Atenea perdóname, por mi culpa te secuestraron y no pude salvarte-dice Leo agachando su cara soltando lagrimas-fue mi culpa hermanita, perdóname-dice llorando._

_-No Leo, no fue tu culpa y me alegro que fui yo a la que secuestraron y no a ti-dice Atenea abrazándolo-si hubieras sido tú el secuestrado yo hubiera muerto porque es horrible lo que me han hecho y lo que me están haciendo-dice llorando._

_-Si te hacen algo más te juro que los matare, a todo el Clan de las Sombras si es necesario-dice Leo furioso._

_-A cuatro no debes de matar, a cuatro no-dice Atenea viendo con tristeza a Leo._

_-¿Por qué a cuatro no?-pregunta Leo confundido._

_-Como te dije, estoy atrapada y a la vez no. Mi antiguo yo vino a verte en esta forma que cambie por completo-dice Atenea retrocediendo unos pasos._

_-¿Qué cambiaste?-pregunta Leo confundido._

_-Lo sabrás pronto, pronto será la hora de que despiertes-dice Atenea acariciando su mejilla-al igual que yo-abrazándolo._

_-Atenea, por favor hermanita…. Dime ¿Dónde estás?-pregunta Leo soltando unas lágrimas._

_**Las flores que brotan en primavera**_

_**Y el amplio cielo del verano**_

_**Dentro de mi corazón**_

_**Su brillo ha sido grabado...**_

_**.**_

_**Tambien los días que cierro mi ventana**_

_**Para que no entre la lluvia en la mañana**_

_**Flotan en mi corazón**_

_**y la luz de abre paso a través de las nubes**_

_**.**_

_**Una voz muy lejana, muy lejana me guía**_

_**Como si riera como si cantara**_

_**Resuena el sonido del viento**_

_**.**_

_**La alegría y la tristeza**_

_**Abrazo las dos y sigo mi camino**_

_**Mi mano y la tuya**_

_**Se estrecharan fuertementeee….**_

_Leo comienza a sentir mucho sueño, siente que sus ojos quieren cerrarse y no tiene la fuerza suficiente para mantenerse despierto, no quería dormirse, no ahora que estaba volviendo a ver a su hermana._

_-Ayúdame Leo, por favor ayúdame-dice Atenea con tristeza._

_Leo se quedó dormido después de haber escuchado a su hermana._

* * *

Un Jet se estaciona lejos de los otros aviones, al terminar de estacionarse y apagar los motores la puerta se abre y de ahí sale Yagami vestido de un traje negro mirando con una sonrisa maléfica el lugar, atrás de el Takashi salía el lugar viendo de forma desaprobatoria a su primo.

-Por fin Takashi, por fin tendremos lo que nos pertenece-dice Yagami sonriendo maléficamente.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Si quieren conocer a los descendientes de los chicos los invito que vayan a mi Fic TMNT Fast Foward: Lazos a través del tiempo. Aun no lo termino pero prometo terminarlo algun dia ^^**

**Muy pronto saldra la batalla que tanto esperan y saber que fue de Atenea y saber ¿Donde esta?**

**Les agradezco muchísimo sus Reviews**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Adiós!**


	21. Chapter 19

Leo abre los ojos lentamente y al ver que estaba en su cuarto se sienta, no podía creer que había soñado a su hermana pero en vez de esa horrible pesadilla esta vez ha hablado con ella.

Siente en su corazón emoción y tristeza, la emoción es porque sabe que su hermana esta viva y la segunda es que aun no sabe donde esta.

-Estas viva hermanita, lo estas gracias a Dios-dice Leo viendo la muñeca de su hermana-No te preocupes Atenea que te vamos a encontrar. Vas a volver a nuestro lado-dice agarrando con ternura la muñeca-te lo prometo-sonriendo tiernamente.

Voltea a ver la hora y ve que apenas van a ser las 7 de la mañana por lo que decide levantarse e irse a dar una caminata matutina por la ciudad.

Agarra sus Katanas y sale asegurándose de no hacer ruido para no despertar a su familia.

El Maestro Splinter sale de la cocina con una taza de te en las manos, el logro ver a Leo saliendo de la guarida, pero logro ver una expresión tranquila en su rostro. Hacia tiempo que no la veía desde que empezó a tener esas pesadillas, sonríe tranquilo y entra a su habitación.

* * *

_Una pequeña niña corría aterrada en un oscuro pasillo que apenas la luz de la luna iluminaba el lugar, miraba cada rato hacia atrás para asegurarse que no era seguida por nadie._

_Logra ver una puerta frente a ella y corre para abrirla y entrar sin importarle a donde la llevaba ya que lo único que quería era alejarse de ahí. Cierra la puerta y se queda recargada en ella tratando de respirar, de pronto las luces se encienden asustándola y siente que unas manos la sostienen con fuerza, eran unos Ninjas, ella forcejeaba y pedía ayuda pero no lograba nada._

_-¿Creías que podías escapar de mi?-preguntaba una voz tenebrosa._

_-No por favor, no…no me hagas nada-suplica aterrada_

_-Ssshhhh calma pequeña-dice el hombre de la voz tenebrosa en las sombras._

_Los Ninjas la amarran en una cama metalica, la niña forcejeaba para poder liberarse pero es inútil._

_-No tienes que preocuparte por esto-dice sacando una inyección-Esto no te dolerá…ni un poco-dice sin preocuparse inyectándola._

_-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

* * *

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Grita Saya despertándose de su pesadilla.

Saya sentía que le costaba trabajo en respirar, sentía que todo su cuerpo sudaba. Volteo por todas partes y vio que estaba en su cuarto pero aun así no podía dejar de estar asustada.

Cubre sus ojos con sus manos y comienza a llorar.

-Maldito seas Destructor ¡MALDITO!, lo que me hicistes ese día cuando era niña no tiene perdón. Me arruinaste mi vida ya que no puedo salir a la calle sin temor de que la gente descubra lo que me hicistes…. Me convertiste en un monstruo-dice llorando y también con mucho odio agarrando con mucha fuerza su collar-Desde ese día jure vengarme pero esas miserables Tortugas destruyeron mi venganza… así que esa venganza caerá sobre ellos-dice furiosa.

Saya giro su cabeza y miro el reloj de su mesa de noche, tenia marcada las 7:20 a.m., suelta un suspiro de alivio al ver que no era la madrugada.

Escucha que su celular comienza a sonar y de mala gana lo agarra preguntándose ¿Quién mandaba un mensaje a las 7 de la mañana?, al ver de quien era el mensaje sonríe con malicia.

-Parece que por fin mis pesadillas terminaran-dice sonriendo al ver el mensaje-debo de arreglarme-dice levantándose.

Se dirige al baño donde se da un rápido baño y al salir se pone una blusa azul oscura de manga corta con una imagen en el pecho de una estrella, pantalón negro, botas negras y una bolsa negra. Se acomodo el cabello dejándolo suelto, agarro uno Shurikens y una navaja como precaución ya que no estaba segura si se encontraría con los Ninjas del Pie o las Tortugas y también y agarra un folder con papeles.

Sale de su departamento, pide un taxi y la lleva al centro. Al llegar al centro el Taxi deja a Saya frente a uno de los lujosos restaurantes de New York

Saya entra al restaurante al restaura y mira aburrida lo lujoso que es por dentro, a ella siempre le a aburrido los restaurantes de lujo. Siempre le da sueño.

-¿Usted es Saya Yagami?-pregunta una mesera.

-Si-contesta Saya tranquila.

-Por aquí por favor-dice el mesero caminando.

Saya sigue al mesero y logra ver a su padre y Takashi sentados en una mesa tomando el te. Le dice al mesero que podría seguir sola y el solo asiente y se retira.

-Padre-dice Saya acercándose.

Yagami la mira y sonríe levantándose al igual que Takashi.

-Hija mía-dice Yagami abrazándola-te e extrañado mucho.

-Y yo a ti padre-dice Saya soltando el abrazo-Takashi-abrazándolo.

-Gracias a Dios que estas bien-dice Takashi contento de verla.

-¿Hace cuanto que llegaron, pude ir por ustedes?-pregunta Saya sentándose al igual que los demás.

-Llevamos casi una hora y media, no te llamamos porque sabíamos que estabas dormida. Nos dedicamos que irnos a acomodarnos en el hotel mientras que nuestros Ninjas buscan un buen lugar como nuestra guarida-contesta Yagami.

-Espero que no te hayamos molestado a citarte aquí a esta hora-dice Takashi apenado.

-No te preocupes Takashi, además llevo casi una hora despierta también-dice Saya tranquila.

-¿Cómo te ha ido aquí en New York?-pregunta Takashi tranquilo.

-Muy bien, ahora entiendo porque la mayor parte de las películas las hacen en esta ciudad, esta llenas de aventura-dice Saya.

-¿Desean ordenar algo?-pregunta el mesero.

-Una taza de te por favor-ordena Saya en tono amable.

-¿Para ustedes?-pregunta viendo a Yagami y a Takashi.

-Estamos bien gracias-dice Takashi en tono amable.

El mesero asiente y se retira.

-¿Conseguiste más información?-pregunta Takashi interesado.

Saya mira a su padre sonriendo con malicia y asiente entregándole el folder.

Yagami agarra el folder y comienza a leer su contenido sonriendo con malicia.

-Interesante-dice Yagami emocionado-Con que la amiga de las Tortugas Abril Jones esta embarazada.

-Así es padre-contesta Saya

-Mal momento para traer una nueva vida al mundo-dice Yagami en tono burlón.

-Es una vida inocente Yagami-dice Takashi furioso.

-Y estos discos-pregunta Yagami sacando tres discos.

-Son las grabaciones que hice en cada batalla para que te aprendas bien los movimientos de cada Tortuga-dice Saya sonriendo.

-Eres muy lista hija mía, me tienes muy orgulloso-dice Yagami sonriendo con malicia-Me alegro haberte dado a ti esta tarea.

-Gracias padre-dice Saya sonriendo con malicia pero la sonrisa se le borro-Pero Takemaru arruinara todo-dice entregándole la carta-esto me lo mano ayer.

Yagami agarra la carta y comienza a leerlo.

-No te preocupes hija, Nuestros Ninja lo encontraran y esta vez acabaremos con su existencia-dice Yagami enojado.

-Pero Takashi ¿Takemaru es tu….

-Cállate-dice Yagami furioso.

-¿Qué el es que?-pregunta Saya confundida.

-Que el era uno de mis mejores estudiantes-dice Yagami serio-Hija prepárate que en dos días comenzara la guerra.

Saya se sorprende al escuchar eso y sonríe con malicia asintiendo ya que a estado esperando desde hace mucho ese día.

* * *

Leo regresa a la guarida tranquilo después de dar su caminata matutina, ve a sus hermanos y al Maestro Splinter sentados en el comedor desayunando.

-Buenos dias chicos, buenos dias Maestro Splinter-saluda Leo.

-Buenos dias Leonardo-saluda el Maestro Splinter

-Buen dia Leo-saludan Donnie y Raph.

-Hola Leo-saluda Mikey-que bueno que llegas, acabo de servir los desayunos y el tuyo te esta esperando.

-Gracias Mikey-dice Leo sentándose.

-Vaya, hace mucho que no te despiertas primero que nosotros y haces tus caminatas matutinas-dice Raph sorprendido.

-No creerán que-dice Leo sonriendo-hable con Atenea en mis sueños.

Sus hermanos y Maestro dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y lo miran sorprendidos

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunta Splinter sorprendido.

-Que hable con Atenea en mis sueños, ella me hablo y me abrazo-dice Leo sonriendo.

-¿Qué nuestra hermana apareció en tus sueños? ¿Por qué no en los míos?-pregunta Mikey celoso.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Leonardo?-pregunta el Maestro Splinter aun sorprendido.

-Me dijo que seguía viva, que nos extraña mucho y que nos perdona por haberla olvidad-dice Leo con tristeza.

-¿Lo sabe?-pregunta Raph sorprendido.

-Si, pero eso no es todo…. Dijo que esta atrapada y que no sabe donde esta-dice Leo serio-Al final me canto su canción de cuna y desperté-dice con tristeza.

-A veces los sueños son como señales o a veces nos muestran cosas que queremos ver-dice el Maestro Splinter.

-Es una señal Maestro Splinter, yo lo se-dice Leo serio.

-Te creo hijo mío-dice Splinter sonriéndole.

-Y nosotros también-dice Raph.

-Gracias chicos-dice Leo sonriendo agradecidamente.

-Hola chicos-saluda Casey entrando a la guarida.

-Hola Casey ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?-pregunta Raph.

-En realidad son las nueve de la mañana y además decidí aceptar su invitación a desayunar-dice Casey sentándose en el comedor.

-Pero no recuerdo que te hayamos invitado a desayunar-dice Donnie confundido.

-Pues háganlo porque tengo hambre-dice Casey divertido.

-Muy chistoso, por suerte hice comida extra-dice Mikey yéndose a la cocina.

-Oye Casey ¿Dónde esta Abril?-pregunta Donnie.

-Fue a desayunar con Ally-dice Casey tranquilo-no quiero desayunar con puras mujeres y escuchar cosas que no entiendo.

-Tienes toda la razón-dice Mikey entregándole el desayuno.

-Solo espero que ambas estén bien-dice Leo preocupado.

* * *

Abril se dirigía al restaurante donde ella y Ally acordaron en ir a desayunar en su tiempo libre.

-Que suerte que encontramos lugar-dice Abril divertida acariciando su vientre mientras bajaba de la camioneta-ahora a espera a tu tía Ally para p….-no termina de hablar ya que recibe un mensaje de celular.

_Hola Abril_

_Parece que llegare un poco tarde, Mi jefe me pidió revisar algunos documentos de los nuevos productos de cremas._

_Adelántate a comer, te aviso cuando vaya en camino_

_Ally_

-Bueno, parece que seremos tu y yo bebe-dice Abril dirigiéndose al restaurante.

Al salir Abril del estacionamiento choca con una joven tirando su bolsa.

-Lo siento mucho-dice la joven recogiendo la bolsa de Abril.

-No te preocupes, fue un accidente-dice Abril tranquila.

-Si, por suerte no nos caímos-dice la joven divertida entregándole su bolsa.

-Cierto-dice Abril divertida agarrando su bolsa-gracias

-Oye ¿Eres de por aquí?-pregunta la joven curiosa.

-Si-contesta Abril-eres turista.

-Si, y estoy buscando un buen lugar para desayunar-dice la joven nerviosa-¿Me recomiendas un restaurant?

-Yo voy a desayunar a este restaurante con una amiga, pero ella llegara tarde-dice Abril apuntando el restaurante frente a ella-es un buen restaurante, te lo recomiendo.

-Gracias, oye yo estoy sola ¿Te molesta si te acompaño?

-Claro, vamos-dice Abril dirigiéndose al restaurante.

La chica voltea sonriendo con malicia mostrando que es Saya.

-Gracias-dice Saya siguiendola

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Nos leemos pronto y gracias por sus reviews ^^**

**Adios!**


	22. Chapter 20

Saya y Abril entran al restaurante y por suerte no había tanta gente y se sentaron cerca de la ventana.

-Hola Abril-saluda la mesera acercándose-¿Cómo estas?-pregunto entregándoles el menú a ambas.

-Bien gracias-contesta Abril amable.

-En seguida las atiendo-dice la mesera retirándose.

-¿La conoces?-pregunta Saya.

-Casi, es que vengo a este restaurante muy a menudo-contesta Abril viendo el menú.

-Si haces eso significa que esta rico la comida de aquí-dice Saya tranquila viendo el menú-incluso aquí las imágenes de la comida se ve deliciosa.

-Es porque lo es, se suponía que iba a desayunar con una amiga… pero su trabajo impidió que pudiera venir a la hora acordada así que tardara. Iba a ser su primera venida a este restaurante-dice Abril tranquila.

-Vaya, si que el trabajo es complicado-dice Saya viendo el menú.

-Ni te lo imaginas-dice Abril.

-¿Van ordenar algo?-pregunta la mesera.

-Si, yo quiero dos huevos revueltos con ensalada a un lado-dice Abril.

-Muy bien-dice la mesera apuntando la orden-y usted jovencita-viendo a Saya.

-Quiero este-dice Saya apuntando la orden.

-Vaya uno de los tres especiales del Chef-dice la Mesera apuntando la orden- ¿Algo de tomar?

-Una limonada-dice Abril.

-Un jugo de naranja-dice Saya.

-Enseguida-dice la mesera yéndose.

-¿Qué le pediste?-pregunta Abril confundida.

-Ya lo veras-dice Saya tranquila-Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Soy Abril-dice Abril tranquila.

-Abril, ese nombre no significa "Que recibe el sol en primavera"-dice Saya divertida.

-Si, eso significa mi nombre-dice Abril sorprendida-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Es un don que tengo-dice Saya orgullosa.

-Vaya es increíble, eres igual a mi amiga Ally mi amiga que vendrá después. Ella también adivina, bueno ella adivina de gente histórica con nombre similares a la gente que conoce -dice Abril sorprendida.

-Vaya, es increíble eso-dice Saya sonriendo.

-De seguro ustedes dos se llevaran muy bien-dice Abril.

-Seguro que si, ya quiero conocerla-dice Saya tranquila.

Abril no sabe porque pero los ojos celestes de Saya se les hace muy familiar, tiene el mismo tono de azul celeste como los de Ally y Leo.

* * *

-Pero que rico estuvo-dice Casey satisfecho

-Me alegro que te gustara-dice Mikey recogiendo los platos.

-Y ¿Qué piensan hacer hoy?-pregunta Casey interesado.

-Pues lo de siempre, salir a buscar a Saya-dice Raph serio.

-Oigan ¿Puedo ir con ustedes?-pregunta Casey emocionado.

-No me digas ¿Quieres coquetear con ella?-pregunta Donnie cruzando los brazos-te recuerdo que tienes esposa y si se entera te mata y a nosotros también.

-Claro que no, solo quiero ver que tan fuerte es ella-dice Casey ofendido.

-Ni te imaginas lo fuerte y rápida que es-dice Mikey molesto.

-Es demasiado rápida que apenas puedes verla-dice Donnie.

-Más o menos como Ally-dice Mikey.

-¿Cómo Ally? ¿Pero si Ally apenas esta entrenando?-dice Casey confundido.

-Si, pero Ally se a aprendido todos los movimientos tan rápido-dice Splinter.

-Y es casi tan rápida como Saya, que gracioso-dice Mikey.

-Mmm no lo se, pero eso es bueno. Así Ally estará a salvo-dice Leo.

-Oye Leo me e fijado que cuando Ally esta aquí tu siempre la vigilas-dice Mikey sonriendo.

-No será que ella te gusta-dice Raph en forma picara.

-Claro que no-dice Leo en tono serio.

-Si claro-dice Casey en tono picara.

-Piensen lo que quieran-dice Leo levantándose de su asiento-iré al Dojo a entrenar-dice yéndose al Dojo.

-Solo falta que sea ella la futura esposa de Leo-dice Mikey en tono picara.

-¿Quién sabe?-dice Casey divertido.

-Quien diría que nuestro hermano mayor es un rompecorazones-dice Raph divertido.

-Jajajajaja es verdad-dice Donnie en tono burlón

El Maestro Splinter solo escuchaba la conversación aunque algo en el fondo le decía que algo estaba apunto de cambiar, lo siente en el fondo de su corazón.

De pronto siente un presentimiento de que algo estaba a punto de pasar con un ser cercano a el, pero no sabia a quien.

* * *

_Mas tarde_

-Mmmm que rico estuvo la comida-dice Saya dejando su plato vacio en la orilla de la mesa.

-Lo se, lastima que Ally no pudo venir-dice Abril triste.

-Esta trabajando Abril, necesita el dinero y si se escapa la despedirán-dice Saya tranquila.

-Tienes razón, por cierto ¿Qué te esta pareciendo New York?-pregunta Abril.

-Con lo poco que llevo debo decir que es una maravilla, ahora entiendo porque la mayor parte de las películas las hacen aquí-dice Saya jugando con el popote de su bebida.

-¿De donde vienes?

-De Tokyo-contesta Saya.

-Tokyo ¿No pareces Japonesa?-dice Abril sorprendida.

-Muchos dicen lo mismo-dice Saya divertida-Pero ahí nací y crecí con mi padre.

-Con tu padre ¿Qué hay de tu madre?-pregunta Abril sorprendida.

-Mi madre murió asesinada tenia casi 3 años, la mato un miserable que debe esta pudriéndose en el infierno-dice Saya viendo con odio su bebida.

-Lo lamento, no debí preguntarte-dice Abril apenada.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes-dice Saya tranquilizándose.

-Ally también perdió a su madre hace unos años-dice Abril.

-Vaya, otra cosa que tenemos en común-dice Saya un poco mas tranquila.

-Yo también perdí a la mía hace años-dice Abril con tristeza.

-Lo lamento mucho-dice Saya apenada.

-No importa, eh salido adelante y ahora soy felizmente casada-dice Abril sonriendo.

-¿Eres casada?, cuéntame de tu marido-dice Saya interesada.

-Bueno…. El es muy guapo, fuerte y me ama demasiado-dice Abril enamorada.

-Se nota-dice Saya revisando su celular-aun es temprano-dice guardando su celular.

-¿Temprano para que?-pregunta confundida.

-Para una reunión que tendré con un amigo-Contesta Saya tranquila.

-Creí que venias sola-dice Abril confundida.

-Si así es, pero el vendrá en la noche…. Lo que pasa que para mí el día se va rápido-dice Saya tranquila.

-¿Es tu novio?-pregunta Abril en forma picara.

-Ya quisiera el-dice Saya sonriendo con malicia.

-Aquí tienen las cuentas chicas-dice la Mesera entregándole la cuenta.

Saya y Abril dejaron su dinero exacto y se despidieron de la mesera.

-Gracias por recomendarme este restaurante-dice Saya.

-Fue un pla….-Abril no termina de hablar ya que recibe un mensaje en su celular.

_Logre desocuparme_

_Lamento la demora, ya voy para allá_

_Atte: Ally_

-Ya viene Ally para acá-dice Abril guardando su celular.

-Que bueno-dice Saya sonriendo.

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas que no te pregunte?, solo espero que no sea un nombre complicado de pronunciar-dice Abril apenada.

-No lo es-dice Saya tranquila-mi amigo y yo tenemos nombre fáciles.

-Así, cuales son-dice Abril.

-Mi amigo se llama Leonardo-dice Saya sonriendo-Mi querido amigo que pronto será Sopa de Tortuga como sus hermanos.

Abril abre los ojos impactada y comienza a temblar de miedo

-S….Saya-dice su nombre asustada.

-En persona, es un placer conocer a la amiga de las Tortugas Ninjas-dice Saya sonriendo maléficamente mostrando su collar que estaba debajo de su blusa.

Abril se levanta de su asiento y comienza a retroceder mientras que Saya se levanta viéndola con malicia.

-B…Bueno fue un placer, me tengo que ir-dice Abril dándose la vuelta.

-Yo creo que vendrás conmigo Abril Jones-dice Saya agarrándola del brazo-mi padre y el Clan de las sombras están emocionados por conocerte-dice jalándola.

-No lo creo-dice Abril golpeándola con su bolsa.

Al momento que Abril la golpea con su bolsa le da cerca en el ojo logrando que la soltara, Abril aprovecha la oportunidad y sale huyendo.

Saya se da cuenta y sale del restaurante, ve Abril corriendo y ella solo sonríe viéndola como huye.

-Podrás huir, pero no esconderte-dice Saya sonriendo con malicia yéndose a un callejón.

Abril llega hacia el estacionamiento y se mete a su camioneta y trata de prender el auto.

-Vamos enciende, enciende-suplica Abril aterrada.

Toc, toc

-¡AAAAAAAAA!-grita Abril aterrada pero ve que es Ally.

-¿Qué pasa Abril?-pregunta Ally preocupada.

Abril enciende la camioneta y le abre a Ally la puerta del copiloto, Ally se da cuenta y se sube confundida.

-¿Qué pasa Abril? ¿Por qué estas así?-pregunta preocupada.

-Es Saya, me encontró-dice Abril asustada.

-No puede ser-dice Ally asustada.

-Tenemos que irnos-dice Abril saliendo del estacionamiento, mientras conduce revisa los tejados y los otros carros para ver si la seguía pero no encontró nada-No nos persigue-dice aliviada.

-Parece que no-dice Ally asustada- ¿Pero estas bien?-pregunta preocupada.

-Si, logre que me soltara-dice Abril aun asustada-que suerte que no estabas.

-Estas loca, debí de haber estado ahí-dice Ally asustada.

-No, solo estoy asustada-dice Abril.

Mas tarde ambas llegan a la guarida y entran a toda prisa, miran a los chicos en la sala viendo televisión y a Splinter saliendo del Dojo junto con Leo.

-Abril, Ally-dice Splinter sorprendido.

-¡Chicos ayúdenme por favor!-dice Abril asustada.

-¿Qué pasa Abril?-dice Casey abrasándola-estas temblando.

-Vi a Saya, ella me encontró-dice Abril asustada.

-Maldita sea-dice Raph furioso.

-¿Cómo que te encontró?-pregunta Casey sorprendido.

-Si, por suerte pude escapar-dice Abril asustada.

-¿Estas bien Ally?-pregunta Leo y Splinter preocupados.

-Si, yo llegue cuando Abril estaba huyendo ya que mi jefe me pidió hacer algo que hizo que me atrasara-dice Ally asustada.

Leo se sorprende de lo que dijo Ally y también muy extraño ya que cuando Ally aparece Saya se fue, sacude la cabeza llegando a la conclusión que solo fue suerte.

-Lo importante es que ambas están bien-dice Splinter aliviado.

-Pero eso no se queda así-dice Raph sacando sus sais-hoy visitaremos una tan Saya.

-Yo iré con ustedes, debo de enseñarle a no meterse con mi esposa e hijo-dice Casey furioso.

-¿Qué pasara conmigo?-pregunta Abril asustada.

-Creo que es mejor que tu y Ally se queden aquí por un tiempo hasta que la derrotemos-dice Splinter.

-Pero ami no me ha visto, aun estoy a salvo-dice Ally.

-No es posible Ally, yo le conté sobre ti. Estas en peligro-dice Abril.

-No importa, denme tiempo hasta que ella me encuentre. Además debo de pedir permiso en el trabajo de faltar y mi jefe volverá en 2 días-dice Ally preocupada.

Splinter comienza a meditarlo por un momento.

-Esta bien, tienes dos días-dice Splinter.

-Gracias Sensei-dice Ally agradecida.

-En la noche traeré nuestras cosas Abril-dice Casey.

-No creo que sea buena idea Ally, Saya podria encontrarte-dice Leo preocupado.

-No te preocupes Leo, estaré bien-dice Ally sonriendo tranquila.

Leo asiente no muy convencido.

-Que pronto haya boda-susurra Mikey a Donnie.

-Si-susurra Donnie divertido.

-¿Que tanto hablan ustedes?-pregunta Ally cruzando los brazos.

-Nada-contestan ambos rapidamente nerviosos

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Hay no pobre Abril, por suerte logro escapar de las garras de Saya**

**No se pierdan el próximo Chapter**

**Adios!**


	23. Bibliografia de Ally Parker

**"Ally Parker"**

Es una muchacha de 20 años y es la nueva vecina de Casey y Abril, vive enfrente de su casa. Ella es una chica muy tierna y amable, se hace amigas de las Tortugas.

Ella trabaja como secretaria en un edificio de productos de Cremas.

**Historia:**

No se sabe mucho de Ally pero ella ha mencionado un poco de vida a lo largo de la historia.

Cuando ella era niña ella vivía en Chicago (No se sabe si nació ahí), perdió a su madre cuando tenía 15 años y como único recuerdo que le queda de su madre son sus recuerdos y un collar de forma de luna menguante con una piedrita azul en medio, no se sabe bien su relación, solamente la llama por teléfono y ella a veces contesta un poco molesta, lo que quiere decir que la relación con su padre no es muy buena. Ella cuando era niña fue su padre la metió en clases de idiomas y aprendió a hablar Inglés, español y japonés. Cuando ella era niña fue a clases de Karate ya que vivía en un barrio peligroso

A los 20 años ella se muda al vecindario de Abril y Casey, se hace amiga de Abril cuando la conoce y después de su marido, a pesar que no se conocen demasiado han logrado crear una gran amistad. Logra conseguir un trabajo como secretaria en un edificio de productos de cremas.

Una noche ella sale a caminar ya que estaba aburrida pero cuando se dirigía de camino a su casa es atacada por los Dragones Purpuras, por suerte Raphael estaba ahí y salta a salvarla pero como ella sabe Karate logro salvarse. No se asustó al ver a Raphael ni menos le importo que sea Tortuga y decide ser su amigo.

Días después conoce a las Tortugas con quienes también crea una tierna amistad y se puede decir que más con Leo ya que él la protege demasiado.

Casey y Abril llevan a Ally a la guarida de las Tortugas y ahí conoce a Splinter quien le ofrece entrenarla para que sea una Kunoichi y ella acepta con gusto.

Los chicos quieren que ella se quede a vivir con ellos mientras derrotan a Saya y al Clan de las Sombras pero ella no quiere por su trabajo, aunque jura que pedirá permiso para poder faltar al trabajo.

A pesar que solo tiene pocos días de entrenar el arte del Ninjutsu ella lo aprende muy rápido y tiene casi la misma velocidad de Saya.

**Personalidad:**

Es una chica tierna y dulce, se preocupa demasiado por sus amigos y se puede ver que sufre ya que siente que jamás encontrara el amor.

**Apariencia:**

Ella tiene el pelo castaño que le llega a la cintura, usa sombra en los ojos ojos de color rosa que hace destacar sus brillantes ojos azules celestes y piel blanca

**Habilidades:**

Ella es una experta en Artes Marciales ya que aprende todo de inmediato y al tiene una gran velocidad igual al de Saya.

Relaciones:

Padre: No se sabe nada de su padre y no ha salido en la historia, pero se puede notar que es algo estricto con su hija desde que ella era niña.

Madre: Ella era una enfermera, murió de una enfermedad cuando Ally tenía 15 años.

Leonardo: No se sabe bien como es la relación de Ally con Leo, pero se nota que Leo se preocupa muchísimo por ella que todos creen que él se enamoró de ella. Comienza a sospechar que Ally no fue a una escuela de Karate ya que en el poco tiempo que estuvo entrenando ella aprende todo con facilidad y a gran velocidad.

Raphael: Es la primera Tortuga que conoce ya que él la salvo de los Dragones Púrpuras, no se sabe bien con exactitud su amistad pero se ve que es buena.

Donatello y Mikey: Hasta ahora ellos no hablan mucho con ella pero se puede notar que tienen una buena amistad.

Maestro Splinter: Es su Maestro en el Arte del Ninjutsu, él se ofrecio a entrenarla a ver que sus ojos los había visto en alguna parte. Comienza a sospechar que Ally miente sobre que ella fue a la escuela de Karate porque en el poco tiempo que estuvo entrenando ella aprende todo con facilidad y a gran velocidad.

Abril: Son muy buenas amigas y vecinas, tienen los mismos gustos en las cosas antiguas.

Casey: No hablan mucho pero el tiene una excelente opinión sobre ella.

**Enemigos:**

Kaito Yagami: Aun no se conocen así que su enemistad no es tan clara

Saya Yagami: Saya sabe de su existencia así que planea esperar el momento para utilizarla para atacar a las Tortugas

**Trivialidades:**

*Ally es el cuarto personaje que tiene ojos azules celestes ya que hasta ahora son: Atenea, Saya y Leo.

*A ella le gusta las antigüedades

*Ella se siente conectada con la Diosa Griega Atenea, lo cual es raro ya que es el mismo nombre que tiene la hermana perdida de las Tortugas

*Cuando Splinter ve sus ojos siente que ya la había visto antes.

*Tiene la misma edad de las Tortugas y de Saya

*Ella aprende el Arte del Ninjutsu tan fácilmente y a gran velocidad.

*Tiene una gran velocidad en los movimientos como Saya

*Donnie, Raph y Mikey creen que Leo está enamorado de ella aunque él no niegue.

*Leo y Splinter comienzan a sospechar sobre el pasado de Ally

*Ally y Saya tienen muchas cosas en común: les gusta el arte, la historia y siempre llevan un collar consigo

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Pronto subiré el siguiente Chapter**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Gracias por sus reviews ^^**

**Adios!**


	24. Chapter 21

Ally estaba entrenando con Splinter mientras que las Tortugas estaban entrenando para estar preparados para enfrentarse a Saya, Casey acaba de salir del cuarto de huéspedes donde Abril se quedó dormida después de que Donnie le diera una pastilla para tranquilizarse. Estaba demasiado asustada.

Ally estaba entrenando con un palo en forma de espada, Splinter se sorprendía ya que ella lo movía demasiado rápido, por alguna razón comenzaba a desconfiar de que ella dijo que había ido a una escuela de Karate.

Leo veía como Ally entrenaba y podía jurar que esos movimientos y velocidad eran demasiado para un principiante. También comenzaba a dudar que ella hubiera ido a una escuela de Karate, decide hacer algo con Ally y se acerca a Splinter un poco serio.

-Maestro Splinter ¿Me permite pelear contra Ally?-pregunta Leo un poco serio.

-Mmmm no lo creo Leonardo, ella apenas tiene una semana entrenando y tu llevas años-dice Splinter sin dejar de ver a Ally entrenando.

-Pero, pero no cree que con esa velocidad ella parece que tiene años entrenando Ninjutsu-dice Leo viendo un poco serio a Ally.

Splinter analiza las palabras de Leo dándose cuenta que tiene razón.

-¡Ally!-dice Splinter.

Ally detiene lo que estaba haciendo y se acerca al Maestro Splinter.

-Leo quiere pelear contigo Ally-dice Splinter.

-¿Qué?-dice Ally sorprendida viendo a Leo-¿Quieres pelear conmigo?

-Sí, quiero ver que tantos has avanzado con tu semana de entrenamiento-dice Leo fingiendo no estar serio.

-Bueno Leo me encantaría pero-dice Ally apuntando el reloj-Ya serán las 8 y tengo que irme, tengo trabajo mañana.

Leo voltea a ver el reloj y se da cuenta que tiene razón, Ally siempre se va a las 8 y faltan dos minutos para que lo sean.

-Tienes razón ¿Peleamos mañana?-pregunta Leo sonriéndole mirándola en forma desafiante.

-Mañana-dice Ally sonriendo.

-Entrenaste muy bien hoy Ally, nos vemos mañana-dice Splinter haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Gracias Sensei-dice Ally haciendo una reverencia.

Ally deja la espada de madera en su lugar y corre a recoger su bolsa. Leo se acerca a ella y agarra su botella de agua detenerla.

-No creo que sea buena idea que te vayas-dice Leo preocupado.

-Leo ya te dije que estaré bien-dice Ally cruzando los brazos.

-Y yo te dije que ya no es seguro que estés en la superficie-dice Leo cruzando los brazos en tono serio-No ves que apenas Abril se salvó de Saya, se salvó que ella no la golpeara y en su estado es muy arriesgado-dice viéndola a los ojos que de alguna manera siente algo extraño como un especie de lazo-Solo quiero que estés a salvo Ally.

-Lo entiendo Leo-dice Ally sonriendo tranquila mientras lo agarra tiernamente de la mejilla-estaré bien, lo prometo-dice al momento que le quita su botella de agua-gracias.

-Que-Leo revisas sus manos sorprendiéndose de la velocidad que Ally logro quitarle la botella.

-¿Segura que estarás bien Ally?-pregunta Casey con su máscara en la mano.

-Claro Casey, no te preocupes-dice Ally sonriendo pero se sorprende al ver la máscara de Casey-¿Por qué llevas esa mascara?

-Es la máscara que siempre uso cuando salgo en la noche con mis amigos-contesta Casey.

-Wow-dice sorprendida-bueno me voy-dice dirigiéndose hacia la salida-¡Hasta mañana chicos!-yéndose.

Leo ve seriamente como Ally se va de la guarida.

-Oigan ¿Creen que es buena idea que Ally no se quede en la guarida?-pregunta Mikey preocupado.

-Tiene trabajo Mikey-dice Donnie agarrando su Bo.

-Y que con eso, yo aprovecharía para faltar-dice Raph cruzando los brazos.

-Es decisión de Ally, en dos días ella pedirá permiso a su jefe-dice Leo volteando a ver a sus hermanos y a Casey-ahora tenemos que ir a visitar a Saya.

-Estoy contigo Leo-dice Casey poniéndose su máscara y agarrando sus palos de Hockey.

-Yo encantado quiero asistir a nuestra cita con Saya-dice Raph sacando sus sais.

Leo asiente y voltea a ver al Maestro Splinter.

-Nos vamos Sensei-dice Leo en tono respetuoso.

-Lo sé, cuídense-dice Splinter preocupado.

-Cuide Abril por favor-dice Casey preocupado.

-No es necesario que me lo pidas-dice Splinter

El asiente y sale junto con los demás de la guarida.

-Cuídense y buena suerte-dice Splinter preocupado

* * *

Han pasado una hora y los chicos no han encontrado ninguna señal de Saya, los chicos decidieron parar en un edificio a descansar un poco.

-¿Así están todo el tiempo cuando buscan a Saya?-pregunta Casey recargado en la pared.

-Sí, ella siempre nos ataca por sorpresa-dice Mikey.

-Es buena para los ataques sorpresas-dice Donnie viendo todas partes.

-¿Qué tan buena es?-pregunta Casey.

-¿Acaso nunca escuchar las historias que nosotros e incluso Karai contamos sobre ella?-pregunta Raph molesto.

-Jejejejeje perdón-dice Casey.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunta Mikey viendo el techo de otro edificio.

-¿Qué pasa Mikey?-pregunta Leo.

-Vi una sombra-dice Mikey.

-Una sombra-dice Donnie sorprendido.

-Debe ser Saya-dice Raph sonriendo con malicia.

-No sabemos Raph, pero debemos estar alertas-dice Leo sacando sus katanas- prepárense chicos.

Los demás asienten y preparan sus armas y comienzan a acercarse a la orilla del edificio.

-Estén alerta-dice Leo serio viendo el otro edificio.

-Deja de repetir eso Leo-dice Mikey molesto-Somos Ninja y obviamente sabe ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grita ya que una cadena enreda su pierna y comienza a jalarlo.

-¡MIKEY!-gritan todos.

Leo rápidamente corre y con su Katana corta la cuerda liberando a su hermano.

-¿Estas bien amigo?-pregunta Casey.

-Si-dice Mikey levantándose.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende eso de ti Saya?-pregunta Leo viendo la dirección donde venía la cadena.

-Si quieres pelear, sal ahora maldita cobarde-dice Raph furioso viendo la misma dirección de Leo.

-Nadie me ha dicho cobarde en mi vida-dice una voz femenina detrás de ellos.

Los chicos voltean y ven a Saya parada a pocos metros lejos de ellos.

-Hola chicos, han pasado casi una semana-dice Saya en tono divertido viendo a Mikey, Donnie y Raph, voltea su vista hacia donde esta Leo quien la miraba furioso- A ti para que te saludo Da Vinci si te vi ayer-dice en tono burlón y mira a Casey viéndola de modo desafiante-Tu debes ser Casey Jones, encantada.

-Así que tú eres Saya-dice Casey viéndola-como te atreves a atacar a mi esposa-dice furioso.

-De hecho no la ataque, solo fue una advertencia-dice Saya en tono burlón- jajajaja debieron de verla visto, fue divertido jajajajaja

-¿Quieres diversión?, yo te la dare-dice Casey furioso lanzándose a ella.

-¡CASEY NO!-grita Donnie.

Casey saca dos palos de Hockey pero antes de darle a Saya ella logra esquivarlo a tiempo.

-Palos de Hockey, tienes que estar bromeando-dice Saya enarcando la ceja.

-¿Crees que esto es una broma?-dice Casey corriendo hacia ellos pero los chicos la detienen.

-¡Detente Casey!-dice Leo agarrándolo del brazo.

-Si viejo, ella te vencerá en menos de cinco minutos-dice Mikey agarrándolo del otro brazo.

-Que tiernos, se nota que se quieren mucho que tienen miedo que mate a ese gorila-dice Saya en tono burlón.

-¡ME LLAMASTES GORILA! ¡AHORA SI SACASTES BOLETO NIÑA!-grita Casey furioso liberándose de sus amigos y volviéndose a lanzar contra Saya.

Saya saca su Katana para bloquear el ataque de Casey y aprovecha en darle una patada en el estómago haciéndole retroceder. Casey adolorido se vuelve a lanzar contra Saya pero ella con su Kata corta a la mita uno de sus palos de Hockey y le da una una patada en la espalda logrando que cayera al suelo muy adolorido.

-¡CASEY!-gritan los chicos corriendo a auxiliarlo.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunta Raph preocupado.

-S…Sí que esa chica es b…buena-dice Casey adolorido y sorprendido.

-Como te atreviste-dice Raph furioso viéndola.

-En mi defensa el empezó-dice Saya cruzando los brazos y después comienza a sonreír con malicia-además que coincidencia, ustedes trajeron a un amigo y yo traje los míos.

Al decir eso diez Ninja apareciendo frente a Saya, los chicos se impresionan al ver el logo de los Ninja haciéndolos entender que son del Clan de Las Sombras. Los chicos comienzan a entender que la guerra que les advirtió Saya estaba comenzando finalmente.

-Chicos les presento el los Ninjas de Clan de Las Sombras, Ninjas ¡ATAQUEN!

Los Ninjas obedecieron y se lanzaron a atacarlos, los chicos comenzaron a defenderse de los ataque de los Ninjas, ellos eran más o menos como el Clan del Pie cuando peleaban contra ellos solo que estos Ninjas eran un poquito más rápido pero no tanto como Saya así que podían vencerlos también.

Saya veía como sus Ninjas peleaban contra las Tortugas y sus amigos pero se sorprende al ver a Leo saliendo de la batalla y corriendo hacia ella. Ella entiende lo que él quiere y se prepara para pelear, Leo se detiene a pocos metro frente a ella y se pone en posición de combate.

-Vaya da Vinci, no sabía que tanto te gusta pelear contra mí-dice Saya en tono burlón.

Leo no responde y se lanza contra ella, los dos comienza a chocar sus Katanas, esquivando sus ataques pero Saya no se da cuenta que se están alejando mucho de los demás. Leo si sabía ya que ese era su plan, al ver que estaban lo suficientemente lejos decidió hablar.

-Vi lo que hiciste la otra noche que nos vimos-dice Leo bloqueando el ataque.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunta Saya sorprendida.

Leo se aleja de un salto hasta queda a pocos metros lejos de ella pero no suelta sus Katanas por un posible ataque sorpresa.

-Te vi salvando a ese bebe Saya, creí que te ibas a robar pero vi que eres diferente al ver que se lo regresaste a su madre-dice Leo un poco serio.

-Diferente ¿De que estas hablando?-pregunta Saya confundida.

-Tu clan son unos Ladrones-dice Leo furioso.

-¡No somos Ladrones!-dice Saya furiosa.

-¡Si lo son!-dice Leo furioso-No lo puedes negar.

Saya lo mira furioso ya que en el fondo tiene razón, su padre ha robado muchas cosas pero ella era muy diferente, no le gustaba robar, pero odiaban que creyera que ella era una ladrona como su clan.

-Bueno, a mi jamás me ha gustado robar-dice Saya enojada cruzando los brazos-además ¿Por qué te sorprendes?-pregunta confundida.

-Me sorprende mucho porque tu clan me robo hace 17 años-dice Leo furioso.

-Escúchame, si mi clan te robo algo hace 17 años considéralo perdido, ya es tarde para reclamarlo-dice Saya enojada y aburrida.

-¡NO LO HARE!-dice Leo furioso-¡Tu clan me robo un ser muy preciado de mi familia!-dice furioso tratando de contener las lágrimas ya que comenzaba a recordar ese momento-¡La quiero de vuelta!

-Si como no da Vinci, ya es muy tarde y posiblemente lo que te robaron dejo de existir-dice Saya seria.

-No-dice Leo furioso-¡NO ES CIERTO!-gritan lanzándose hacia ella.

Saya lo esquiva y le da una patada en el caparazón haciendo que se estrelle en la cabeza contra la pared y caiga al suelo mareado.

-Acéptalo da Vinci, cuando mi clan se roba a alguien solamente tienen cinco años de uso y después los exterminan para que no hablan la bocota-dice Saya dándole la espalda-acéptalo-dice yéndose.

Leo apunto de desmayarse logro escuchar lo último que dijo Saya, sintió que su corazón se rompía en millones de pedazos y lágrimas que comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

-No, no es cierto. Ella sigue viva, yo lo….yo lo –Leo no termina de hablar ya que cae inconsciente.

Saya regresa al edificio y ve que los Ninjas retroceden heridos, los Ninjas miran a Saya y ella les hace la señal de retirada, los Ninjas obedecen y se van.

-¡ESPEREN COBARDES!-grita Raph furioso.

-Deja que se vayan-dice Donnie viendo a sus hermanos y a Casey pero se da cuenta que alguien falta-¿Dónde está Leo?-pregunta preocupado.

Los demás voltean y se dan cuenta que no está Leo.

-¡LEO!-grita Mikey

-¡LEO!-grita Casey.

Raph salta encima de un tinaco y logra ver a Leo tirado.

-¡LEO!-grita Raph dirigiéndose hacia donde está el.

Los demás lo sigue y llegan hacia donde esta Leo desmayado con un hilillo de sangre saliendo de su boca.

-¡LEO!-grita Raph volteando a su hermano-¡Leo!-lo vuelve a llamar pero no despierta.

-E…Esta-dice Mikey aterrado.

-No, solo esta desmayado-dice Donnie revisando su pulso-tenemos que llevarlo a la guarida ¡PERO YA!

Los demás obedecen y se llevan a Leo directamente a la guarida para que Donnie lo pueda curar.

* * *

Saya llego a un gran edificio que su padre rento para que sea la guarida del clan, el lugar era grande de seis pisos, en buenas condiciones y limpio. Ella entra al edificio y llega a la sala principal que es un gran salón oscuro con luces rojas y un trono, ve a su padre sentado en el y hace una reverencia.

-¿Cómo les fue en la batalla?-pregunta Yagami serio.

-Los Ninjas ya vieron sus ataques, practicaran nuevas técnicas para poderlos vencer, y hoy vimos a su amigo Casey con ellos, él también es un bue guerrero pero sus armas son equipos deportivos-dice Saya en tono serio.

-Jamás escuche de un guerrero que pelea con esas cosas-dice Yagami sorprendido-Hicistes un buen trabajo Saya.

-Gracias padre-dice Saya agradecida-padre….una pregunta-dice un poco seria.

-Si Saya.

-Leo me dijo que nuestro clan se robó algo hace 17 años ¿Qué es padre?-pregunta confundida.

Yagami se enfurece al oír eso, no podía creer que esa tortuga se acordara que él se robó a su hermana hace años, eso complicaría su misión.

-Padre

-Mi se robó a un familiar suyo, la utilizamos para encontrar tu cura pero murió meses después-dice Yagami serio.

-¿Qué?-dice saya sorprendida-¿Qué tu hiciste que? Padre no lo puedo creer ¡¿Porque lo hiciste?!

-Ya te dije que fue para encontrar tu cura, Destructor te enfermo convirtiéndote en lo que eres ahora vine a New York para buscar científicos y encontré a esa familia….. Vi a una de ellas y la robe para ver si encontraría tu cura pero fue en vano. No volví por las otras por miedo de tener esperanzas y no encontrarla y mueran en las mesas de pruebas como la otra-dice Yagami furioso-pero jamás me imagine que se volverían Ninjas.

-No debiste de haber hecho eso padre, cuando se enteren de lo que hiciste querrán vengarse-dice Saya furiosa- No debiste hacerlo-dice con tristeza.

-Lo hice por ti hija mía, perdí a tu madre y no quiero perderte a ti-dice Yagami agarrando su hombro-tu eres lo que más amo en mi vida.

-Lo se padre-dice Saya con la vista baja.

-Saya, ahora quiero que hagas algo para atraer a las Tortugas a nuestra trampa-dice Yagami sonriendo con malicia.

-¿Qué quieres que haga padre?-pregunta Saya demasiado seria.

-Necesito que vayas…. Por una amiga-dice Yagami sonriendo con malicia.

Saya entiende lo que quiso decir y sonríe con malicia asintiendo.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Gracias a todos por sus Reviews que significan mucho para mi ^^**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Adiós!**


	25. Chapter 22

Leo estaba en su cuarto moviéndose de un lado a otro sudando mientras que su rostro haciendo gestos de terror y enojo.

* * *

_-¡ESPERA ATENA!-grita Leo siguiéndola._

_-Ven Leo, la rata se escapa-dice Atenea siguiendo la rata._

_Leo la sigue pero se detiene a ver un barquito de papa el flotando en el agua, Atenea continua siguiendo la rata pero él se queda viéndolo, se estira lo suficiente para poder alcanzarlo, pero cuando está a punto de poder tocarlo._

_-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

_-¡ATENEA!-grita Leo asustado viendo la dirección donde se fue su hermana_

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA LEO AYUDAME AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

_Leo se aterra al escuchar esos gritos que olvida el barquito y corre hacia la dirección de esos gritos, llega hacia un rincón y ve un hombre vestido de Ninja subiendo las escaleras hacia la superficie. Leo aparece y ve el símbolo del Clan de Las Sombras en su espalda._

_-¡ATENEA! ¡ATENEA!- grita Leo corriendo para ayudarla pero se tropieza cayendo al suelo- ¡ATENEA!_

_El Ninja voltea y ve a Leo tirado en el suelo temblando de miedo mientras trataba de levantarse, Leo no puede ver bien el rostro del secuestrador ya que está usando una máscara que solamente se podía ver los ojos. Rápidamente voltea y logra llegar a la superficie._

_-¡POR FAVOR LEO AYUDAME, AYUDAMEEE! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

* * *

_-¡_ATENEA!-grita Leo levantándose de golpe sentándose en su cama.

Leo mira para todos lados y se da cuenta que está en su cuarto, se da cuenta que está sudando y que le cuesta trabajo respirar. Otra vez volvieron esas horribles pesadillas.

-Leo-dice Splinter entrando a su habitación preocupado-¿Estas bien?

-Maestro Splinter ¿Qué paso?-pregunta Leo confundido.

-Ayer pelearon contra Saya, ella les tendió una trampa ya que apareciendo Ninjas de su clan y tu peleaste contra ella pero logro dejarte inconsciente-dice el Maestro Splinter sentándose en la silla a la de la cama-Nos asustamos mucho por la fama que tiene esa chica.

Leo comienza a recordar lo que paso en la noche, siente como su corazón se llena de odio al recordar lo que dijo Saya. Él sabe que es mentira lo que dijo, sabe que Atenea sigue viva y no se detendrá hasta encontrar a su secuestrador.

-¿Paso algo entre tú y Saya?-pregunta el Maestro Splinter preocupado.

-No Maestro Splinter, solo peleamos como siempre-dice Leo un poco serio.

-¿Necesitas algo hijo mío?-pregunta un poco tranquilo.

-No Maestro Splinter, al rato bajo a desayunar-dice Leo sonriéndole.

El Maestro Splinter asiente y se retira del cuarto dejando solo a Leo.

Leo suspira fuertemente lanzando la almohada lejos de él, no quiso mentirle al Maestro Splinter pero no quería que él sufriera con lo que dijo Saya. No quería que su familia perdieran la esperanza de encontrar a Atenea por lo que decide callar hasta que descubra lo que realmente paso con ella y no perder la esperanza de encontrarla.

Leo se levanta y recoge sus Katanas, al salir de su cuarto ve a sus hermanos, Abril y al Maestro Splinter desayunando en el comedor.

-¡Leo!-dice Mikey emocionado de verlo.

-Hola Mikey-saluda Leo con una tierna sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te siente Leo?-pregunta Donnie preocupado.

-Bien Donnie, gracias-dice Leo sentándose en el comedor.

-No distes un buen susto anoche-dice Raph.

-Sí, cuando te vi tirado inconsciente creí que Saya te había asesinado-dice Mickey triste.

-Dudo mucho que ella me mate ahora, además soy su juguete favorito-dice Leo un poco serio.

-Cierto, ahora te sirvo el desayuno-dice Mikey entrando a la cocina.

-Me alegro mucho de que este bien-duce Abril aliviada.

-Gracias Abril-dice Leo tranquilo.

-¡Chicos!-saluda Ally entrando a la guarida.

-¡ALLY!-gritan todos sorprendidos de verla tan temprano.

-Abril me conto lo que les paso anoche ¿Están bien?-pregunta Ally preocupada caminando hacia ellos.

-Estamos bien Ally, gracias-dice Donnie sonriendo agradecido.

-El que termino herido e inconsciente fue Leo-dice Raph en tono burlón ya que quería ver como Leo se sonrojara.

-¿Estas bien Leo?-pregunta Ally preocupada.

-Estoy bien Ally gracias-dice Leo tranquilo.

-Seguro porque… mi mama fue enfermera y me enseño lo básico, puedo curarte si estas herido-dice Ally preocupada.

-Tranquila que para eso está Donnie, pero gracias-dice Leo sonriendo agradecido.

-De acuerdo-dice Ally tranquila.

-Hola Ally-saluda Mikey saliendo de la cocina-¿Quieres desayunar?

-Hola Mickey y sí, me encantaría-dice Ally sentándose.

-Enseguida te traigo el desayuno-dice Mickey entrando a la cocina.

-Mickey es un excelente cocinero, te gustara su comida-dice Splinter desayunando tranquilo.

-Genial-dice Ally.

-Oye Ally ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?-pregunta Raph confundido.

-Entro a las 9 a trabajar y como no está mi jefe pues decidí llegar un poco tarde y visitarlos-dice Ally sonriendo.

-Pues me alegra verte Ally-dice el Maestro Splinter.

-Oigan ¿Dónde está Casey?-pregunta Leo.

-Fue a empacar nuestras cosas-contesta Abril.

-El desayuno está listo-dice Mikey sirviéndole el desayuno a Ally

-Gracias-dice Ally probando un bocado-Mmmm ¡Delicioso!-dice impresionada.

-Me alegro que te guste-dice Mikey sentándose.

* * *

Yagami estaba contemplando la ciudad de New York, ha pasado tantos años desde la última vez que vino y había olvidado como era la ciudad.

-New york, sí que ha pasado tantos años-dice sonriendo con malicia

La puertas del salón principal se abre dejando entrar a Takashi, él se acerca a Yagami pero se detiene a unos cuantos pasos.

-¿Cómo amaneciste Takashi?-pregunta Yagami sin interés.

-Pero que cruel eres, como te atreves a decir que esa niña a muerto-dice Takashi furioso.

-Tu y yo sabemos que es verdad-dice Yagami sin verlo-esa niña murió, pero murió en menos de 2 años-dice sonriendo maléficamente.

-Lo que le hiciste a esa niña y a su familia no tiene perdón-dice Takashi furioso

-Y lo que ellos nos hicieron destruyendo a Destructor-dice Yagami furioso volteando a verlo-eso tampoco tiene perdón.

-Lo que paso con Destructor sucedió hace poco tiempo y en cuanto tú le hiciste a esa familia sucedió hace ¡17 años!-dice Takashi furioso.

-Jajajajajajajajaja y que, ojo por ojo no crees-dice Yagami sonriendo con malicia volteando a ver la ventana-ya quiero pelear con esa Tortuga que vi cuando era niño…. ¿Cómo se llama?... Leonardo-dice sonriendo con malicia-me encantaría volverlo a ver y también ver que tan fuerte se ha vuelto que hizo que Saya se interesara tanto en él.

-Ya les hiciste demasiado daño Yagami, más te vale que dejes todo esto porque algo me dice que en vez de tener una victoria tendrás una deshonra-dice Takashi furioso abandonado el salón dejando a Yagami.

-Te equivocas Takashi, te equivocas-dice Yagami sonriendo con malicia.

* * *

-Gracias Mikey, estuvo delicioso-dice Ally entregándole a Mikey su plato vacio.

-Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado Ally-dice Mikey yéndose hacia a la cocina.

-¡Por Dios ya es tarde!-dice Ally viendo el reloj-debo irme-dice dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

-Cuidate mucho Ally, llámanos si ocurre algo-dice Splinter.

-Lo hare Maestro-dice Ally haciendo una reverencia mostrando respeto.

-Hola chicos-dice una voz femenina desde la entrada.

Todos voltearon y vieron que era Karai como nueva en la entrada de la guarida.

-Karai-dice Leo contento de verla.

-Sí que tienes más vida que un gato-dice Raph en tono burlón.

-Hasta ahora te das cuenta-dice Karai entrando aún más a la guarida.

-Me alegro que estés bien Karai-dice Abril acercándose a ella.

-Gracias, por cierto me entere que estas embarazada. Felicidades-dice Karai abrazándola.

-Gracias-dice Abril.

Karai se separa de ella y ve a Ally parada a unos cuantos pasos lejos de ella.

-Karai ella es Ally una nueva amiga y aliada, Ally ella es Karai la Kunichi del Clan del Pie que te hemos hablado-dice Mikey.

Karai ve los ojos de Ally, siente que ya los había visto en alguna parte y de pronto sintió una gran desconfianza en ella.

-Hola, soy Ally, Ally Parker-dice Ally sonriendo.

-Un placer-dice Karai fingiendo estar contenta de conocerla.

-Me quedaría a hablar pero me debo ir a trabajar-dice Ally acercándose hacia la salida-Nos vemos.

-¡ADIOS ALLY!-se despiden todos.

-¿Desde cuándo la conocen?-pregunta Karai cruzando los brazos.

-Desde hacía una semana-dice Leo.

-Ella es mi nueva vecina-dice Abril.

-¿No les parece arriesgado tener una nueva aliada en tiempo de guerra?-pregunta Karai en tono serio.

-Lo sabemos pero ella vio a Raph y no teníamos opción-dice Mikey.

-Raph-dice Karai viéndolo enojada.

-En mi defensa ella estaba siendo atacada por Los Dragones Purpuras y yo solamente la salve, al día siguiente ellos murieron-dice Raph cruzando los brazos.

-El segundo grupo de Los Dragones Purpuras que fue asesinado y que solo sobrevivió uno para que después Saya lo asesinara en el Hospital-dice Donnie furioso al recordar eso.

-Pero deberías verla, ella estudio Karate y es muy buena para las Artes Marciales. Aprende todo de inmediato a una gran velocidad-dice Mikey sorprendido.

Karai se sorprende con todo que le están contando, comenzó a sentir que algo no estaba bien.

-Un mensaje de Casey-dice Abril viendo su celular-dice que llegara en la noche ya que volvieron a arrestar a su primo al otro lado de la ciudad.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?-dice Raph en tono burlón.

-Leo, Maestro Splinter ¿podrías hablar con ustedes un momento?-pregunta Karai cruzando los brazos.

-Claro jovencita, ven-dice el Maestro Splinter llevándose a Leo y a Karai al Dojo-Muy bien ¿De qué quieres hablar?-pregunta sentándose en el piso.

-Muy bien, con lo que me están contando ¿No les parece demasiado raro?-pregunta Karai seria.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunta Leo confundido.

-¿Que no les parece raro que justamente el grupo de Dragones Purpuras que atacaron a Ally fueron encontrados cruelmente asesinados al día siguiente y solo queda uno para que muriera más tarde en el hospital?-pregunta Karai muy seria

Leo se sorprende con lo que le dijo, jamás había pensado en eso.

-Y también ¿No se les hace raro que ella aprenda todo a la primera y a gran velocidad cuando normalmente tenemos dificultades y somos lentos cuando apenas aprendemos los movimientos del Ninjutsu?-vuelve a preguntar en tono serio.

-Sí, eso también estamos pensando el Maestro y yo-dice Leo en tono serio-pero seguramente todo sea una coincidencia y que la sangre de guerrero corra por las venas de Atenea.

-No lo sé Leonardo, Karai tiene razón-dice Splinter en tono serio-Leo quiero que investigues todo lo que puedas sobre Ally, hay algo que me comienza a preocupar.

-Si Maestro Splinter-dice Leo haciendo reverencia.

-Y que esta conversación quede entre nosotros, no queremos alarmar a los demás ya que le tienen confianza y cariño hacia Ally-dice Splinter en tono serio.

-Si Maestro Splinter-dicen Leo y Karai al mismo tiempo.

-Por cierto, Donnie me conto sobre el ataque de anoche-dice Karai viendo a Leo-debemos salir e investigar donde se ocultan y detenerlos.

-Estoy contigo Karai, hoy en la noche buscaremos-dice Leo en tono serio.

Karai asiente ya que sabía que tenían que descubrir lo que el Clan de las sombras planean, pero rápido.

* * *

_En la noche_

Los chicos junto con Karai salieron a buscar la guarida del Clan de Las Sombras, El Maestro Splinter estaba en su cuarto durmiendo una siesta mientas que Abril estaba usando la computadora de Donnie para buscar los cuidados para los primeros meses de embarazo. Pero no podía dejar de estar preocupada por los chicos.

De pronto el celular de Abril comienza a sonar.

-¿Quién podrá ser?-pregunta mientras contesta-bueno.

-_Hola Abril-_saluda Ally.

-Ally hola, oye no viniste a tus clases con Splinter-dice Abril.

-_Mi padre me llamo, me quito tiempo-_contesta Ally en tono serio.

-Con razón-dice Abril.

-_Oye, Casey me pidió que te trajera ropa. Podrías venir a ayudarme, estoy afuera cerca de la tapa de alcantarilla_-dice Ally.

-Voy para allá-dice Abril colgando.

Abril sale de la guarida con cuidado ya que no quería despertar al Maestro Splinter. Logra salir de las alcantarillas y ve a Ally cargando una maleta.

-Hola Abril-dice Ally divertida.

-Hola Ally, déjame ayudarte-dice Abril agarrando la maleta-¿Dónde está Casey?-pregunta viendo por todos lados.

-Tuvo complicaciones pero por suerte estaba llegando a mi casa cuando me llamo pidiéndome este favor-dice Ally trayendo otra maleta.

-Qué raro, el nunca hace eso-dice Abril confundida-pero siempre hay una primera vez.

-Tienes razón-dice Ally acercándose a ella-¿Dónde están los chicos?

-Se fueron a patrullar con Karai, por cierto…. Creo que no le agradaste-dice Abril.

-¿Por qué?-pregunta Ally sorprendida.

-No se… pero no ¡CUIDADO!-grita Abril aterrada

Abril no termina de hablar ya que un grupo de Ninjas del Clan de Las Sombras las rodean acorralándolas.

-Abril-dice Ally asustada.

-¡ALEJENSE DE NOSOTRAS!-grita Abril tratando de no mostrar miedo.

Los Ninjas no hacen caso y continúan acercándose.

-¡Se los advierto!-dice Abril más asustada.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grita Ally.

-¡ALLY!-grita Abril volteando a verla pero recibe un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que logra tirarla al suelo.

Abril estaba a punto de desmayarse pero mira tantos Ninjas acercándose a ella mientras que lentamente todo se volvía negro.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews**

**Significa mucho para mí**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Adiós!**


	26. Chapter 23

**Hola todos**

**Tuve tiempo libre en la escuela que se me ocurrió escribir el siguiente capítulo ^^**

**Espero que les guste**

**Gracias por los Reviews, significa mucho para mi ^^**

* * *

Leo junto con sus hermanos y Karai se dirigieron hacia el último lugar donde vieron a Saya y donde pelearon por primera vez con los Ninjas de su clan, estuvieron ahí durante horas pero no había señal de ella o de algún Ninja del Clan de Las Sombras.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí?-pregunta Mikey aburrido.

-Solo tres horas-dice Raph aburrido.

-En realidad, llevamos 3 y media-corrige Donnie.

-Que aburrido-dice Mikey sintiendo sueño.

-Mantente despierto Mikey, quien sabe cuándo Saya o su clan podrían atacar-dice Karai en tono serio sin dejar de ver el lugar.

-Karai tiene razón Mikey, ya Saya se atrevió a atacar a Abril y por suerte logro escapar-dice Leo viendo seriamente a su hermano-Además Saya es demasiado astuta que quien sabe si está esperando el momento adecuado para atacarnos.

-Tienes razón-dice Raph sacando sus sais-esa chica me debe muchas peleas.

-Jajajajajaja el lado bueno es que Saya sí que sabe vencerte jajajajaja-dice Mikey en tono burlan.

-¡NO ES GRACIOSO MIKEY!-grita Raph furioso.

-Raph tiene razón Mikey, en vez de que Saya dejara inconsciente a Raph pudo haberlo matado-dice Donnie enojado.

-Es verdad-dice Leo enojado.

-Tienen razón, lo siento-dice Mikey apenado.

Raph solo cruza los brazos demasiado molesto ya que en todas las peleas Saya termina dejándolo inconsciente o herido.

-Dime algo Karai ¿Desde cuándo conoces a Saya?-pregunta Donnie.

Karai aprieta sus puños fuertemente sintiendo una furia dentro de ella al recordar la gran humillación que ella le hizo cuando la conoció.

-Tenía quince años, estaba practicando los bloqueos con la espada hasta que escuche a Destructor pelear. Salí a ver lo que estaba pasando y Saya me ataco, ella era una niña de once años en ese entonces, pero aun así ella tenía una gran velocidad y logro derrotarme-dice Karai furiosa-Destructor me dio un terrible castigo que jamás podre olvidar-dice soltando una lagrima.

-Aun de niña tenía una gran velocidad-dice Raph furioso.

-Y eso no es todo, cuando la conocí ella me dijo que quiere vengarse de Destructor porque le hizo algo y porque su clan quiere el Clan del Pie-dice Karai en tono serio.

-Otra vez con su venganza contra Destructor ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS LE HIZO?!-grita furioso.

-No lo sé, nadie lo sabe-dice Karai enojada-ni siquiera los más viejos del Clan del Pie saben de lo que ella está hablando.

-Pues se lo preguntaremos cuando la veamos-dice Leo en tono serio-Para poder detenerla de una vez por todas.

-Y así Abril pueda estar tranquila durante su embarazo-dice Karai preocupada.

-Mientras ella este en la guarida nada malo le pasara-dice Mikey tranquilo.

* * *

Abril lentamente abre los ojos con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y mareos, al tratar de moverse siente que tienes sus manos amarradas en su espalda y estaba sentada en una silla metálica.

Al abrir completamente los ojos puede ver mejor el lugar donde estar y se da cuenta que está en una sala que donde esta ella esta iluminada pero frente a ella esta oscuro y de otro lado de la oscuridad está iluminado una parte y también la puerta de la sala. La sala está completamente vacía.

-¿Dónde estoy? Dios mío-dice Abril aterrada- Ally-dice aterrándose más-¡SAQUENME DE AQUÍ! ¡AYUDENME! ¡¿DONDE ESTA ALLY?!-grita.

De pronto escucha un ruido y concentra su vista hacia la puerta, la puerta se abre y entra Ally a la sala y cierra la puerta detrás de ella.

-Abril-dice Ally.

-¡ALLY! ¡Gracias a Dios que estas bien!-dice Abril aliviada- ¡Rápido, tenemos que salir de aquí! ¡Rápido desátame!

Ally solamente sonríe con malicia mientras cruza los brazos viéndola.

-¡¿Qué esperas Ally?! ¡Ayúdame!-dice Abril asustada.

-Abril, Abril-dice Ally negando con la cabeza-pero que tonta eres, claro que no te liberare.

-¿Qué?-dice sorprendida.

-Todo esto era parte del plan-dice Ally sonriendo con malicia-te liberare cuando destruya a esas malditas Tortugas y el Clan de Las Sombras reclamen el Clan del Pie.

-Clan de Las Sombras ¿Eres parte del Clan de Las Sombras?-pregunta Abril sorprendida y sintiéndose traicionada.

-Así es Abril ¿Sorprendida?

-Con razón aprendías esos movimientos que el Maestro Splinter te enseñaba con tanta facilidad, porque eres una Kunoichi del Clan de Las Sombras-dice furiosa.

-No solamente soy una Kunoichi del Clan de Las Sombras-dice Ally caminando hacia ella.

Abril mira como Ally entra en la oscuridad nota que algo pequeño libera un brillo rápido y cuando sale de la sombra ya no era Ally si no sale una mujer vestida con su armadura junto con la imagen del Clan de las Sombras en su pecho.

-Soy la hija del líder del Clan-dice con malicia mostrando quien es en realidad.

-Saya-dice Abril impactada

-Hola Abril ¿Me extrañastes verdad?-pregunta parándose a pocos pasos frente a ella sonriendo con malicia.

-Eres tu-dice furiosa tratando de liberarse- ¡¿Qué le hicistes a Ally?!-pregunta furiosa.

-¿A Ally?-dice enarcando la ceja-jajajajajajaja pero que tonta eres, Ally Parker jamás existió-dice en tono burlón- Ally es solo un disfraz que uso cuando tengo la misión de descubrir las debilidades y lugares secretos de nuestros enemigos.

-¿Qué?-dice Abril confundida.

-Jajajajajaja te explicare-dice viéndola divertida- Todo empezó en mi primera noche aquí, cuando me encontré con el primer grupo de los Dragones Purpuras que asesine uno de ellos me conto sobre Las Tortugas y sobre ustedes, logre encontrarlo al igual que ustedes pero decidí dejarlos porque más tarde me serian útiles-dice recargándose en la pared-a la mañana siguiente vi un anuncio en el periódico sobre la casa que compre enfrenté de la tuya, me di cuenta que si compraba esa casa podría convertirme en su vecina y lograr se tu amiga, la de tu marido y finalmente de las Tortugas, pero obviamente no iba a quedarme ahí peleando y siendo su vecina porque cuando peleara contra Las Tortugas ellas me delatarían, así que decidí usar a Ally Parker para que nadie sospechara de ella y que trabajaba en un estúpido edificio que venden cremas-dice en tono burlón-y ya vez, funciono-dice viéndola con malicia-tú y tu marido me llevaron con esas Tortugas y gracias a Raphael y a ustedes logre que esas Tortugas y su padre confiaran en mí.

-Eres una maldita-dice Abril furiosa-Confiábamos en ti, te dimos nuestra confianza-dice soltando unas lágrimas-creí que eras mi amiga.

-Pobre Abril-dice Saya soltando un fuerte suspiro.

-Ahora entiendo muchas cosas, porque cuando te vi por primera vez y mientras trataba de encender la camioneta Ally apareció y tú no, y también ahora entiendo porque Karai te miraba raro cuando te conoció como Ally-dice Abril furiosa.

-Sí que Karai es difícil de engañar-dice Saya en tono burlón-bueno casi, aún no sabe quién soy en realidad.

-Sí que Splinter tiene razón, eres tan misteriosa como el Lado oscuro de la Luna.

-Que chistoso, todos me han dicho eso-dice Saya en tono burlón-Tu nos servirás como cebo para atraer a esas Tortugas y que me pague por destruir mi venganza contra Destructor.

-¿De qué venganza hablas? ¿Qué te hizo? Y sobre todo ¿De qué enfermedad estás hablando?-pregunta Abril furiosa y a la vez confundida

Saya la mira furiosa y se aleja de la pared acercándose a ella.

-Destructor asesino a mi madre cuando tenía tres años, y me hizo imperdonable que aún no pienso decirte pero me marco para siempre-dice Saya furiosa poniendo su mano en el símbolo de su Clan-El pagara por la muerte de mi madre y por destruir mi vida, mi padre me entreno para que asesinara aunque no quisiera, odio asesinar pero no tengo opción.

-Siempre hay opción-dice Abril furiosa.

-No, no la hay-dice Saya dirigiéndose hacia la puerta-tengo que irme, unos amigos esperan ver a una muchacha herida pidiendo ayuda-dice volteando a verla sonriendo divertida.

Abril abre los ojos al entender de lo que está hablando.

-¡NO, NO LO HAGAS!-dice Abril furiosas

-Jajajajaja tranquila que a tu marido no lo pienso tocar, claro si no me provoca-dice Saya abriendo la puerta.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS SAYA!-grita Abril furiosa.

-Por cierto Abril-dice viéndola con tristeza-gracias por tu amistad, fuiste mi primera amiga en toda mi vida-dice saliendo.

Abril no escucho lo último que dijo Saya, solamente agacha su cabeza y comienza a llorar desesperada.

* * *

Los chicos junto con Karai regresaban a la guarida después de esperar cinco horas alguna señal de Saya o de su Clan, estaban tan agotados y decepcionados.

-Cinco horas-dice Mikey agotado.

-Lo sé, estoy agotado-dice Raph agotado.

-No puedo creer que Saya no apareció hoy-dice Karai furiosa.

-A mí también me cuesta trabajo creerlo, tengo tantas preguntas que hacerle pero siempre se me escapa y más ahora que exijo la verdad-dice Leo furioso.

-¿De qué hablas Leo?-pregunta Karai confundida.

-De nada-contesta Leo siguiendo su camino.

-¿Es sobre tu hermana verdad?-pregunta Karai preocupada.

Leo se detiene sintiendo su corazón rompiéndose en pedazos pero en vez de voltear a verla decide continuar su camino.

-Eso es-dice Karai contestándose ella sola siguiendo a Leo.

Mikey se adelanta a sus hermanos ya que quiere llegar a la guarida y tirarse a su cama a dormirse pero se detiene al ver a alguien tirado cerca de la tapa de la alcantarilla, la persona tirada se mueve dejando ver su cara y Mikey logra reconocerla dándose cuenta que es Ally.

-¡ALLY!-grita Mikey corriendo a ayudarla.

Los chicos al oír al Mikey corren para ver lo que está pasando y ven a Ally tirada en el suelo herida.

-¡ALLY!-grita Leo corriendo a auxiliarla.

-Por Dios-dice Donnie corriendo.

Mieky llega y la voltea y puede ver que ella hace muecas de dolor.

-Ally-dice Mikey preocupado.

-M…Mikey-dice Ally muy débil y adolorida.

-¡Ally!-dice Leo preocupado-¿Qué paso?

-Y…yo solo llegue a la guarida y… y vi a Abril afuera porque quería tomar aire fresco y-haciendo muecas de dolor-hablamos un poco pero un grupo de Ninjas nos...nos atacó, a mí me golpearon pero a Abril se la llevaron.

-¿Qué?-dice Raph impactado.

-El Clan de Las Sombras tiene a Abril-dice Karai impactada.

-P…perdón chicos, trate-dice Ally con tristeza y adolorida.

-No hables Ally, te llevaremos a la guarida para revisarte-dice Donnie preocupado-ayúdame Mikey.

Mikey asiente y ambos se llevan a Ally a la guarida.

-Ahora si se pasaron de la raya-dice Raph furioso.

-Así es-dice Leo furioso-tenemos que avisarle a Casey, solo espero que este bien-dice preocupado.

-Esto no le gustara-dice Raph preocupado.

* * *

_Mientras tanto en la guarida._

El Maestro Splinter salía de la cocina con un vaso de agua pero al ver que los chicos nos estaban comenzó a preocuparse, pero al no ver a Abril el cree que ella estaba dormida en su cuarto.

-¡MAESTRO SPLINTER!-grita Mikey entrando a la guarida con Ally en brazos.

-Mikey ¡¿Qué paso?!-pregunta preocupado al ver a Ally herida-¿Qué le paso?

-La atacaron el clan de las Sombras-dice Donnie entrando a la guarida-ponla en el sofá, voy por el botiquín por los primeros auxilios-dice corriendo hacia su laboratorio.

Mikey le hace caso y con cuidado pone a Ally en el sillón mientras que ella hacia muecas de dolor.

-Ally ¿Qué paso pequeña?-pregunta Splinter preocupado.

Ally solo lo mira asustada y con tristeza.

-El Clan de las Sombras las ataco cuando ella y Abril hablaban en la superficie-dice Mikey preocupado y asustado-secuestraron a Abril Maestro.

-¡¿CÓMO?!-pregunta Splinter impactado.

-Sí, se la llevaron-dice Mikey furioso.

-No, no puede ser-dice Splinter impactado.

El Maestro Splinter siente que su corazón vuelve a romperse en pedazos, siente que el Clan de Las Sombras le volvió a arrebatar a su hija ya que él siempre ha visto a Abril como una hija.

-Hay que salvarla, no permitiré que me arrebaten otra hija-dice el Maestro Splinter enojado mientras se acercaba a Ally y con gentileza le acariciaba la cabeza-todo está bien pequeña, estas a salvo ahora.

Ally logro escuchar lo que el Maestro Splinter le dijo y solamente asiente.

-Te preparare un poco de té, Mikey cuidala hasta que Donnie llegue-dice el Maestro Splinter dirigiéndose hacia la cocina,

-Mikey, te…tengo miedo-dice Ally adolorida y asustada

-Tranquila Ally, salvaremos a Abril. Te lo prometo-dice Mikey abrazándola.

-Gracias Mikey-dice Ally asustada abrazándolo-_Tontos-_piensa sonriendo con malicia sin dejar de abrazar a Mikey.

* * *

**Aquí terminar el Capítulo de hoy ^^**

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Al fin sabemos quién es en realidad Ally O.O**

**¿Qué pasara con Abril?**

**¿Cómo se pondrá Casey cuando se entere?**

**No se pierdan el próximo capitulo**

**Nos leemos pronto ^^**

**Y gracias por sus reviews ^^**

**Adiós!**


	27. Chapter 24

_Al día siguiente_

-¡NO! ¡NOOOO!-grita Casey demasiado alterado-¡ELLOS NO PUEDEN TENER A ABRIL NI A MI HIJO SECUESTRADOS!-grita furioso.

Los chicos le habían contado a Casey lo que ocurrió anoche, el al igual que los demás estaban demasiado preocupados y asustados por Abril y por él bebe.

-Lo lamento mucho Casey, todo es nuestra culpa-dice Leo con culpa.

-De hecho es mi culpa-dice el Maestro Splinter con culpa y tristeza-yo debí de estar ahí, solo quería tomar una siesta y no sabes cómo me arrepiento. De haber estado despierto podría haberlos salvado-dice agachando su vista-_Al igual que pude haber salvado a Atenea_-piensa con tristeza.

-Lo lamentamos mucho Casey-dice Mikey con tristeza.

-Chicos….yo no estoy culpando a nadie, también piensa que es mi culpa-dice Casey soltando unas lágrimas-Debí de haber estado aquí para haber podido protegerlos.

-No te culpes Casey, ese clan son poderosos y saben técnicas que ni siquiera Destructor sabía que existían. Si hubieras estado ahí igual te hubieran secuestrado-dice Karai.

-Por suerte Ally está bien-dice Leo viendo a Ally acostada en el sillón.

Casey vio a Ally con vendas en la cabeza y un poco golpeada.

-La golpearon en la cabeza y le dieron unas patadas, por suerte no le rompieran las costillas-dice Donnie.

-Es una suerte-dice Casey contento de que Ally esté bien-Pero no entiendo ¿Por qué secuestraron a Abril y no a Ally?-pregunta confundido

-Eso quisiera yo saber-dice Karai viendo a Ally con desconfianza.

-Recuerden que Saya ya conoce a Abril y debe ser por eso-dice Raph furioso-pero cuando la vea de nuevo me va a oír-dice golpeando la pared.

-Definitivamente Saya cruzo la raya-dice Leo furioso levantándose-en la noche nos separaremos para buscarla y capturarla.

-Suerte con eso Leo-dice Karai cruzando los brazos.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunta Splinter.

-Nadie ha podido secuestrar a Saya, ella es muy rápida y muy ágil-dice Karai enojada-secuestrarla sería imposible.

-Al menos de que durmamos-sugiere Casey-como las películas.

-Dormirla-dice Karai sorprendida.

-Claro, ella no puede defenderse mientras duerme-dice Donnie en tono serio-podría funcionar.

-La dormimos, la traemos a la guarida, la amarramos y la obligaremos a que nos diga donde esta Abril-dice Raph furioso.

-Y también donde esta nuestra hermana-dice Mikey.

-Por suerte tengo anestesia en mi laboratorio-dice Donnie orgulloso.

-Pues prepáranos una buena cantidad Donnie, hoy iremos de cacería-dice Raph sonriendo con malicia.

Saya sonríe con malicia ya que ella lleva despierta un buen rato y logro escuchar todo su plan.

Siente que sus planes está yendo a la perfección, los chicos se habían creído que ella también había sido atacada por el Clan de las Sombras cuando en realidad ella les ordeno que la golpearan para que le salieran pocos moretones, así las tortugas no sospecharían de nada.

Ahora tenía que seguir con su plan de continuar siendo Ally Parker y de seguir engañando a las Tortugas.

-C….Chicos-dice fingiendo estar despertándose.

-¡ALLY!-dicen todos dirigiéndose hacia ella.

-¿Estas bien Ally?-pregunta Mikey preocupado.

-U…Un poco mareada-contesta Ally incorporándose-y me duele un poco mi cuerpo-dice haciendo muecas de dolor.

-Ally me alegro mucho que estés bien-dice Casey aliviado.

-Casey-dice Ally saliéndole lagrimas-Casey lo lamento mucho, no pude salvar a Abril ni a tu hijo, perdóname-cubriendo sus ojos con sus manos.

-No Ally, tu hicistes lo que pudiste. Pero los vamos a salvar-dice Casey abrazándola-gracias por tratar de salvarlos.

-Ally de ahora en adelante tu no saldrás de la guarida-dice Leo en tono serio.

-¡¿Qué?!-dice Ally sorprendida soltándose de Casey-¡¿Pero mi trabajo?!

-¡Pero nada Ally! Ya te atacaron el clan de las Sombras y te salvaste que no te secuestraran o te dejaran mal herida-dice Leo en tono serio acercándose a ella-es por tu propio bien Ally, no puedes salir.

-Ally, Leo tiene razón-dice Splinter acercándose a ella-espera a que derrotemos a Saya y a su clan para que vuelvas a tener tu vida sin que ellos te persigan.

Ally lo mira el suelo y suspira.

-Entonces ¿Cuándo los detengamos podré recuperar mi vida?-pregunta viendo a todos.

-Si-contesta Leo.

-Entonces, me quedo-dice Ally vencida.

-Muy bien Ally-dice Donnie agarrando con gentileza su hombro-ya verás que pronto volverás a tu vida.

-Gracias Donnie-dice Ally sonriendo con ternura.

-Debes de tener hambre-dice Mikey-¡Preparare el desayuno!-dice yéndose a la cocina.

-Yo no sé si pueda comer sin saber nada de Abril ni de mi hijo-dice Casey viendo el suelo con tristeza.

-Necesita Casey-dice Karai agarrándolo del hombro-si queremos recuperarlos debes de estar fuerte.

Casey suelta un fuerte suspiro y asiente.

-Chicos ¿Dónde está mi teléfono?-pregunta Ally.

-Aquí esta-dice Leo entregándosela-¿Mandaras un mensaje a tu trabajo?

-Si Leo, si no aviso me corren-dice Ally sonriendo divertida.

Leo asiente y se va con los demás al comedor.

Ally rápidamente manda un mensaje y lo manda pero se asegura que nadie se haya dado cuenta de lo que escribió.

-_Disfruten mientras puedan chicos, porque me asegurar convertir sus vidas en un infierno-_piensa sonriendo con malicia.

* * *

Yagami agarra su celular y lee el mensaje.

_Padre las Tortugas y sus amigos se creyeron mis heridas y ya prohibieron salir a la superficie. Van a salir a buscarme en la noche para que les diga donde esta Abril._

_¿Qué quieres que haga?_

Yagami sonríe con malicia al leer eso y no duda en contestarle.

_Trata de escaparte cuando salgan Saya, tengo ganas de pelear con el hermano mayor de esas Tortugas. Asegúrate de que lleves a esas Tortugas al muelle trece._

Manda el mensaje y sigue observando la pantalla a Abril acostada en uno de los cuartos que el ordeno que hicieran para mantenerla cerrada y por órdenes de su hija que también este cómoda por lo del bebe.

Su teléfono suena anunciando que su hija le contesto el mensaje.

_Si, padre_

-¿Planeas pelear con ellos?-pregunta Takashi parándose a lado de él viendo la pantalla.

-Bien me conoces primo, además quiero ver que tan fuerte se volvió ese niño que conocí hace 17 años-dice Yagami apagando la pantalla.

-¿Le dirás lo que le hicistes a esa niña?-pregunta en tono serio.

-Tal vez-contesta en tono burlón-si es veo que es muy fuerte podría darle algunas pistas de lo donde y que le hice a esa niña tortuga- dice sonriendo con malicia.

-Saya me pidió que yo cuidara a Abril, que nada malo le paso y cuando derrotemos a esas Tortugas y conquistemos el clan la liberemos-dice Takashi en tono serio pero orgulloso de la compasión que Saya tiene hacia Abril.

-Sí, mi hija me pidió que la liberara cuando terminemos-dice Yagami enojado- y créeme que lo pensare, si dejare libre a ella o a su hijo-sonriendo con malicia.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunta Takashi confundido.

-No sería mala idea tener otro hijo, mi hija siempre soñó con tener un hermanito-dice Yagami sonriendo con malicia.

-No te atrevas-dice Takashi furioso-no ha nacido y no se merece nada de esto.

-Pues que entonces, que Abril se porte bien o ella muere y me quedo con ese mocoso-dice Yagami retirándose.

-_No si yo te lo permito_-piensa Takashi furioso-_No permitiré que destruyas otra familia._

Yagami entra al salón principal y se sienta en su trono y comienza a revisar muchos papeles, pero deja de leerlos ya que siente una presencia en el salón.

-Vaya Takemaru, sí que te enseñe bien muchas cosas pero no te enseñe como ocultar bien tu presencia de otros Ninjas-dice Yagami sonriendo con malicia.

Una sombra parece frente a él en la oscuridad y lentamente sale mostrando quien es en realidad. Takemaru.

-Parece que me falta practica-dice Takemaru sonriendo con malicia-te va bien.

-Sabía que vendrías aquí a verme primero y no a Saya-dice soltando los papeles-¿Aun quieres el Clan de las Sombras?

-Sabes muy bien que me corresponde-dice Takemaru cruzando los brazos.

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí, me corresponde muy bien este clan-dice Takemaru viéndolo con un profundo odio-padre.

Yagami sonríe con malicia ya que hace mucho tiempo que no lo llamaba así.

Takemaru es su hijo pero el jamás lo vio como uno ya que jamás se casó con su madre, fue producto de una aventura en su juventud pero al ver que tiene su sangre y que su madre no se lo quiso entregar tuvo que asesinarla y criarlo cuando él tenía 5 años. Negándole darle apellido ni verlo como hijo.

-Tu actitud me recuerda mucho a tu madre-dice Yagami levantándose de su trono-ella fue una mujer muy valiente, terca y siempre luchaba por conseguir lo que quiere aunque tuviera que caer tan bajo como tú lo estás haciendo.

-Y tú la matastes-dice Takemaru viéndolo con odio.

-Tenía que hacerlo, ella se negó a entregarte-dice Yagami cruzando los brazos.

-Y ¿Por qué si no jamás me vistes como hijo?-pregunta furioso.

-Porque mi sangre corre por tus venas y no iba a permitir que alguien de mi sangre no fuera un Ninja de mi clan, pero jamás me imagine que tu madre te contara de mi-dice Yagami sonriendo con malicia- hubiera sido mejor que jamás lo supieras.

-A mí jamás me vistes como hijo pero si a Saya-dice Takemaru sonriendo con malicia-a ella y a mí nos enseñaste bien y convertiste a ella en una hermosa mujer que será algún día mi esposa.

-Si claro-dice Yagami en tono burlón-te recuerdo que ella es tu hermana.

-Yo sé lo que hicistes hace mucho tiempo padre y te juro que no lo diré…. Por ahora-dice Takemaru dirigiéndose hacia la ventana-no vine a pelear si no hablar.

-Y veo que ya terminaste-dice Yagami enojado.

-Sí, nos vemos luego. Padre-dice saliendo por la ventana.

-Igual a su madre-dice Yagami en tono burlón-una verdadera molestia, en cuanto a Saya si resulto ser mi hija-dice sonriendo con malicia.

* * *

_En la noche_

Ally estaba recorriendo el lugar ya que estaba aburrida y ya se sentía muchísimo mejor. Ya no siquiera sentía los golpes. Estaba sorprendida que Donnie si sabía muy bien las asistencias médicas.

Logra ver una puerta abierta y como estaba muy aburrida decide entrar pero al hacer algo cae frente a ella, se da cuenta que es una especie de caja de música. Estaba sorprendida ya que jamás se imaginó que esas tortugas tendrían una caja de música, sentía mucha curiosas que decide abrirla.

-Ally

Ally voltea asustada y ve a Donnie parado frente a ella.

-Donnie, hola-dice Ally nerviosa.

-Estaba buscando esta caja, gracias-dice Donnie agarrando la caja de música.

-De nada-dice Ally confundida-pero dos preguntas ¿De quién es ese cuarto?

-Es el de Mikey.

-Ok pero ¿Por qué tiene esa caja y tú la buscas?-pregunta confundida.

-Porque esta caja es especial, le perteneció a nuestra hermana-dice Donnie viendo con tristeza la caja.

-¿Su hermana?-pregunta Ally fingiendo estar confundida.

-Sí, olvide que jamás te hablamos de ella-dice Donnie nervioso y divertido.

-No, jamás me dijeron que tenían una hermana-dice Ally cruzando los brazos-¿Pero dónde está ella?

Donnie mira la caja de música y suelta un fuerte suspiro

-La secuestraron, el clan de las Sombras hace 17 años-dice Donnie con tristeza.

-Lo lamento mucho-dice Ally con tristeza.

-Splinter nos ocultó su existencia e inventó una mentira que causo que mis hermano y yo la olvidemos y hace apenas unas semanas que nos enteramos de su existencia-dice Donnie con culpa.

-¡¿Qué?!-dice Ally sorprendida- ¡¿Cómo pudieron olvidar a su hermana?! ¡Es horrible!-dice enojada.

-Lo sé-dice Donnie-me siento muy mal por eso.

Ally sentía una gran furia hacia Splinter, no entendía porque les invento una mentira que causo que ellos olvidaran a su hermana.

-¿Cómo se llamaba?-pregunta con tristeza.

-¡DONNIE ES HORA DE IRNOS!-grita Raph.

-Mañana te digo-dice Donnie guardando la caja de en el cuarto de Mikey-más tarde vengo por ella, vamos-dice yendo a la sala.

-Ya que-dice Ally siguiéndolo.

Ambos se dirigieron a la sala y vieron a las tortugas, Casey y Karai listos para irse.

-¿Listo Donnie?-pregunta Mikey.

-Listo-dice Donnie.

-Nos retiramos Maestro Splinter-dice Leo haciendo una reverencia.

-Suerte hijos míos, cuídense-dice viendo a todos.

-Cuídense-dice Ally.

Leo asiente al igual que los demás.

-Vamos-dice Leo.

Los demás asienten y salen todos de la guarida dejando solos al Maestro Splinter y a Ally.

-_Nos vemos más tarde-_piensa Ally-Maestro Splinter estoy agotada, me iré a dormir-dice yéndose al cuarto que le ofrecieron.

-Descansa hija mía-dice el Maestro Splinter.

Ally asiente y entra al cuarto sin darse cuenta que dejo su teléfono en el comedor.

-Vaya, olvido su celular-dice el Maestro Splinter agarrándolo-se lo daré cuando despierte-dice yéndose al Dojo.

* * *

_Una hora después_

Ally sale del cuarto y se asegura que no haya señales del Maestro Splinter y al no verlas rápidamente corre con cuidado hacia la salida. Abre la puerta y antes de salir se detiene ya que frente a ella estaba el Maestro Splinter.

-¿Vas alguna parte?-pregunta Splinter

-Maestro Splinter-dice Ally nerviosa-yo…yo hiba a dar un paseo por las alcantarillas.

-¿Sola?-pregunta cruzando los brazos.

-Si, tranquilo Maestro que no saldré a la superficie-dice Ally pasando al lado.

-¿No planeas ir por mis hijos verdad?-dice volteando a verla.

Ally se detiene sorprendida por esa pregunta.

-No Maestro Splinter ¿Cómo crees?-dice Ally volteando a verlo sorprendida-¿Por qué piensa eso?

-Por nada-dice Splinter sacando su celular-olvidaste tu teléfono.

Ally se sorprende al verlo, ella estaba segura que lo guardo y comienza a revisarse y se da cuenta que no lo tiene.

-Vaya que torpe soy-dice Ally acercándose al Maestro Splinter-gracias maestro-dice agarrando su teléfono y yéndose.

-¡Mas te vale que no te atrevas a lastimar a mis hijos Saya!-Dice el Maestro Splinter enojado.

Saya se detiene y voltea a verlo sorprendida.

* * *

**Esto se está poniendo bueno ^^**

**Splinter descubrió a Saya O.O**

**Gracias a todos por sus Reviews!**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Adiós!**


	28. Chapter 25

**Lo volvi a subir ya que lo edite, habia unos cuantos errores y los quite ^^**

**Disfrutenlo**

* * *

Saya mira al Maestro Splinter sorprendida ¿Cómo logro descubrirla?, ella no estaba preparada para eso.

-Maestro Splinter ¿Por qué me llama Saya?-pregunta fingiendo estar confundida.

-Sabes... yo no soy bueno con la tecnología, solamente se usar a la perfección la televisión. Pero sonó tu teléfono y se me cayó por accidente abriéndose permitiéndome ver el mensaje donde te dicen que hacer con mis hijos y te llaman Saya-dice viéndola con seriedad.

Saya abre su celular y mira el mensaje de su padre

_Saya asegúrate de traer a las Tortugas al muelle, me avisas para estar preparado._

Saya se maldice, no podría creer que por primera vez en su vida fue tan descuidada y se confió demasiado. Vio a Splinter que la miraba con mucha seriedad, sabía que ya no tenía sentido seguir fingiendo.

-Ups, parece que fui muy descuidada-dice Saya sonriendo con malicia guardando su teléfono.

-Un Ninja jamás debe bajar la guardia jovencita-dice el Maestro Splinter serio-Así que tú eres Saya.

-En realidad esto es solo mi disfraz-dice atravesando un pedazo oscuro del lugar y al salir se muestra vestida con su armadura, su largo cabello negro azulado, piel blanca pero los mismo ojos azul celestes-esta soy yo-dice sonriendo con malicia.

El Maestro Splinter se sorprende al ver que tan rápido se quitó su disfraz y lo rápido que se puso esa armadura. Pero sabía que no debía bajar la guardia ya que sus hijos le contaron lo que ella es capaz-

-Así que esta es la verdadera Ally o mejor dicho Saya-dice Splinter enojado.

-Así es, Ally Parker es solo mi disfraz Maestro Splinter-dice viéndolo con malicia mientras cruza los brazos-¿Sorprendido?

-Te diré algo, comenzaba a sospechar que cuando te entrenaba aprendías rápidamente los movimientos y con una velocidad sorprendente que se tarda mucho en aprender-dice Splinter enojado y además se siente traicionado con el corazón roto-yo confié en ti, comencé a quererte como mi hija, hija que tu clan me arrebato hace muchos años-dice furioso.

-Sí, si esa niña perdida-dice Saya en tono burlón- Mírese anciano, la perdida de una hija lo consume por dentro, aunque lo dudo ya que usted fue capaz de negarlo por 17 años. Donnie me conto lo que usted hizo cuando secuestraron a su hija, usted debería sentir vergüenza-dice enojada.

Splinter la mira furioso por lo que Saya le está diciendo.

-Si usted realmente hubiera amado a su hija no le hubiera mentido a sus hijos haciendo que olvidaran que alguna vez tuvieron una hermana-dice Saya enojada.

-No quería que mis hijos sufrieran el dolor que tu clan me causo hace muchos años-dice el Maestro Splinter furioso-ahora tú me contestaras esta pregunta.

-No suelo contestar preguntas ya que me aburro, pero como estoy de buen humor y usted me cae muy bien hare una excepción. Así que ¿Cuál es su pregunta?-dice Saya sonriendo con malicia.

-Que me digas ¿Dónde está mi hija? Mas te vale que siga viva-dice Splinter furioso.

-Jajajajajajaja porque no me sorprende esa pregunta, da Vinci ha tratado de preguntarme eso por mucho tiempo y logro hacérmela antier-dice Saya sacando su Katana-sí que se nota que es su hijo-dice con malicia.

-¡Respóndeme! ¿Dónde está mi hija?-pregunta Splinter furioso.

-Uuuyyy tranquilo Maestro-dice Saya sonriendo con malicia-le diré, hace 17 años Destructor asesino a mi madre y me enfermo mi de una manera espantosa-dice furiosa- mi padre buscaba una manera de salvarme y por pura coincidencia encontró a su familia, secuestro a su hija para buscar una cura para salvarme-dice viéndolo tratando de ocultar su tristeza por él ya que de alguna manera logro encariñarse con el Maestro Splinter-pero no funciono y esa niña murió meses después.

El Maestro Splinter no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, sentía que su corazón se destruía por completo ya había perdido tantos seres queridos, primero la muerte de Tang Shen, la muerte de su Maestro Yoshi, el secuestro de su hija y ahora se entera que murió meses después. No lo podía creer. Comienza a sentir como las lágrimas escapan de sus ojos. Mira a Saya con un profundo odio y saca una Katana que ocultaba detrás de él.

-¡NNNOOOOOOO!-grita el Maestro Splinter lanzándose hacia ella.

Saya bloquea el ataque y comienzan a pelear, el Maestro Splinter por primera vez estaba cegado por la ira con deseo de vengarse por lo que le hicieron a su hija. Saya bloqueaba los ataques de Splinter, ella no quería lastimarlo pero tenía que liberarse de el para poder hacer lo que su padre le ordeno.

-¡No aceptare que mi hija está muerta! ¡Más te vale que me digas que lo que me dijistes fue mentira!-Exige lanzándole un ataque.

-Ya quisieras pero eso fue lo que me dijo mi padre-dice Saya separándose de el de un salto quedando frente a frente-Escuche yo no quiero lastimarlo y lamento lo de su hija, yo jamás estuve de acuerdo con los secuestros y asesinatos que mi clan hace, si me hubiera enterado le juro que hubiera hecho todo para salvarla-dice apuntándolo con su Katana-pero eso si me vengare de sus hijos por quitarme mi venganza contra Destructor-dice furiosa.

-Al igual que tu Destructor me arrebato a mi Maestro Yoshi-dice Splinter furioso-pero si tú lo hubieras destruido yo jamás hubiera ido detrás de ti por eso, pero eso si yo iría detrás de tu clan para recuperar a mi hija-dice furioso.

-Acéptelo Maestro Splinter, su hija está muerta-dice Saya furiosa.

-¡JAMAS!-grita Splinter volviendo a lanzarse hacia ella.

Saya se hace un lado causando que la Katana de Splinter le diera a su símbolo haciendo que se cayera. Splinter aterriza frente a ella y voltea lanzándole un ataque pero Saya lo bloquea con su Katana quedando frente a frente, Splinter la mira con odio pero se impacta al verla de cerca, algo que jamás espero ver. Algo que causo que entrara en Shock

-N…..No pue…..

Splinter no termina de hablar ya que Saya se libera y lo golpear por detrás, rápidamente agarra el símbolo de su clan y lo coloca en su pecho. Se acerca al Maestro Splinter que yace inconsciente en el suelo.

-Lo lamento Maestro, pero ya era su hora dormir-dice Saya abriendo la guarida y arrastrando a Splinter acostándolo en el sofá-aquí quédese mientras mi padre y yo jugamos con sus hijos-dice yéndose.

* * *

Leo estaba saltando de edificio e edificio buscando señales de Saya y de su Clan, los demás estaban de acuerdo de separarse para buscarla mejor y estar en contactos por sus Tphones.

-¿Alguna señal chicos?-pregunta Leo por su Tphones

_-Nada Leo_-contesta Donnie.

-_Negativo_-dice Mikey

-_Nada_-dice Raph.

-_Aun no encuentro nada de Saya Leo_-dice Karai.

-_Yo no eh encontrado nada_-contesta Casey.

-De acuerdo, sigan buscando-dice Leo.

-_Como si tuviéramos otra opción_-dice Raph.

Leo sigue buscando saltando de edificio e edificio pero se detiene en uno y se oculta en las sombras al ver una sombra saltando de edificio e edificio frente a él. Saca su telescopio para ver mejor y logra ver que es Saya.

-Te encontré-dice Leo con un profundo odio sacando su Tphone-chicos la encontré, parece que va rumbo al muelle trece-dice Leo.

-_Vamos para allá_-contesta Mikey.

-_Por fin ella y yo saldaremos cuentas_-dice Raph furioso.

Leo guarda su Tphone y su telescopio, comienza a seguir a Saya sin que ella se dé cuenta. Logra llegar hacia el muelle trece pero Saya lentamente camina hacia un almacén de madera y entra, Leo rápidamente baja del edificio y camina hacia el almacén y entra también, el lugar estaba muy oscuro y olía muy mal. De pronto se encendieron tres focos que iluminaban lo suficiente el lugar. Leo voltea y ve a Ally cerca del interruptor.

-Ally-dice Leo sorprendido.

-Leo-dice Ally asustada corriendo hacia el-Leo que bueno que llegastes-dice abrazándolo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunta Leo confundido separándose de ella.

-Salí a buscarlos porque olvidaron algo importante, pero termine aquí por unos Ninjas-dice Ally asustada.

-Tranquila Ally, saldremos de aquí-dice Leo agarrándola de la mano-no te alejes.

-Si Leo-dice Ally siguiéndolo.

-Por cierto Ally ¿Qué olvidamos en la guarida?-pregunta Leo confundido.

-Una anestesia para dormir a Saya-dice Ally siguiéndolo.

-Ah-dice Leo siguiendo caminando pero después se detiene muy confundido-un momento ¿Cómo sabes de la anestesia para Saya si jamás te lo dijimos?-pregunta en tono serio.

Antes de que Ally pudiera contestas un grupo de Ninjas del Clan de las Sombras les bloquea la salida.

-Quédate atrás-dice Leo poniendo a Ally detrás de él y sacando sus Katanas.

Leo comienza a pelear con Los Ninjas, debía admitir que esos Ninjas eran un poco más fuertes ya astutos que el Clan del Pie pero tampoco eran rivales para él.

Un Ninja logra hacer que Leo suelte una de sus Katanas y caiga frente a Ally quien observaba la pelea.

-¡Ally!-grita Leo bloqueando los ataques de los Ninjas-¡ALLY RAPIDO, PASAME MI KATANA!

-Oh, claro-dice Ally agarrando la Katana-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-grita lanzándose hacia él.

Leo nota que Ally se lanzaba hacia el con la intención de golpearlos con su Katana pero Leo logra bloquearlo.

-¡Ally! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!-pregunta Leo confundido.

-Nada-dice Ally sonriendo con malicia golpeándolo por la espalda alejándolo de ella cayendo al suelo-solo peleo.

Leo logra levantarse rápidamente y mira a Saya sorprendido y a la vez confundido con Los Ninjas del Clan de las Sombras detrás de ella sin atacarla.

-Ally ¿Pero qué?-pregunta Leo confundido.

-Todo va de acuerdo al plan señorita-dice uno de los Ninjas mostrando respeto.

-Así es, retírense. Por mientras me encargare de el-dice Ally sonriendo con malicia.

Los Ninjas hacen una reverencia y se retiran del lugar dejándolos solos.

Leo no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, los Ninjas del Clan de las Sombras obedeciendo a Ally. No lo podía creer.

-¿Tu eres parte del Clan de Las Sombras?-pregunta Leo confundido y sintiéndose traicionado.

-Así es Leo-contesta Ally cruzando los brazos-y todo estaba yendo de acuerdo al plan.

-¿Así que todo este tiempo que estuvistes con nosotros era parte de tu plan?-pregunta Leo molesto.

-Sí.

-¡Yo confié en ti! ¡Te ofrecí mi amistad!-dice Leo furioso.

-Lo sé, te equivocaste-dice Ally en tono burlón entrando en la oscuridad-y mucho da Vinci-dice saliendo como Saya.

-¡Saya!-dice Leo impactado.

-Todo este tiempo fui yo-dice Saya cruzando los brazos.

Leo no lo podía creer, la chica que empezó a tomarle cariño siempre había sido su peor enemiga. Pero ahora entendía muchas cosas, entendía porque cuando Abril estaba escapando de Saya Ally apareció y no las ataco, porque no la secuestraron cuando se llevaron a Abril, como aprendía rápido los movimientos en el arte del Ninjutsu y porque Karai comenzó a desconfiar de ella.

-Ahora entiendo muchas cosas-dice Leo apuntándola con su Katana.

-Justo lo que me dijo el Maestro Splinter cuando me descubrió-dice Saya en tono burlón.

-¿Qué?-dice sorprendido.

-Que él me descubrió, y empezamos a pelear. Él no podía aceptar la muerte de su hija-dice Saya un poco seria.

Leo miraba con un odio profundo a Saya, le dijo lo que menos quería decirle y que negaba que fuera cierto: la muerte de su hermana.

-Si le hicistes algo al Maestro Splinter… te juro que-dice Leo furioso.

-Tranquilo que no le hice nada, solo lo noquee-dice Saya devolviéndole su Katana-lo vas a necesitar-dice sacando su katana.

-¡Ya lo creo!-dice Leo agarrando su Katana y lanzándose hacia ella pero Saya bloquea el ataque-Todo terminara hoy Saya.

-Puede ser-dice Saya separándose de él y saltando hacia una ventana-pero no lo creo-dice yéndose.

-¡VUELVE AQUÍ!-grita Leo corriendo hacia la salida pero unos shurikens deteniéndolo-¿Pero qué?

-¿Piensas irte tan pronto?-dice una voz masculina oculta-si la fiesta apenas va a comenzar.

Leo se pone en pose de combate pero busca por todos lados buscando al dueño de esa voz.

-¡¿QUIÉN ERES?! ¡MUESTRATE!-grita Leo furioso.

Alguien aterriza frente a él al otro extremo del almacén y se levanta lentamente mostrando quien es.

Es Yagami vestido con un traje negro con partes rojas como la sangre con el símbolo de su clan en su pecho y espalda.

Leo se sorprende al verlo, por alguna razón siente que ya había visto antes a ese señor pero no sabe porque y tampoco sabe porque siente un profundo odio hacia él.

-Eh esperado mucho tiempo este momento, Leonardo-dice Yagami sonriendo maléficamente.

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunta Leo sin bajar la guardia.

-_Así que no me recuerda, perfecto. Esto se hará más interesante_-piensa Yagami sonriendo con malicia-me llamo Kaito Yagami, líder del Clan de las Sombras y padre de Saya.

-_Así que él es el líder de ese clan, el podrá decirme dónde está mi hermana_-piensa Leo furioso.

-Me parece increíble que unas tontas Tortugas hayan derrotado a Destructor-dice Yagami sonriendo con malicia-tu clan es increíble Leo ¿No te gustaría unirte a mi clan?

-Jamás-contesta Leo furioso.

-Ya me esperaba esa respuesta-dice Yagami cruzando los brazos-mi hija me conto que le preguntastes sobre una niña que tu exiges que te la devuelvan, pero no entiendo de que hablas.

-¡USTED DEBERIA SABER DE LO QUE HABLO YA QUE USTED ES EL LIDER!-grita Leo furioso.

-Ojala pudiera saber de qué hablas-dice Yagami fingiendo no saber nada.

-Con gusto te diré de que hablo-dice Leo furioso bajando la guardia pero sin soltar sus katanas-Puede que para muchos humanos y para su clan mi familia seamos unos monstruos por ser diferentes…. Pero nosotros tenemos corazón y sentimientos-dice viéndolo con odio-Hace 17 años yo era un pequeño niño Tortuga que a pesar de no salir a la superficie tenía muchas cosas, un padre, tres hermanos y una bella hermana, su nombre es Atenea-dice con mucho dolor al decir ese nombre-Todo era perfecto, hasta que alguien de tu clan destruyo esa felicidad en mi familia arrebatándonos a uno de los nuestros-dice viéndolo con odio-¡Tu clan se robó a MI HERMANA FRENTE A MI! ¡TU CLAN ME LA ROBO!-grita furioso al recordar ese día.

_**Flash Back**_

_-¡ATENEA! ¡ATENEA!- grita Leo corriendo para ayudarla pero se tropieza cayendo al suelo- ¡ATENEA!_

_El Ninja voltea y ve a Leo tirado en el suelo temblando de miedo mientras trataba de levantarse, Leo no puede ver bien el rostro del secuestrador ya que está usando una máscara que solamente se podía ver los ojos. Rápidamente voltea y logra llegar a la superficie._

_-¡POR FAVOR LEO AYUDAME, AYUDAMEEE!_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-_No se acuerda de mi pero si el momento, que gracioso_-piensa Yagami viéndolo maléficamente.

-¡Ahora en este momento me dirás ¿Quién secuestro a mi hermana Y DONDE ESTA?!-dice Leo furioso lanzados hacia él.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado **

**Gracias por sus Reviews, me motivan a seguir escribiendo ^^**

**Por fin la pelea que tanto han estado esperado comenzó XD**

**¿Por fin sabremos que fue de Atenea?**

**¿Qué pasara con los demás?**

**No se pierdan el sig capitulo**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Adiós!**


	29. Chapter 26

Raph salta de edificio e edificio en busca de sus hermanos, Casey, Karai o a Saya y su Clan. Al llegar al muelle logra ver a unos Ninjas del Clan de Las Sombras por el muelle, con mucho cuidado Raph se esconde en las sombras y avanza asegurándose de no ser visto.

Se detiene por un momento y alza la vista y ve que por el techo de un almacén estaban Donnie, Mikey y Casey buscando. El suelta un fuerte suspiro y salta hacia el techo parándose detrás de ellos.

-Oigan

Los tres voltean bruscamente sacando sus armas dispuestos a pelear pero al ver que es Raph bajan la guardia.

-Viejo nos asustaste-dice Mikey guardando sus Nunchakus.

-¿Cuándo llegaste?-pregunta Donnie.

-Como hace cinco minutos ¿Y ustedes?-pregunta Raph cruzando los brazos.

-Apenas llegamos-contesta Donnie- Oye ¿Sabes dónde está Leo?

-No, creí que estaba con ustedes-dice Raph sorprendiéndose.

-No, como te dijo Donnie nosotros acabamos de llegar-dice Casey.

-Posiblemente este con Karai-dice Mikey.

-¿Quién está conmigo?-pregunta Karai apareciendo.

-Olviden lo que dije-dice Mikey.

-Creímos que Leo estaba contigo-dice Raph.

-No, yo acabo de llegar-dice Karai acercándose a ellos-pero al llegar vi a unos Ninjas del Clan de las Sombras-dice con seriedad.

-Sí, yo también-dice Raph enojado.

-También nosotros vimos algunos-dice Donnie con seriedad.

-¿Qué hacen Saya y sus Ninja en el muelle?-pregunta Mikey confundido.

-No lo sé, lo único que me interesa es acabar con Saya y obligar a su clan a que nos desvuelvan a Atenea-dice Raph caminando furioso.

-Y también donde esta Abril-dice Casey furioso siguiéndolo.

-Después de ustedes-dice Mikey.

Donnie y Karai no dicen nada y los siguen.

Lo que no sabían que en otro almacén Saya salía de la ventana dejando a Leo y a Yagami peleando, antes de saltar hacia el otro almacén logra ver a las otras tortugas, Casey y Karai saltando hacia unos almacenes más adelanté.

-Sí que son rápidos-dice Saya sonriendo con malicia al momento que un grupo de Ninjas aparecían detrás de ella-tengo un plan caballeros, no podemos permitir que interrumpan la diversión de mi padre-dice poniéndose su disfraz de Ally Parker.

Los Ninjas asienten y junto a ella se dirigen hacia ellos.

* * *

Abril se encontraba en una habitación con una pequeña ventana con barrote, un espejo, una televisión, una cama, y una puerta de acero. Ella estaba desesperada por saber de sus amigos y su esposo, se sentía miserable por no poder ayudarlos, por ser tan estúpida por confiar en Saya y tenía miedo por su hijo.

-Tengo que salir de aquí, necesito salir-dice Abril acercándose a la ventana y trata de romper los barrotes a pesar que sean gruesas.

-Yo no lo haría si fuera tú-dice una voz masculina y amable.

Abril voltea y ve a Takashi parado frente a ella con una charola de comida.

-Esos barrotes son muy duros, te lastimaras-dice Takashi dejando la comida en la mesa a lado de la cama-creí que tendrías hambre así que me asegure de traerte algo de comer-dice viéndola tiernamente.

Abril solo lo mira con odio ya que después de lo que Saya le hizo creer que todos los miembros del Clan de las Sombras son iguales.

Pero Takashi ya se esperaba esa mirada de Abril, sabía que después de lo que le hizo Saya estaría así.

-Se porque me miras así, es por lo que mi sobrina te hizo-dice Takashi sintiendo culpa.

-Así que usted es el tío de Saya-dice Abril furiosa.

-Sí, pero créeme que no me gusta nada de lo que está haciendo, ella solamente sigue órdenes de su padre, claro si se le puede llamar padre, aunque gracias a esta estúpida venganza ella lo cumple con gusto pero a su manera-dice Takashi cruzando los brazos.

-Se nota-dice Abril furiosa.

-Mi nombre es Takashi, un placer señorita Jones y déjeme felicitarla por su embarazo-dice Takashi sonriéndole.

Abril solo asiente sin dejar de verlo con odio.

-Bueno, parece que no me quieres ver. Así que me retiro-dice Takashi amablemente dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

-Cómo se atrevieron a matar a la hermana de mis amigos-dice Abril con tristeza y odio.

Takashi voltea sorprendido a la pregunta de Abril.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?-pregunta sorprendido.

-El líder de tu Clan, Yagami-dice Abril viéndolo seriamente.

_**Flash Back**_

_Saya salía del cuarto después de hablar con Abril y camina hacia su padre._

_Abril comenzó a llorar ya que estaba tan lastimada, ella había confiado en el enemigo, le ofreció su amistad y sobre todo la llevo hacia la guarida. Se sentía tan miserable._

_-Llorar no te servirá de nada niña-dice una voz masculina en tono burlón._

_Abril levanta la cabeza y mira Yagami parado frente a ella sonriendo con malicia._

_-¿Quién es el?, es igual de rápido como Saya ya que no lo escuche entrar-piensa Abril sorprendida y a la ves enojada-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunta enojada._

_-Mi nombre es Kaito Yagami, líder del Clan de las Sombras-dice Yagami sonriendo con malicia._

_-Así que tú eres el padre de Saya-dice Abril viéndolo con odio._

_-Así es._

_-¿Por qué haces esto?-pregunta Abril llena de odio._

_-Ellos mismos se lo buscaron, destruyeron a Destructor cuando yo debía de hacerlo. Así el Clan del pie estaría bajo mi mando-dice Yagami furioso._

_-Tú jamás tendrás el Clan del Pie-dice Abril._

_-Pero claro que lo tendré, esas tortugas no son rivales para mí. Y más ese Leonardo-dice Yagami sonriendo con malicia-sí que ha crecido bastante ¿no lo crees?-dice viendo a Abril-cuando lo conocí solo era un mocoso inútil._

_-¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo conoces a Leo?-pregunta Abril confundida._

_-Sencillo, hace 17 años vine a New York y justamente me encontré a él junto con su familia. Una gran familia, pero no por mucho tiempo-dice sonriendo con malicia._

_Abril escuchaba atentamente lo que estaba diciendo furiosa y confundida._

_-La última vez que lo vi hace 17 años fue cuando me estaba llevando a su hermana-dice sonriendo con maldad._

_Abril abre completamente los ojos al oír eso, estaba frente al hombre que destruyo la familia a sus amigos, el hombre que se robó la hermana de sus amigos._

_-F….Fuiste tú-dice Abril impactada._

_Yagami solo sonríe con malicia asintiendo._

_-¡¿DÓNDE ESTA?!-grita Abril furiosa._

_-Ya me esperaba esa pregunta-dice Yagami-esa niña murió dos años después, a mi hija le tuve que mentir que murió pocos meses para que crea que fue poco el sufrimiento de esa mocosa-dice sonriendo con maldad._

_Abril siente como su corazón se rompía en pedazos, jamás se esperó esa respuesta. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Sentía tanta lastima por sus amigos ya que ellos tienen la esperanza de que Atenea está viva, si les dolió muchísimo la mentira de Splinter de seguro se pondrá peor cuando escuchen esa noticia._

_-No…..No puede ser-dice Abril comenzando a llorar._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-Así fue como me entere-dice Abril soltando una lagrima-

-_Maldito sea Yagami_-piensa Takashi furioso-

-Era solo una niña, como se atrevieron a hacerle eso-dice Abril furiosa llorando.

-Lo que te dijo Yagami no es cierto-dice Takashi serio.

-¿Qué?-dice Abril sorprendida.

-No es verdad lo que te dijo Yagami, esa niña sigue viva-dice Takashi pasándole un pañuelo.

Abril se sorprende por lo que escuchando, él le está diciendo todo lo contrario de lo que le dijo Yagami.

-¿Dónde está? ¡¿DÓNDE ESTA ATENEA?!-pregunta desesperada.

* * *

Leo y Yagami estaban chocando sus Katanas y bloqueando los ataques, Leo estaba sorprendido al ver que él era un poco más rápido que Saya pero él estaba demasiado concentrado en todos sus movimientos que más o menos logra tener sus misma velocidad.

Yagami lanza un ataque pero Leo lo bloquea y Yagami aprovecha en dar un salto hacia atrás viéndolo fijamente.

-Sí que eres bueno, ahora entiendo porque diviertes tanto a mi hija-dice sonriendo con malicia.

-Se nota que es su hija, ustedes dos son como uña y mugre-dice Leo furioso.

Yagami solo sonríe y se vuelve lanzar hacia Leo pero sus espadas chocan y vuelven a pelear.

* * *

Raph junto con los demás continúan recorriendo el lugar en busca de Leo o del Clan de las Sombras pero no han podido encontrar nada.

-Parece que los Ninjas del Clan de Las Sombras se fueron-dice Mikey.

-No lo creo-dice Karai muy seria.

-Solo lo dices porque tú los conoces desde mucho antes-dice Mikey.

-¡Quieren callarse! Podrían descubrirnos-dice Raph enojado.

-De acuerdo gruñón-dice Mikey.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunta Casey sorprendido.

Saltan dos almacenes adelante, se acercan a la orilla y miran a Ally rodeada por un grupo de Ninjas del Clan de las Sombras.

-¡Es Ally!-dice Mikey asustado.

-¿Pero que hace ella aquí?-pregunta Casey sorprendido.

-No lo sé, pero debemos salvarla-dice Raph sacando sus sais y preparándose para saltar.

-Espera-dice Karai deteniéndolo-¿No te parece extraño?

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunta Raph confundido.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?-pregunta Karai seriamente.

-Eso no importa, debemos salvarla-dice Raph saltando del almacén.

-¡RAPH ESPERA!-grita Karai pero ya es muy tarde.

-¡Vamos Karai!-dice Mikey saltando junto con Donnie y Casey.

Karai mira con desconfianza a Ally y la mira fijamente.

-Por favor déjenme ir-suplica Ally aterrada.

Los Ninjas dieron unos pasos más mostrando sus armas, Ally cierra fuertemente los ojos esperando cualquier ataque.

-¡DEJENLA!-grita Raph cayendo encima de dos Ninjas.

-¡Raph!-dice Ally emocionada.

Mikey Donnie y Casey aparecen detrás de los Ninjas y comienzan a pelear y no duran ni dos minutos en vencerlos.

-¡Y quédense ahí!-dice Mikey enojado.

-Ally ¿Estas bien? -pregunta Donnie acercándose a ella.

-Sí, estoy bien. Gracias chicos-dice Ally.

-Ally ¿Qué haces aquí?, es peligroso-dice Raph enojado.

-Lo que pasa es que olvidaron esto y vine a entregárselos-dice Ally entregándole a Donnie un frasco con anestésico.

-Un anestésico ¿Pero cómo supiste que utilizaremos un anestésico?-pregunta Donnie confundido.

-Splinter me lo dijo-dice Ally.

-Tenemos que sacarte de aquí, Mikey llévate a Ally a la gua….

Raph no pudo terminar ya que un grupo de Ninjas aparecen frente a ellos.

-Luego te lo digo-dice Raph poniendo en puse de batalla junto con los demás.

-¡Buena idea!-dice Karai atacando a dos Ninjas por detrás.

-Ally ocúltate detrás de esas cajas, nosotros nos encargaremos-dice Raph.

-Si-dice Ally corriendo hacia las cajas.

Los chicos comienzan a pelear contra el Clan de las Sombras mientras que Ally veía con una mirada maléfica la pelea.

-_Todo está yendo de acuerdo al plan-piensa Ally sonriendo con malicia._

* * *

Leo y Yagami continúan peleando, Leo se lanza hacia Yagami pero el bloquea el ataque.

-¡Yo sé que tú sabes dónde está mi hermana! ¡Y si no quieres que lastime a tu hija! ¡VAS A DECIRME ¿QUIÉN SE LLEVO A ATENEA? Y ¿DÓNDE ESTA MI HERMANA?!-grita Leo furioso.

Yagami se libera y lanza un ataque hacia Leo pero el retrocede.

-Jajajajajaja me sorprende que recuerdes lo que paso ese día pero no te acuerdes del captor-dice Yagami en tono burlón mientras que Leo lo mira con odio-Esta bien lo admito, solo tenías tres años cuando paso-dice poniendo una mano en su espalda-pero estoy seguro-lanzándole un objeto a Leo- que ahora te acordaras.

Leo atrapa el objeto y lo extiende pero queda en shock al ver lo que es, el manta azul Aqua con corazones rosas de su hermana.

-Así es Leo, yo fui quien secuestro a tu hermana-dice mostrando una gran sonrisa maléfica.

Los ojos de Leo se abren como de plato sin dejar de ver la manta y comenzando a recordar ese día.

_**Flash Back**_

_-¡ATENEA! ¡ATENEA!- grita Leo corriendo para ayudarla pero se tropieza cayendo al suelo- ¡ATENEA!_

_El Ninja voltea permitiendo verle la cara sonriendo con maldad viendo a Leo tirado en el suelo._

_-¡LEO, LEO POR FAVOR AYUDAME, AYUDAMEEE LEO!-grita Atenea aterrada llorando._

_Yagami mira a Splinter corriendo hacia ellos y sale a la superficie llevándose a Atenea._

_-¡LEO!_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-¡FUISTE TU!-grita Leo viéndolo lleno de odio al fin recordándolo.

Yagami solo sonríe en forma burlona.

Leo agarra con fuerza la manta viéndolo a Yagami con un profundo odio, por fin había encontrado al hombre que le robo a su hermana. Por fin lo encontró. Guarda la manta en la bolsa amarrada a su cintura y agarra con fuerza sus katanas.

-¡DEVUELVEMELA!-grita furioso lanzándose hacia él.

-¡Así que por fin lo recordaste!-dice Yagami bloqueando el ataque y reanudando la pelea.

* * *

**Ahora si las cosas están empeorando o.o**

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**Una vez más les agradezco sus reviews, son muy importantes para mí. Gracias ^^**

**Cuídense**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Adiós!**


	30. Descubriendo la Verdad Part 1

Los chicos continuaban peleando contra los del Clan de Las Sombras, Saya aun vestido como Ally miraba fijamente la pelea viendo como las Tortugas, Casey y Karai estaban demasiado ocupados sin darse cuenta que su hermano Leo estaba demasiado ocupado entreteniendo a su padre.

Karai logra bloquear un ataque de los Ninjas y logra ver a Ally sonriendo con malicia, ahora sus sospechas estaban aumentando aún más.

-_Sí que esta pelea es muy entretenida que deseo tanto unirme, pero necesito seguir engañando a esos idiotas-_piensa Ally sin dejar de ver la pelea.

-_Un momento, maldita sea_-piensa Karai furiosa recordando algo importante volviendo a pelear contra los Ninjas.

* * *

Leo estaba más empeñado en acabar con Yagami y que le diga exactamente donde está su hermana, mientras que Yagami estaba disfrutando de la pelea, podía ver como Leo estaba siendo consumido por el odio y el deseo de vengarse por lo que hizo hace años.

Yagami logra bloquea un ataque y le da una patada a Leo en el pecho lanzándolo lejos de él cayendo al suelo.

-Chico tonto, sí que has sufrido bastante por lo de tu hermana-dice Yagami acercándose a el-pero yo puedo ayudarte si vienes conmigo.

Leo se enfurece y lanza un ataque con su Katana pero él lo esquiva reanudando la pelea.

-¡DEVUELVEMELA!-grita Leo furioso.

_-Saya tenía razón, el sí que sabe cómo hacer cada batalla divertida_-piensa Yagami mientras pelea.

* * *

Los demás seguían peleando contra los Ninjas del Clan de las Sombras y cuando estaban a punto de ganar uno de los Ninjas hace una señal de retirada y todos obedecen yéndose.

-¡SI ESO, HUYAN!-grita Mikey en tono burlón.

-¡ALLY YA PUEDES SALIR, ES SEGURO!-grita Raph guardando sus sais.

-¿Están bien?-pregunta Ally acercándose a ellos preocupada.

-Claro Ally, estamos bien, esos Ninjas no son rivales para nosotros-dice Mikey orgulloso.

-_Lo dudo_-piensa Ally.

-Tenemos que encontrar a Leo y salir de a…. ¡Pero que!

Raph no termina de hablar ya que Karai se pone frente a Ally apuntándola con su Katana.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Karai?-pregunta Casey sorprendido.

-Ahora lo entiendo todo, esto era una trampa-dice Karai furiosa.

-¿De qué hablas?, no te entiendo-dice Ally fingiendo estar asustada ocultando su enojo hacia Karai.

-Pero claro que lo sabes, Splinter jamás te envió porque jamás le dijimos que tipos de anestesia íbamos en usar en Saya-dice Karai furiosa.

-Un momento, es verdad-dice Donnie sorprendido.

Los chicos se sorprender al oír eso, ya que es verdad que jamás le dijeron al Maestro Splinter que anestesia usarían en Saya.

-¿Cómo supiste que anestesia usaríamos Ally?-pregunta Raph en tono serio.

Ally los mira sonriendo con malicia, sabía que ya la estaban descubriendo pero no le importaba.

-En realidad-dice Ally sacando una Katana y lanzándose hacia Raph.

Raph bloquea el ataque y Ally cae en un lugar oscuro, los chicos logran ver alguien saliendo de las sombras pero salió alguien que no esperaban ver.

-Mi nombre es Saya-dice Saya saliendo de las sombras.

Los chicos se impactan por lo que vieron, pero sobre todos se sienten tan traicionados, jamás se imaginaron que la chica quien les dio su confianza, le dieron su amistad, la protegían, la aceptaron en su hogar y comenzaron a querer era su peor enemiga.

-Saya-dice Raph furioso.

Karai estaba impactada, jamás se imaginó que era Saya quien fingía ser la amiga de las Tortugas. Ahora entendía como descubría los secretos tan fácilmente.

-¡No….no puedo creerlo… Ally es Saya y Saya es Ally!-dice Mikey impactado y confundido.

-Creímos en ti, te ofrecimos nuestra amistad….. ¡TODO ESTO FUE PARTE DE TU PLAN!-dice Raph furioso.

-Así es imbécil, además jamás hubiera sabido donde está su guarida si no fuera por Casey y Abril-dice Saya sonriendo con malicia.

-Ahora todo está claro porque a ti no te secuestraron-dice Casey furioso-¡¿DÓNDE ESTA MI ESPOSA Y MI HIJO?!

-Tranquilo que están bien, los liberare cuando acabo con las Tortugas y conquistemos el Clan del Pie. Después de eso, tú y tu esposa podrán seguir con su vida con su hijos-dice Saya cruzando los brazos.

-_Ahora entiendo porque al día siguiente que la conocí como Ally el grupo de Los Dragones Purpuras que la ataco murieron_-piensa Raph furioso.

Casey mira con odio a Saya pero sabe bien que ella es muy astuta que un simple ataque ella podría acabar con él.

-¡DEVUELVEMELA!-grita Leo furioso desde el almacén.

Todos voltean a la dirección del almacén donde se escuchó la voz de Leo.

-Es Leo-dice Karai.

-¡Vamos!-dice Raph corriendo hacia el almacén pero Saya se pone frente a él interponiéndose en su camino.

-No lo creo, él está muy ocupado entreteniendo a mi padre. De seguro ya le dijo la verdad-dice Saya sonriendo con malicia.

-La verdad-dice Donnie confundido- ¿De qué verdad hablas?

-Oh ¿No les dijo Leo?-pregunta Saya fingiendo estar sorprendida-Entonces yo les diré.

-¿Qué tienes que decirnos?-pregunta Raph furioso.

-Que hace 17 años mi padre secuestro… a su querida hermana-dice Saya sonriendo con malicia aunque sentía lastima por la niña.

Los chicos, Karai y Casey se impactan al escuchar eso, siempre supieron que alguien del Clan de las Sombras secuestro a Atenea pero jamás se imaginaron que fue el padre de Saya y el líder del Clan. Ahora más que nunca odiaban más a Saya.

-¡ASÍ QUE FUE TU PADRE!-grita Raph furioso lanzándose hacia Saya.

-¡RAPH NO!-grita Donnie.

-¡DEVUELVENOSLA!-grita lanzando un ataque con sus Sais pero Saya lo bloquea.

-Chico tonto-dice Saya dándole una patada en el pecho tirándolo a los pies de sus hermanos y amigos.

-Raph ¿Estas bien?-pregunta Mikey ayudándolo a levantarse.

-Alégrense, finalmente descubrieron la verdad de lo que fue de su hermana, claro... todo gracias a mi-dice Saya en tono burlón- Deberían de verse como están, la perdida de una hermana los consumo por dentro al igual que mi venganza que ustedes me quitaron hacia Destructor-dice en tono serio-Pero…. Que gracioso que sientan eso cuando ustedes no amaron realmente a su hermana-dice cruzando los brazos enojada con ellos por eso.

-¡CALLATE! Nosotros si amamos a nuestra hermana-dice Donnie furioso.

Saya sonríe con malicia al oír eso.

-Que mentirosos son ¿Lo sabían?-pregunta sonriendo con malicia-Si en verdad aman a su hermana jamás la hubiera olvidado por 17 años-dice viendo su reflejo con su Katana-pero los felicito por cuidar su caja de música.

-¿Cómo sabe eso?-pregunta Mikey sorprendido sin dejar de ver con odio a Saya.

-Yo se lo dije-contesta Donnie.

-¡Dinos donde esta nuestra hermana!-dice Raph furioso.

-¿De verdad les importa su hermana?-pregunta Saya en tono burlón.

-¡CALLATE! ¿Dónde está nuestra hermana?-pregunta Raph furioso.

-Definitivamente Leo no les dijo nada, sabía que no lo haría-dice Saya viéndolos con una sonrisa maligna-Mi padre la secuestro para poder encontrar una cura para mí pero jamás la encontró-dice apuntándolos con su Katana-porque esa niña murió meses después-sonriendo con malicia.

Los chicos sintieron como sus corazones se destruían completamente, no podían creer lo que acababan de escuchar. Su hermana fue asesinada.

Raph siente como su sangre comienza a hervir de ira mientras que sus ojos comenzaban a expulsar lágrimas, abre los ojos viendo con un profundo odia hacia Saya agarrando con fuerza sus sais.

-¡NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-grita Raph al momento que se lanza hacia ella junto con sus hermanos.

Saya bloquea sus ataques y comienza a pelear contra las tortugas, Casey y Karai se unen a la pelea. Las tortugas estaban empeñadas en vengar a su hermana del horrible final que el Clan de Saya le dio.

* * *

Leo y Yagami continuaban peleando y Yagami aprovecha una oportunidad de agarrar a Leo del cuello y lanzándolo en a un montón de cajas dejándolo un poco débil y adolorido.

-Por tantos años he luchado para conseguir el Clan del Pie y descubro que un grupo de Tortugas lograron derrotarlo, quitándome la oportunidad de acabar con el-dice Yagami caminando lentamente hacia Leo- Ojo por ojo Leo, yo te quite a tu hermana y tú me quitaste a Destructor junto con el Clan del pie-dice sonriendo con malicia mientras que Leo lo mira con odio aun tirado en el suelo-Te digo algo, jamás me arrepentiré de haber secuestrado a tu hermana, es mentira que murió meses después que la secuestrara cuando en realidad murió pocos años después.

-¡ESO ES MENTIRA!-grita Leo furioso.

-No miento Leo-dice Yagami sonriendo con malicia-Tu familia me dio algo que me sirve…. Tu propia hermana.

-¡ALEJATE DE MI HIJO!-grita Splinter lanzándose hacia Yagami.

Yagami voltea bloqueando el ataque.

-¡Maestro Splinter!-dice Leo sorprendido.

-Vaya, vaya jamás me imagine que siguieras vivo-dice Yagami en tono burlón ya que él lo había visto cuando secuestro a Atenea.

-Tu ¡Tú fuiste quien secuestro a mi hija!-dice Splinter lleno de odio ya que el jamás había olvidado su rostro, por 17 años el veía ese rostro en una de sus oscuras pesadillas-¡No permitiré que te lleves a mi hijo!

Yagami logra hacer que Splinter suelte su espada y lo agarra del cuello con tanta fuerza que hace que Splinter no pueda respirar.

-¡SUELTALO!-grita Leo levantándose.

-Con gusto-dice Yagami lanzando a Splinter causando que se estrelle contra la pared.

Leo se levanta y corre hacia el Maestro Splinter que se hallaba desmayado por el golpe.

-¡Padre! ¡PADRE!-grita Leo desesperado.

-¡No te das cuenta Leo!-dice Yagami ganándose la atención de Leo-¿Qué si no hubiera sido por tu hermana hubieras sido tú el que hubieras sufrido su destino?, deberías estar agradecido con tu hermana por eso-dice en tono burlón

Leo agarra sus katanas viendo con un profundo odio hacia Yagami, él lo mira sonriendo con malicia y Leo se lanza hacia el con sus dos katanas. Yagami bloquea el ataque y ambos caen al suelo sus katanas juntas haciendo fuerza por liberarse.

-Si quieres matarme hazlo, pero si lo haces jamás sabrás que hice con tu hermana-dice Yagami en tono burlón sonriendo con malicia.

-¡TU ME ROBASTE A MI HERMANA! ¡DESTRUISTES A MI FAMILIA! ¡PERO YO SE QUE MI HERMANA ESTA VIVA YA QUE PUEDO SENTIRLA!-grita Leo logrando que Yagami suelte su katana y lo agarra del cuello-¡Y AHORA ME DIRAS ¿DONDE ESTA MI HERMANA?-grita lanzándolo hacia un monto de cajas y pedazos de madera causando que caigan haciendo una bola de humo alrededor.

* * *

Saya continuaba peleando contra los demás que estaban siendo cegados por la ira, ella sabía que por estar ciegos es muy fácil vencerlos ya que no estaban concentrándose bien en la pelea.

Saya logra golpear a Casey tirándolo al suelo y bloquea un ataque de Karai.

-Vaya Karai, te recuperarte de tu pierna-dice Saya en tono burlón.

-Lo que tú le hicistes a mis amigos ¡Jamás te lo perdonare!-dice Karai con odio.

-Eso no me importa, yo no pienso perdonarle por quitarme mi venganza-dice Saya enojada.

-¡Destructor jamás entendió de que venganza estás hablando!-dice Karai furiosa tratando de liberarse del bloqueo.

-El debió saberlo más que nadie-dice Saya golpeando a Karai debilitándola-El destruyo mi vida

-¡MI HERMANITA NO TUVO NADA QUE VER QUE TU VENGANZA!-grita Raph lanzándose hacia Saya pero ella bloquea su ataque-¡Solo era una niña y sé que sigue viva!-dice lleno de odio.

-Eres un verdadero tonto Raphael, acepta que tu hermana está muerta-dice Saya

-¡JAMAS!-grita Raph tratando de liberarse.

Saya estaba preparada para golpearlo pero escucha que algo se destruyó en el almacén donde están Leo y Yagami.

-¡LEO!-gritan todos.

-¡PADRE!-grita Saya aterrada.

Saya le da una fuerte patada a Raphael en el pecho lanzándolo encima de Mikey y corre hacia el almacén.

Saya salta hacia una de las ventanas del almacén y mira a Splinter desmayado sorprendiéndola ya que ella lo dejo inconsciente en las alcantarillas, escucha un grito de dolor y mira a su padre herido tirado encima de un montón de cajas y pedazos de madera mientras que Leo estaba frente a él apuntándolo sus katanas a la garganta de Yagami.

-¡Yo sé que tú me estas mintiendo y que mi hermana sigue viva!-dice Leo lleno de odio e ira.

-Jajajajajaja piensa lo que quieras, pero la verdad te la dije-dice Yagami en tono burlón.

Leo ya estaba harto y se prepara para acabar con él.

-¡NNNNNOOOOO PPPPPAAAAADDDDDRRRRREEEEEE!-grita Saya lanzándose hacia Leo.

Leo la escucha y voltea bloqueando su ataque y comenzando a pelear.

-¡No permitiré que destruyas a mi padre!-dice Saya peleando contra Leo.

-¡El secuestro a mi hermana y me dice que está muerta cuando yo sé que sigue viva!-dice Leo lanzándole un ataque pero Saya lo bloquea.

-¡Si como no, tu hermana que olvidaste por 17 años!-dice Saya en tono burlón-Por favor Leo, tú y tus hermanos jamás la quisieron porque si fuera así jamás la hubieran olvidado y acordándose de ella hasta ahora-dice en tono burlón.

Leo se enfurece y logra liberarse reanudando la pelea.

Raphael junto con Donnie y los demás entran al almacén y miran a Leo y a Saya peleando.

-Esta pelea no me la pierdo-dice Raph furioso.

-¡MAESTRO SPLINTER!-dice Donnie corriendo hacia él.

Los demás miran al Maestro Splinter desmayado y corren hacia el a auxiliarlo.

-¡Maestro Splinter!-dice Karai viendo como el recobraba el conocimiento

-¿Está bien?-pregunta Mikey ayudándolo a levantarse.

-S…Si-dice Splinter adolorido de la cabeza levantando su vista viendo a Leo y a Saya peleando-¡LEO!

Leo logra que una de sus katanas toque el símbolo del clan que tiene Saya en su pecho causando que se separe de su armadura y caiga al suelo.

-¡NNNNOOOOO!-grita Saya al momento que un brillo ilumina todo su cuerpo por un momento.

Leo no se da cuenta y la tira al suelo y apuntando con la punta de una de sus katanas a su cuello.

-¡LEO NO LO HAGAS!-grita Splinter desesperado.

-¡NO PUEDE SER!-dice Mikey en shock viendo lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Oh por Dios!-dice Donnie y Karai al mismo tiempo.

-¡No, no puede ser!-dice Raph en shock retrocediendo.

Leo se prepara para acabar con ella pero abre los ojos como plato al ver que frente a él no estaba la Kunoichi con quien peleaba hace rato, estaba una bella chica tortuga de su misma edad, mismo tono de piel verde, ojos azul celeste y una marca de nacimiento en forma de luna Nueva en el brazo derecho.

Leo siente como su corazón comenzaba a sentir que todos sus sentimientos de ira, odio y enojo desaparecían mientras estaba en estado de shock al ver que frente a él estaba su hermana.

-Si vas a matarme, hazlo ahora da Vinci-dice Saya viéndolo con odio.

-A….Atenea-dice Leo en estado de shock.

Saya lo mira confundida por como la había llamado, pero se enfurece y tira a Leo al suelo y se levanta corriendo hacia Yagami.

-Padre ¿Está bien?-pregunta preocupada.

-E….Es nuestra hermana-dice Mikey en estado de shock.

-Está viva-dice Donnie sonriendo.

-No, no puede ser-dice Casey impactado.

-Atenea-piensa Raph sintiendo una alegría de ver a su hermana por alguna razón siente una gran tristeza.

Leo se levanta y mira a Saya o mejor dicho a su hermana ayudando a Yagami.

-Saya hija mía, ellos ya vieron lo que eres-dic Yagami agarrando con ternura la mejilla de Saya mientras que ella miraba con horror sus manos.

-Atenea-dice Leo dando un paso hacia ella.

Al volver a oír ese nombre Saya agarra su katana y se lanza hacia Leo pero el bloquea el ataque.

-¡Atenea no lo hagas!-dice Leo bloqueando el ataque pero sin intensión de pelear.

-¡MI NOMBRE ES SAYA YAGAMI!-grita furiosa dándole una patada en su pecho lanzándolo con los demás.

-¡LEO!-gritan todos auxiliándolo.

-Leo… ella es-dice Mikey viendo a su hermana con tristeza al igual que los demás.

-¡ESTO FUE LO QUE ME CONVIRTIO DESTRUCTOR DESPUES QUE ASESINO A MI MADRE, ME CONVIRTIO EN UN MONSTRUO! ¡DESTRUYO MI VIDA!-grita Saya llena de odio-¡COMO USTEDES ME QUITARON MI OPORTUNIDAD DE VENGARME LES REGRESARE EL FAVOR!

Yagami mira con una sonrisa maléfica lo que su supuesta hija estaba a punto de hacer.

-_Una parte es cierta Leo, tu hermana murió después de lograr que se olvidara por completo de ustedes haciendo nacer a mi hija Saya_-piensa Yagami sonriendo con malicia.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grita Saya lanzándose hacia ellos.

Leo se aterra al ver a su hermana estaba a punto de atacarlos, el no deseaba pelear contra ella y menso después que la encontró.

-¡Vámonos!-ordena Splinter ya que el tampoco deseaba pelear contra su hija.

Los demás asienten y saltan hacia la ventana del almacén pero Leo, sus hermanos y Splinter voltean a verla.

-¡¿POR QUE HUYEN?! ¡SON UNOS COBARDES!-grita Saya llena de odio.

Ellos la miran con el corazón destrozado y se van pero Leo se queda viendo a su hermana.

-_Por fin te encontre hermanita, juro que te voy a salvar. Te lo prometo-_piensa Leo con el corazón destrozado yéndose.

-¡De mi nadie se escapa!-dice Saya furiosa preparándose para saltar hacia la ventana.

-¡Déjalos Saya!-dice Yagami al momento que llegan los Ninjas de su clan a auxiliarlo.

-¿Pero padre?-dice Saya furiosa y confundida.

-Déjalos, ya después pagaran por quitarnos nuestras oportunidad de destruir a Destructor y vengarte a ti y a tu madre-dice Yagami adolorido.

Saya de mala gana asiente y camina hacia donde está el símbolo de su clan, se lo pone en su pecho y el símbolo la ilumina convirtiéndola en humana.

-Si padre-dice Saya haciendo una reverencia mostrándole respeto.

-_A ver si Leo y su familia serán capaz de pelear contra ti después de que descubrieran que eres la hermana que les quite hace mucho tiempo jajajajajaja-_piensa Yagami sonriendo con malicia.

-_Esas tortugas, su Maestro y amigos no tienen a donde ir, juro que muy pronto destruire a tu familia da Vinci ¡Para que paguen por quitarme mi venganza de lo que Destructor me hizo!-_Piensa Saya llena de odio.

* * *

**PPPPPOOOOOOORRRRRR FFFFFIIIIIINNNNNNNN!**

**Por fin Leo, sus hermanos y Splinter encontraron a Atenea**

**Pero que horrible descubrir que tú peor enemiga en realidad sea su hermana.**

**¿Qué podrán hacer ahora?**

**¿Podrán salvar a su hermana?**

**¿Qué pasara con Abril y Takashi?**

**¿Saya descubrirá que su verdadero nombre es Atenea y que jamás fue humana?**

**No se lo pierdan**

**Gracias por sus Reviews ^^**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Adiós!**


	31. Chapter 28

Leo, sus hermanos, el Maestro Splinter, Casey y Karai estaban en el acorazado, se dirigían hacia la casa que le perteneció a la Abuela de Casey ya que sabían que no podrían regresar a las alcantarillas y a la casa de Casey ya que podrían encontrarlos, Karai decidió ir con ellos ya que estaba demasiado preocupada por sus amigos mutantes. Casey manejaba el acorazado ya que sabía que ninguno de sus amigos tortugas quería conducir en el estado que están.

Durante todo el camino todos estaban callados, ninguno se atrevía a hablar ya que estaban demasiado sorprendidos y demasiado tristes, Loe, Donnie, Mikey y Raph aún no podían creer que la mujer que comenzaron a odiar con toda su alma y juraron destruirla resulto ser su hermana perdida, la hermana que le dijeron que había muerto estaba frente a ellos y lo peor de todo es que quiere destruirlos.

Leo era el que está más afectado, no podía creer que todo este tiempo que estaba buscando a su hermana y resulto que estaba todo el tiempo frente a él, ahora entendía porque empezó a querer a Saya cuando estaba disfrazada como Ally, era porque es su hermana.

-Llegamos-dice Casey estacionándose frente a la casa de su Abuela.

Todos se bajan del acorazado y Casey les abre la casa, Raph es el primero en entrar furioso a la casa y lo primero que hace es tirar el sillón.

-¡Raphael!-dice Splinter sorprendido por la actitud de Raph ya que jamás había hecho eso antes.

-¡Díganme pro favor que lo que paso en ese almacén fue un sueño! ¡Que la chica tortuga que estaba ahí no era Atenea, nuestra hermana! ¡DIGANME QUE ES MENTIRA!-dice Raph furioso.

-Lo lamento Raph, pero no lo es-dice Splinter con el corazón roto sentándose cerca de la chimenea.

Casey lentamente se acerca a la chimenea y la enciende para que el Maestro Splinter entre en calor.

Donnie acomoda el sillón que tiro Raph y se sienta ahí muy pensativo.

Mikey se sienta aun lado de el con la vista baja, desde que descubrió que su hermana está viva y que quiere destruirlos a tratado de contener las ganas de llorar. No quería que nadie lo viera.

Leo se acerca a la ventana y se queda viendo las estrellas queriendo que al igual que las estrella están lejos el deseaba que la tristeza, dolor y enojo. Pero era imposible que esos sentimientos se fueran y menos con lo que acaba de descubrir el día de hoy.

-No puedo creer que Atenea quiera destruirnos-dice Mikey con tristeza-somos sus hermano, su familia.

-No nos recuerda Mikey-dice Donnie teniendo apenas fuerzas para hablar.

-Jamás me imagine que esa "Transformación" era la enfermedad que según mi padre le hizo a Sa…..a Atenea-dice Karai con tristeza y confundida de cómo tenía que llamas a la chica que había sido su peor enemiga por tantos años.

-Eso debe ser una mentira que le dijo a ese Infeliz de Yagami-dice Raph furioso-Quisiera saber cuántas mentiras le ha dicho a nuestra hermana para que se haya olvidado de nosotros.

-Ojo por Ojo-dice Leo sin verlos.

-¿Qué dices?-pregunta Raph furioso.

-Ojo por Ojo, nosotros nos olvidamos de nuestra hermana y ella se olvidó de nosotros-dice Leo con tristeza sin verlo.

Nadie dice nada ya que saben que Leo tiene razón, Yagami quien finge ser el padre de su hermana hizo que ella se olvidara de ellos como Splinter hizo que ellos se olvidaran de su hermana.

-¿Qué hacía en el almacén Maestro Splinter?-pregunta Casey queriendo romper el silencio.

Todos voltean a ver al Maestro Splinter ya que también deseaban saber eso ¿Qué hacia el Maestro Splinter en el almacén donde Leo estaba peleando contra Yagami?

El Maestro Splinter sabía que tarde o temprano le preguntarían eso, mira la chimenea con tanta tristeza y una lágrima recorriendo su mejilla.

-Todo ocurrió una hora después de que se fueron, a A…..Ally se le había olvidado su celular pero un error y se me cayó abriendo un correo y por accidente lo leí, ahí supe que ella pertenecía al Clan de las Sombras-Dice Splinter apenas agarrando fuerza suficientes para seguir hablando-cuando le dije que la descubrí y ella me dije que…..que su hermana había muerto me llene de dolor y comenzamos a pelear….

_**Flash Back**_

_-Acéptelo Maestro Splinter, su hija está muerta-dice Saya furiosa._

_-¡JAMAS!-grita Splinter volviendo a lanzarse hacia ella._

_Saya se hace un lado causando que la Katana de Splinter le diera a su símbolo haciendo que se cayera. Splinter aterriza frente a ella y voltea lanzándole un ataque pero Saya lo bloquea con su Katana quedando frente a frente, Splinter la mira con odio pero se impacta al verla de cerca, algo que jamás espero ver. Algo que causo que entrara en Shock_

_Frente a él ya no estaba la chica humana con quien peleaba, hora estaba una chica tortuga idéntica a Leo ya que tenía el mismo tono de piel, casi su misma estatura, ojos azul celestes y la marca de nacimiento en forma de Luna Nueva_

_-N…..No pue…..-dice Splinter en estado de shock-A….Atenea-piensa impactado._

_Saya se da cuenta que él la vio en su forma de Tortuga, se asusta y lo primero que hace es liberarse y golpear a Splinter en la cabeza._

_Splinter cae al suelo adolorido de la cabeza y poco a poco comenzaba a perder el conocimiento, vio cómo su hija recogía el símbolo del Clan de las Sombras y se lo ponía en su pecho volviendo a verse humana. Se acerca donde esta Splinter mientras que el perdía el conocimiento._

_-Lo lamento Maestro, pero ya era su hora dormir-dice Saya._

_Después de eso todo se vuelve oscuro._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-Al despertar supe que no había sido un sueño corrí hacia el muelle y pase por el almacén donde Leo estaba peleando contra Yagami. Logre reconocer a ese hombre, por 17 años su rostro me ha estado persiguiendo en mis oscuras pesadillas-dice Splinter sin dejar de ver la Chimenea.

-¿Cómo es posible que Atenea logre verse humana?-pregunta Mikey confundido.

-Posiblemente sea por ese aparato que tiene la forma del símbolo de su clan en su pecho-dice Karai en tono serio.

En cuando Donnie escucha eso comenzaba a recordarlo que Steve le dijo antes de morir.

_**Flash Back**_

_-Cuando me ata….ataco a mi p…pero logre-dice Steve gimiendo de dolor-quitarle un pedazo de su armadura y…y ella….ella ca….ca….-sintiendo que se asfixiaba._

_-¿Ella que?-pregunta Mikey desesperado._

_**********._

_-Resiste…pediremos ayuda-dice Donnie mientras buscaba algo que sirve para llamar a las enfermeras._

_-N…No es…..lo…lo que cre…en que es…-dice Steve demasiado débil._

_-¿De qué hablas?-pregunta Donnie confundido._

_-Ella ta…bien es… una ….una….-Steve trata de hablar pero comienza a cerrar los ojos._

_-¿Qué es qué? Steve resiste-dice Donnie aterrado._

_Steve suelte un suspiro y las maquinas anuncian que ha muerto por causa del veneno._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Ahora por fin Donnie entendió lo que quiso decir Steve antes de morir, él ya la había visto como tortuga y trato de decirles pero por desgracia la muerte logro alcanzarlo.

Si Steve hubiera logrado decirles seguramente muchas cosas se hubieran evitado, pero hubieran tenido otros problemas que jamás se sabrá si hubieran sido peligrosas.

-Seguramente ese símbolo sea una especie de aparato que le permita hacer una especie de holograma que le permita ocultar su forma mutante para verse humano-dice Donnie viendo a todos.

-¿Eso es posible?-pregunta Raph sorprendido.

-Con la tecnología adecuada si-contesta Donnie-Es como los relojes que nuestros descendientes tienen en el año 2105.

-Tienes razón-dice Mikey sorprendido.

-Ahora entiendo porque en cada pelea que tenemos ella protegía demasiado su símbolo del Clan de Las Sombras-dice Karai sorprendida.

-¿Qué piensan hacer ahora?-pregunta Casey preocupado por sus amigos.

-Tu qué crees Casey-dice Leo en tono serio volteando a verlo-Vamos a rescatar a Abril y a Atenea.

Leo voltea a ver a su padre y hermanos que voltearon a verlo, no dudan ni un segundo y asienten. Leo se alegra al ver que su familia está con él.

-Leo no estoy segura con lo de Atenea, aunque la hayan encontrado puedo ver que ella realmente desea matarnos. Seguramente ya no queda nada de Atenea-dice Karai.

-Te equivocas Karai, sé que en alguna parte de ella sigue siendo Atenea-dice Leo volteando a ver la ventana-solo tenemos que encontrar la manera de llegar a ella-dice con tristeza.

* * *

Saya se encontraba en la base del Clan de la Sombras, se dirigió hacia una puerta metálica donde había un Ninja vigilando. Pero en vez de vigilar él estaba leyendo el periódico.

-¡OYE! Mi padre no te paga para que te pongas a leer-dice Saya en tono serio.

-Perdón señorita Saya-dice el Ninja tirando el periódico.

Saya rueda los ojos y entra al cuarto, ve a Abril sentada en la cama muy pensativa. Saya cierra la puerta y Abril lentamente levanta su vista, no estaba enojada ni furiosa, estaba confundida y a la vez triste.

-¿Te gusta tu cuarto?, me asegure que fuera el mas cómodo para tu estado-dice Saya un poco tranquila.

Abril solo la mira por unos momentos y suelta un fuerte suspiro.

-Tenemos que hablar-dice Abril levantándose.

-¿Aun sigues furiosa?-pregunta Saya sonriendo divertida.

-Es muy serio de lo que tenemos que hablar, es importante que lo sepas-dice Abril.

-Muy bien, habla-dice Saya cruzando los brazos.

-Se quién eres en realidad-dice Abril acercándose a ella-y lo que ocultas-dice quitándole el símbolo del clan de su pecho.

Saya se transforma en Tortuga con armadura de metal en las piernas y codos de mismo color de la armadura que usa cuando es humana, un cinturón gris con el símbolo de su clan y atrás esta su Katana. Saya estaba demasiado sorprendida ¿Cómo Abril supo lo que pasaría si le quitara símbolo que le permite ocultar su versión tortuga?

Abril estaba realmente sorprendida, no podía creer que frente a ella estaba la hermana perdida de las tortugas, vio su brazo derecho y ahí estaba la marca de nacimiento en forma de Luna Nueva como la tiene Leo en su brazo izquierdo.

-¿Cómo supiste?-pregunta Saya sorprendida quitándole el símbolo de su clan.

-E….Eso no importa-dice Abril sorprendida-es increíble.

-¡No, no lo es! ¡Esto fue lo que me convirtió Destructor después de que asesino a mi madre!-dice Saya furiosa.

-Eso crees-dice Abril con tristeza.

-Eso me dijo mi padre y tengo pesadillas del día que Destructor me convirtió en esto-dice Saya furiosa.

-No, eso no fue lo que paso. Destructor jamás te hizo esto-dice Abril.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunta Saya confundida.

-Yo sé quién eres-dice Abril.

-En serio-dice Saya enarcando la ceja.

-Sí, tú eres Atenea la hermana de Leo, Raph, Donnie y Mikey e hija del Maestro Splinter-dice Abril con tristeza.

-¿Qué?-dice Saya parpadeando sorprendida.

-Que eres la hermana de Leo y sus hermanos e hija del Maestro Splinter-repite Abril.

Saya la mira por unos momentos sorprendida y después se hecha a reír.

-Jajajajajajajajaja el hecho que sea una tortuga no signifique que esas tortugas sean mis hermanos-dice Saya cruzando los brazos.

-Lo eres-dice Abril.

-Muy bien escucha, puedo entender que estés enojada conmigo pero esto no me parece nada divertido-dice Saya enojada.

-Yo jamás mentiría en algo como esto-dice Abril acercándose a ella-, Tú no eres Saya tu eres Atenea, tu jamás fuiste humana, Yagami te secuestro cuando tenías 3 años y te mintió por 17 años-dice agarrándola de los hombros-No solamente eres hermana de mis amigos, eres la hermana gemela de Leo-dice viendo su brazo derecho-y esa marca lo prueba.

Saya se sorprende por todas las cosas que Abril está diciendo, no sabía porque pero algo dentro sentía que algo no estaba bien, que ella estaba diciendo la verdad.

Pero los ignora y mira a Abril furiosa.

-Yo no soy la hermana de esas tortugas ni hija de ninguna rata-dice Saya alejándose bruscamente de Abril- Yo soy Saya Yagami hija de Kaito Yagami líder del Clan de Las Sombras, Destructor asesino a mi madre y esta marca me la hizo cuando me inyecto una porquería termino por convertirme en esto-dice furiosa-

-Eso no es verdad-dice Abril

-¡Deja de mentirme!-dice Saya furiosa.

-No te miento en ver…..-Abril no pudo terminar ya que Saya saca su Katana y lo apunta hacia ella.

-Déjame en paz y sera la ultima vez que te lo repita, mi nombre es Saya Yagami-dice Saya furiosa poniéndose el símbolo en su pecho volviendo a ser humana-y reza que tus amigos tenga una muerte rápido porque yo los matare lenta y dolorosamente-dice saliendo furiosa del cuarto.

Abril se sienta en la cama y comienza a llorar, no podía creer lo que acaba de pasar. Realmente lo que le dijo Takashi es cierto, Saya es Atenea la hermana perdida de las Tortugas, Yagami logro hacer que olvidara a su verdadera familia y le dijo una mentira.

Tenía que hacer algo para ayudar a sus amigos a recuperar a su hermana, pero se dio cuenta que será más difícil de lo que imagino.

-Leo, Donnie, Raph, Mikey, Maestro Splinter aquí está su hija, está viva pero está atrapada en una mentira. Por favor Dios que ellos no descubran quien es ella después de que hagan hecho una tontería-pide Abril llorando y asustada.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**¿Qué creen que pase en el siguiente Chapter?**

**No se lo pierdan**

**Gracias a Todos por sus Reviews ^^**

**Si tienen sugerencias para mi Fic díganla, creo que necesitare ideas para la sig o sig Chapter XD**

**Nos leemos luego**

**Adios ^^**


	32. Chapter 29

_2 días después_

Habían pasado dos días desde lo que pasó en el almacén, los chicos, Casey y el Maestro Splinter han estado viviendo en la casa de la Abuela de Casey ya que no podían regresar a sus casas ya que El Clan de Las Sombras sabían dónde vivían. Karai regreso a la base del Clan del Pie pero les prometió que si encontraba alguna señal de Atenea les avisaría, pero hasta ahora no ha habido nada.

Leo estaba afuera de la casa viendo el cielo, desde hace dos días él no ha hablado con nadie, sus hermanos casi no se hablaban, él sabía que ahora más que nunca debía estar con ellos pero con tanto dolor que siente en su corazón se le hacía difícil hacerlo. El necesitaba encontrar a su hermana, tenía que hablar con ella y hacer que ella recuerde quien es en realidad.

-Leo, es hora de comer-dice Mikey parado detrás de él.

-Ahorita voy-dice Leo.

Mikey asiente y se regresa a la casa.

Leo en realidad no tiene hambre, pero no deseaba seguir estando oculto sabiendo que su hermana esta con el enemigo, no le importa que durante la batalla podría perder la vida ya que la única vida que ahora le importa es la de Atenea.

Rápidamente corre hacia el Acorazado y agarra la motocicleta de Raph, pero antes de irse le hecha un último vistazo a la casa y se va directo a la ciudad.

Mientras tanto en el comedor los chicos estaban cenando en silencio.

-Oigan ¿Dónde está Leo?-pregunta Casey apuntando el asiento vacío.

-Ya le avise, de seguro ya viene-dice Mikey comiendo.

-Pero su comida se enfría-dice el Maestro Splinter levantándose-iré por el-dice caminando hacia la puerta.

Splinter sale de la casa y da unos cuantos pasos lejos buscando a Leo.

-¡Leonardo! ¡Hijo tu cena se enfría!-dice Splinter viendo todas partes-¡Leonar…..

Splinter no termina de hablar ya que ve el acorazado abierto y que la motocicleta de Raph ya no estaba, vio que en el piso había rastros de rueda de motocicleta. El Maestro Splinter rápidamente se dio cuenta de algo, Leo regreso a la ciudad por Atenea.

-¡MUCHACHOS VENGAN!-grita Splinter aterrado.

-¡¿Qué PASA MAESTRO SPLINTER?!-grita Mikey asustado por el grito de Splinter.

-¡Chicos, su hermano se fue a la ciudad!-dice Splinter asustado.

-¡QQQUUUUEEEE!-dicen todos impactados.

-¡Leonardo se fue!-dice Splinter viendo el suelo con tristeza.

-¿Pe….pero porque se fue?-pregunta Donnie asustado.

-Que no es obvio Mikey-dice Raph viendo el camino donde se fue Leo-Leo fue por Atenea.

* * *

Saya estaba en su forma tortuga viéndose en el espejo, estaba observando cómo es su forma tortuga ya que había pasado dos años que no se miraba ya que siempre se aseguraba de tener el collar con el símbolo de su clan.

Ese collar fue diseñado especialmente para ella ya que se puede transformar en su armadura, disfrazarse de otra persona como Ally Parker o evitar verse como una tortuga.

Desde hace dos días en el almacén ella había estado un poco rara, no puede dejar de recordar la cara que puso Leo al verla como Tortuga.

_**Flash Back**_

_Leo logra que una de sus katanas toque el símbolo del clan que tiene Saya en su pecho causando que se separe de su armadura y caiga al suelo._

_-¡NNNNOOOOO!-grita Saya al momento que un brillo ilumina todo su cuerpo por un momento._

_Leo no se da cuenta y la tira al suelo y apuntando con la punta de una de sus katanas a su cuello. _

_Saya se prepara para recibir el golpe final pero se sorprende al ver a Leo con los ojos abierto como lato viéndola, Saya se dio cuenta que al fin estaba viendo lo que Destructor le hizo. Pero eso no le importaba, no le importaba para nada._

_-Si vas a matarme, hazlo ahora da Vinci-dice viéndolo con odio._

_-A….Atenea-dice Leo en estado de shock._

_**Fin Del Flash Back**_

_-Atenea ¿Por qué da Vinci me llamo por el nombre de la Diosa Griega de la sabiduría y la estrategia?-_piensa Saya confundida

Lentamente camina hacia su escritorio y agarra con delicadeza una fotografía de una bella mujer de unos veintiocho años, ojos azul celeste, piel blanca y un largo cabello negro abrazando a una niña de 3 años de ojos azul celeste, piel blanca y cabello negro azulado en medio de un parque. Saya mira la fotografía con tristeza.

-Mama, como te extraño-dice Saya soltando una lágrima.

Saya se asusta al escucha que alguien toca la puerta, rápidamente deja la fotografía en su lugar y agarra su collar.

-Saya ¿Estás ahí?-pregunta Takashi tocando la puerta.

Saya suelta un suspiro de alivio, por suerte no era un Ninja del Clan. Ninguno de los Ninjas que la ve en su forma tortuga vive para contarlo. Los ninjas que la vieron en el almacén transformada en Tortuga fueron amenazados.

-Pasa-dice Saya dejando el collar en la mesa.

Takashi entra y se sorprende al ver a Saya en su forma de Tortuga, hacía tiempo que no la veía así que se le hacía raro.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunta Saya sin verlo.

-Los Ninjas me dijeron que hasta ahora no hay señales de las Tortugas, Casey ni de Karai-dice Takashi un poco serio.

-De acuerdo-dice Saya sin prestarle atención.

Takashi se sorprende por la respuesta de Saya, ella jamás había contestado así sin interesarle la información del enemigo.

-¡Saya!-dice Yagami entrando al cuarto pero se detiene al verla en su forma de tortuga-S…Saya ¿Qué haces en esa forma?-pregunta enojado-Sabes muy bien lo que esa forma de tortuga significa.

-Padre ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-dice Saya sin verlo.

-Claro hija-dice Yagami tranquilo.

-¿Qué paso cuando tenía 3 años?-pregunta Saya viendo la fotografía de "ella y su madre"

-Tú y tú madre se fueron al parque a jugar, yo estaba ocupado con algunas cosas del Clan. Destructor aprovecho la oportunidad y las rapto-dice Yagami fingiendo sentir odio.

-¿Y qué le paso a mi madre?-pregunta con tristeza.

-Tu madre fue asesinada por Destructor tratando de protegerte y el experimento contigo convirtiéndote en eso-dice Yagami-Pudimos haber tenido la oportunidad de vengarnos pero esas tortugas nos quitaron esas oportunidades-dice furioso.

-Ya basta-dice Takashi enojado.

-Tenemos que vengarnos Saya, acuérdate lo que Destructor te hizo y lo que esas Tortuga nos quitaron-dice Yagami enojado

Saya aprieta los puños y se levanta recogiendo su collar, se lo pone y se transforma en humana con su armadura puesta.

-Tienes razón padre-dice Saya agarrando su katana- iré a buscar a esas tortugas.

-Hazlo hija mi-dice Yagami orgulloso.

Saya hace una reverencia a él y a Takashi y sale del lugar.

Takashi espera que Saya este lo suficientemente lejos para poder hablar con Yagami.

-Sabes muy bien que eso no es cierto-dice Takashi furioso.

-Lo sé-contesta Yagami sonriendo con malicia.

-No puedo creer que usas el nombre y la imagen de Mitsuki en esta mentira-dice Takashi furioso-Y tú decías amarla.

-Mitsuki, mi quería y amada esposa-dice Yagami acercándose al mueble donde está la fotografía-Que en paz descanse.

-Sabes muy bien que no fue asesinada por Destructor-dice Takashi demasiado furioso-además….. Ella jamás te amo

-¡CALLATE!-dice Yagami furioso acercándose a el-Tú no eres nadie para decirme que estoy bien y en que estoy mal porque eres el menos indicado-dice parándose frente a el-¿Acaso olvidaste lo que hicistes con tu hija hace 16 años?-dice sonriendo con malicia.

Takashi siente como su corazón se rompe en pedazos al oír eso, el jamás había podido olvidar que para salvar a su hija, Yûki de Yagami la abandono cuando era una niña. Desde que la abandono no ha vuelto a saber de ella, pero deseaba saber con toda su alma que ha sido de su pequeña.

-¿C….Como lo….lo

-¿Qué cómo lo sé?-dice Yagami terminando la pregunta-Tengo mis fuentes Takashi de ahí supe que tenías una linda hija, aunque jamás supe quien fue la madre de esa mocosa-dice en tono burlón-Pero eso sí, cuidadito querido primo, que recuerda que tengo muchas fuentes y soy muy influyente, soy capaz de buscar a tu hija y que sufra las consecuencias de tus actos-dice sonriendo con malicia-o… Podría terminar como su madre.

Takashi lo mira con un profundo odio al oír eso.

-Ya sabes que hacer-dice Yagami yéndose.

Takashi se queda parado perdido en sus recuerdos de los momentos que vivió con su hija y con el amor de su vida antes de que la mataran, creyó que la única manera de tener a su hija a salvo era abandonarla en un edificio donde alguna familia se pudiera apiadar de ella. Jamás iba a olvidar esos momentos. Saca un collar guardapelo que le había regalado su hija, fue lo único que encontró de ella tres meses después en el lugar donde la abandono.

-Perdóname Yûki, perdóname-dice Takashi abrazando el collar soltando unas lágrimas.

* * *

Después de 3 horas de carretera asegurándose de que nadie lo vea Leo llega a la guarida, se sorprende al ver que todo está intacto como, era como si su hermana aun no envió a Ninjas del Clan de las Sombras a buscarlos.

Leo entra a su cuarto, agarra una maleta y comienza a guardar la fotografía de su hermana y su muñeca, después se dirige al cuarto de Mikey y agarra la caja de música

-¿Por qué no me sorprende que tú lo agarraste Mikey?-se pregunta leo viendo la caja de música tristemente -Tengo que hacer que mi hermana me recuerde, que recuerde quien es en realidad…. Ojala supiera como-dice Leo con tristeza

**En este mundo tú intentaste**

**No dejarme sola, jamás**

**Siempre unidos fuimos**

**Éramos inseparables**

**.**

Leo voltea bruscamente sorprendido al escuchar a alguien cantar, no conocía esa canción pero si la voz.

-Podría ser-dice Leo sorprendido

**Y solo una luz nos separo**

**Y ya no estas junto a mí**

**.**

Leo rápidamente sale del pasillo de los cuartos y se sube al techo escondiéndose entre las sombras viendo una sombra entrando a la sala.

Era Saya o mejor dicho Atenea en su forma tortuga quien estaba cantando.

Leo ve con tristeza a su hermana, ahí estaba de nuevo cerca de él pero por desgracia no podía acercarse como hermano ya que para ella él es su enemigo.

**Escuche tus gritos gritando mi nombre**

**Pero se acercaban**

**Y se alejaban**

**Tu voz comenzó a desaparecer**

**Todas mis lágrimas**

**Salían por ti**

**Pero tú no estás aquí**

**.**

**Nos hicimos una promesa**

**De ver el cielo juntos, tomados de la mano**

**Pero eso jamás paso**

**Y vi el cielo sola**

**El sol comenzó abrazarme**

**Pero no lo sentí**

**Porque no estaban aquí**

**.**

Leo escucha atentamente la canción, él sabía lo que esa canción significa. Ella está contando su historia de su secuestro y la promesa que él le hizo cuando eran niños antes de que Yagami la raptara.

-¡¿Vas quedarte ahí todo el día o vas a atacarme da Vinci?!-pregunta Saya sin voltear al techo.

Leo se sorprende al oírla, ¿Cómo sabía dónde estaba?, Leo suelta un fuerte suspiro y aterriza frente a ella viéndose cara a cara.

Leo observa a su hermana, vio que al igual que el ella ha crecido bastante convirtiéndose en una bella chica tortuga. Le da tristeza al saber que se ha perdido mucho momentos con ella y que jamás los podrá recuperar. Se da cuenta que tiene el collar con el símbolo del clan de las Sombras, clan que el odia con toda su alma.

-Sabía que tu volverías a la guarida, no me dejas de sorprender lo valiente que eres-dice Saya sonriendo con malicia.

-Me sorprende que no esté destruido-dice Leo con apenas fuerzas para hablarle.

-No soy tonta da Vinci, sé que tú, tu familia y Casey no regresarían a sus hogares-dice Saya cruzando los brazos, baja la vista por un momento y ve la caja de música en las manos de Leo-Se nota que quieres compensar a tu hermana de olvidarla volviendo por su caja de música-dice en tono burlón.

Leo mira la caja de música y vuelve su vista hacia su hermana.

-Esta canción de suena familiar-dice Leo abriéndola.

Saya enarca la ceja y sonríe de forma burlona al oír eso.

Leo pone la caja de música en una mesa cerca y la abre liberando la música, Saya escucha la música y lentamente su sonrisa burlona desaparece. Saya mira la caja de musica sorprendida y confundida ya que siente que ya la había escuchado antes.

-_Qué demonios-_piensa Saya sorprendida y confundida escuchando la musica.

-_¡Canta tu cancion por favor!-Dice una voz infantil._

_**Fin Del Flash Back**_

_-Hora de dormir jovencita-dice una pequeña niña tortuga a una muñeca de trapo._

_Las flores que brotan en primavera_

_**Y el amplio cielo del verano**_

_**Dentro de mi corazón**_

_**Su brillo ha sido grabado...**_

_**.**_

_**Tambien los días que cierro mi ventana**_

_**Para que no entre la lluvia en la mañana**_

_**Flotan en mi corazón**_

_**y la luz de abre paso a través de las nubes**_

_**.**_

_-Que bonito cantas hermanita-dice un niño tortuga detrás de ella._

_**Fin Del Flash Back**_

_-_¿la conoces verdad?-pregunta Leo viéndola con esperanza que así sea.

-¿De dónde lo sacaste?-pregunta enojada.

Esa respuesta para Leo era suficiente para entender que si la recordaba, agarra la caja de música y da dos pasos hacia ella.

-Lo recuerdas ¿Verdad?, esta caja de música es tuya-dice Leo viéndola con tristeza cerrando la caja de música y se la entrega.

-Mía-dice Saya confundida agarrando la caja.

-Si-dice Leo-tú eres mi hermana Atenea.

-Tu hermana ¿Estas bromeando?-dice Saya viéndolo enojada

-¿Acaso me ves que bromeo?-pregunta Leo-escucha tu jamás fuiste humana, comenzaste tu vida como una tortuga común y corriente antes de que mutaramos.

-¡Mentiroso! ¡Yo era humana pero Destructor me convirtió en eso cuando tenía 3 años!-dice Saya furiosa.

Leo mira al suelo con tristeza y su marca de nacimiento en forma de Luna Nueva.

Saya se sorprende al verlo, esa marca es idéntica a la suya de su brazo derecho.

-¿Se te hace familiar?-pregunta Leo viéndola.

Saya comienza a asustarse por lo que está pasando, avienta la caja de música hacia el sillón al momento que saca su Katana y se lanza hacia Leo.

Leo saca una de sus katana y bloquea el ataque.

-¡Espera, no quiero lastimarte!-dice Leo bloqueando el ataque.

-¡Entonces esto será rápido!-dice Saya liberándose y volviendo a atacar.

Los dos comienza a chocar sus katanas, Leo no lanzaba ningún ataque pero si bloqueaba los ataque de Saya. Él no quería pelear con ella, aun no podía creer que hace unos días él la odiaba con toda su alma.

Saya sentía que debía de detenerse pero otra parte decía que lo atacara, ella prefirió seguir atacándolo. No entendía porque se le hacía tan familiar la caja de música, siente como si una parte perdida de su ser acaba de recuperarse pero una mayor parte seguía vacía.

Saya se lanza hacia Leo pero el bloquea su ataque y logra hacer que ella se aleje a unos cuantos metros de él viéndose frente a frente.

-No quiero lastimarte, en serio-dice Leo.

Saya mira a Leo furiosa sin bajar la guardia.

-Le prometí a mi madre vengar su muerte, vengar mi humanidad que Destructor me quito. Además tus hermanos y padre no están así que no habrá nadie que te cuide la espalda-dice Saya sonriendo con malicia-No te preocupes que me asegurare que tu familia encuentre tu cadáver,

-En verdad quieres matarme-dice Leo con mucha tristeza y dolor.

-Así es.

Leo baja la vista tristemente, decide guardar sus katanas y se pone de rodillas. Saya se sorprende al ver lo que Leo está haciendo, es la primera vez desde que lo conoce que lo ve así.

-Haz lo que quieras, no me detendré-dice Leo levantando su vista mostrando unos ojos llenos de tristeza-yo jamás lastimaría a mi hermana.

Saya se enfurece al volver a escuchar esa palabra.

-Que así sea da Vinci-dice Saya corriendo hacia el con su katana en alto.

Leo mira como su salto al aire con su katana en alto para atacarlo, él no se movió un centímetro, sus ojos llenos de tristeza se mantienen fijos viéndola a ella sin mostrar miedo, solamente muestra tristeza.

-Mi princesa-susurra.

Saya logra escucharlo y se detiene su ataque a pocos centímetro que su katana toque la cabeza de Leo.

Saya comenzaba a respirar difícilmente ya que esa palabra se le hacía tan familiar que impide que cumpla lo que debe hacer.

Leo al ver que su hermana no termino con él sonríe cálidamente levantándose al mismo tiempo que Saya baja su Katana. Logro ver que su hermana soltaba lágrimas mientras tenía la mirada perdida.

-Atenea-dice Leo acariciando tiernamente su mejilla-mi princesa.

Al volver a escuchar esa palabra su katana se resbala de sus manos y comienza a ver escenas que no recuerda haberlas vivido.

-¡_Gran Ninja!-Grita una voz infantil femenina._

_**Fin Del Flash Back**_

_-Vamos Lucy, termina de comer que pronto el "Gran Ninja" vendrá por nosotras-dice Atenea fingiendo darle de comer a Lucy._

_-¡Y aquí entro yo!-dice Leo apareciendo detrás de ella._

_-¡Gran Ninja!-dice Atenea levantándose emocionada_

_-Mi princesa, eh venido a rescatarte-dice Leo parándose frente a ella._

_**Fin Del Flash Back**_

Saya no podía creer la imagen que vio, se vio a ella misma cuando era una niña en su forma de tortuga frente a un niño tortuga de su misma edad igualito a ella. Bajo la mirada y vio sus manos recordando todo lo que Yagami le ha dicho con las imágenes que acaba de ver. Siente como una mano tierna y delicadamente le limpia lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas y levanto su vista viendo a Leo quien la miraba con ternura acariciando su mejilla.

-G….Gran Ninja-Susurra Saya.

-Tranquila todo está bien, tranquila-dice Leo tiernamente abrazándola.

Al abrazarla Leo siente como una parte de él que había dejado olvidado reaparece mientras que Saya siente estar segura y protegido en los brazos de Leo y no sabe porque pero le corresponde el abrazo haciendo que Leo se alegre y suelte lágrimas de felicidad.

-Todo estará bien Atenea, te lo prometo-dice Leo abrazándola-Estas a salvo y en casa con tu familia.

-Leo-dice Saya abrazándolo.

_** Flash Back**_

_-¡Acuérdate lo que Destructor te hizo! ¡POR SU CULPA ERES UN MONSTRUO!-grita Yagami furioso._

_**Fin Del Flash Back**_

Saya abre los ojos dándose cuenta lo que está haciendo y bruscamente empuja a Leo alejándolo de ella.

-Buen intento Leo, pero esos trucos no funcionan conmigo-dice Saya furiosa agarrando su Katana al mismo tiempo que su collar se activaba transformándola en humana.

Leo la mira con tristeza.

-¡Quédate con tu estúpida caja de música!-dice furiosa mientras salía corriendo de la guarida.

-¡ESPERA!-grita Leo viendo como su hermana se alejaba.

Leo mira con tristeza la puerta de la guarida, quería seguirla pero su corazón le decía que ella necesita tiempo. Una parte de él estaba feliz de que por fin pudo abrazar a su hermana y que ella le correspondió al abrazo es una señal que logro recordar su vida como Atenea.

Lentamente se acerca al sillón donde está la caja de música y lo agarra viéndolo con ternura.

-Pronto volverás con nosotros hermanita y volveremos a hacer una familia-dice Leo sonriendo con ternura la caja de música.

* * *

Saya saltaba de edificio e edificio queriendo escapar de esas extrañas escenas que vio en la guarida, no recuerda haber visto a esos niños tortugas, tenido una muñeca o que llamaba a alguien "Gran Ninja", pero algo dentro de ella decía que sí y luchaba por salir mientras que ella luchaba por ser fuerte a esas escenas.

-¿_Qué demonios me está pasando? ¿Qué son esas malditas escenas que se aparecen por mi mente?-_se pregunta furiosa parándose en un edificio- _¿Por qué correspondí al abrazo de Leo y me sentí bien? ¡¿Qué demonios me está pasando?!_-pregunta más furiosa que antes.

-¡_Ayúdenme_!-_dice una voz femenina infantil aterrada._

-¿Qué?-dice Saya abriendo sus ojos como plato viendo para todas partes-¿Q…Que fue eso?

_-¡Por favor!-se escucha de nuevo la misma voz-¡Por favor!-suplica aterrada._

-Esa voz me suena familia-Piensa Saya confundida y asustada.

-_Te prometo que iremos tomados de la mano-dice otra voz infantil pero masculina._

-_Ir de la mano_-piensa Saya confundida.

Saya mira frente a ella a un niño tortuga saludándola y ella cierra los ojos asustada.

_-¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué está pasando?-_piensa Saya confundida.

Saya comienza a sentir que alguien la esta observando y no duda en sacar su katana y se prepara para cualquier ataque. Escucha un pequeño ruido detrás de ella y lanza unos Shirukens logrando que saliera de su escondite y apareciera un Ninja completamente vestido de negro sin ningún símbolo del clan que podria pertenecer y una katana en su espalda se pare a unos metros frente a ella.

-Sí que te has vuelto fuerte y hermosa en poco tiempo-dice el Ninja con un tono sensual.

-Esa voz, la reconocería en cualquier parte-dice Saya furiosa-Takemaru.

El Ninja se quita su máscara mostrando que es Takemaru quien sonreía maléficamente.

-Hola mi amor ¿Me extrañastes?-pregunta Takemaru sacando su katana-Porque yo sí.

Saya se enfurece ya que no estaba de humor para nada y se lanza hacia el dispuesta a matarlo.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews**

**Tengo duda si continuar el otro fin de Ninja Turltes: TMNT Fast Foward: Lazos a travez del tiempo**

**Si quieren que lo continúe díganme plisss**

**Nos leemos muy pronto ^^**

**adios**


	33. Chapter 30

Takashi entra al cuarto de Abril una bandeja de comida mientras que Abril estaba viendo la televisión aburrida. Desde que le dijo la verdad sobre Saya ella se dio cuenta que Takashi realmente era diferente al Clan de las Sombras y poco a poco comenzó a confiar en él.

-Takashi, hola-saluda Abril volteando a verlo con una pequeña sonrisa

-Buenas noches Abril, aquí te dejo tu cena-dice Takashi dejando la bandeja en la mesa.

-Muchas gracias Takashi-dice Abril apagando la tele y parándose-¿Cómo esta Atenea?-pregunta sentándose frente a la mesa.

-Muy bien, pero aun con odio hacia su verdadera familia-dice Takashi con tristeza.

Abril baja su vista tristemente.

-No estés triste Abril, no es bueno para tu bebe-dice Takashi con una tierna sonrisa-y tampoco es bueno que este con el estómago vacío-dice apuntando la comida.

-Cierto, pero es fácil decirlo que hacerlo-dice Abril con tristeza.

-Tranquila que tu bebe puede sentir toda la tristeza que tu siente y créeme que no es bueno eso-dice Takashi agarrando una cucharada de ensalada-mejor come esta rica ensalada.

Abril mira la cuchara y acepta que se la dé en la boca como si fuera un bebe ya que sabía que el seguiría insistiendo.

-Buena niña-dice Takashi con una tierna sonrisa sin dejar de verla- Yûki seguramente tiene tu edad-dice en voz baja.

-¿Quién es Yûki?-pregunta Abril viéndolo ya que lo había escuchado.

Takashi mira a Abril sorprendido que lo haya logrado escuchar, pero no dudaba en contarle ya que siente que puede confiar en ella.

-Mi hija-dice Takashi con tristeza.

-¿Tiene una hija?-pregunta Abril sorprendida.

-Si-dice Takashi sacando el guardapelo y abriéndolo mostrándole a Abril una pequeña fotografía-Ese soy yo, mi esposa y mi hija cuando tenía 2 años-dice con tristeza.

-Su hija, es muy hermosa-dice Abril viendo la fotografía con tristeza- ¿Y dónde está su familia?

-Hace 16 años mi esposa fue asesinada y poco después Yagami me encontró ya que yo había huido del clan para estar con ella, para impedir que mi hija se uniera al Clan de las Sombras la abandone en un edificio abandonado en los barrio ricos de Japón-dice Takashi con tristeza.

-Lo lamento mucho-dice Abril con mucha tristeza-me imagino que debió de ser duro abandonar a su hija para salvarla, ¿Sabe que fue de ella?

-No, esto fue lo único que encontré de mi hija días después de abandonarla y jamás volví a saber de ella-dice Takashi con tristeza saliéndole una lágrima.

Abril se acerca a Takashi y lo abraza tiernamente para que él sepa que no está solo, él la abraza y comienza a llorar.

-¿Atenea sabe lo de su esposa?-pregunta Abril.

-No-dice Takashi separándose lentamente de ella-no, no ella no sabe nada ni sabe que existencia de mi hija-dice secándose las lágrimas-y tú debes de prometerme que jamás se lo dirás.

-¿Por qué?-pregunta Abril confundida.

-Hay algo que ella no debe de saber de mi historia, por favor prométemelo-suplica Takashi.

Abril mira con tristeza a Takashi, si él debe de tener una razón para no decirle ella no es nadie para obligarlo que lo diga.

-Lo prometo-dice Abril.

Takashi sonríe en forma agradecida.

* * *

Saya y Takemaru seguían luchando en el edificio, obviamente Saya le estaba ganando ya que era la mejor en Ninjutsu que el pero Takemaru no pensaba rendirse fácilmente.

-¿Qué quieres Takemaru?-pregunta Saya furiosa bloqueando su ataque.

-Volver a ver a mi chica-dice Takemaru con una sonrisa maléfica.

-¡Yo no soy tu chica!-dice furiosa separándose de el-¡Y jamás lo seré!

Takemaru la mira con malicia mientras que ella lo mira con odio.

-No lo entiendes verdad, yo sé lo que eres y aun así te amo y planeo compartir mi vida contigo Saya-dice dando un paso hacia ella pero Saya retrocede-Tan orgullosa y grosera como siempre-dice en tono burlón.

-No estoy de humor Takemaru, y será mejor que te vayas y jamás regreses si quieres que tu cabeza siga pegada a tu cuello-dice Saya con un profundo odio.

-Jajajajajajaja y tú crees que te obedeceré-dice Takemaru en tono burlón-No querida, no me iré sin ti.

-Lástima porque lo harás-dice Saya lanzándose hacia el pero el bloquea su ataque.

-¿Qué harás si no te hago caso?-pregunta Takemaru sonriendo con malicia-además tú te estas divirtiendo a lo lindo peleando contra una tortuga a la que llamas da Vinci-saya lo mira sorprendida-creo que yo también veré que tan fuerte son ellos y sus hermanos.

_-¡Gran Ninja!-grita una voz infantil femenina._

Saya se enfurece y golpea a Takemaru del estómago tirándolo al suelo adolorido, el trata de levantarse pero Saya está apuntando con la punta de su Katana su cuello.

-Escucha, puedes ir detrás de mí y la del Clan del pie pero a mi padre y esas tortugas, su familia y sus amigos son míos. Aléjate de ellos-dice furiosa.

-Sabes que no puedo hacerlo primor-dice Takemaru atacándola con su katana pero ella lo bloquea a tiempo y se aleja de un salto de ella.

-Pues escúchame bien, si tú vas por ellos yo iré por ti ¡¿ENTENDIDO?!-dice Saya llena de odio.

-_Parece que ya está recordando su pasado-_piensa viéndola con malicia mientras guardaba su Katana-Fuerte y claro Saya-dice al momento que se va.

Saya mira la dirección en la que se fue Takemaru y al asegurarse que realmente se fue guarda su katana.

-Ni peleando con él logre desahogar todo estos sentimientos que ese maldito de Leo me dio-dice Saya furiosa.

Saya respira profundamente y al final suelta un fuerte suspiro tratando de tranquilizarse, mira una vez el camino y se da la vuelta y comienza a dirigirse al cuartel de su clan.

* * *

Leo estaba en la guarida sentado en el comedor viendo la fotografía donde sale con su familia completa hace 17 años. Tenía unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos y recordaba los momentos que vivió con su hermana cuando tenían 3 años y lo que paso hoy en la guarida.

_***Flash Back***_

_-No entiendo porque El Maestro Splinter no nos dejar ir a la superficie, quiero jugar con niñas de mi edad-dice Atenea con tristeza._

_-Dice que es peligroso, que los humanos jamás nos entenderían-dice Leo sentado a lado de su hermana._

_-Ya lo sé Leo, pero quiero ver la superficie-dice Atenea viéndolo._

_-Te prometí que algún día te llevaría y lo hare-dice Leo sonriéndole._

_***Fin del Flash Back***_

_***Flash Back***_

_-G….Gran Ninja-Susurra Saya._

_-Tranquila todo está bien, tranquila-dice Leo tiernamente abrazándola-Todo estará bien Atenea, te lo prometo-dice abrazándola más fuerte-Estas a salvo y en casa con tu familia._

_-Leo-dice Saya abrazándolo._

_***Fin del Flash Back***_

Por una parte Leo estaba feliz porque pudo lograr activar algunos recuerdos de su hermana, posiblemente eso ayudaría a que ella descubra la verdad, pero también sabía que debía de luchar para salvarla.

De pronto escucha la puerta de la guarida abrirse y se levanta escondiéndose en el techo en una parte oscura sacando sus katanas.

-¡LEO!-grita Mikey entrando a la guarida-¡LEO!

-¡No grites Mikey!-dice Donnie entrando a la guarida.

-¡LEO!-grita Raph entrando a la guarida.

-Para que me molesto-dice Donnie negando con la cabeza.

Leo los mira sorprendidas ¿Qué demonios hacían aquí?, aunque una parte era obvio, es su casa también y de seguro vienen por el para llevarlo a la casa de la abuela de Casey. Pero obviamente él no se iba a ir, no sin su hermana. Pero no podía dejar a su familia y amigos preocupados.

-¡LEO!-grita Casey entrando a la guarida junto con el Maestro Splinter.

-No hay señales de él Maestro Splinter-dice Mikey triste.

El Maestro Splinter baja su vista comenzando a temer lo peor.

-Hola

Todos voltean y miran a Leo parado frente a ellos.

-¡LEO!-gritan sus hermanos y Casey corriendo a abrazarlo.

-¡Leo que bueno que estas bien!-dice Mikey contento.

-Nos tenías preocupados-dice Raph.

-Lo siento chicos-dice Leo triste.

-Hijo mío, me alegro mucho ver que estas bien-dice el Maestro Splinter acercándose a él.

-Gracias Sensei, lamento haberme ido pero necesitaba encontrar a Atenea-dice Leo con tristeza.

-Entiendo hijo mío, pero debiste avisarnos ya que nosotros también queremos a Atenea de regreso y juntos los vamos a conseguir-dice Splinter sonriéndole.

-Creíste que te dejaríamos solo en esto-dice Raph cruzando los brazos.

-También es nuestra hermana Leo-dice Donnie.

-Y la vamos a recuperar-dice Mikey.

-A ella, a Abril y a mi hijo-dice Casey.

Leo sonríe al ver que su familia y amigos están con él con un mismo propósito, salvar a su familia.

-Está decidido, salvaremos a Atenea, Abril, a tu hijo Casey y recuperaremos a nuestra familia-dice Leo sonriendo.

Todos asienten apoyándolo.

* * *

Takashi se dirigía hacia la cocina para dejar la bandeja con un plato y vaso vacío.

-Te estas encariñando mucho con ella no crees-dice Yagami recargado en la pared.

-Ella está en un estado delicado Yagami, necesita atención y cuidado si no perderá a su cría-dice Takashi en tono serio.

-Si como no, no será porque esa muchacha tiene casi la misma edad de tu hija-dice Yagami en tono burlón.

Takashi lo mira furioso y deja la bandeja de comida sobre una mesa cercana.

-No te permito que hables de mi hija, no tienes ningún derecho-dice Takashi furioso

-Y menos tu que la abandonaste-dice Yagami en tono burlón.

Lo que ambos no sabían es que Saya había llegado en ese mismo instante al cuartel y logro escuchar todo.

-_T…Takashi tiene una hija_-piensa Saya impactada-_no…. no puede ser_

-No iba a permitir que tú la convirtieras en un monstruo, no después de lo que le hicistes a Saya-dice -Takashi furioso-Como fuiste hacerle creer algo que no es cierto.

Al oír eso Saya siente como su corazón y todo su ser se destruía en pedazos, acaso su padre la está engañando y todo lo que le dijo Leo es cierto.

-_Mi padre me está engañando, me está engañando_-piensa Saya sintiendo como sus ojos soltaban lágrimas.

Rápidamente Saya se limpia las lágrimas y trata de tranquilizarse y se para frente a ellos.

-Saya-dice Takashi volteando a verla.

-Hija mía ¿Descubriste algo?-pregunta Yagami volteando a verla.

-Leonardo ha vuelto padre y de seguro su familia y amigos también-dice Saya viéndolo seriamente.

-Así que volvieron, sabía que regresarían-dice Yagami sonriendo con malicia acercándose a ella-Bien hecho hija mía, sigue así y pronto él la venganza será nuestra-dice sonriendo con malicia.

Saya solo agacho la cabeza evitando ver a todos dejándolos confundidos.

-¿Pasa algo Saya?-pregunta Takashi preocupado.

-No Takashi, no me pasa nada. Solamente estoy cansada-dice Saya mintiendo un poco ya que una parte es cierta.

-Ve a descansar hija mía-dice Yagami.

Saya hace una pequeña reverencia y se va a su cuarto.

Al llegar cierra rápidamente la puerta cerrándola con seguro y después se tira a su cama, y comienza a llorar.

-Mi padre me está mintiendo, ¿en qué me mintió? ¿En qué?-pregunta furiosa llorando.

_***Flash Back***_

_-Tú eres mi hermana Atenea-dice Leo_

_-Tu hermana ¿Estas bromeando?-dice Saya viéndolo enojada_

_-¿Acaso me ves que bromeo?-pregunta Leo._

_***Fin del Flash Back***_

-No, no puede eso….. no puedo ser su hermana ¡No!-dice furiosa golpeando la almohada cuando comienza a recordad otro asunto.

_***Flash Back***_

_-Si como no, no será porque esa muchacha tiene casi la misma edad de tu hija-dice Yagami en tono burlón._

_Takashi lo mira furioso y deja la bandeja de comida sobre una mesa cercana._

_-No te permito que hables de mi hija, no tienes ningún derecho-dice Takashi furioso_

_-Y menos tú que la abandonaste-dice Yagami en tono burlón._

_***Fin del Flash Back***_

-Takashi tiene una hija y la abandono-dice Saya sorprendida-¿Quién es su hija?-pregunta confundida-debo averiguarlo, tengo que saber que fue de su hija, ¿Dónde está? Y que mentira me dijo mi padre-dice decidida.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Los quiero a todos**

**Adiós!**


	34. Chapter 31

**Hola a todos**

**Lamento mucho la demora pero la Universidad me han estado dejando muchísima tarea y a veces duermo a las doce o 1 de la mañana por terminarla T.T**

**Bueno, cambiando de tema.**

**Espero que les guste este Chapter**

* * *

Al día siguiente Leo estaba en el Dojo meditando todo lo que había descubierto recientemente, la primera es el hombre quien secuestro a su hermana, la segunda es que Saya es su hermana y que está dispuesto a destruirlo junto con sus hermanos.

Seguía sin poder creer que al recordar un terrible pasado de hace 17 años descubriría muchas cosas y al mismo tiempo toda su familia y amigos corrían peligro.

-Leo.

Leo abre los ojos y mira a Raph parado frente a él.

-¿En qué piensas?-pregunta preocupado.

-Estaba meditando, meditando todo lo que descubrimos recientemente-dice Leo con tristeza mientras se levantaba.

-Te entiendo, para mí también me es difícil procesar muchas cosas-dice Raph con tristeza-pero ya verás que saldremos de esta como lo hemos hecho-dice poniendo su mano en su hombro.

-Espero-dice Leo regalándole una sonrisa pero no dura mucho-pero parece que será difícil-dice con tristeza.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunta Raph confundido.

Leo lo mira por unos segundo y suelta un fuerte suspiro.

-Ayer en la noche vi aquí a Atenea-dice Leo con tristeza.

-¿Qué?-dice Raph impactado.

-Lo que oíste, Atenea estuvo aquí conmigo anoche-dice Leo-y empezó a recordar Raph….. Atenea me llamo gran Ninja-dice con una sonrisa.

-Gran Ninja-dice confundido-claro…. Así ella te solía llamar-dice Raph sonriendo-Es una señal Leo, recuperaremos rápido a nuestra hermana ¿Por qué dices que será difícil?-pregunta confundido.

-Porque ella insiste que se llama Saya y es hija de Yagami-dice Leo con tristeza-y se fue enojada creyendo que todo lo que le dije era una broma de mal gusto.

Raph siente que toda su felicidad lentamente se desvanecía, aunque una parte seguía intacta. Ahora que sabe que su hermana ha comenzado a recordar los momentos que vivió cuando era una niña y estaba con ellos para él era una esperanza de poder recuperar a su hermana, pero le dolía que ella no les crea y quiera asesinarlos creyendo que tratan de engañarla.

-Pero aunque será difícil Raph la vamos a recuperar-dice Leo sonriendo a su hermano agarrando su hombro-porque tienes razón, que ella haya logrado recordar algo es una señal.

Raph mira a su hermano y sonríe asintiendo.

-Oigan chicos-dice Mikey entrando al Dojo-preparare el desayuno ¿Quieren algo en especial?

-No gracias-contestan Leo y Raph al mismo tiempo.

-Bien-dice Mikey dándose la vuelta pero se queda parado-Oye Leo-dice volteando a verlo-nuestra hermana volverá ¿Verdad?-pregunta con tristeza.

Leo le sonríe tiernamente y asiente.

-Si Mikey, recuperaremos a nuestra hermana-dice Raph sonriéndole.

Mikey les sonríe y se va a la cocina.

-La vamos a recuperar-dice Raph viendo a Leo.

Leo le sonríe al momento que asiente y ambos se dirigen al comedor.

* * *

Saya estaba en el Dojo entrenando con cuarenta Ninjas bajo la supervisión de Yagami y Takashi.

Yagami miraba orgulloso de cómo Saya vencía fácilmente a todos los Ninjas mientras que Takashi lo miraba con tristeza.

-No te parece increíble Takashi, Saya es la Kunoichi más poderosa que ha existido en este mundo-dice Yagami orgulloso.

-Eso no lo niego-dice Takashi sin verlo.

Saya logra vencer al único Ninja que quedaba de pie y voltea para todos lados para ver si había otro Ninja con quien luchar pero ve que ya venció a todos.

-Inútiles-dice Saya guardando su katana

-Cuidado con lo que dices Saya-dice Takashi acercándose a ella-jamás digas esa palabra al vencer al enemigo porque algún día ellos se harán muy fuertes y te regresaran todo lo que hiciste-dice en tono serio.

-Perdón Tío-dice Saya apenada.

-Bravo, bravo-dice Yagami orgulloso acercándose y todos los Ninjas caídos se levantan con dificultad y le hacen reverencia-¡Espero que todos hayan aprendido algo el día de hoy! ¡Si no pueden vencer a mi hija como vencerán a las tortugas!-dice enojado.

Los Ninjas lo miran asustados ya que saben lo que les pasa a los Ninjas débiles.

-¡Tienen que ser fuertes, rápidos y muy hábiles!-dice Yagami en tono serio- ¡Ya vieron lo fuertes que son esas tortugas, en especial el Líder!-dice sonriendo con malicia mientras que Saya se pone nerviosa al escucharlo-pero obviamente-dice acercándose a Saya-no son rivales para la futura líder del Clan de Las Sombras que es…. Mi hija-sonriendo con orgullo.

Los Ninjas comienzan a aplaudirle a Saya mientras que ella los mira con seriedad.

-Bien hecho hija mía-dice Yagami abrazándola.

-Gracias padre-dice Saya abrazándolo.

Saya mira como Takashi los mira con tristeza y al ver que Saya lo observaba le sonríe y se va.

Saya no ha podido olvidar lo que escucho anoche, sobre que Takashi tiene una hija que abandono y que su padre le está mintiendo. Aun no lo quería creer pero algo dentro de ella le decía que debía de investigar para saber la verdad porque está seguro que una parte está muy relacionado a su pasado.

-Vete a descansar Saya, en la noche buscaremos a esas Tortugas-dice Yagami mirándola a los ojos.

Saya asiente y se retira de ahí mientras que Yagami ponía a sus Ninjas a entrenar.

Al ver que está lo suficientemente lejos del Dojo y que no hay nadie por los alrededores rápidamente corre hacia la oficina de su padre, cierra la puerta con llave y se enciende la computadora. Comienza a buscar documentos de tenga información desde hace 17 años sobre la hermana de las Tortugas, ya que esa era si primera pista para saber en qué le miente su padre, después de casi media hora encuentra una carpeta que dice "Atenea" y recuerda que ese es el nombre que Leo la está llamando desde que la vio en su forma tortugas, cuando está a punto de abrirlo se da cuenta que no puede leerla en la oficina y decide guardarlo en su USB que siempre lleva consigo, al guardarlo apaga la computadora y sale de la oficina dirigiéndose hacia su cuarto.

Al llegar a su cuarto cierra la puerta con llave y enciende su Laptop, instala su USB y abre el documento viendo que son cuatro documentos sobre la hermana de las Tortugas.

-Ahora a conocer la hermana de las Tortugas-dice Saya en tono serio abriendo uno de los documentos.

_1 de julio de 1990_

_Cinco tortugas de tamaño de niños de tres años son encontradas viviendo en las alcantarillas con una rata anciana. Los niños Tortugas son cuatro machos y una hembra._

_Nombre de las Tortugas:_

_Leonardo_

_Raphael_

_Donatello_

_Miguel Ángel_

_Atenea_

_Objetivo principal: Atenea._

-Así que es verdad que el nombre de su hermana es Atenea-dice Saya sorprendida-pero…. ¿Por qué mi padre se interesó más por la niña?-pregunta confundida.

_10 de Agosto 1990_

_Captura de Atenea._

_Realizada por: Kaito Yagami "Líder del Clan de Las Sombras"._

_Objetivo: Captura de la única niña Tortuga._

_Mision: Cumplida._

_Rehen: Niña tortuga mutante de 3 años, piel verde, ojos azul celestes y marca de nacimiento en forma de luna Nueva en su brazo derecho._

Saya se sorprende a leer eso ya que es como si la estuviera describiendo a ella en su forma tortuga ya que la marca en forma de Luna Nueva la tiene exactamente en el lugar donde ella lo tiene.

_Lugar de captura: Alcantarilla de la calle Houston_

_Testigos de la captura: Leonardo y la rata anciana._

_Estado: Viva._

_Información sobre la captura: La niña seguía una rata con un collar de lucecitas de colores enviada para atraerla, al momento de subir a la superficie una de los niños tortugas aparece pero se tropieza, el nombre del niño es Leonardo, poco después aparece la rata mutante pero la misión fue un éxito. La niña fue enviada a los laboratorios en Japón para la transformación._

-Qué cosa-dice Saya confundida ya que no menciona nada sobre ella y de encontrar una cura para poder volver a ser humana, pero había dos parte de la información que le llamaba su atención, una era la descripción y otra la información sobre la captura de la niña. Por alguna razón se le hacía muy familia y comenzaba a asustarse.

_**Flash Back**_

_-¡ATENEA! ¡ATENEA!- grita Leo corriendo para ayudarla pero se tropieza cayendo al suelo- ¡ATENEA!_

_El Ninja voltea permitiendo sonriendo con maléficamente viendo a Leo tirado en el suelo._

_-¡LEO, LEO POR FAVOR AYUDAME, AYUDAMEEE LEO!-grita Atenea aterrada llorando._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Saya se aterra al ver esas imágenes, comenzaba cada vez a asustarse más ya que lo que vio es exactamente como la información sobre la captura de Atenea.

Continua leyendo más información sobre ella hasta que ve una imagen sobre la familia de Leo cuando estaba Atenea, asustada lentamente abre la imagen y siente que su corazón se detenía al igual que el mundo.

La niña tortuga de la fotografía es exactamente igual a ella cuando era niña.

Asustada cierra la laptop y trata de tranquilizarse olvidándose de lo que vio, no quería creer lo que acaba de ver pero por alguna razón algo dentro de ella le decía que tenía que ir al lugar de los hechos, mira una vez más la información, cierra su Laptop y se va del cuartel sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

* * *

Karai estaba en el Dojo del cuartel del Clan de las Sombras entrenando para poder ser más rápida con su Katana, ahora que sabía que Saya es la hermana de las Tortugas tenía que tener muchísimo cuidado en cada pelea que tendrá contra ella, todos su odio que tenía hacia Saya desaparecieron reemplazándolo con sentimientos de tristeza y preocupación y al igual que las tortugas ella quiere salvarla.

-Señorita Karai-dice un Ninja parándose frente a ella haciéndole reverencia-tenemos información del Clan de las Sombras.

-Dímelas-ordena Karai viéndolo seriamente.

-Nos han informado que vieron a Saya dirigiéndose a las alcantarillas de la calle Houston-dice el Ninja.

Karai se sorprende con lo que acaba de escuchar, sabía que tenía que avisarles a sus amigos.

-¿Iba con algunos Ninjas de su clan?-pregunta Karai recuperando su seriedad.

-No señorita, solamente a ella la vieron-contesta el Ninja.

Karai suelta un suspiro de alivio.

-Gracias, puedes retirarte-ordena Karai tranquila.

El Ninja hace una reverencia y se retira dejándola sola.

Karai no duda ni un segundo y saca su celular comenzando escribir un mensaje, al mandarlo lo guarda y continúa con su entrenamiento.

Después de un rato de estar entrenando se acerca al rincón donde están las espadas ya que ahí dejo su toalla y su bote con agua, al tocar la toalla siente que alguien la está observando y acerca su mano hacia una de las espadas.

Al sentir que la presencia se lanza hacia ella lanzándole un ataque Karai saca la katana y lo bloquea.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo Karai-dice Takemaru en tono burlón.

Karai se sorprende de verlo pero no lo suficiente para distraerse y logra alejarlo de él.

-Takemaru, debí saber que tú también vendrías por mi Clan-dice Karai furiosa-¿Cómo entraste aquí?

-Jajajaja tus Ninjas no son rivales para mí, pero eso si debes de mandar condolencia a la familia de dos Ninjas que acaban de abandonar la tierra-dice Takemaru en tono burlón.

Karai se enfurece al oír eso, definitivamente Yagami convirtió a Atenea y a Takemaru en unas poderosas maquinas asesinas.

-Así que, por fin esas tortugas encontraron a su hermana-dice Takemaru sonriendo con malicia.

-¿Tú lo sabias?-pregunta Karai sorprendida mientras que Takemaru la mira sonriendo haciéndola enojar- ¡¿PORQUE DEMONIOS TE QUEDASTES CALLADO POR TANTOS AÑOS?!-pregunta furiosa.

-Porque no es asunto mío de donde Yagami la saco-dice Takemaru caminando por el Dojo-pero eso sí, Saya me interesa y no permitiré que Yagami ni su verdadera familia me la quite-dice enojado.

-Ella no te pertenece no le pertenece a nadie, además no te ama-dice Karai enojada.

-Pero lo hará, créeme-dice Takemaru sonriendo.

-Si la lastimas te juro que lo lamentaras-dice Karai furiosa.

-Jajajajajaja que chistoso Karai, hace unos días la odiabas a muerte y ahora cuidas de ella. Que rara eres jajajajajaja-dice Takemaru en tono burlón.

-Hablo en serio Takemaru-dice Karai furiosa apuntándolo con la punta de su espada.

Takemaru la mira sonriendo y da dos pasos hacia ella.

-¿Cómo está tu padre?-pregunta en tono burlón-Oh es cierto, tu queridísimo PADRE ADOPTIVO está muerto jajajajajajajaja

Karai se enfurece y se lanza hacia el pero Takemaru es rápido que esquiva el ataque y salta hacia la ventana.

-Dile a esa familia de fracasados que su hermana me pertenece y que no permitiré que me la quiten-dice Takemaru saliendo del Dojo.

Karai lo mira furiosa y sale de prisa del Dojo para irse a la casa de las Tortugas ya que ella sabe muy bien que si Takemaru está en New York las cosas se complicarían aún más.

* * *

Saya entra a las alcantarillas de la calle Houston y comienza a explorarlas, por alguna razón el lugar se le hacía tan familias asustándola ya que jamás había estado por estas alcantarillas de la ciudad, solamente había estado en donde viven las tortugas.

-_Bien, según en los mapas de la ciudad esta es la calle Houston o mejor dicho las alcantarillas de la calle Houston-_piensa Saya viendo el lugar-_Que raro, este lugar está demasiado lejos de donde viven las Tortugas, ¿Que hacían aquí cuando eran niños?_

Antes de que pudiera hacerse más preguntas logra ver una pared destruida permitiéndola entrar al otro lado de la alcantarilla y mira algo sorprendente y a la vez demasiado familia.

Frente a ella estaba un sintió en ruinas pero podía ver restos de alfombra, muebles, restos de Nunchakus y televisión.

-Con que aquí antes vivían las tortugas-dice Saya sorprendida.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Una vez más lamento mucha la demora, pero les advertí que cuando entrara a la Universidad no iba a poder actualizarlo muy seguido u.u**

**Gracias por sus reviews, significan mucho para mi ^^**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Adiós!**


	35. Chapter 32

Takashi se dirigía al cuarto donde estaba Abril con una charola de comida, desde ayer él ha estado muy preocupado por Saya ya que ha estado actuando diferente y más con el entrenamiento parecía que se estaba desahogando con los Ninjas.

-Así que vieron a Takemaru en el Clan del Pie-dice Yagami dentro de su oficina.

Takashi se detiene al oír eso y se recarga en la puerta de la oficina para escuchar mejor.

-Sí señor, mato a dos Ninjas del Clan del Pie y advirtió a Karai que Saya es de su propiedad-dice Harada uno de los miembros del consejo de 59 años, piel morena, ojos verdes, cabello negro y que lleva un traje negro con el símbolo del clan en su pecho.

-No me sorprende eso de él, definitivamente es mi hijo-dice Yagami sonriendo con maldad-pero ni crea que así le daré mi apellido y le entregare mi clan-dice levantándose de su escritorio-ni a mi hija.

-Señor, lamento recordarle que Saya no es su verdadera hija, su verdadera hija esta…..

Yagami lanza un shuriken que roza la mejilla de Harada haciéndole un rasguño callándolo

-Si quieres vivir más te vale que te quedes callado-dice Yagami furioso-tu eres de los muy pocos que saben la verdad y si quieres conservar tu patética vida más te vale que te quedes callado ¿Entendiste?

-Si Maestro-dice Harada asustado.

Takashi se enoja al oír eso ya que sabe de lo que están hablando.

-Hoy pienso mandar a mis Ninjas a visitar a las tortugas-dice Yagami cambiando de tema-debo de acabar con ella de una vez por todas, así que avise a los demás miembros del consejo para que preparen a sus mejores Ninjas-ordena en tono serio.

-Si Maestro, pero ¿Cómo los vamos a encontrar?-pregunta Harada confundido.

-Los Ninjas que secuestraron a la amiga de las tortugas saben que por ahí está su guarida, Saya no nos ha dicho donde exactamente esta ya que ella me dijo que nunca la han llevado. Les tenderemos una trampa con esto-dice Yagami lanzándole una grabadora.

Hará lo agarra, ve que adentro tiene un casete y lo reproduce.

_-¡AYUDENME POR FAVOR! ¡AYUDENME!-grita Abril aterrada._

-Con esa grabación ellos vendrán hacia nosotros-dice Yagami.

-¿Qué piensa hacer después con la amiga de las Tortugas?-pregunta Harada.

Esa pregunta le interesó mucho a Takashi.

-Esa muchacha no va estar aquí esta noche-dice Yagami sonriendo con maldad-ya prepare un Jet especialmente para ella, ira a Tokyo esta misma noche, ahí esperara hasta que tenga a la cría y después de eso ella morirá. Le diré a mi hija que Takemaru la secuestro y que lo único que pude salvar fue al bebe-dice viendo la fotografía de Saya-además mi hija me creerá solamente a mí.

-Pero usted conoce muy bien a Saya, ella descubrirá todo tarde o temprano-dice Harada nervioso ya que le tiene miedo a Saya.

-No lo hará, ella jamás desconfiara de mi-dice Yagami tomando su teléfono-debo de ver si ya esta listo el Jet para esa peliroja.

Takashi se enfurece con lo que acaba de escuchar, sabía que su primo era malvado pero jamás se imaginó que fuera capaz de hacer eso.

-_No si yo puedo evitarlo primo-_piensa Takashi furioso yéndose al cuarto de Abril.

* * *

Saya estaba recorriendo lentamente el lugar, cada vez que entraba más a las ruinas más imágenes veía, sentía que ya había estado ahí y que esas imágenes son como recuerdos, pero no los quería aceptar.

-¿Qué me está pasando?-pregunta Saya confundida viendo el lugar.

-_¡Niños la cena esta lista!_

Saya voltea bruscamente ya que juraba que había escuchado la voz del Maestro Splinter, voltea por todos lados y no ve a nadie ni siente la presencia de alguien.

_***Flash Back***_

_-¿la conoces verdad?-pregunta Leo viéndola con esperanza que así sea._

_-¿De dónde lo sacaste?-pregunta enojada._

_-Tú eres Atenea, mi hermana -dice Leo._

_***Fin del Flash Back***_

Saya comienza a sentir los mismos sentimientos que tuvo cuando Leo la llamo princesa, siguió caminando por el lugar y se detiene al entrar en una habitación amplia con pedazos de cobijas, era como si antes ahí era un dormitorio pero con tantas rocas alrededor era imposible descubrirlo.

Da un brinco de terror cuando ve una rata cae encima de ella y sale del cuarto ocasionando que Saya recuerde algo.

_***Flash Back***_

_Atenea estaba tranquilamente dormida un extraño ruido la despierta y ve una rata con un collar con lucecitas de colores._

_-Hola-dice Atenea sonriendo levantándose de su cama, lentamente con su muñeca Lucy envuelta en su manta y camina hacia la cama de Leo, con mucho cuidado lo mueve-gran Ninja, Gran Ninja._

_-Mmmmm ¿Qué pasa?-pregunta Leo medio dormido._

_-Mira-dice Atenea apuntando la rata._

_-¡Wow!-dice Leo sorprendido-su collar tiene muchos colores-dice levantándose._

_La rata ve que ambos comienzan a acercarse y comienza a huir._

_-Espera-dice Leo._

_-Sigámosla-Dice Atenea saliendo del cuarto._

_-Si-dice Lo siguiéndola._

_***Fin del Flash Back***_

_-_tengo que seguirla-dice Saya viendo confundida la dirección en la que se fue la rata-siento que debo seguirla

Saya comienza a irse la dirección que se fue tras la rata.

Mientras la perseguía da cuenta que el camino que está tomando se le hacía demasiado familiar que ya la estaba asustando demasiado.

* * *

Takashi llega hacia el cuarto de Abril y ve un Ninja haciendo guardia, sabía que tenía que deshacerse de él pero él no es un Ninja violento pero por suerte ya tenía una idea.

-Oye necesitan más Ninjas en el Dojo para el enfrentamiento hoy de las Tortugas, ve yo vigilare a la prisionera-dice Takashi.

El Ninja asiente y se retira, Takashi espera que este lo suficientemente lejos y abre la puerta.

-Takashi-dice Abril contenta de verlo pero al ver la cara que tiene Takashi su sonrisa se borra-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta preocupada.

-Te sacare de aquí-dice Takashi dejando la bandeja en la mesa-estas en peligro-dice agarrándola de la mano.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunta confundida y comenzando a asustarse.

-Yagami planea mandarte a Tokyo esta noche y cuando tengas a tu hijo te matara-dice Takashi.

Abril se aterra al oír eso, no podía creer que Yagami quiera quitarle a su hijo y convertirlo en lo que convirtió a Saya.

-Te llevare con tus amigos, vamos tenemos que advertirles-dice Takashi corriendo junto con Abril.

-¿Advertirles que?-pregunta Abril siguiéndolo confundida.

-Yagami planea atacarlo usando una grabación e tu voz, planea destruirlos de una vez por todas-dice Takashi.

-No, no puede ser –dice Abril asustada- pero ¿Qué hay de Atenea?-pregunta Abril deteniéndose-no planea dejarla.

-Ella estará bien, Yagami no se atreverá hacerle daño mientras ella no recuerde nada de su pasado-dice Takashi reanudando su huida.

-¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro?-pregunta Abril confundida.

-Lo conozco bien….. Porque Yagami es mi primo-dice Takashi con mucho dolor ya que desea que eso no fuera verdad.

-¡Su primo!-dice Abril impactada.

-En el camino te lo explico ¡Andando!-dice Takashi reanudando la huida.

Ambos llegan a la cochera del cuartel donde hay cincuenta autos, agarra sus llaves y la lleva hacia su auto que es un automóvil negro del año pasado.

-Entra, agáchate y cúbrete con eso, no te lo quites hasta que yo lo diga-dice Takashi dándole una cobija negra.

Ella asiente, entra al auto junto con Takashi y se cubre con la cobija.

Takashi enciende el auto y a toda velocidad sale de la cochera dirigiéndose a la guarida de las Tortugas sin darse cuenta que estaban siendo perseguidos.

* * *

Karai estaba saltando de edificio e edificio dirigiéndose a la guarida de las Tortugas, trata de marcarle a Leo pero le manda el buzón de voz. Después de veinte llamadas decide llamarle a Raph rezando que el si le conteste.

_-Bueno-contesta Raph_.

-¡Raph, que bueno que contestas!-dice Karai.

_-Karai ¿Qué paso?-pregunta Raph confundido._

-Hay una complicación, alguien que antes era miembro del Clan de las Sombras va detrás de tu hermana-dice Karai.

_-¡¿QUÉ COSA?!-pregunta Raph furioso._

-Raph no puedo contarles todo por teléfono, dime ¿Dónde están?-pregunta Karai deteniéndose en un edificio donde puede ver el lugar donde está la guarida de las Tortugas.

_-Estamos en la guarida Karai, bueno todos menos Leo-contesta Raph aun molesto._

-¿Cómo que Leo no está con ustedes?-pregunta Karai sorprendida.

_-Vio algo en su celular y salió corriendo de la guarida sin decirnos a donde-dice Raph._

_-Fue por Atenea-_piensa Karai recordando que le mando un mensaje diciéndole donde fue vista su hermana

_-Ahora si me dirás ¿Quién está detrás de mi hermana?-pregunta Raph molesto._

-Mira Raph no es momento de que hagas el papel de hermano celo….-Karai se calla al ver uno autos negros dirigiéndose a la guarida de las Tortugas, saca sus telescopio para verlos mejor y ve el símbolo del Clan de las Sombras-Maldición….Raph tú y los demás deben de salir de ahí de cuanto antes, el Clan de las Sombras se dirige hacia ustedes-dice furiosa.

* * *

Saya aún seguía a la rata pero cada vez que lo seguía muchas imágenes aparecían en su mente lo que la asustaba aún más.

La rata entra en un agujero de la pared y Saya se detiene pero ve frente a ella unas escaleras que conducían hacia la superficie, se sorprendió mucho al ver que debajo de las escaleras hay una especie de altar ya que habían dos velas apunto de apagarse ya que se le está acabando la cera y flores secas.

Lentamente comienza a acercarse hacia el altar pero al dar un paso siente un gran miedo que comienza a escuchar gritos de niños aterrados por todas partes.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!-Pregunta aterrada.

_-¡AYUDAME POR FAVOR, AYUDAME!_

_-¡ATENEA!_

-¡¿Qué significa esto?!-pregunta aterrada cerrando los ojos.

_***Flash Back***_

_-Oye espera-dice Atenea viendo como la rata entra en agujero de la pared-oye-dice tratando de meter la mano pero no podía-que mala suerte Leo-dice enojada pero se sorprende a no escuchar respuesta-Leo-dice levantándose-¡Gran Ninja!-viendo por todas partes-Gran Ninja ¿Dónde es.….-Atenea no termina de hablar ya que ve a un hombre vestido como Ninja sin mascara estaba parado frente a ella-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –grita mientras comienza a correr pero él la atrapa y comienza a subir a la superficie._

_-¡ATENEA!-grita Leo tropezándose-¡ATENEA NO!-grita aterrado tratando de levantarse._

_***Fin del Flash Back***_

Saya se cubre los oídos aterrada con los ojos cerrados queriendo dejar de escuchar esos gritos.

-Atenea.

Saya voltea aterrada y ve que detrás de ella esta Leo.

Leo veía con tristeza a su hermana ya que lograba escuchar sus pequeños gritos de miedo mientras se dirigía a la ruinas de su antiguo hogar.

-¿Lo recuerdas verdad?-pregunta Leo caminando hacia ella.

-¡No sé de qué demonios estás hablando!-contesta enojada sacando su Katana.

Leo se detiene al ver que su hermana saca su katana, él podía ver en sus ojos que en verdad se está acordando de su secuestro aunque ella no lo quiera aceptar.

-Claro que si, viniste aquí por recuerdas esa noche hace 17 años-dice Leo acercándose a ella mientras que Saya lentamente baja su katana sorprendida-Tu ultimo día como Atenea, antes de que Yagami te raptara.

Saya se sorprende lo que él le dijo y por instinto cierra los ojos asustada y confundida.

_***Flash Back***_

_-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!–grita mientras comienza a correr pero él la atrapa y comienza a subir a la superficie-¡LEO AYUDAME AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

_***Fin del Flash Back***_

Saya abre los ojos que comenzaron a soltar lágrimas, mira a Leo con odio ya que no quería creerlo y por su culpa ya dudaba de quien era en realidad.

-¡CALLATE!-grita furiosa lanzándose hacia él.

Leo saca una de sus katanas y bloquea su ataque.

-Atenea por favor, quiero ayudarte-dice Leo bloqueando los ataques.

-¡No necesito tu ayuda! ¡Por tu culpa ya no sé quién soy!-dice furiosa atacándolo.

-Tú eres Atenea-dice Leo deteniendo su ataque y viéndose cara a cara-eres mi hermana gemela.

-¡NO LO SOY!-grita furiosa liberándose y dando un salto hacia atrás.

-_Gran Ninja!_

Saya se da cuenta que en ese lugar solamente está causando que escuche voces, mira a Leo una vez más y sube por las escaleras hacia la superficie.

-¡ATENEA ESPERA!-grita Leo siguiéndola.

Saya sale a la superficie, sube a un edificio y comienza a huir.

-¡DETENTE!

Saya voltea y ve a Leo siguiéndola.

-_Maldita sea-_piensa furiosa.

Saya continúa huyendo de Leo pero se detiene al ver unos cuantos Shurikens dirigiéndose hacia ella y de un salto retrocede esquivándolas.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunta Leo deteniéndose detrás de ella.

-Estaré mejor en cuanto te mate-dice Saya furiosa sacando su katana.

-Eso quisiera verlo amada mía-se escucha una voz.

-No puede ser-dice Saya furiosa.

Un grupo de ocho Ninjas los rodea, Saya y Leo los analiza y miran que no son del Clan del Piel o de las Sombras.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunta Leo sacando sus katanas.

Takemaru aparece frente a ellos y los mira son una maliciosa sonrisa.

-Así que tú eres el famoso Leonardo-dice sonriendo con malicia.

-¿Quién demonios eres?-dice Leo poniéndose frente a Saya.

-_¿Qué demonios haces da Vinci?-_piensa furiosa.

-Mi nombre es Takemaru, dueño de Saya-dice viendo a Saya con malicia mientras que ella lo mira con un profundo odio.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Adiós!**


	36. Descubriendo la Verdad Part 2

**Lo volvi a subir porque edite un poquito el Chapter**

**espero que les guste**

* * *

-Dueño ¿Cómo que tu dueño?-pregunta leo enojado y confundo.

-¡Es una vil mentira! ¡Yo no te pertenezco Takemaru!-dice Saya furiosa.

-Jajajaja claro que me perteneces, me perteneces desde el primer día en que te vi-dice Takemaru sonriendo con malicia.

-¿Qué no escuchaste lo que ella te dijo? Ella no te pertenece-dice Leo furioso apuntándolo con sus katanas.

-Vaya, vaya Saya ya dejas que alguien te defienda-dice Takemaru en tono burlón.

-No, yo puedo sola-dice Saya moviendo a Leo de su camino-y no entiendo ¿Por qué te arriesgas? Yo siempre te gano-dice furiosa.

-Si pero….. no siempre la suerte estará de tu lado-dice Takemaru sacando su katana-Oye Leo ¿Ya sabes que fue de tu hermana?-pregunta en tono burlón.

Leo se enfurece al oír eso al igual que Saya, no entiende porque pero la hico enfurecer.

-¿Tu que sabes de esto?-pregunta Saya furiosa.

-Vaya, ahora te interesa-dice Takemaru sonriendo-lo siento querida pero no vine hablar de eso contigo-dice caminando hacia ella-vine por lo que me pertenece-dice haciendo una seña a sus Ninjas.

Los Ninjas se lanzan hacia ella pero Leo se lanza hacia ellos y noquea a dos con su patada doble, Saya comienza a pelear con algunos Ninjas que estaban frente a ella y comienza a escapar dejando a Leo solo.

-¡SAYA ESPERA!-dice Leo noqueando a los últimos ninjas que seguía en pie y comienza a correr hacia ella.

-¿A dónde vas?-dice Takemaru interponiéndose en su camino-tu y yo tenemos que hablar de hombre a mutante.

Saya que estaba a unos cuantos edificios en frente se detiene muy confundida, quiere irse pero sus piernas no le responden.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?-pregunta Leo furioso.

-Hablar, eso es todo-dice Takemaru cruzando los brazos-así que ya descubriste que ella es tu querida hermana-sonriendo con malicia.

-así que tú lo sabias-dice Leo furioso.

-Claro, yo estaba cuando mi padre a nuestro cuartel en Tokyo-dice sonriendo con malicia.

-¿Tu padre?-pregunta Leo confundido.

-Si Leo, yo soy hijo de Yagami aunque el jamás me reconoció como hijo-dice Takemaru con odio.

Leo no podía creerlo, frente a él estaba el verdadero hijo de Yagami. Pero no entendía porque secuestro a su hermana y la reconoció como su hija y no a su hijo cuya sangre corre por sus venas.

-Y como ya sabes que ella es tu hermana ¡No permitiré que te la lleves!-dice Takemaru lanzándose hacia él.

Leo bloquea su ataque y ambos comienzan a pelear mientras que Saya se queda viendo la pelea a cuatro edificio frente a ellos.

* * *

Takashi aun conducía dirigiéndose hacia la guarida de las tortugas, al ver que están lo suficientemente lejos puede sentir que ya están a salvo.

-Ya puedes quitarte la cobija-dice Takashi.

Abril se quita la cobija respirando con alivio.

-Gracias-dice Abril sonriéndole agradecida.

-No tienes por qué-dice Takashi conduciendo.

-No entiendo porque Yagami quiere quitarme a mi hijo, ya hizo suficiente daño hace 17 años cuando se robó a Atenea-dice Abril con tristeza acariciando su vientre.

-Esto no es ni la mitad de daños que él ha hecho toda su vida-dice Takashi enojado-él ha hecho mucho daño y empero más desde la muerte de su hija.

-Muerte de su hija-dice Abril sorprendida

Takashi se maldice por haber hablado de más, acaba de hablar de un secreto que ha estado guardando por casi 25 años.

-¿Yagami tuvo una hija?-pregunta sorprendida.

Takashi se da cuenta que ya no puede hacer nada para evitar hablar de ese tema, suelta u fuerte suspiro ya que siente que debe hablarlo para poder sentirse libre.

-Si-contesta Takashi con tristeza.

-No puede ser-dice Abril sin poder creerlo pero de pronto se acuerda todo lo que Atenea le dijo lo que Destructor le hizo a su madre-espera, Atenea me dijo que Destructor asesino a su madre… osea la madre de la verdadera Saya ¿Qué fue de ella y a Saya?

Al oír eso Takashi siente que su vida se le va, ya que recordar a Mitsuki le dolia el corazón.

-Mitsuki-susurra Takashi.

-¿Qué?-dice Abril confundida.

-Ese era el nombre de la madre de Saya y la esposa de Yagami, su nombre era Mitsuki una bella, pura y bondadosa mujer. Yagami se enamoró de ella a primera vista pero ella no, le dio una gran cantidad de dinero a sus padres y ellos la vendieron, meses después se casaron y dos años después nació Saya, Yagami y Mitsuki amaban demasiado a su hija pero cuando tenía dos años le detectaron una enfermedad incurable y dos meses después de cumplir tres años ella murió-dice Takashi saliéndole una lagrima-Saya era tan solo una niña inocente aun me duele su perdida. Yagami secuestro a Atenea porque ella tenía el mismo tono de ojos y la misma marca de nacimiento en forma de luna nueva como Saya.

-Lo lamento mucho-dice Abril con lágrimas en los ojos-¿Qué fue de Mitsuki?

-Poco después del entierro de Saya Mitsuki huyo ya que no quería estar al lado de Yagami a quien jamas llego a amar ya que su corazón le perteneció a otro-dice Takashi soltando unas lágrimas.

-Le pertenecia a usted-dice Abril adivinando sorprendida-ella se enamoró de usted.

-Si-contesta Takashi con tristeza y con el corazón destrozado-los dos nos enamoramos a primera vista pero sabíamos que no podíamos estar juntos porque Yagami la tenía vigilada, después de la muerte de Saya yo la ayude a huir. Un año después nos casamos y tuvimos a Yûki, al principio teníamos miedo de que ella tuviera la misma enfermedad de Saya pero por suerte ella estaba sana sin ningún problema. Vivimos felices con nuestra hija por 8 años hasta que una noche encontré muerta a Mitsuki-dice con lágrimas en los ojos-la encontré muerta en nuestra cama, nunca me atreví a decirle a mi hija que su madre estaba muerta pero ese día encontré una carta de Yagami y ahí supe que me había encontrado y deseaba verme en el clan, por suerte no sabía nada de mi hija así que aproveche una oportunidad para abandonarla en uno de los barrio ricos para que tuviera mejor vida-dice limpiándose las lágrimas-Yagami me acaba de decir hace unos días que él ya sabía la existencia de mi hija pero no la de mi esposa.

-Lo lamento mucho, a usted la vida le ha jugado chueco-dice Abril con tristeza.

Takashi saca el guardapelo de su hija y lo agarra con fuerza.

-No tienes idea-dice con tristeza.

Abril decide ya no seguir preguntando ya que ve que Takashi está demasiado lastimado del corazón así que decide espera a que él se tranquilice.

-¡SUJETATE!-grita Takashi agarrando fuerte el volante.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunta Abril asustada viendo por el espejo retrovisor y ve unos Shurikens dirigiéndose hacia ellos-¡Por Dios!-dice aterrada.

Los Shurikens llegan hacia una de las llantas causando que se reviente y el auto comienza a perder el control.

-¡Sujétate!-dice Takashi tratando de detener el auto.

El auto estaba a punto de voltearse pero por suerte se detiene en una esquina, Takashi suelta el volante aliviado de que no pasara una tragedia con Abril.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunta Takashi quitándose el cinturón.

-Si-dice Abril tratando de calmarse mientras que sus ambas manos están sobre su vientre.

-Ven, salgamos de aquí-dice Takashi saliendo del auto.

Abril asiente pero ve en el asiento del piloto el guardapelo de Yûki, lo agarra y lo guarda en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Ambos salen del auto y en ese momento Yagami se para frente a ellos, Takashi se pone frente a Abril para protegerla.

-Vaya, vaya Takashi, ya sabía que eras un traidor-dice Yagami sonriendo con malicia.

-Tu eres el traidor Yagami, le prometiste a Saya que no le harías nada a Abril y es lo primero que haces-dice Takashi furioso.

-Es por el bien del clan, además yo necesito otro heredero-dice Yagami.

-Eres un monstruo Yagami-dice Takashi furioso-Abril huye mientras puedas-dice sin verla.

-Pero Takashi-dice Abril asustada.

-Vete, estare bien-dice Takashi sin verla-¡Vete!

Abril asiente asustada y se va pero en vez de irse hacia la guarida se esconde detrás de unos botes de basura, quiere pedir ayuda pero se da cuenta que es de noche y que están en una de las zonas más solitarias de New York.

-Debí de saber que me volverías a traicionar Takashi, primero huistes del clan y ahora ayudas a escaper a una de mis prisioneras-dice Yagami furioso.

-Sí, si acepto que estoy ayudando a escapar a Abril. No entiendo porque creíste que no volvería a traicionarte como hace más de 25 años-dice Takashi furioso-Estoy harto de tus tonterías Yagami, tú mismo te estas destruyendo por tu sed por ese Clan del pie y además has hecho daño a mucha gente.

-Era por el bien del Clan-dice Yagami furioso.

-Comprar a Mitsuki para casarte con a la fuerza era por el bien del clan-dice Takashi furioso-ella jamás te amor y la única razón por la que no se fue es que tenía miedo por Saya y más por esa enfermedad que termino matándola-dice furioso.

-¡Cállate! ¡Mi hija está viva!-dice Yagami furioso.

-No, esa chica no es tu hija-dice Takashi furioso-una parte me alegro que Saya muriera porque ella se salvó de no convertirse en una asesina como convertiste a Atenea.

-Mi más grande creación-dice Yagami sonriendo con malicia-pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que me volviste a traicionar.

-Lo hice para poder tener una vida lejos de ti y del clan-dice Takashi furiosa sacando su Katana- hace 16 años yo era un hombre diferente ya que tenía todo lo que podía haber ganado, una bella y amorosa esposa y una bella hija-dice apretando los puños-el nombre de mi hija es Yûki y mi esposa se llamaba Mitsuki-dice viéndolo con odio.

-Mitsuki-dice Yagami con un profundo odio-¡Te casaste con mi esposa!

-Ella jamás te amo, nosotros nos amábamos y después de la muerte de Saya ella no quería sufrir más y tú solamente la lastimabas más de lo que ya estaba, así que huimos juntos e hicimos una vida-Takashi lleno de odio.

-Hasta que al fin lo confiesas-dice Yagami sonriendo con malicia.

-¿Qué?-de Takashi confundido.

-Yo ya lo sabía, hace 16 años los encontré juntos en un parque junto con su hija, espere una oportunidad para hablar con ella a solas y cuando tú te fuiste con tu hija para dejarla en la escuela decidi hablar con ella y darle un recuerdito que jamás olvidara-dice Yagami viendo a Takashi con malicia-le di una muerte lenta y dolorosa-dice sonriendo con malicia.

Takashi abre los ojos como plato al recordar a su esposa en la cama muerta y después la carta de Yagami, ahora todo concuerda. No podía creer que por tantos años había estado junto al hombre que asesino a la unica mujer que el a amado.

-T…Tu-dice Takashi con odio.

-No puede ser-dice Abril horrorizada.

Takashi se lanza hacia Yagami ambos comienza a luchar de muerte.

* * *

Los Ninjas del clan de las Sombras comenzaron a ocultarse en el área donde secuestraron a Abril, al ver que todo estaba solo uno de los Ninjas reproduce la grabación.

-_¡AYUDENME POR FAVOR! ¡CHICOS AYUDENME!_

Los Ninjas esperaron por un rato a que las Tortugas salieran, paso media hora y nada, los Ninjas comenzaban a perder la paciencia hasta que uno de ellos sale a inspeccionar.

-No hay na….

El Ninja no termina ya que una cadena no agarra y lo arrastra lejos, todos los Ninjas salen para averiguar que sucede.

-¡COWABUNGA!-grita Mikey aterrizando encima del algunos Ninjas.

Sus hermanos junto con el Maestro Splinter y Casey salen comenzando a pelear.

-Nos extrañaron-dice Raph golpeando a unos Ninjas.

Los Ninjas estaban sorprendidos ya que no sabían cómo ellos se enteraron de su plan, pero sabía que tenían que completar su misión y destruirlos de una vez por todas.

-Todo sería fácil con Leo aquí-dice Donnie peleando.

-Karai me dijo que sabe dónde está así que fue por el-dice Raph peleando.

-Espero que lo encuentre rápido-dice Mikey peleando.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Al fin sabemos que fue de Mitsuki y de la verdadera Saya**

**Nos leemos pronto ^^**

**adios**


	37. Reencuentro

Saya estaba escondida detrás de un almacén viendo la pelea de Leo y Takemaru, en el fondo ella quería detener la pelear pero una parte de ella disfrutaba ver a Leo peleando contra el hombre que la ha estado acosando desde que era una niña de 10 años.

Leo bloqueaba cada ataque de Takemaru al mismo tiempo que pensaba en un ataque.

Después de un rato Takemaru lanza un ataque al mismo tiempo que Leo, ambos los esquivan separándose de un salto viéndose frente a frente.

-¿Por qué tú haces todo esto?-pregunta Leo furioso.

-¡Tengo dos razones, una quiero al Clan del Pie para poder vengarme de Yagami por lo que le hizo a mi madre-Leo y Saya se sorprenden al oír eso- y la otra es que no permitiré que alejen a Saya de mí!-dice Takemaru furioso apuntándolo con su katana.

-¡Atenea no es nada tuyo!-dice Leo lanzándose hacia él.

-_¿Qué fue lo que mi padre le hizo a su madre?-_piensa Saya confundida.

Takemaru sonríe sacando una cuerda, Leo se da cuenta y con una de sus katanas lo corta pero también hace que suelte su katana y caiga en otro edificio.

-Sí que eres astuto Leo-dice Takemaru en tono burlón-pero una cosa ¡SAYA ES MIA!-grita furioso lanzándose hacia él.

Leo no le importa haber soltado una de sus katanas ya que aún tenía la otra, bloquea el ataque de Takemaru y continúan peleando.

Saya escondida con su habilidad Ninja logra agarrar la segunda Katana y se esconde con ella.

-Esto sí que es divertido-dice Saya viéndolos-por lo menos no saben que estoy aquí.

* * *

Yagami y Takashi continuaban peleando mientras que Abril los miraba aterrada, Saca el guardapelo y miraba la fotografía de la Takashi junto con su esposa e hija, lo agarra con fuerza y se la lleva a su pecho.

-_Por favor Dios no permitas que Takashi muera, el merece volver a estar junto con su hija que se seguro debe estar esperándolo-_suplica aterrada.

Yagami se lanza hacia Takashi pero el bloquea su ataque y de un salto se aleja de él.

-¡¿Cómo te atreviste a destruir a mi familia y la de las tortugas?!-pregunta Takashi furioso.

-Tú me robaste a Mitsuki y la vida me robo a mi Saya-contesta Yagami furioso.

-¡Ella jamás fue tuya y esa familia en especial la niña no tenía nada que ver con la muerte de Saya!-dice Takashi furioso lanzándose hacia él.

Yagami lo esquiva pero Takashi aprovecha que no lo mira y lo vuelve a atacar pero Yagami lo bloquea y ambos se quedan viendo frente a frente haciendo fuerza con su espada.

-Ya has hecho muchísimo daño Yagami, destruiste familias inocente que no tenían nada que ver con nosotros o con tus enemigo, el honor del Clan de las Sombra que nuestro ancestro fundió está en peligro por tu obsesión con el Clan del Pie, asesinaste a Mitsuki y secuestraste a una niña solo para que reemplazara a tu hija-dice Takashi bloqueando el ataque-ya has perdido muchas cosas y seres por tu maldad, como Mitsuki y Saya, tu hija murió por una extraña enfermedad y Mitsuki huyo porque jamás te amo…..si continuas así, aun destruyéndome a mí o cualquier ser que se interponga en tu camino ¡Tu no tendrás NADA!-dice furioso.

Yagami se libera y ataca a Takashi pero él logra esquivarlo alejándose de él.

-Ya has hecho demasiado daño Yagami, robaste y mentiste a Atenea, ese es el verdadero nombre de la niña, incluso le inventaste una cruel mentira de porque ella es una Tortuga y de que le paso a Mitsuki-dice Takashi furioso-Pero eso no es todo, incluso asesinaste a la madre de Takemaru ¡La madre de tu propio tu hijo!-dice furioso.

-¡_QUEEEE!-_Piensa Abril impactada.

-Eso a mí que me importa, Takemaru jamás me importo-dice Yagami viéndolo con una sonrisa maléfica.

-Eres un monstruo ¿Lo sabias? -dice Takashi furioso.

-Ese es mi segundo nombre-dice sonriendo con malicia-y creo que no has hecho caso con mi advertencia, te lo advertí Takashi te advertí que si me traicionabas iría por tu hija-Takashi se enfurece al oír eso-y no me costara nada porque yo sé dónde está.

Takashi se impacta al oír eso pero comienza a creer que lo que está diciendo es una mentira para controlarlo.

-¡No te creo!-dice Takashi furioso lanzándose hacia él.

-¡Piensa lo que creas!-dice Yagami bloqueando su ataque.

-_Yagami tiene otro hijo y asesino a su madre…. Dios mío…. él es un monstruo-_piensa Abril aterrada abrazando su vientre.

* * *

Los chicos continuaban peleando contra los Ninjas del Clan de las Sombras, pero los Ninjas contra quienes luchaban eran más fuertes que los anteriores y un poco difícil de derrotarlos.

-¡Esto sí que es divertido!-dice Raph disfrutando la pelea.

-Ya lo creo-dice Casey peleando.

Un Ninja se lanza hacia Raph pero el bloquea su ataque.

-Tiene razón Saya, ustedes son muy fuertes pero no lo suficiente para nosotros-dice el Ninja liberándose y volviendo a atacar.

Raph no logra esquivarlo a tiempo y el Ninja le da una fuerte patada en el estómago alejándolo de él.

-¡RAPH!-grita Donnie mientras bloqueaba los ataques.

Raph se levanta furioso y continua peleando contra los Ninjas.

-¡COWABUNGA!-grita de nuevo Mikey derivando a tres Ninjas al mismo tiempo-Vamos ¿Quién se atreve a atacar al campeón Mundial de la "Batalla Nexus"?-dice orgulloso mientras continua peleando.

-¡Mikey, si sigues presumiendo sobre esa pelea te juro que te enviare de regreso a ese mundo de una patada!-dice Raph furioso mientras peleaba.

-Y yo también-dice Donnie continuando peleando.

-Que malos-dice Mikey molesto continuando peleando.

Unos cuantos Ninjas estaban ocultos arriba de un árbol ya con sus armas en sus manos dispuestos a lanzarse hacia ellos y termina el trabajo.

-A mi señal-dice uno de los Ninjas.

Los Ninjas asienten

-1…2….

-¿Puedo ayudarlos?-pregunta una voz detrás de ellos.

Los Ninjas voltean pero algo los golpea tirándolos del árbol dejándolos inconscientes.

Raph y Casey se dan cuentan y miran hacia árbol para ver a Splinter con su bastón en la mano.

-¡Ningún Ninja lastima a mi familia!-dice el Maestro Splinter enojado.

-¿Cuándo salió de la guarida?-pregunta Casey.

-Ya conoces al Maestro Splinter, él tiene sus trucos-dice Raph volviendo a pelear.

El Maestro Splinter baja del árbol y se une a la pelea, mientras pelea se acerca a Raph.

-¿Dónde están Leo y Karai?-pregunta Splinter sin verlo y sin dejar de pelear.

-No sé dónde está Leo pero Karai si lo sabe y fue por el-contesta Raph sin dejar de pelear-y espero que estén bien y no estén pasando lo mismo que a nosotros.

-Eso también espero-dice el Maestro Splinter mientras bloqueaba los ataques.

* * *

Leo continuaba peleando contra Takemaru pero antes de que Leo le lanzara un ataque él le lanza una cadena haciendo que suelte su katana y quede amarrado sin posibilidad de estirar su mano lo suficiente para agarrar su katana ya que cayó del edificio.

-Sí que eres débil Leo-dice Takemaru caminando hacia el con su katana en la mano-pero déjame felicitarte ya que pocos duran peleando contra mí al igual que Saya, ella es la única que puede vencerme-dice con una maliciosa sonrisa.

Saya comienza a asustarse al ver como Leo estaba siendo derrotado.

-Así que hare que tu muerte sea rápida y sin dolor-dice sonriendo con malicia.

Leo comienza a forcejear tratando de liberarse.

Saya mira asustada la escena, estaba muy confundida ya que antes quería ver a Leo morir pero ahora tiene miedo que eso pase, es más ella desea salvarlo.

_***Flash Back***_

_-Tu eres atenea, mi hermana-dice Leo acercándose a ella._

_-¡Escúchame! ¡Yo soy tu hermano!-dice agarrándola de los hombros._

_***Fin del Flash Back***_

_-_Leo-dice Saya agarrando con fuerza la katana de Leo.

-¡Muere!-dice Takemaru alzando su katana.

-¡NO!-grita Saya lanzándose hacia él.

Takemaru voltea y bloquea el ataque de Saya, ella logra liberarse y le da una fuerte patada alejándolo de Leo.

Baja su vista para ver a Leo quien lo miraba sorprendida, saya reacciona y se da cuenta lo que acaba de hacer así que le lanza la katana frente a Leo y comienza a huir.

-¡ESPERA!-grita Leo agarrando la katana y rompe la cadena liberándose-¡ESPERA! ¡ATENEA!-grita queriendo seguirla pero ya era demasiado tarde ya que ella había desaparecido-Atenea-dice con tristeza.

-No pierdas tu tiempo-dice Takemaru al otro extremo del edificio-La niña que fue una vez tu hermana desapareció para siempre, Yagami la convirtió en una verdadera maquina asesina-dice sonriendo con malicia-fue muy divertido pelear contigo Leo-dice yéndose.

Leo lo había escuchado pero no se voltea a verlo ya que el solo miraba la dirección en la que se fue su hermana.

-Te equivocas-dice viendo su katana-dentro de ella está mi hermana…. solo tengo que llegar a ella-dice con tristeza.

* * *

Karai continuaba corriendo de edificio e edificio dirigiéndose hacia la calle Houston para avisarle a Leo, solo esperaba que el no tuviera problemas.

-Demonios ¿Por qué los chicos se tuvieron que mudar a dos horas lejos de la calle Houston?-se pregunta Karai furiosa.

-¡CUIDADO!

Karai se detiene al oír ese grito tan familiar.

-¡Abril!-dice Karai viendo la dirección dónde provino ese grito-¡Debe ser Abril!-dirigiéndose hacia donde esta ella.

* * *

Abril miraba aterrada al ver a Takashi tirado y a Yagami apuntando con la punta de su katana su cuello.

-Se acabó Takashi, debí de haberte matado hace mucho tiempo cuando te descubrí con Mitsuki-dice Yagami furioso-y tu querida hija la hubiera convertido en una poderosa Kunoichi como mi hija, si tan solo supieras en que manos cayo tu hija-dice en tono burlón mientras que Takashi lo mira con odio.

Abril no lo soporta más y ve que a lado de ella hay una tapadera de bote de basura y lo lanza hacia Yagami como bumerán.

Yagami logra darse cuenta y lo esquiva viendo en forma burlona a Abril.

-Buen intento niña, pero necesitas más que una tapadera de un bote de basura para poder derrotarme-dice caminando hacia ella.

-No lo creo-dice Takashi parándose frente a él apuntándolo con su katana.

Takashi se lanza hacia el Yagami salta hacia la escalera contra incendios dispuesto a regresarle el ataque pero logra ver algo que le interesa.

-Sabes que, hasta aquí dejamos –dice Yagami guardando su katana-y ni se te ocurra regresar al clan porque de una vez te digo que para nosotros estas muerto ahora jajajajaaja-dice en forma burlona yéndose.

-Qué raro, él nunca se va sin terminar una pelea-dice Takashi confundido.

-Takashi-dice Abril saliendo e su escondite.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunta volteando a verla.

-Sí, si estoy bien y tu ¿Estas bien?-pregunta preocupada.

-Estoy bien-dice caminando hacia ella.

-¡ABRIL!

Ambos voltean y miran a Karai lanzándose hacia Takashi.

-¡KARAI NO!-grita Abril aterrada.

Takashi logra bloquear su ataque, ambos comienzan y choque de katanas y quedan atrapados en un bloqueo viéndose frente a frente.

-Oye escucha, yo no soy de los….no-dice Takashi impactándose sintiendo que su corazón se detenia al ver a la persona que está frente a él.

-¡Tu!-dice Karai con un profundo odio al ver al Ninja que esta frente a ella.

- Yûki-dice en estado de shock al ver a su hija frente a ella.

Abril no podía creer lo que acaba de oír, Takashi llamo a Karai Yûki el nombre de su hija, pero ahora recuerda ver cómo es su hija cuando era niña y se da cuenta que es idéntica a Karai. Fueron tantas sorpresas para ella que estaba a punto de desmayarse

Karai se enfurece liberándose y atacándolo causándole una herida en el brazo.

-Abril-dice Karai corriendo hacia ella-¿Estas bien?-pregunta preocupada.

-T…Te llamo Yûki-dice Abril impactada con lo que acaba de ver que ya fue demasiado para ella que termina desmayada.

-¡Abril!-dice Karai aterrada agarrandola y con cuidado en el suelo-¡Abril , Abril despierta! ¡ABRIL!-dice moviéndola pero al ver que no reacciona se levanta y voltea a ver a Takashi furiosa-¿Qué le hiciste a Abril?-pregunta apuntándolo con su katana.

- Yûki ¿Eres tú?-pregunta impactado

-¡Deje de llamarme así desde el momento en que tú y esa mujer me abandonaron cuando era tan solo una niña!-dice Karai llena de odio- ¡Mi nombre es Karai, Oroku Karai Líder del Clan del pie!-Takashi abre los ojos impactado mientras lentamente negaba con la cabeza-¡Espere tanto tiempo para este momento, ahora por fin podre vengarme de lo que ustedes me hicieron!-dice lanzándose hacia él.

Takashi ve lo que Karai está a punto de hacer y comienza a alejarse subiéndose a un edificio ya que no desea pelear contra su propia hija.

-¡LOS ODIO!-grita Karai viéndolo con un profundo odio mientras que ojos se llenan de lágrimas-¡MALDITOS LOS ODIO!-alzando su katana.

Takashi suelta unas lágrimas al oír eso y escapa del lugar con el corazón destrozado.

-¡Los odio!-dice Karai llena de odio mientras lloraba-¿Por qué me abandonaron?

-¡KARAI!

Karai voltea y mira a Leo llegando a lugar.

-¡Leo!-dice Karai limpiándose las lágrimas.

-¡ABRIL!-grita Leo impactado al verla y se acerca a ver como esta-Abril ¿Cómo es posible?

-No hay tiempo de explicarlo, tu familia está en peligro ya que un grupo de Ninjas del Clan de las Sombras están atacándolos en este momento-dice Karai en tono serio

* * *

**OMG! Al fin sabemos que fue de la hija de Takashi.**

**Si vieron la serie del 2003 sabrán porque puse a Karai como la Yûki**

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Espero pronto sus reviews**

**Adiós tqm**


	38. Odio y Rencor

Los demás seguían luchando contra los Ninjas del Clan, se sorprendían al ver que ellos duraban más que los del clan del pie pero aun así no se rendían.

Un Ninja vio un mensaje por su celular y les da a su Clan la señal de retirada, ellos la miran y comienza a recoger a los heridos y se van.

-¡ESO ES! ¡HUYAN COBARDES!-grita Raph apuntándolos con su sais.

-¡Así aprenderán a no meterse con nosotros!-dice Casey orgulloso.

-No se confíen chicos-dice el Maestro Splinter acercándose a ellos dos-quien sabe si ellos huyeron por que se rindieron o nos estaban poniendo a prueba.

-Por favor Maestro Splinter, obviamente ellos se rindieron-dice Raph orgulloso-así aprenderán que no pueden contra nosotros.

-Si-dice Mikey orgulloso.

-No lo sé, yo también estoy con el Maestro Splinter-dice Donnie confundido con lo que acaba de pasar.

-¡Bah! No seas aguafiestas Donatello, ese es el trabajo de Leo-dice Raph cruzando los brazos.

-Yo no soy ningún aguafiestas-dice una voz detrás de todos ellos.

Todos voltean y ven a Leo con Abril en sus brazos desmayada y a Karai parada a lado de él.

-¡ABRIL!-grita Casey corriendo hacia ella.

-No puede ser-dice Mikey corriendo hacia ellos junto con los demás.

-¡Abril!-dice Casey agarrándola con cuidado-Abril querida háblame por favor-dice tratando de despertarla.

-Tranquilo Casey, Abril solo esta desmayada pero está bien-dice Karai en tono serio.

-No lo entiendo ¿Cómo la encontraron?-pregunta Mikey confundido.

-Karai la encontró-dice Leo viendo a Karai.

-La encontré siendo atacada por un Ninja del Clan de las Sombras-dice Karai con un profundo odio que solo Leo y el Maestro Splinter lo notaron-por suerte llegue a tiempo pero con tanta impresión termino desmayándose.

-Muchas gracias Karai, gracias-dice Casey agradecido.

-Para que están los amigos-dice Karai un poco tranquila.

-Será mejor llevarla a la guarida para poder revisarla, no sé cómo logró escapar pero tenemos que protegerla para que no vuelvan a secuestrarla-dice Donnie.

-Donnie tiene razón, vayamos todos a la guarida-dice el Maestro Splinter.

-Me van a perdonar de verdad chicos pero yo no puedo ir-dice Karai tratando de ocultar su odio y tristeza.

-¿Estas bien Karai?-pregunta Leo preocupado.

-Si Leo, estoy bien…. Solo estoy cansada-dice Karai sonriéndole-los veo mañana, avísenme como esta Abril y él bebe por favor-dice yéndose.

-Nos vemos-dice Leo viéndola irse.

-Vamos a la guarida-dice Donnie yéndose junto con Casey y Abril.

-¡Espérenme!-dice Raph y Mikey siguiéndolos.

El Maestro Splinter se acerca lentamente hacia su hijo ya que se dio cuenta que está muy preocupado por Karai.

-¿Estas bien hijo mío?-pregunta el Maestro Splinter preocupado.

-Sí y no Maestro Splinter-contesta Leo con tristeza sin verlo.

-¿Por qué no y si estás bien?-pregunta el Maestro Splinter preocupado y confundido.

-Hoy vi a Atenea, ella estaba en el sitio donde la secuestraron, eso nos trajo a ella y a mi muchos recuerdos y más sobre ese día-dice Leo volteando a verlo-también pelee contra el hijo de Yagami, el hombre que secuestro a Atenea engañándola que es su padre.

-¿Yagami tiene un hijo?-dice el Maestro Splinter sorprendido.

-Sí, pero se nota que Yagami jamás lo quiso ya que el asesino a su madre-dice Leo apretando los puños furioso.

-Ese Yagami es un monstruo-dice Splinter furioso.

-Sí, él estaba a punto de matarme pero…..Atenea me salvo, ella peleo contra Takemaru salvándome mi vida-dice Leo con una sonrisa que rápidamente desaparece-pero se fue.

-Hijo mío, tu hermana está muy confundida en estos momentos pero una parte de ella ya logro recordar algo pero sigue luchando por liberarse-dice el Maestro Splinter agarrándolo del hombro pero en el fondo él estaba feliz de oír que su hija estaba regresando.

-Después me fui y encontré a Karai, vi que un hombre del clan de las Sombras salto de un edificio escapándose de ella, yo estaba a punto de pelear pero vi que el la miraba con una profunda tristeza mientras que ella le gritaba que los odio-dice Leo preocupado y confundido-lo dijo en plural y después que él se fuera ella comenzó a llorar.

-Mmmmm-dice el Maestro Splinter analizando las palabras-posiblemente ese hombre junto con otra persona le hizo algo a Karai que la dejo marcada de por vida-dice preocupado-pero no te preocupes hijo mío, pronto no averiguaremos.

-Lo se Maestro Splinter, si ese tipo le hizo algo terrible a Karai le juro que me las pagara-dice Leo furioso.

-Leonardo, tu amas a Karai ¿Verdad?-dice el Maestro Splinter ya que desde hace años él se había dado cuenta que Leo está muy interesado en Karai.

Leo lo mira sorprendido con lo que acaba de decir el Maestro Splinter, sabiendo que el podría volverle a pregunta y posiblemente enfrente de sus hermanos suelta un fuerte suspiro y decide decirle la verdad.

-Si Maestro Splinter-contesta Leo sonriendo volteando a ver las estrellas-daría mi vida por ella.

* * *

Karai llega al cuartel del Clan del pie, corre como nunca hacia su cuarto y al ver que no había nadie quien la viera comenzó a llorar, lloraba de dolor y odio al ver a una de las personas que le dio la vida para después abandonarla.

-¡Maldito! ¡Mil veces maldito!-dice Karai llorando furiosa mientras lanzaba sus katanas a un rincón-¡MALDITO!-grita levantándose-¡No, no solo tú lo eres! ¡Tú y esa mujer! ¡SON UNOS MALDITOS!-grita llena de odio tirando una silla.

Karai se queda ahí parada mientras recordaba los momentos que vivió con sus padres, cuando era Yûki.

_***Flash Back***_

_Yûki jugaba con sus amigas en el parque, estaba tan emocionada porque era su cumpleaños número 6 y sus padres le prometieron una bella fiesta._

_-¡HORA DEL PASTEL!-grita Mitsuki apareciendo con un pastel._

_-¡Vamos!-dice Yûki corriendo junto con sus amigas._

_-¡Espéranos Yûki!-dice una de sus amigas emocionada siguiéndola._

_Yûki corre hacia los brazos de su padre y el la lleva hacia el pastel. Ella ve un delicioso pastel de chocolate con betún de vainilla y de chocolate, la imagen de la película de Disney de la Bella y la Bestia (Es mi película favorita de Disney), 6 velitas y su nombre escrito._

_-¡Listos!-dice Takashi viendo que todos están reunidos-bien… 1, 2, 3_

_Estas son las mañanitas_

_que cantaba el rey David_

_Hoy por ser día de tu santo_

_te las cantamos aquí._

_Despierta mi bien despierta_

_Mira que ya amaneció_

_Ya los pajaritos cantan_

_La luna ya se metió._

_Todos aplauden emocionados y Yûki estaba tan emocionada. Mitsuki se acerca a su esposo e hija y los abraza._

_-Pide un deseo, pídelo-dice Takashi al mismo tiempo que él, su esposa e hija cierran los ojos._

_-Deseo ser una gran guerrera-desea Yûki para después apagar las velas._

_Todos aplauden emocionados mientras que ella recibe el abrazo de sus padres._

_-Feliz cumpleaños mi amor-dice Mitsuki dándole un beso a su hija._

_-Eres nuestro tesoro más valioso, recuerda que te amamos y nunca te vamos a abandonar-dice Takashi abrazando a su hija._

_*** Fin del Flash Back***_

-Mentirosos-dice Karai tirándose a la cama llorando-me abandonaron, no les importe-dice con odio recordando ese día cuando solo tenía 8 años.

_***Flash Back***_

_-¿A dónde vamos papa?-pregunta Yûki confundida mientras que su padre conducía- ¿Dónde está mama?_

_-Tu mama no pudo venir-dice Takashi tratando de no seguir llorando._

_-¿Estuviste llorando?-pregunta Yûki viendo a su padre._

_-No hijita, no-contesta Takashi estacionándose en un edificio abandonado cerca de una colonia rica._

_Takashi se baja del auto junto con su hija y se meten al edificio, se detienen en medio de un cuarto y el abraza a su hija con todas sus fuerzas._

_-Papi ¿Qué sucede?-pregunta Yûki confundida._

_-Hija-dice separándose de el-aquí te quedaras hasta que alguien venga por ti-dice con lágrimas en los ojos._

_Yûki lo mira sorprendida ya que entendió lo que quería hacer, Takashi se levantó para irse pero ella no podía aceptar lo que estaba pasando._

_-¡No papi! ¡No te vayas!-dice Yûki siguiéndolo._

_-¡DIJE QUEDATE AQUÍ!-grita Takashi furioso asustando a Yûki ya que jamás le había gritado._

_Takashi mira a su hija por última vez y corre hacia el auto alejándose rápidamente del lugar dejando a Yûki llorando, ella salió del edificio viendo la dirección en la que se fue su padre._

_-No me quieren, mis padres no me quieren-dice Yûki agarrando su guardapelo, su tristeza lentamente comenzó a convertirse en odio y comienza a quitarse el guardapelo-entonces yo tampoco los quiero-dice aventándolo al edificio._

_Yûki se va del lugar y comienza a correr, por horas corres sin rumbo, se detiene en los barrios más pobres de Tokyo al ver que está comenzando a llover se oculta en un edificio abandonado, ya no lloraba pero si está muy dolida, mira una lata vacía y la avienta furiosa._

_-Hola pequeña-dice una voz masculina._

_Yûki lentamente voltea y mira a Oroku Saki, conocido como Destructor, parado en la entrada con un paraguas en la mano._

_-Hola-contesta en voz baja viéndolo enojada._

_-¿Qué hace una niña como tu aquí?-pregunta Destructor acercándose a ella- ¿Dónde están tus padre?_

_-No tengo-contesta Yûki furiosa._

_Destructor mira a la niña un momento, parecía como algo crecía en su interior, algo que jamás había sentido en su vida._

_-No puedo dejarte aquí, ven conmigo-dice Destructor extendiéndole la mano._

_Yûki mira por un momento a Destructor, asiente lentamente y agarra su mano-Mi nombre es Oroku Saki, líder del Clan del Pie. ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunta mientras salían del lugar._

_-Mi nombre es Yu-se detiene antes de poder decir su nombre, si ella fue abandonada ya no tenía caso llamarse Yûki- mi nombre es Karai_

_***Fin del Flash Back***_

Karai estaba muy agradecida con Destructor, él la salvo de un feo futuro que pudo haber tenido, a pesar de las cosas que él ha hecho y lo cruel que era el la crio y le dio todo el amor que sus padres no le dieron, para ella el aún era su padre.

Karai se levanta y se acerca al baúl donde guarda sus pertenencias más preciadas y ahí saca dos tessen de color negro, dos meses después de que sus padres la abandonaras y Destructor la encontrara ella regreso a la casa de sus padres, algo le dijo que tenía que ir y fue, pero encontró la casa abandonada, los muebles estaban envuelto en sabanas, ella se sorprendió al ver eso pero al final termino convencida que se fueron para que ella no los encontrara, corre hacia su cuarto y lo encuentra lleno de sus muñecas, ella no les hace caso y sigue caminando hasta que escucha una parte del piso rechinar, ella se da cuenta que la madera del piso esta suelta y la quita y ahí encuentra las dos tessen, al principio quería dejarlas donde las encontró pero al final termino por conservarlas.

-Al fin te encontré maldito, me vengare de lo que me hicieron, tú y esa mujer me las pagaran muy caro-dice Karai llena de odio.

* * *

Saya llega al cuartel de su clan y va a buscar a Abril para ver cómo está pero al llegar a la puerta ve a unos Ninjas de su Clan ahí parado inspeccionando el cuarto.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunta Saya acercándose.

-La prisionera escapo-contesta uno de los Ninjas.

-¿Qué?-dice Saya impactada.

-Si señorita, la prisionera escapo-dice otro Ninjas.

Saya se aleja del lugar y comienza a correr en busca de su padre y de Takashi para que le expliquen qué fue lo que paso.

-¡Padre!-dice Saya encontrándolo por el pasillo, pero cuando el voltea a verla lo encuentra con muchas heridas-¡Padre! ¡Padre ¿Qué le paso?!-pregunta preocupada.

-Hija mía-dice Yagami viéndola fingiendo estar llorando-esas tortugas nos atacaron.

-¿Qué?-dice Saya sorprendida- ¿Cómo que los atacaron?

-Sí, sacaron a su amiga y….y mataron a Takashi-dice Yagami fingiendo sufrir.

-No-dice Saya sintiendo su corazón rompiéndose en pedazos mientras que las lágrimas salían de sus ojos-No, mi tío no-cubriéndose la boca.

-Si hija mía, esas tortugas se vengaron de la muerte de su hermana matando a Takashi-dice Yagami abrazando a su hija-lo mataron.

Saya abraza a Yagami llorando desesperada mientras que él sonreía con malicia ya que con eso lograría que ella odiara aún más a su verdadera familia.

-¡_Maldito seas Leo, tú y tu familia son unos malditos! ¡Pero me las van a pagar! ¡Maldita la hora que hoy te salve! ¡Debí dejar que Takemaru te matara! ¡Tú y tu familia los matare con mis propias manos aunque sea lo último que haga!-_piensa Saya llena de dolor y odio.

-_Gran Ninja!-_dice Atenea.

Saya cierra fuertemente los ojos tratando de no escuchar esa voz.

-Hija mía, vete a descansar que mañana nos vengaremos-dice Yagami dándole un beso en la frente a su hija.

-Si padre, buenas noches-dice Saya yéndose.

Yagami mira a Saya yéndose y al ver que ya está lo suficientemente lejos comienza a sonreír con malicia.

-¿Qué dices ahora Leo?-pregunta Yagami caminando hacia su despacho- tu queridísima hermanita ya te odia a muerte y no solamente a ti, también a toda tu familia-dice entrando a su despacho-ahora que Takashi ya encontró a su queridísima hija esto será más divertido jajajajajaja el jamás se imaginó que su hija fue criada por el líder del Clan que yo deseo tener, la hija que yo vine a matar para obtener al Clan del Pie-dice sacando su katana y observando una fotografía de Mitsuki-te lo dije Mitsuki, yo siempre gano-dice sonriendo con malicia.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**No se pierdan el prox Chapter**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Adiós!**


End file.
